Second Chance Saviour
by sumthynspecial
Summary: Severus Snape has his life turned upside down by a stranger showing up unannounced at Hogwarts. It only gets worse as Dumbledore offers the less that sane woman a position on the staff as Snape's assistant. Takes place after OoTP. Please R&R.
1. The Arrival

Authors Note: I don't own any thing that looks familiar, else I'd be filthy rich and living in England right now.

**Second Chance Saviour**

"A friend told me once of a student that came to his school in her 13th year. He said she was ostracized by muggles for being a witch, but never accepted by our kind because she wasn't. It seemed that her ability was only there when she truly needed. If someone was hurt, or there was an accident of some kind – she was able to fix it with a thought – but they never found a wand she could work or a broom she could fly. She also had a tendency to wards sudden departures, only to come back –sometimes days later, saying she was needed elsewhere – and no more. Six months into term she told him she didn't belong there, and despite efforts to find her, he has not seen her since."

A quiet smile played momentarily across her lips. "Your friend sounds like a kind man, I truly hope he is well," she replied. The twinkle in Albus Dumbledore's eyes brightened a moment – betraying his thoughts to the stranger. What would Jeremy say when he was told that his long lost student had resurfaced at Hogwarts?

"So Andraste," Albus continued, "What brings you to England?"

"I only wish I knew, sir."

"Albus" he corrected.

"Albus... but as usual I can only say that I'm needed."

"How do we know she's not a spy?" demanded the man that had been glaring at Andraste since her arrival. At that Fawkes let out a shrill screech and flew to her side, resting her head in her hand. "Ahhh, I believe you have your answer, Severus." Andraste picked up where Dumbledore left off. "Besides, I suspect Hogwarts already has all the spy it can handle." His glare deepened at her comment – wondering if she meant that as an accusation. Dumbledore suppressed a chuckle at this, thinking that Severus Snape may have finally met his match in sarcasm and wit. What was not funny however, was her apparent knowledge of the professors' status.

Minerva, who had been quietly watching the exchange before her finally spoke. "If she's going to here she might as well be of help. Tell me, Andraste, what are your best subjects?" All eyes lay upon her, as she stole a hesitant look at the man who had apparently deemed himself her judge, jury, and executioner. She definitely did not like where this was heading. "Well," she began, "as you may have gathered my abilities are not... normal. While they've advanced greatly since my days at school, I am still of no use with a wand."

"What good could you possibly be then, if you're not magic?" Severus interrupted briskly. Dumbledore opened his mouth to reprimand Snape for his outburst, but before he got the chance Andraste continued. "I didn't say I couldn't do magic Professor, I said I'm useless with a wand. Nor did I ever bother to learn spells I have no need for them. But like I was saying – this somewhat limited my advancement in school. There was only one subject I excelled in – although I do seem to have quite a knack for it." She stopped there – trying to postpone the inevitable.

"Well?" Severus demanded.

Albus' smile got even brighter. "Isn't it obvious," he said, "she's best at potions."

Andraste nodded her head slightly, and Severus stood up, almost knocking his chair over in the process.

"Sit." Albus said quietly. Snape wanted to outrage at the path this conversation was taking, but he knew better than to cross the headmaster when he used that tone. "It's all settled then. Andraste, tomorrow you will begin assisting Professor Snape in his classes. At breakfast we will inform the school of our new Professor." Albus wanted to laugh, but resisted the urge and continued. "Remus, If you would be so kind as to show Andraste to her room, I believe it is time we all got a good nights rest. " Remus smiled broadly and headed towards the door, the rest of the professors following. "And dear, if you find yourself needing anything, you know where to find me. Severus, another moment please." Severus wanted nothing more than to ignore Albus and storm back to his quarters, but stayed behind – hoping he would be able to get out of this ridiculous situation.

"Severus, you of all people should know better than to judge someone so rashly."

"I don't trust her."

"Why?"

"How could I? She tromps in here, totally unannounced- Seemingly unfazed by all of the protection spells we have around Hogwarts – and waltzes into your office – without a password, mind you, and acts as though she's been here forever. How does that not concern you?"

"I have my reasons, Severus, but since you have so many, shall we say, reservations, about Andraste – it is most certainly for the best that you will have the opportunity to watch her closely."

"Albus," Severus began, his voice as close to pleading as it ever got.

"My decision is made Professor Snape, now if you'll excuse me; I think I could do with a nap."

Severus was out the door before the sentence was finished. He stormed back to the dungeons, turning the last corning and seeing Andraste standing outside the guest room talking to Professor Lupin. "The first class begins promptly at 8:30, Miss..." Severus paused, realizing he had no idea how to continue that thought. "What is you last name?" he demanded.

"I don't have one. Miss Andraste will be fine – my friends call me Andi anyway."

"Fine, Miss Andraste – we will speak after breakfast tomorrow," Severus said, putting a particularly nasty emphasis on her name. At that he spun around, walked the short distance to his office, and slammed the door behind him.

"Have a good night!" Remus called out, not even attempting to disguise the laughter.

"Is he always that pleasant?" Andraste questioned.

"No, you should see him on a bad day."

Andraste shuddered, wondering how much truth was in that statement. "I'm going to bed, Remus. I suspect I'll need all the energy I can get tomorrow."

"Sleep well." Lupin started to walk away and then turned back momentarily. "By the way, Andi, I'm glad you'll be staying with us for awhile – I suspect things are going to get even more interesting that usual."

Andraste managed a half-hearted smile and went inside. With a wave of her hand she changed her clothes and flopped down on her bed – wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

Albus stood from his desk where he had been enjoying the quiet that returned to his office. Grabbing a small pinch of floo powder, he leaned into the fireplace. "Jeremy Montgomery." After a few moments a face appeared in the flames. "Sorry to disturb you, old friend, but I believe we need to talk."


	2. A Friendly Duel

Severus woke up early the next morning – in a worse mood than he had gone to sleep in, if that was possible. He had tossed and turned all night. His first thought of the day was for the stranger – and the babysitting duty he very much resented. '_How could they all be so okay with this_?' He thought to himself. '_Nobody has any idea the extent of her powers – or where her allegiance lies_.' He played over the nights events carefully in his head.

They had been in a staff meeting discussing the progress of various students when Dumbledore broke into the conversation. "I believe we have company."

The silver orb on the desk shimmered blue for a moment, and then the image of a redhead appeared. The girl was beautiful, but Severus had learned long ago to not be fooled by a pretty face. They had all watched in silence as she dismounted a black stallion and said something in its ear. The stallion turned back, running towards the dark forest, and the strange girl turned towards the school. Lupin was the first to offer to intercept her – to find out what she wanted. Dumbledore, however, had thought that gesture unnecessary, saying the girl would find them.

"So you know who she is?" questioned McGonagall.

"I have a few ideas." Dumbledore, for one, was obviously not the least bit surprised at the visitor. "I have long suspected she would show here eventually."

"How did she get past our defenses?" McGonagall continued.

"I believe that is a question we should ask her."

Just then the office door opened, and the girl strode in, immediately addressing the Minerva. "I wasn't aware you had any." She turned her focus to the headmaster sitting before her. "My name is Andraste. I have come from very far and was wondering if I might stay here a while?"

"This is not a boarding house, Andraste." Severus had quickly informed her.

"I was not asking you, Professor Snape."

"How do you know my name?" he had demanded. The girl had only given him a smirk in response.

"Of course you are welcome here, Andraste." The twinkle in his eyes got even brighter and Severus couldn't help but think the old man was up to something. He had wanted to object, but Dumbledore launched into a diatribe about an old friend and a missing student. Without directly saying so, Albus had made it clear to Andraste and every professor present that he trusted her – and had every intention of keeping her at Hogwarts for quite a while.

Severus huffed audibly, dreading going down to breakfast, down to that irritating woman that had somehow become his responsibility. Knowing there was no way to avoid it, he changed into his robes and set off towards the Great Hall.

Dumbledore surveyed the room before him. Students had flooded in surprisingly early, no doubt due to the rumors about the woman that was engrossed in conversation with Remus. He had overheard some of the speculation about who she might be. At the Griffindore table someone had suggested that she may be another official from the Ministry of Magic, but Fred and George had dismissed it, insisting that pretty women didn't work there. Dumbledore laughed at that, thinking that if Umbridge was an accurate representation, the twins were probably right. Just then Albus heard a resounding thud to his right. Without looking up he knew who was responsible for the harsh closing of the hall door. Only the Potions Master made so brisk of an entrance. He watched as Severus scowled at the occupants of the room before him, then sat and made quick work of his breakfast. Dumbledore returned his focus to his new professor – who had finally pushed her plate away and was saying she hadn't eaten so well in ages.

"Andraste," he said, causing every professor to look at him, "now that all of us are here, I was thinking the students might enjoy a demonstration of your abilities. It does seem the least they have earned for waking up so early."

"I would be delighted Albus." Andraste, however, knew full well this was not just for the benefit of the students. The faculty was obviously very curious to know exactly what the American was capable of..

Severus pushed away his plate, and listened as the headmaster stood to address the school. "Can I have your attention please?" The excited chatter quickly died down, and every student gave Dumbledore their full attention. "I would like you to all welcome Miss Andraste to our school; she will be assisting Professor Snape in your potions classes." She stood up, revealing an outfit that would have been perfectly acceptable in the muggle world. Severus examined her carefully while the students applauded. She was wearing a black dress that stopped just above the knees and a full length emerald green tailored cloak. All in all she looked more like she was going out in muggle London than preparing to help teach a potions class, he though with a sneer.

"Thank you very much. This is my first time in England, my first time out of the United States in fact, and I am very excited to be here." She paused for a just a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Since my abilities are a bit... different, your headmaster has asked that I give you a demonstration, so I have decided to challenge my new mentor to a friendly duel." Saying this she turned around and faced Severus. "Would you mind terribly Professor Snape?" he nodded acceptance with an evil grin and small gasps were heard across the Great Hall. Everyone had naturally assumed she meant Dumbledore, and it was obvious that the potions teacher was in even worse spirits than usual.

Ron leaned over quickly to Harry and Hermione. "Is she crazy? The old gits going to shred her, and love every minute of it."

"Mr. Weasley," Andraste continued. Rons face turned as red as his hair as he whimpered "How does she know my name?" to his best friends. "Yes, Ma'am?" he responded, trying his best to disguise the fear he was feeling.

"Maybe since you seem so intent on adding to this, you could assist me with something. Namely, answering the question you just asked. For those of you that didn't hear, Ron wants to know how I knew his name. This first demonstration should answer that question for you all." She returned her focus to Ron. "This is very simple and completely painless. I want you to provide us with somewhere to have our little duel.."

"But ma'am..."

"Don't worry Ron, all you need to do is picture it in your head, and feel free to be as creative as you want. Tell me when you're ready."

"Okay." He tried to say firmly, but it came out as more of a croak.

"Very well," Andraste said, then waved her hand. A meager stage appeared across the expanse of the Great Hall. "Ron," Andraste said, ignoring the murmurs that had arisen from both the faculty and students. "I'm sure you can do better than that." Ron nodded to her, recognizing what may be a once in a lifetime opportunity and closed his eyes. Picturing the grandest dueling stage he could muster, he opened his eyes again and told Professor Andraste he was ready.

"Excellent." She waved her hand again and Ron watched wide-eyed as the stage that was there transformed into exactly what he had been imagining. It was 15 meters long, 2 meters wide, and 2 meters high. The scarlet fabric surrounding it was trimmed in gold and animate lion statues graced opposite corners. Occupying the other corners was an eagle and a badger, the animals of Ravelclaw and Hufflepuff. Neither the Slytherins nor Professor Snape missed the obvious absence of a snake on the dueling stage. Three of the four houses broke out in loud applause, and even the Slytherins looked begrudgingly impressed.

"Thank you very much Ron, you can be seated." Andraste turned to address the student body again. "As you may have gathered from what you've just seen, I can see into people's minds. This doesn't mean I can intrude into somebody's subconscious; only that I can see their surface thoughts. In this case, his name and the dueling stage that he imagined. While I don't usually go poking around in people's heads, very few have the ability to shut me out completely. And you, Professor Snape," she said turning her attention towards the potions teacher, "are unfortunately not one of them."

Remus Lupin watched the fury build in Severus' eyes, quietly praying that his new friend knew what she was dong. It had been a long time since he had seen Snape this angry. When he spoke, his voice was as icy as it had ever been. "If you are quite done with your parlor tricks Miss Andraste, I believe you need to be taught a lesson in respect." Andraste had angered him beyond belief, and all of the faculty could feel the tingle of his magic as it swirled around him. Dumbledore broke the silence that had blanketed the Great Hall, knowing full well why Andraste and Snape had immediately taken such a dislike to the other. Remus was right. This was going to be interesting.

"If the professors will please take their places, we will begin." Everyone watched with rapt attention as Snape and Andraste climbed the stairs in the middle of the stage. Facing each other, Snape raised his wand and they both bowed. They turned away, each walked 10 paces in opposite directions and turned back, facing each other again. Dumbledore gave a three count. Everyone looked on as a soft blue glow enveloped Andraste, at the same time Professor Snape pointed his wand and shouted "STUPIFY!" A red bolt seared from his wand towards her, growing in intensity with every passing moment. Severus watched with a triumphant smile as the spell made contact with his opponent... _and passed harmlessly through her_? Loud cheering broke out through the Great Hall as the glow around Andraste changed from blue to green. The noise quieted as the unpopular potions master threw another curse at everyone's new favorite professor; only to have it hit her, rebound, and fly back at his chest; leaving him laying unconscious on the ground. Andraste walked towards the figure sprawled out on the floor and started to explain to the stunned crowd around her.

"Since I gained my powers around age 10, I've been completely impervious to magical attack by others. I have a choice between having spells rebound to the attacker, as you've just seen, or pass straight through me. If I don't have a shield up my body will just naturally absorb the energy. Tickles a bit though," she added with a smile. She reached down, pulling Professor Snape back to consciousness and to his feet with one swift motion. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I have some apologizing to do." With that the stage disappeared out from under them, and they walked back towards the table.

Uncharacteristically, the Slytherins were the first to start applauding, earning them a venomous glare from their head of house. Soon the entire hall was filled with cheers from the students and faculty alike.

Dumbledore sat back smiling to himself. She was even more powerful than he and Jeremy had speculated. His head filled with delightful visions. Visions of a young man that may not have to bear the burden of saving the world alone anymore.


	3. First Class

A/N I don't own this, I think we've covered that.... Oh, except Andraste and her stuff... she's actually mine. Has her own original book in the werx too. Cheerio.

* * *

Andraste practically had to jog to keep up with Snapes long strides back to the dungeon. Thankful she hadn't worn high hells, she followed him into his office uninvited.

"I'm sorry, Severus."

"Professor Snape," he corrected.

"Professor Snape... I'm sorry, I should have warned you.

"There was no reason to," he responded, "and I am duly impressed. I assume I will be equally impressed with your potions skills, or I will not hesitate to inform Professor Dumbledore that you are not competent enough to be assisting in my classroom."

Andraste clenched her jaw, willing her temper to calm. She had just apologized to him, how can that slimy bastard still be so rude? "I don't suppose we'll be brewing you a 'be nice' potion in class today, Professor?" Andraste sweetly inquired.

"There is no more a chance of that than of us making you an intelligence one, Miss Andraste." Ouch. The new assistant begrudgingly marked a point down for Snape on her mental scoreboard. "But since you are apparently anxious to start, why don't you go take the ingredients for our class out of stock, and write the recipe on the board. We will be making an Elkhorn Healing Draught." Andraste sighed and walked towards the potions class.

Severus originally had no intention of having his 6th year class attempt the potion he had chosen for the 7th years, but Miss Andraste was going to have to prove herself to keep the position as his assistant. He would make sure of that, even if it was at the cost of every students grade.

The new professor headed to the dungeon classroom, potions ingredients in hand. She was expecting to setup in peace and quiet while she decided the best way to handle Professor Snape. What she walked into, however, was a classroom full of whispering students; all seated a full 25 minutes before the lesson was scheduled to start. The red head boy she spoke to this morning stood up, quickly followed by a blonde she had seen at the Slytherin table.

"Sit down, Weasley." Draco sneered at Ron. Ron opened his mouth to respond, but Andraste beat him to it.

"I expect manners in my presence Mr. Malfoy. Now if you'll sit, I believe Ron was about to say something." The Gryffindors snickered in delight at someone finally putting their least favorite Slytherin in his place. Maybe the odds in potions class were evening out. After managing to suppress the laughter, Ron spoke. "We were wondering, Miss Andraste, if we could ask you a few questions. Starting with, if you weren't born a witch, where did you get your powers?"

Severus, who had been listening from his office and contemplating interrupting the festivities, settled back in his chair. This was a great opportunity to learn about the strange girl without actually having to bear her company.

Andraste thought for a moment before answering. "Well, I have two answers for that question. The short answer is I don't know for sure. The long answer is slightly complicated. Shortly before my 10th birthday I was found unconscious in an alleyway. For some reason I had no recollection of my parents, where I lived, or anyone I might have known." Andraste took a deep breath, after 18 years this was still difficult to talk about. "They tried to find my family, but failed. I was sent to a foster home and soon after that my abilities began to show themselves. My foster parents were frightened and sent me away. I went through four families in three months before I realized that my powers provided me with anything I truly needed. Armed with that knowledge I set out on my own, and spent much of my life living on the streets of various cities. When I was 12 I had a dream in which a man came to me, explained my abilities and why I had them. I still believe the things I learned that night, and I still believe that my powers can be taken away if I break the rules laid out to me in my dream." The entire class was dead quiet. Finally Andraste broke the silence. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe you had a question for me." Draco nodded and stood up. "You didn't cast any spells at Professor Snape during the duel, is defense all you can do?"

"My apologies Draco, was making a figment of Rons imagination materialize not enough for you?" she responded in a dry voice, eliciting more laughter from the rest of the class. "Maybe this would be more satisfactory."

Andraste stalked towards Draco, taking on the appearance of his father as she leaned in towards him. "I hope you are making me proud, Mr. Malfoy." Andraste's body faded back into her own as Draco fell back into his seat. The terror in the Slytherins eyes was enough to make her wish she hadn't gone that far, but the entire class broke out in applause.

Neville Longbottom stood up shyly, waiting for the professor to address him. "Now class, I believe that Mr. Longbottom would like some helpful hints on potion creation." The imposing man standing in the doorway interrupted. "Yes, Miss Andraste, do share your momentous wisdom with us; and then, since we are all here, we can begin class early." Snape stalked to the front of the room, and sat at his desk, waiting for Andraste to continue.

"Very well," she said, turning back to the students. "Neville, do you like spaghetti?"

A broad grin crossed his face. "Yes, ma'am, my grandmother makes the best sauce ever."

"Excellent. Do you think you could make it, if she gave you the recipe?"

"I'm sure of it. I did once when she was sick."

"Touching." She heard Professor Snape mutter to himself.

"That's great, Neville. Now here's what I want you to do. Stop being so afraid of the potions. When you're making the healing draught today, I want you to imagine that it's your grandmother's spaghetti sauce, just follow the recipe and it'll be perfect."

With a big smile, Neville sat down, knocking his book off the table in the process. "10 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom," Snape said, "for being a clumsy fool. Now let's begin. Get your supplies from the table, your potion for the day is on the board."

Andraste stood back, amazed at the way Severus treated his student. She watched as Harry leaned down to pickup what Neville had dropped. "Fabulous, Mr. Potter, 10 points to Gryffindor for being so helpful." The entire class stopped for a moment and nervously watched Professor Snape, who looked as if he might explode. "I will not ask you again to get your supplies," he snapped at the class. "Miss Andraste, a word please." With that he turned and strode into the adjoining room. The look on Andraste's face was as close to terror as anyone's would have had in the same situation. She followed him amid whispers of good luck from the students. As soon as she entered, he raised his wand and the door slammed shut behind her.

"Do not, I repeat, DO NOT ever undermine my authority in this classroom again. Regardless of what you may think of my teaching tactics, we got along just fine without you before – and if you ever pull another stunt like that we will get along just fine without you again. Am I making myself clear?"

The abject fear that Andraste had felt replaced itself with anger. "Perfectly Professor, now let me make myself clear. I am not one of your students, and I will not be treated as such. And as for your threats, quite frankly you can bite me." Andraste threw him her best smile and walked back into the classroom. The utterly confused look on his face was sufficient to make Andraste give herself a mental applause. 'Obviously,' she thought to herself, 'he has no knowledge of American slang. Two points for me!'

The rest of the class period was tense, but passed mostly without mishap. Professor Snape continued taking points off Gryffindor for absurd reasons, and each time he smiled at Andraste, as if daring her to object. All in all, the Gryffindors had lost 40 points, most of which Andraste was sure was her fault. 'That would have to be remedied,' she thought to herself. When the period was near over, she walked around to the different cauldrons with the Potions Bastard, as she referred to him in her own head. She smiled as she watched Professor Snape have to begrudgingly admit that Neville Longbottom had successfully made a very difficult potion. In fact, everyone in the class had been successful that day. Snape dismissed them with a lengthy assignment. "Four feet on the properties of the Elkhorn plant, due Friday." The entire class groaned in unison. That was four feet in two days! How could that git be such a... a git?


	4. Torturing Severus

Andraste set off for lunch, thankful that the double advanced potions she had just endured was the only class on Wednesday. Just outside the Great Hall she came upon Ron, Hermione, and Harry talking excitedly. That was just the opportunity she was looking for. "Great communication skills, guys. 15 points to each of you." The trio grinned as she continued past them. That made up for the 40 points Snape had taken, plus five for the headache he had caused her.

Lunch was delightfully quiet. Most of the students were either in class or eating outside. She had contemplated taking her food to the garden; to enjoy the beautiful day, but had decided in the end that the scarce population of the Great Hall was exactly what she needed to clear her mind and figure out what she was doing here. She was staring blankly at her club sandwich, lost in her thoughts when she was interrupted by the man that was quickly becoming the bane of her existence at Hogwarts. Severus pulled out the chair next to hers, and sat so that he was facing her.

"Can I help you with something, Professor, or were you just disturbed by the idea of me enjoying myself?"

"That is quite enough, Miss Andraste," he replied. "I want to be here almost as much as you want me here, but Dumbledore has requested that I show you around today."

"Tell the headmaster that I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't need a babysitter. Besides, I have things I want to do."

"I have already tried to get out of this, Miss Andraste. Dumbledore insists it is not an option... for either of us."

Andraste took a deep breath and resigned herself to her fate. "Did he say why he feels this is necessary?"

"As a matter of fact, he did," Snape replied. "He said that we are going to get along if it kills us, and he will force us to be together until we can work together willingly."

"What? He can't make us be friends!"

"My sentiments as well. He, however, seems to think otherwise."

"I'm starting to think coming to England was the worst idea I've ever had."

"At least we agree on something, Miss Andraste. Now, what do you want to do today?"

Andi, who was beginning to wonder if it was time to go back to sleep, smiled when she remembered her plans. "Well, Professor Snape, I didn't bring much with me, so I thought I would go shopping in Paris."

"Shopping in Paris? Miss Andraste, I think you will find the stores in Hogsmeade to have any supplies you might need, and it's in this country."

"Severus," she said, goading him by using his first name, "I am new to this country, to this continent, and there are certain things I would like to see while I'm here. Paris is one of them, and I'm going there today. Come or not, it is your choice."

"Fine, then we will go to Paris. Tell me, How did you plan on getting there, have you arranged a portkey?"

"I have never used a portkey, and did not intend to start today. I was going to take Sarine," she said, standing up and heading towards the door. Severus stood and followed here, albeit unhappily.

"And who is Sarine?"

"My stallion."

Severus paused for a moment, wondering if he had heard her wrong. "You plan on riding a horse to France?"

"I was thinking. Would you rather we didn't?"

"I would rather we not go at all, but if we must, I have a portkey in my quarters."

"Fine." Andraste corrected her course so that they were heading towards the dungeons instead of the entrance hall. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to change anyway." They made the rest of the trek to his room in silence, and she waited in his office while he retrieved what looked like an old bookmark with a picture of the Eiffel Tower on it. "Cute," she said, "I guess you never forget where it takes you, huh?"

Severus attempted to respond, but found himself momentarily speechless. In the 30 seconds he was gone she had managed to change her appearance dramatically. Her red hair was out of its ponytail, laying in soft curls around her shoulders, and her black dress had replaced itself with a sleeveless black shirt that showed far too much; and a tight pair of slacks that flared at the bottom and hung far too low.

"What are you wearing?" he asked when the shock had passed.

"Muggle clothes, and I would suggest you do the same."

"I do not own any muggle clothes, and apparently you have misplaced half of yours."

She ignored his remark and thought on his wardrobe for a moment. "Very well," she said, "I'll make you some."

"You will do no such thing," he insisted. She pretended not to hear him, however, and before his sentence was finished she waved her had. He looked down to find himself wearing black pants and a soft green silk shirt. Knowing this was another battle not worth having, he sighed in resignation. "Fine. Hold the ticket and don't let go. At least I don't look as silly as you. Convolo Paris." She opened her mouth to reply and was stopped by a feeling like someone had yanked her forward by her navel. A moment later she stumbled and found herself in an alleyway; luckily finding her footing before she fell into Professor Snape.

"You could have warned me!"

"Now tell me, where would the fun have been for me in that?" he said with a malicious grin. She gave him the most pleasant smile she could force and started off towards the main street. Just before she turned the corner Severus touched her shoulder. "Miss Andraste..."

"Call me Andi just for today, please. I would like to pretend we aren't being forced into eachothers company."

"Very well, Andi," he said. "Look up!" She did, as he turned her facing the right direction, and swathe Eiffel Tower not two blocks away.

"Oh... I..."

"There is no need to thank me," he interrupted. For some reason she started laughing. "Actually Severus, I was going to say I expected it to be bigger." He chose to overlook her use of his first name, and instead called her a brat and walked off.

Andraste stood there a moment, trying to control the fits of laughter that were threatening her composure, and eventually called out to Severus, who turned back to her, looking impatient.

"What, Andi?"

"I was thinking we'd head to Champs Elyées."

"Very well, come on."

"Um, Severus, it's this way."

"How would you know? I thought you've never been here."

"Instinct, Sev."

He stomped towards her, a look in his eyes that could kill a weaker woman. "Do not ever call me that again." She responded by sticking her tongue out at him, and they headed North.

They walked in first to an elegant dress shop, with price tags that made Severus wince. "How can I help you?" Asked a kindly lady in perfect English.

"Yes, I would like to try on the red dress in the window in a size 8."

The saleslady looked Andraste up and down a few times. "I believe that a size 36 should do nicely for you." Once she had walked away, Severus leaned into Andraste, explaining that the sizes were different in Europe. "Well then," she responded, "I guess you are good to have around." She added 'Sev' to that under her breath, but he simply nodded in response. Apparently he didn't hear her... thank God.

While the saleslady was off getting the dress Andraste requested, she browsed the store; finding three more dresses she wanted to try and a shawl she couldn't live without. She didn't notice that Severus had stepped away until he was back, holding up the most atrocious dress she had ever seen. "What is that?" she inquired.

"More appropriate for a teacher than the ones you've picked out." It was full length and long sleeved with a high neck.

"Will you feel better if I try it on?"

"Much," he said firmly.

"Fine, but don't expect me to buy it." Just then Maria, the saleslady returned with the dress Andraste had asked for.

"I am sorry that I have taken so long. I had to take it off the mannequin. Andraste took the dress from her and held it up to her own body. The deep red silk was even softer than it look, and Andraste couldn't wait to try it on.

"Thank you so much. I'd like to try these as well." Maria took the dresses from both of them, giving an odd look to the piece that Severus was holding, and led the back to the changing area – motioning for Severus to sit in the plush lounge chair.

"I'm fine, thank you," he said; not moving towards the recliner.

Andraste sighed in displeasure. "Severus, please. You'll make the other customers nervous." He muttered something as he sat down that sounded suspiciously like a threat on Dumbledores life, and Andraste headed towards the room that Maria had opened for her.

Moments later she reemerged wearing the dress from the window. "Too short," he said; and she turned back around. She came out wearing the next one seconds later; she was obviously not changing the slow way. "Too low cut," he said. She smiled again and returned to the dressing room. When she came back a third time he jumped up in exasperation. "Too short AND too low cut. My God, could you try for a little more fabric?" he demanded. Was he crazy? He was spending his afternoon watching a woman he despised do a fashion show. Dumbledore was a dead man.

This time minutes passed before she came out again, wearing the dress he had picked out. "It's..." he sighed and flopped back into the chair, "ugly."

"At least we agree on something, Professor Snape. I have 30 more years before I need to dress like McGonagall." She heard a deep throated chuckle escape his lips as she walked back into the changing room. There was only one dress left, but she was sure she had saved the best for last. When she came out at last, Severus looked up, speechless. The dress was a deep gray, almost black; and came down off her shoulders. He noticed for the first time that she was wearing a gold chain with a soft blue tear shaped stone hanging against her collar bone. The full length skirt swished gently around her legs when she spun in a full circle for him.

"You have gray eyes," he said matter-of-factly. "I hadn't noticed." Flashing him the most genuine smile he had seen yet, she took that as a compliment and went to change into her original clothes.

She came out carrying the four dresses that she had picked – and bought them all.


	5. Brave, or Just Plain Stupid?

Chapter 5

Finally realizing two hours had passed in the dress shop, Andraste suggested that they go see the Sainte Chapelle. Severus obliged willingly, saying that it happened to be one of his favorite places in Paris. When they got there Andi walked through the lower chapel, making only a cursory comment about the beautiful architecture, and headed directly upstairs. When she reached the top of the staircase and turned in to the main chapel, she stopped dead in her tracks. Minutes passed as she stood there in amazement. Remembering his first time there, he wordlessly led her to the side, out of the way of anybody else that may want to enter. Two more hours passed as they stood there in silence, watching the sun set behind the stain glass windows and cast colors across the chapel. It was nearing time to be back at Hogwarts, but Severus didn't want to interrupt the trance she seemed to be in. Almost in answer to that thought, she spoke. "Let's go get a drink, then we'll go back." He had forgotten that she can read minds, that she had made a point of saying she can read his. Suddenly, every ounce of peace and comfort he had gained over the afternoon vanished. "Fine, let's go." He stood up and walked back towards the stairs, and she pretended not to notice the sudden change in his behavior.

She led him towards an American bar, the Hard Rock Cafe; and they found seats at a small table right off the bar.

"Do you like Merlot?" he asked, his tone obviously struggling to be civil.

"That would be fine," she responded. So much of her was tempted to search his mind for what was bothering him, but she resisted the urge, not wanting to violate his privacy. The waiter brought back a bottle of wine, and they both drank their first glass in silence. After he poured them each another, setting the empty bottle to the side, she ventured to speak. "Severus..."

"Professor Snape," he corrected. Somehow they had gotten back to that again.

"Professor Snape. Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"You're a mind reader, why don't you find out for yourself?" he said, taking a long drink of the wine he had only been sipping up to that point. Just then the waiter walked by and Andraste got his attention.

"I'd like a bottle of this wine to take with me, and the check please." She returned her focus to the man in front of her as she laid more than enough money for the bill and a generous tip on the table. "Had you been listening this morning you would know I don't go poking around in people's heads."

"Are you actually trying to tell me that you weren't listening to my thoughts in the chapel? Are you going to be a liar now, too? Is dressing like a common whore not enough fun for you?"

That was Andraste's breaking point. People were starting to stare, and now she didn't give a damn. "How dare you... you dried-up, life sucking bastard! To think that I have nothing better to do with my time than think about you. I would like to remind you, you stupid creep, that I wanted to come to Paris alone. It is not my fault that we've been stuck together today, but rest assured it will not happen again! You slimy, egotistical jerk! And if you don't like the fact that I dress like I live in the real world, that is your problem, not mine." She seemed to be struggling for more words, but instead picked up her wine glass and threw its contents in his face before he could register what she was going to do. Grabbing the bottle of wine the waiter had left her, she stalked out of the restaurant, leaving an astonished Professor Snape and a silent crowd behind her. Walking to the closest alley, she apparated directly into her room at Hogwarts, sat down, and opened the other bottle of wine.

Back at the bar Severus Snape had barely recovered from the shock of Andraste's outburst when the waiter reappeared. A pile of napkins were put into his hand, along with a double shot of something that smelled suspiciously like muggle Nyquil. The waiter said that it was sent by the men at the end of the bar, with their condolences. Without a thought Snape nodded at the men, and downed the drink. He stood up from his table, walked into the mens room, and took the portkey back to Hogwarts. 'Might as well head to dinner,' he thought to himself – he was going to have to face Dumbledore eventually anyway. Half way down the hall Severus got an unfamiliar feeling, and had to lean against the wall for a moment. It didn't take him long to pull himself together, resolving firmly that no one else would know that he was apparently very drunk. He made it the rest of the way to the Great Hall without further mishap, and strode towards his chair at the head table. He didn't realize that the entire hall had gone quiet until the silence was broken by Remus Lupin laughing. "Long day, Professor Snape?" Remus called out from the other end of the table. "What are you talking about?" he snapped back. It was only as the words left his mouth that he became conscious of the fact that he was still dressed in the4 muggle clothes Andraste had fashioned him, and covered in red wine. He felt his already pale complexion get paler as Dumbledore spoke. "Severus, I suggest that you change your clothing to something more appropriate, find Andraste, and meet me in my office. I will have dinner waiting for you both there."

Without a word, he turned around and walked back out of the Great Hall, wanting to run but refusing to sacrifice any more of his dignity. Professor Snape got angrier the closer to Andraste's room her got. By thte time he was there, he was thoroughly convinced that she had come to Hogwarts with the intention of humiliation him; of destroying the perfect reputation he had built himself. She was going to pay for this.

When he arrived at her door, he considered entering without forewarning, but chose to bang loudly instead. The door opened for him and he was accosted with the overwhelming sound of American music; a girl screaming something about a man named Joey. He yelled 'silencio!" randomly into the air, hoping to stop whatever spell she had cast.

"You actually have to turn it off," she said, pointing to the small stereo system sitting on her desk. He looked at her, confused, and then looked back at the stereo.

"Electronics don't work at Hogwarts."

"Well, if I didn't plug it in, its not quite so much an electronic, is it?"

Not sure what to say to that, he walked past the girl sitting on the floor by the foot of her bed, and turned off the music. "Dumbledore would like to see us, and I would like my clothes back."

She looked up at him, and he was sure if she was going to laugh or cry. "You've seen him already? Like that?"

"Yes," he simply said. There was no way he was going to admit to her that he had forgotten about his appearance.

"Brave man," he heard her whisper as she waved her hand. He looked down to find himself clean, and in his old clothes.

"Let's go." It was a demand on his part, not a request. He watched her stand, swerve a bit, and fall backwards onto her bed. It was then he noticed the bottle of wine that had been sitting beside her on the floor. There was only about a glass left, so he sighed to himself – figuring the damage had been done, and downed the rest in one drink. He watched as Andraste crawled across her bed, thinking that she really was a beautiful woman, that it was a shame she was a moody, aggravating, manipulative little... He let that thought trail off as she handed him one of two identical vials she had pulled form the drawer of her bed stand, and for the second time tonight, he shrugged his shoulders and downed the foreign substance.

Immediately his mental clarity returned to him and his first thought was 'who keeps sobering potion beside their bed?' That was something that warranted further investigation when Dumbledore wasn't waiting to yell at him. "Are you ready?" Andraste questioned; obviously just as sober herself now. He headed out the door and she followed him to the headmaster's office.

They walked up the stairs to where Dumbledore was waiting , and Professor Snape contemplated what he had just seen. A few meters before they reached the statue blocking the entrance, it slid soundlessly out of the way, not even slowing the pace that he and Andraste were walking at.

"Ahhh, I'm so delighted you made it, and you're even clean," Dumbledore said, without even a hint of anger. "How was Paris?" Severus wanted to ask how he knew where they went, but didn't bother; the headmaster always seemed to know.

"It was delightful, Albus; until your potions bastard called me a slut." Andi replied, her voice sugary sweet.

"I did not call her a slut!" Snape corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry. More specifically he said that I dress like a common whore."

"She was invading my privacy. I was angry."

"He's a paranoid nut case. I did no such thing."

"I may be paranoid, but at least I'm not a lying little..."

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU," the Headmaster interrupted. "I will not have two of my professors squabbling like children."

Right then Professor Snape clutched his forearm, a gesture not missed by either of the rooms other occupants. "Go Severus, and return to us safely. We will finish this conversation tomorrow."

Andraste and Dumbledore sat in silence for a few minutes after Snape left; Albus knowing full well that she didn't need to ask where Severus was headed.. Andraste was the first to speak. "I think I'll go flying for a bit, to clear my head if that's alright."

"Perfectly," Albus replied. "Would you like to be notified when Severus returns?"

Andraste hesitated for a moment, contemplating the safety of the potions master. "Please." She turned and left the office, wondering in Severus Snape was the person she was here to save.


	6. I'd Want My Mommy, If I Had One

A/N This isn't mine... blah blah blah. Well, I mean, it's mine... but I don't own it, you know? Oh, dear God, I think I'm confusing myself again.

Chapter 6

Professor Snape walked into the dark room and bowed. "Yes Master, how may I serve you?" He ventured a glance around the room when he was told to stand. Wormtail and Lucious Malfoy were the only deatheaters present.

"Who is she?" Voldemort asked plainly.

"I am not sure yet, lord, she only arrived last night." There was no doubt in Snapes mind who Voldemort was referring to, although he had hoped she wouldn't be the subject of tonight's meeting. He didn't want her dragged into this war, regardless of how much he disliked her.

"I'm told she has great power, Severus."

"It seems she does, lord. She has talents I have never seen before."

"Such as?"

"She can't be touched by magic, and she can make things appear and disappear simply by wanting them so."

"I've been told she can take on the appearance of anyone."

"I have not seen that myself, but I am sure that she can read minds, very clearly in fact." No, he hadn't seen it, but he knew full well of a slimy little Slytherin that had. Voldemort seemed to thing about this information for a moment before he continued.

"Bring her to me, Severus."

"But, my dark lord, if I am found out..." Severus' ears had barely began to register the what Voldemort whispered when his body crumpled to the floor, wave after wave of firey pain threatening to devour him whole. Luckily, it stopped only a few minutes later.

"You are a potions master, Severus. I'm sure you will think of something."

"Yes, my lord," he replied, getting to his still shaky feet.

"Do not disappoint me, Severus." Voldemort hissed more than he said. With that Severus was dismissed.

Roughly an hour after he had originally left Dumbledore's office, he knocked on the door and was invited back in. The grave look in Snapes eyes confirmed what Dumbledore had expected, but he waited for Severus to say it. "Albus, he wants Andraste." The headmaster nodded slightly to acknowledge the news Snape brought him. "She is out flying Severus, why don't you go find her? She wanted to be notified of your safe return anyways. Bring her back here, this is a conversation she should be present for."

With that the Potions Master left the room and headed to the dungeon to retrieve his broom. He was wondering why she would care if he returned safely when another thought crossed his mind. Hadn't Dumbledore said she couldn't fly a broom? He had reached his Firebolt and was at the school doors in a matter of minutes. Had it been his choice, she wouldn't have been out there at all; especially now that she had made Voldemort's most wanted list.

Severus stood outside on the stairs, surveying the night sky for any sign of movement, a sickened feeling building in the pit of his stomach when he couldn't see her. Mounting his Firebolt, he set off in the direction of the lake. He was just about to head the other direction when he saw a golden glow high above the trees bordering the lake shore. Was it possible that was Andraste? As he arrived, he was faced with the image of a woman sprawled out, floating in midair as though she was laying on cushions. "Andraste?" he called, shocked at his own feeling of relief at having found her. When she didn't respond, he moved closer and called her name again. "Andi?" The figure shuddered and started falling towards the ground. Severus' stomach dropped as he dove, praying he would catch her before she hit, but she stopped herself 10 meters into the freefall.

"You scared me," she said to Severus once he had pulled out of his dive and flew to her.

"Where is your broom?"

"If it's not obvious that I don't need one..."

"Oh, yes, I mean; it is." This girl had a very frustrating ability to leave him without words.

"Severus, I'm glad your back safely."

"Let's hope you still feel that way in 20 minutes. Dumbledore needs us back in his office."

"I see. In that case, I'll race you back to the castle."

"You're on!" he said and darted back. She took off after him, starting to understand what Slytherin behavior was. Much to his irritation, she caught up with him half way there, and by the time he landed she was putting her hair back in its customary ponytail.

"You cheated and I still won, Professor Snape."

"Severus," he corrected.

"Severus," she said with a smile. It seemed to Andraste that they had finally called a truce.

They walked into Dumbledore's office to find that McGonagall and Lupin had joined them. Albus was the first to speak. "Andi, please sit down. Severus, if you would, please tell everyone about your meeting with Voldemort."

Professor Snape gave a concerned look at Andi, and then began. "I was summoned this evening to answer Voldemort's questions about Andraste." He watched as her head shot up, paying careful attention, but her face betraying no emotions either way. "He wanted to know what her powers were. I confirmed what I knew he would be aware of, as well as being told of one I have not witnessed first hand. He has told me that he wants her brought to him, I assume to try to sway her to the dark side."

"First of all," McGonagall said, "what is this other power?"

"She can apparently morph into anything she wants."

"Is this true, Andraste?" Minerva asked. Andraste leaned forward in her chair, he body melting into a perfect copy of Professor Snape's. "Didn't I just say that, Minerva?" he/she asked and then sat back, returning to her original form. Everyone in the room, except Severus, was laughing.

"And as I just learned, Albus," Snape continued, "She doesn't need a broom to be able to fly."

"Really," the headmaster said, "that's fascinating.

"Let's make this easier on ourselves, shall we?" Remus interrupted, "what can't you do?"

"Make this decision right now," she replied, an edge of sadness haunting her voice. "I hope you all understand, but I need some time to think about this." That being said Andraste stood up and walked out of the room.


	7. Come Fly With Me

Chapter 7

Andraste was down the stairs and almost outside before she admitted to herself that she wanted company. "Severus," she said directly into his mind – causing a reaction that thankfully no one noticed. "Would you like to try that race again?"

Severus stood up, saying that he still had papers to grade, and left the room. His back was turned when the satisfied smile crossed Dumbledore's lips. "Have a good night, Severus."

He walked outside where Andraste was waiting for him. Without explanation she took the Firebolt from his hand and it promptly disappeared. "Where is my broom?" he question, not the slightest trace of irritation in his voice. Andraste couldn't help but think that gentleness suited him well; his voice had a silky soothing quality to it that was absent when he was being grumpy. "It's back in your room, you won't need it tonight," she said, taking a step closer to him. "Now stay still." He hadn't realized it before, but he was taking a step back for everyone she took forward. She closed the gap between them, and took his hand in hers. Immediately he felt his entire body wrap in warmth, and held Andraste's hand tighter as they started to float gently higher off the ground. "Severus," she said once they had risen a considerable distance. "I'm going to let go of your hand now. Don't worry, you'll be fine," she added, seeing a look of borderline terror in the usually brave mans eyes. He nodded as she let go. "Now, to move all you have to do is think about where you want to go, okay?" She moved back a few meters to give him room to practice. He moved around a bit up and down and right to left. "This is incredible," he said. Andraste was amazed by the childlike delight in his eyes. "Shall we then, to the lake and back?" Before waiting for an answer, she shot off. Flying as fast as she could, she got to the lake and turned around, seeing Severus right beside her. 'Wow, that man is a quick learner,' she thought to herself. By the time they reached the point they had started at, he was almost three meters in front of her.

He turned to her with a sideways grin. "I do believe, Miss Andraste, that you cheated, and I still won."

"Andi," she corrected. "Now stay still for a moment." She flew behind him, materialized a rubber band, and put his hair in a loose ponytail. "There, that should help."

"Indeed," he said, and then took back off towards the water. They flew around in circles for close to 45 minutes before they finally settled near where he had originally found her.

"I love it up here," she said. "It's so peaceful."

"Andi, I'm sorry about what I said early." She looked at him gratefully. She knew full well that this was not a man that liked to apologize, and he would never have done it unless he was totally sincere.

"It's over and done, Severus." She pulled her legs up under her. As odd as it was for him to be floating in midair, it was even odder to see this woman sitting indian style on... nothing. They both sat quiet as another hour passed, each lost in their own thoughts until Severus broke the silence.

"If you've always wanted to come to Europe, and you can apparate wherever you want to go, why did you wait so long?" Andraste seemed to contemplate that question for a few minutes before she spoke. "I had a lot I wanted to see in America first."

"But why didn't you just visit and then go back?" He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw tears forming.

"Because, Severus," she said, a determination in her eyes he had never seen before. "The same instinct that told me to come to England, to Hogwarts, told me I wouldn't make it back." Before he had a chance to respond she flew off, coming to rest above the opposite shoreline. Wanting to comfort her, but knowing that she needed time, he thought about what she had said as he let his body drift slowly towards her. When he reached her, he announced his presence with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Andi."

"I think its time we go back, Professor Snape," she said coolly, turning towards the school. He followed her in silence as they landed on the front steps and began the walk back to the dungeon. They reached the guest bedroom first, and Severus ventured to speak again. "Andraste, if you need anything..." She replied with a curt nod, walked into her room and gently shut the door behind her. With a wave of her had, she refilled the wine bottle that had been sitting discarded on the floor, and set about emptying it again.

Severus paced his room, thinking about the problem before him. He most certainly did not wand Andi to die, but may people had passed at Voldemort's hand, and many more would pass if he wasn't stopped. Eventually, with the clock reading close to one a.m., he headed to his bed and managed to drift into a fitful sleep.


	8. The Same Dream

Legal bullocks: I don't own most these people... wouldn't it be nifty if I did though? Speciallly Snape... Or would that be considered slavery? And if it was, would he really mind? ;-) Hmm... I'll have to look into that.

Chapter 8

Severus was abruptly woken out of the deep sleep he finally managed, but screams that could have only belonged to Andraste. Terrified, he ran out of his room and the short distance down the hall to hers. "Allamora!" he shouted at the door, the panic in his voice clear now. When the door swung violently open he saw her, body bowed, screaming but still sound asleep. He ran to her side, gathering her up in his arms. "Andi... Andi... WAKE UP ANDI!" Not only could he not wake her, but her body was burning up with fever. He needed help, and now. Picking her up the rest of the way, he ran as quickly as he could to the infirmary, intending on waking up Madam Pomfry. When he ran through the double doors, however, he discovered that was not necessary. The room was filled with the sound of identical screams, coming from the bed that Albus, Minerva, Remus, and the school nurse were gathered around; coming from the bed of Harry Potter. Dumbledore and Pomfry both rushed to Severus, who had laid Andraste down in the bed next to the Potter boys. Madam Pomfry quickly took her vitals, and then turned to professors. "There is nothing I can do for either of them until they wake up."

"What's happening to her?" Severus demanded. "How could she possibly have the same link to Voldemort as Potter?" He looked at the boy writhing in the bed next to Andraste's, resisting the urge to blame him for what was happening to her.

"She doesn't, Severus," Albus softly responded. "Although I can't say I hadn't wondered if this would happen. Because of the strength of what Harry was feeling, her mind, in its relaxed state, formed a like with him. I suspect that she can see everything he's seeing, as it is obvious that she can feel what he feels."

All at once the screams that had filled the room silenced, and Severus looked on with horror as Harry's face calmed, but Andraste began to seize. Madam Pomfry rushed to her side, helpless to do anything but keep her from injuring herself further.

"I believe she cut the link that Potter had to Voldemort," Albus said in response to the question in the eyes of those around him, "but at great personal cost."

The minutes seemed like hours to Severus as he watched Andraste's body convulse. He was the only one in the room that hadn't noticed the few tears that were now streaming down his face. 'Dear God, how can she handle this?' he thought to himself. 'Her body is going to break in half.' As much as he wanted to blame Potter, part of him couldn't help but think this was somehow his own fault. Finally, after what Severus was sure was at least 30 minutes, the seizures stopped and Andraste laid there quietly, her breaths shallow and her pulse weak.

Shortly after, Harry regained consciousness and sat up as the adults rushed to his side. He had tears flowing freely down his face, and pushed away the potions the nurse had attempted to thrust into his hand. "For once," he said, his voice struggling to be calm, "I feel fine."

Dumbledore was the first to speak. "It's okay Madam Pomfry. He would know if he needed the potions. Now, Harry, do you think you can tell us what you remember?"

"Yeah," Harry said, still oblivious to the woman laying in the bed next to him. "It was Voldemort, he was torturing muggles. The entire family. And then it was just gone. I don't know what happened. I don't understand, why do I feel okay?"

"My best guess," Dumbledore responded, "is that when Andraste cut the link you had with Voldemort, she also took away all of the effects of what you were feeling... and took them on herself." Harry sat up straighter, now seeing the professor laying in the next bed. "Is she okay?"

"We don't know," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly. "Now since you are feeling fine, I think we should all get a bit of sleep while we can. Madam Pomfry, if you could notify me of any change in Miss Andraste's condition."

McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lupin, and Harry filed out, heading back to their respective rooms. "Severus," Albus said as he was leaving, there's nothing you can do... get some sleep." If Professor Snape heard him, he made no sign of it. Dumbledore gently closed the door behind him, leaving his Potions Master sitting deathly still at the end of Andraste's bed.

Severus stayed where he was for hours, praying to whatever god might listen that she would be okay. Eventually his stomach reminded him that he had missed dinner the previous night, and it was past his usual breakfast time. With a final glance towards Andraste, he cursed the powers that be and headed for the Great Hall.

By the time he arrived, the hall was filled with the happy buzz of students anxiously awaiting Friday. People began to file out, towards classes, as Professor Snape picked at what little food he could manage to eat. Severus managed through his potions classes by ignoring his students for the most part. At some point, during his second class he decided to attempt something the muggle way. He went to the stock of Elkhorn Draught had finally set from the day before, (dear God, they wouldn't even have it if he hadn't tried to find a potion Andraste wouldn't know) and found the vial made by Hermione Granger – hers was certainly going to be the best.

After his final class he floo'd a friend at St. Mungo's Hospital, and soon he had all that he needed to set up an I.V. Severus walked into the infirmary to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking around Andraste's bed with Dumbledore. "This is my fault," Harry was saying.

"It most certainly is not Mr. Potter," Professor Snape interrupted, the students looking up in shock at the words of comfort coming from the Potions teacher. "Professor Andraste knew what she was getting herself into when she came to Hogwarts."

"But she would be..."

"She will be fine," he said. "Now, unless you've finished you assignments I believe you all have better things to do that being in my way." The students took that as the dismissal it was intended to be, and left. Dumbledore watched quietly as Professor Snape set to work, moving only to silence Madam Pomfry when she started to object. Severus walked to Andraste's bedside and took her pulse. It was weak, but thankfully somewhat regular. Tying a strip of rubber around her forearm, he silently hope that his friend had explained this procedure well enough. Finding a vein, he took the thin needle he was given and inserted it into Andraste's arm. He then inserted the large vial of Elkhorn Draught that he had thinned in the other end, and slowly forced the liquid through the long tube and into the girl laying quiet before him.

When the last of the potion had emptied into her body, he gently took a piece of gauze and removed the needle from her arm. Still holding pressure against the small hole that was seeping blood, he silently waited and watched, praying for any sign of improvement.

Hours passed as people came and went around him, and he found himself grateful for the privacy curtain Madam Pomfry had drawn around Andraste's bed. The last thing he needed was students gaping at him, wondering what he had done to her. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin visited more than once, talking in hushed tones to the school nurse. "How is she?"

"Her pulse is much stronger, and her breathing isn't erratic anymore, but I'm not sure when she'll wake up – if she wakes up. I've ran every test I can think of, and I can't figure out why she still seems to be in a coma."

"How is he?" McGonagall asked, obviously referring to Severus.

"He hasn't moved in ages, and he needs to eat something." Professor Snape looked up as Dumbledore drew back the curtain that had separated him and Andraste from the rest of the world.

"Severus, she'll be fine. Why don't you go down to the Great Hall and get some food? You not eating isn't helping her."

"Send the elves with something then," Severus replied, the exhaustion clear in his voice.

"Get me some too" they heard come weakly from the bed.

"Andraste!" Severus rushed from the chair he had been in to her side, ignoring all pretence of composure. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a semi," she said, letting out a little laugh at the look of confusion in their eyes. "I'm sore, very sore... and I really am hungry."

"Then I shall get you both some food." Dumbledore said, leaving and drawing the curtain closed behind him. "She's awake," they heard him whisper, "but give them a bit before you go in. I'll be back with dinner for them both."

Andraste was the first to speak, tears welling up in her eyes. "He murdered an entire family, Severus. He made the parents watch while he tortured their children, and then he killed them too." A flash of panic crossed her face. "Where's Harry? Is he okay?"

"He's fine Andraste, you managed to sever the link he had with Voldemort. He wok up feeling better than he ever does after these episodes."

"Severus, you need rest," she said, seeing his weariness through her own half closed eyes.

"I'm not leaving you."

"You need to sleep."

"I'm not leaving you, Andraste," he said firmly.

"Fine, then I'll go with you." He watched as she tried to get up from the bed, obviously still in immense pain.

"Okay," he said, thinking that he'd be able to rest easier with her in the next room. "But you're in no condition to walk." He stood up from the bed, picking her up at the same time; and walked out into the infirmary.

"_What do you think you're doing?!?_" Madam Pomfry demanded, seeing the sick girl almost limp in his arms.

"Taking her back to my quarters. She needs more sleep, and so do I."

"You most certainly are not!" she retorted, matching his glare. They both looked up as Dumbledore strode back through the door. "It's quite alright, Madam Pomfry. He saved her life, I'm sure he's quite capable of taking care of her. Severus, I have taken the liberty of having you dinner delivered downstairs." With that, Professor Snape strode to the back of the room, disappearing behind a painting that concealed a direct route to the potions classroom. It would not be good if the students saw him carrying their new professor through the hall.

When they arrived back at his room, he laid her down gently on the bed, propping her up with pillows. "I'm going to go get the food. I'll be right back." He left, and re-emerged a moment later carrying two trays. "Professor Dumbledore has sent chicken noodle soup," Severus said, gently setting on of the trays on her lap. He sat at the foot of the bed, putting the second tray down in front of himself. They ate in silence, both finishing the food before them. Soon Severus cleared the trays, and came back to say goodnight. He found Andraste laying back in the bed, tears streaming down her face. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled her up into his arms and quietly held her while she cried.

"I can't get their faces out of my mind."

"I know, Andi, but you need to rest," he said, taking the dreamless sleep potion he had grabbed out of his pocket. "Here, take this."

"Please don't go." Andraste almost pleaded, downing the potion in one drink.

"I need to get some sleep. I'll just be in the other room."

"No, stay here... please."

Unable to tell her no, and more so not wanting to, he laid down beside her and pulled her close to him. Without another word they both fell into a much needed sleep.


	9. A Talk With Harry

Chapter 9

Severus woke the next morning just 20 minutes before his class was scheduled to start, to find Andraste awake, but still laying in his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still weak, but I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is that, Andi?" Hearing him call her by that made a small but sincere smile cross her lips.

"I need to see Harry."

"Potter? Why?"

"Because he's just a kid, and I know what he had to witness, and please – let him bring his friends, it will make him more comfortable."

"Very well, I will be back after class." Without thinking about it, he laid a quick kiss on her forehead and walked out.

Professor Snape's 6th year potions class passed much too slowly for his liking, and he spent most of it absentmindedly grading the essays the students had turned in. Not a single student failed to notice how little attention he was paying – he had not even docked points from Gryffindor when Neville's potion gave a long hiss and filled the room with purple smoke. He had only looked up long enough to wave his wand, clearing the mess, and mumble something about an idiot. Fifteen minutes before the class was over he stood up from his desk, seemingly brought back to reality. "Weasley, Potter, and Granger, you can stay and clean up this mess since you weren't able to shut up in the last three hours. The rest of you are dismissed." Most of the class filed out quickly, astonished that Snape had let them out before the period was actually over. Only the Slytherins took their time, making snide comments and laughing at the students remaining. "Draco, unless you and your friends would like to help, I suggest you leave." That threat was sufficiently shocking, Snape thought, to leave the little rats scurrying away.

His gaze met that of the three that had been told to stay behind, silently laughing to himself about the looks of terror on their faces. "Mr. Weasley, if you would close the door." Ron rushed to obey as the other two began to clean. "That won't be necessary," their potions professor said; and with a wave of his wand the mess was gone. "Please come here." The students slowly walked up to the desk that Professor Snape was leaning against, the fear in their eyes now mingled with utter confusion.

"I would like to begin, Miss Granger," he said, focusing on Hermione, "by awarding you 20 points for making a perfect Elkhorn Healing Draught. Your potion may have very well saved Professor Andraste's life." He continued, ignoring the look of shock on their faces. "Potter, Professor Andraste would like to speak with you about what happened Wednesday night. She has requested that you be allowed to bring your friends with you. IF you would all like to come with me, I'll write you passes excusing you from your next class." They nodded and followed as he walked off towards his office. The painting of Salazar Slytherin swung out of the way, revealing a hallway that led to Professor Snape's living room. "Have a seat," he said, motioning towards the plush green furniture, and disappeared back into a second hall.

"Andraste," Severus called quietly as he opened the bedroom door. His voice was enough to wake her from the light sleep she was in. "Yes, Severus?"

"Potter and his friends are here."

"I'll be right out."

Severus turned around and headed back to the living room and to the three kids that looked positively uncomfortable. "Would you like some tea?" They simply stared blankly at him. "This is not a detention, you are here because Professor Andraste requested it. Now, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, sir," they chimed, almost in unison. With a wave of his wand a tray appeared holding a pot and five cups. He filled them all in turn, and handed them out. Without looking he knew that Andi had emerged from the bedroom; and turned, placing a cup of tea in her hands as well.

"You look as though you're feeling a bit better."

"I am, Professor Snape, thank you," she replied, reverting back to formalities for the sake of present company. The students all looked stunned to see the uncommon display of kindness out of their potions professor, especially with it directed at a woman he had screamed at two days before.

Harry was the first one to recover and find his voice. "Professor Snape said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes Harry," Andraste said, taking a seat beside Severus so that she was facing the students. "I assume you have told you friends the details of what happened Wednesday night, so if you want to discuss it here, or privately in the other room is up to you."

"Here is fine, ma'am."

"Very well Harry, it's your choice. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Professor Andraste. I suspect I know what happened, but the vision stopped before I saw anyone die." He hesitated for a moment before he continued. "How did you stop it?"

Severus studied Andraste's face for a moment, seeing deep lines of exhaustion in her eyes. Somehow her like to Voldemort had continued after she had stopped Harry's dream. "This isn't the first time I've been too close to someone else's visions, Harry. Once I recognized what was happening, I was able to move the link that was from him to you to me, directly from him to me."

"So you saw..."

"Don't interrupt, Potter," Severus shot in.

"It's okay," she said, momentarily laying a hand over his, a motion that only Hermione saw. "Yes, Harry, I did see more than you."

"What happened to them, I mean, did he..."

"Yes, Harry, he did. But don't worry, we're going to stop him, and for now you won't have to worry about your visions anymore. If you'll excuse me, I need to retrieve something from my room." They sat in an uncomfortable silence while she was gone, Professor Snape wondering what the mischievous smile on Hermione's face meant. When Professor Andraste returned she was carrying a gold necklace with a small tear shaped stone on it; the one Severus had seen her wearing in Paris. The stone was pulsating a variety of colors in turn. When she walked up to Harry and hung it around his neck, it settled into a soft shimmering purple. "This is called a dragon's tear diamond. There are very few in existence, so please take very good care of it. It is the only thing of value I was wearing when I was found in that alleyway..." Her voice drifted off for just a moment. "As long as you're wearing it, the visions will stop. You will also find that your powers are more potent, so please use restraint when casting spells at your fellow students...except Malfoy," she added, earning laughter from the kids, and even a small smirk from Professor Snape." I'm going to meet with Voldemort tonight, after that we will decide the best way to destroy him. Now, if Professor Snape doesn't mind, you can go back to your common room and I'll make your excuses with your other teachers." The three thanked her several times, and their Potions Master led them out to the hall, giving them each a pass. He stormed back into his living room, it was his turn to have a talk with Professor Andraste.


	10. Plan for Battle

Chapter 10

"I'm not taking you to him." He said firmly.

"You don't have a choice, Severus. He'll kill you if you don't.

"And he may kill you if I do. This isn't your war..." His voice quieted for a moment. "I want you to go home."

Andraste was certainly not going to show how much those words stung, even though she knew they came only from concern. "He made this my war when I watched him murder those people. Besides, I signed the deed to my house over to someone else before I moved here. If you'll recall," she said, her face set in determination, "I didn't expect to go back."

Severus sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. He had been around long enough to know how stubborn women were, and he knew full well that she was right. All he could do know was pray he could protect her. After a long silence, he looked up at her. "How do you want to do this?"

"I've been thinking about that, how would you feel about having Mr. Malfoy give you a hand?" They discussed her plan, and then Severus set off to tell Dumbledore, and speak to Draco while Andraste went to his private lab and began brewing a new potion.

Severus returned close to an hour later, to find Andi still working over a cauldron. "Did you get the potions from your stock yet?" she asked without looking up.

"Yes. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Can you get me a healing draught please?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I'm going to need it." He watched in horror as Andraste raised a knife to her wrist, and put a deep gash in it, holding her hand above the cauldron and letting the blood drain into the potion below. Only a few seconds had passed before Andraste pressed a cloth to the wound to stop the bleeding, but she had visibly paled. Severus strode to the close, yanking out a blood clotting potion and a healing potion; knocking several others to the floor at the same time.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? Are you trying to kill yourself, or do you just have no respect for your own life?" He thrust the now open vials into her good hand, taking the cut one from her and examining the wound. The blood flow had slowed, but the towel she had pressed to her wrist was quickly soaking in red. She downed the potions as he pushed her into a near by chair, and stood there looking absolutely furious.

"What time is it, by that clock over there?" she asked.

"Time for us to brew you that intelligence potion."

"Really, Severus." He strode to the clock sitting beside the cauldron. "6:40."

"Excellent," she said, the color beginning to return to her face. She went over to the potion she had been making, stirred it twice, and then proceeded to fill ten separate bottles with the scarlet liquid. When she was done, she waved her hand and the cauldron, along with the remainder of its contents, disappeared. "Here," she said, thrusting one of the bottles at him. "Take this just before we go."

"What is it for?"

"If anything goes wrong – it wil give you the same shield that I have, but it only works for two hours."

"And beyond that?"

"Beyond that I hope we're safely back at Hogwarts." They sat quietly for a moment before Andraste spoke again. "Are you ready to eat?" Severus simply nodded in response.

Professor Snape entered the Great Hall and took his seat at the staff table. Minutes later, Andraste entered, wearing the grey dress she had bought in Paris and a tailored black cloak similar to the green one she wore to breakfast that first morning. He gave her a curt nod as she sat down in the only available chair at the head table, the one next to him. She kept her face void of any reaction as he spoke loud enough for only her to hear. "You look beautiful."

The first part of dinner passed uneventfully, then they watched stoically as Draco Malfoy came in leading his goon squad. Draco passed unnecessarily close to the Gryffindor table, leaving down and saying something in Harry's ear. Harry jumped out of his seat, quickly followed by Ron and Hermione. "Take it back, Malfoy!" Harry shouted, having drawn his wand and now holding it at Draco's chest.

"Oh, does poor little potter not like hearing the truth about his mommy and daddy?" The entire school had their eyes on Harry and Draco when they both shouted "Expilarimus!" at the other, so no one noticed as Severus emptied a small vial into Andi's drink before rushing to break up the fight. Severus and Dumbledore reached Draco, who had been thrown half way across the Great Hall; at the same time McGonagall, Lupin, and Andraste reached Harry.

"Professor McGonagall, if you don't mind I would like for Harry to sever his detention with me," Andraste said quickly.

"Very well then."

"Monday night at seven o'clock, Harry. In the potions class room," she said before turning heal and heading back to her seat. Only the trio heard the "great aim" she whispered under her breath as she walked away. "How did Draco fair?" she asked quietly as she sat down.

"Five points and a trip to visit Madam Pompfrey. That Dragons Tear definitely made Harry more powerful." Andraste nodded as she took a long drink of her pumpkin juice. Minutes passed before McGonagall focused her attention to Andi. "Do you feel quite alright? You're rather pale."

"Actually, I am rather dizzy."

"I think it would be best if you visit the infirmary Andraste," Severus told her.

"That's not necessary. I'll just go back to my room and lay down." Professor Andraste said as she pushed her chair back from the table, stood up, and promptly passed out. Severus levitated the limp girl behind him as he made the short walk to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey was telling Draco that he was fine and could go. When Draco saw his head of house walk in, he flashed an evil grin, and headed back towards the Great Hall. The curtains around the bed that Andraste had been in two days before were quickly drawn, so when Professor Snape retook his place at the dinner table, no one suspected that Andi was actually sound asleep in his bed.


	11. He Really is a Bastard

Chapter 11

Severus sat in Dumbledore's office, finishing the last of a meeting before taking Andraste to Voldemort. "I still think this is too dangerous, Albus."

"She knows the risks, Severus; now go – and report to me as soon as you return." Professor Snape walked out of Dumbledore's office, feeling in his pocket for the potion Andraste had given him. Walking into his bedroom, he downed the contents of the small vial and pulled on the hood and cloak that was traditional for the deatheaters, picked Andraste up, and apparated directly to Voldemort.

"We've been expecting you" the dark lord said as Severus laid Andraste at his feet. "You may stand."

"Would you like me to awaken her, my lord?"

"If I wanted that, I'm sure I would have said so. Crucio." Severus heard him whisper the curse, and immediately dropped to the floor again, pretending to writhe in pain; if Voldemort knew that he couldn't be effected by the spell, he would want to know how it was possible... and that would make Andraste's value her blood, not her life. Thankful that no one had noticed the split-second delay in reaction, he slowly got to his feet once Voldemort had focused his attention on Andraste. Voldemort turned his wand to Andraste's chest. "Crucio." A light flashed from his wand, making direct contact with Andraste, but she continued to lay there, still as death. "Avada Kadavra," the dark lord calmly said, and then leaned down and touched her neck, Apparently finding the pulse he was looking for. "Wake her now."

"Yes, Master," Severus leaned down, lifted Andraste's head, and emptied he contents of the vial from his pocket into her mouth. Only seconds passed before Andraste woke up to see the man that she knew had massacred an entire family nights before. Even Voldemort seemed impressed with how quickly she got to her feet. "Welcome, Andraste. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I wish I could say the same, Voldemort." She was immediately knocked to her knees by someone behind her. "Show respect or die." Voldemort let out a sound that Andraste could only assume was laughter as he picked her up, holding her by the shoulders, and turned her around to face her attacker. "Kill him, Andraste; or he will kill you" he hissed in her ear.

A soft blue light enveloped Andraste at the same moment the deatheater in front of her shouted. "Avada Kadavra!" They all looked on as the bolt that shot from his wand passed harmlessly through her, and then through Voldemort; only to strike down a man standing on the opposite side of the room. "Very interesting. Let's try that again, shall we?"

This time Andraste shimmered green as another bolt flew at her, to be deflected back towards is source, killing him instantly. "I'd like to try an experiment, Andraste," Voldemort said, with a smile that reminded her of a cobra about to strike. "Michael, I want you to take Andraste's hand." A deatheater stepped forward, grabbing her by the arm. Voldemort raised his wand at the Michael, "Crucio." He took a step back, but was otherwise fine.

Severus watched the exchange before him, helpless to do anything that might betray where his loyalties truly lie. He listened as Voldemort offered her power and success, as he spoke of the great things Andraste could accomplish at his side; and then watched as she spit in his face.

"Very well." Voldemort turned to the deatheater Severus had identified as Lucious Malfoy. "Kill her." Professor Snape dove for Andraste when he saw the silver glint in Malfoy's hand, apparating them both to the border of the shield around Hogwarts.

"Oh, thank God your okay," he said, not caring that he had just revealed himself as a traitor, and surely made Voldemort's hit list.

"Severus..." Andraste lifted up her hand, showing him the bloody knife she had just pulled from her side, and fell into his arms.


	12. St Mungo's Hospital for the injury prone

A/N: In case I haven't mentioned it lately, I don't own most these characters. I'm not even going to get into what I'd give to own Severus... even for just a night. :-D

Chapter 12

Severus ran as quickly as he could, wishing that he could still fly. _Damnit, he thought he reached her before Lucious did. He was going to kill that man himself before this war was over. _Dumbledore looked up from his desk at the footsteps he heard rushing up the stairs. The door swung open, and Professor Snape rushed in carrying Andraste. "She has to go to St. Mungo's. She's been stabbed." Without waiting for an answer he rushed to the large fireplace, called out his destination, and stepped inside.

St. Mungo's was calm, filled only with minor maladies caused by incompetent witches and wizards; so when the staff looked up to see the Hogwarts Potion Master step through the fire covered in blood and carrying a limp woman, he was rushed by doctors. He looked on helplessly as they wheeled her away, through the double doors that led to the non-magical injuries department.

Minutes passed into hours as he found himself again waiting for word, praying that Andraste would live. '_How did this woman survive her first 28 years?_' he wondered to himself. '_This is the second time she's been on the edge of death, and I've only known her four days_.' He paced the waiting room, stopping occasionally to speak with Dumbledore, who was checking for updates regularly. Eventually he was approached by a friend. "Severus, is this the same woman you needed the i.v. for?"

"Yes."

"Is she always this prone to injury?"

"I have no idea," he said impatiently. "When can I see her?"

"She's not awake yet, but you can go in."

"Good," he said, starting to walk past the doctor.

"Severus?"

"What?"

"There's a cut on her wrist... it looks recent."

"And?"

"Is there any chance that she might be suicidal?"

"Fear not, dear friend. She's not suicidal, just stupid." Severus continued in, somehow knowing where to find her. He sat beside her for a few minutes before deciding to take her back to Hogwarts. The last thing he wanted was for Voldemort to find out she was here. He tracked down the nurse, questioning her on what potions the doctors had ordered, and when Andraste was supposed to take then. "I need to see her doctor. Now." The nurse quickly scurried off, returning once again with his friend. "Bill, I'm taking her home."

"I really wouldn't recommend that Severus. She's going to be fine, but she needs rest."

"She's going to get plenty of rest, I'll see to it."

"If I'm not going to be able to change your mind, and I know full well that I won't, take these with you." The doctor pulled several different bottles from the cabinet and handed them to Severus. "The directions are on the bottles, and I would suggest you take a portkey back. It's more sanitary."

"I had the intention. Dumbledore has already sent one. Goodbye, Bill." With that said, Severus gathered Andraste back up into his arms, activated the portkey, and found himself standing in the middle of the Headmaster's office; along with several other teachers. "I'm taking her to bed," he said before anyone could question him. "If you wish to speak this evening you can come to my chambers later." He strode out of the room without waiting for anyone to respond.

"Was that really our Professor Snape?" McGonagall asked once he was gone. "What's come over him?"

"I do believe, Minerva," Albus replied, the twinkle in his eyes bigger than they had ever seen it, "that he is falling in love."

Lupin's laughter took over the room. "It's a shame she's far too good for that greasy git. She'd never want him."

"If Hermione Granger's observations are correct, Remus," Albus chuckled, "and they usually are – you are quite wrong. Now the only question is, do they know it?"

Severus laid Andraste down in his bed, and watched her sleep for an eternity. When the time came for her to have more potion, he gently brushed her cheek with his hand and called her name, eventually her eyes opened. "Severus..." she said with a weak smile. "It's nice to know I'm still alive."

"And you will be for a very long time," he said gently. "I need you to drink these for me, okay?"

"What are they?"

"One is a pain killer, and the other is to speed up the healing process." He held each potion up to her lips, and she drank them both quickly, and then he held up a small glass of water.

"Why am I wearing a hospital gown?" she asked, lifting up the covers, and changing into satin pajamas with a wave of her hand.

"That's what people usually wear in the hospital."

"Oh, yeah... That bastard stabbed me, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. And he will pay dearly for it."

She let out a little laugh that Severus found amazingly inappropriate, given the circumstances. "I guess they found a way around me being impervious to magic, huh?"

"Yes, Andraste, they did." He replied, clearly not amused. "Now get some sleep."

"Only if you do too."

He sighed, thinking that a long nights rest would do him wonders, and crawled into bed beside her. "You know, you can get under the covers," she told him, laughing again.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Don't be silly Severus, we're friends."

"Very well," he said, moving the covers that were below him to above him. "Goodnight, Andi."

She moved closer to him, and he but his arm around her waist, carefully avoiding the area where she had been stabbed.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me again."

"Always, Andi." Her response cam in the form of a soft kiss as she snuggled closer to him, moving so she could feel the length of his body against the length of hers. He held her as she fell asleep, thinking about how much this woman he had just met had so thoroughly turned his life upside down – and maybe around. His last thought before he drifted to sleep, was to wonder if he was the one she was here to save.

* * *

Just another side note, thankyou to The Dark Lady Of Ravenclaw for my first review... one that I very much appreciated. You might find some changes in the relationship between Severus and Andi, so I hope you still did it lots; and please spare me the random veggies.

It was a run by fruiting! sorry, couldn't resist.


	13. That's gotta hurt

Chapter 13

He woke up several hours later, thinking it was time for Andraste to have her potions again. He grabbed the bottles he had left on the nightstand, and turned to wake he up, only to find the bed beside him empty. Suddenly very awake, he shot out of bed, calling her name. Andraste walked back into the room, carrying a fresh glass of water, and took the potions from his hand. "Yes, Severus?"

He breathed a deep sigh of relief at seeing her there, safe. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Probably, but I'm hungry, and I think we missed breakfast."

"Okay, Andraste, then I'll get some food. What would you like?"

"I can get it Severus, it was my idea."

"Andi, I told the doctor that you would rest and you're going to do just that, now get back in bed. I'll be back in a few minutes." She sighed and laid down as he stood up and walked into the living room. She heard him talking to someone, and a few minutes later he came back wit two trays filled with food.

"Wow, Severus; I'm not _that_ hungry," she said, trying not to laugh.

"You didn't say what you wanted, so I had the house elves bring a bit of everything."

"Oh, I see." He sat the two trays on the bed, and then handed her a plate and silverware. She surveyed the choices in front of her, eventually settling on French Toast with strawberries, some scrambled eggs, and a few pieces of sausage.

"I thought you said you weren't that hungry," he commented as he dished his own food.

"Oh, bite me."

"What, my dear Andraste, does that mean?"

"Well," she began, "I'm not actually sure. It's about the equivalent of sticking your tongue out at someone." Severus nodded, saying that he understood; and they lapsed into silence while they ate.

"Why do you pretend to be so mean?" she asked after they had finished breakfast.

"What makes you think I pretend?" he said with an exaggerated growl. When she finally stopped laughing, he continued. "I was a spy for a very long time, Andraste. I've behaved the way I was expected to."

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"I revealed myself as a traitor when I saved you. If I go back, they'll kill me," he said matter-of-factly as he gathered the plates and trays.

"So," she continued, "do you bring breakfast in bed to every woman you sleep with or am I special?" Her comment was rewarded with Severus dropping the trays he was carrying. Andraste laughed and waved her hand, making the mess on the floor disappear. When he regained his composure, he looked her straight in the eye and answered. "You are most definitely special." He watched as she blushed and then yawned. "You should get some more sleep."

"So should you."

"Very true, but I suspect that Dumbledore would like a more complete account of last nights events."

"He can have it after dinner. Now we sleep." Severus shrugged, allowing himself to be convinced, and climbed back into the bed beside Andraste. Used to having her beside him by now, he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down a bit, intending to kiss her forehead. At the same time she looked up at him, and their lips met. "I'm sorry," he said, pulling his face away from hers. "Don't be," she softly whispered. He answered that thought by kissing her again, deeply this time. He pulled her close, as close as he could without being inside her, and he felt his life fall into place like it never had before. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, and kiss her forever; to get lost in her.

"Severus!" he heard a voice calling from the other room. They pulled away from each other, neither knowing what to do.

"I suppose I should go see what the Headmaster wants," Severus said, and clearly irritated, he walked out of the room.

"Andraste heard them talking in hushed tones for a moment, and then Severus walked back into the room, his face emotionless.

"What's wrong?"

"You need to come out here, Dumbledore would like to speak with you." With a heavy sign, Andraste got up from the bed, wondering what could have upset Severus so much. She quickly changed her pajamas into something more suitable, and headed to the living room.

"Andraste," Albus said, standing up as she entered, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I was stabbed," she replied, laughing in despite of the seriousness of the situation.

"To be expected I would assume." Albus gave a half-hearted smile, but there was not twinkle in the mans eyes.

"What can I do for you, Professor Dumbledore?" Severus gently led Andi to the couch and placed a cup of tea in her hands.

"I think you should sit down." The town of Severus' voice, mixed with the look on Dumbledore's face was enough to tell Andraste that something was very wrong.

"And I think someone should tell me what's going on, instead of coddling me like a five year old!"

"Very well, Andraste," Albus said, "but please sit." She obeyed as Dumbledore began. "Hagrid, our groundskeeper, went out for a walk this morning on the lands that border where our shields begin. He found your stallion Andraste. She had this note pinned to her." She reached out for the not he had in his hand without realizing she was doing so, her mind numb from the shock of what she had heard.

'_You're good as dead_.'

Dumbledore was still talking, but her mind barely registered the words he was saying. "At this point we can only assume that the deatheaters are responsible for this, although they aren't usually this openly aggressive or dramatic. Until we know for sure, and the threat is gone, I'm going to have to ask that you keep someone with you at all times, and that you stay on school grounds. Severus has already said that he will stay with you, which is the obvious solution since you teach potions with him, and you've been staying here while you're recovering. I know that he feels responsible for this situation." Andraste looked up at the Potions Master she had despised just days ago, thankful that if she had to have supervision it was him giving it. That wouldn't feel quite so much like having a babysitter. She sat there, knowing she should say something to Severus; that she should tell him it wasn't his fault, but her words were stuck in her throat. Without warning, Andraste jumped out of her chair, ran into the bathroom, and threw up.

When she returned, her body was glowing with gold light. Ignoring the presence of the Headmaster, she quickly leaned down and kissed a very surprised Severus on the lips, spreading the glow to him. "I'm going flying. Join me if you wish," she told him, and then disappeared out the door.

"I believe you should follow her," Albus said, standing up; but the Potions Master was gone before he finished his sentence. Severus headed towards the closest exit, the shocked students that had just seen Andraste run past, even more surprised to see their potions teacher following; shimmering with the same golden light. Severus stepped outside, wishing that it wasn't Saturday, there were students everywhere; and he would have preferred not do this in front in front of them. Following the gaze of the children that were gaping towards the lake, he set off after her.

"Um, Harry, did you see that?" Ron said, standing up from the tree he was laying under.

"Of course we saw it Ron, we do have eyes too, you know." Hermione responded before Harry had the chance.

"How did he do that, I mean, Snape can't fly."

"Apparently he can, Ron," Harry said, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked indignantly, clearly frustrated with the boys lack of common sense. "He was glowing the same way she was. Professor Andraste must have given him some of her power."

"But why would she share something that cool with that greasy git?"

"Well apparently she doesn't share your opinion of him," she retorted matter-of-factly, turning back to the book she was engrossed in moments before. By the time Severus caught up with Andraste, the scene he knew they had caused was far from his mind. Her eyes were red, but any tears she may have cried were gone.

"What is that?" he asked, referring to the box she had in her hand.

"Cigarettes, would you like one?" she replied, lighting one and holding the pack out to him.

"I know what they are. Why do you have them?"

"Old habits die hard, Severus. As a matter of fact; I think I could use a glass of wine." Immediately an uncorked bottle appeared in her had and she took a long drink.

"Andraste, this isn't going to help."

"I quite think that is my decision, not yours, Sev." He grimaced at the intention use of the nickname that he hated, but chose to ignore it. If this was how she dealt with stress, he understood the sobering potions that she kept in her bed stand.

"Very well," he said, taking the bottle from her hands. "You can have it if you can catch me." He took off, soaring considerably higher and to the opposite side of the lake, and then stopped.

"What was the point of that?" she asked when she arrived behind him seconds later, and snatched the bottle back from his hands.

"That was so the brats below can't watch us." Andraste looked down, realizing now just how far away they were from the students.

"For the best. They probably shouldn't see me drink."

"They probably shouldn't see this either." He flew up to her, putting his hands on her back and brought her close to him. He kissed her softly, and then pulled back just a bit, looking her in the eye. "Andraste, I know it hurts, but this isn't the answer. You need to be in bed resting."

"You don't understand, Severus." The tears were starting to flow freely again. "Sarine is... was the only thing in my life that's been constant. He wasn't just a horse, he was a skydancer, and possibly the last of his kind."

Severus had heard of skydancers before, they were called Alipis-Pedis Anima by historians, and were believed to have gone extinct over 100 years ago. When they used to roam freely, they were hunted hundreds at a time and bled dry for the magical properties the blood held. When it was discovered that the animals ashes also contained strong magic, the horses were soon butchered until there were no more left to kill.

"I thought Sarine was black, aren't skydancers blue?"

"He was when I met him. When they bond themselves to a human they turn solid black. He changed when I was 16, a few months after the first time he let me ride him."

"I understand now why you thought it reasonable to ride a horse to Paris," he said. Skydancers were notorious for being able to cover hundreds of kilometers in minutes. He found his mind selfishly wishing he had taken that ride when he had the chance. "How many people know what she was?" Severus asked. He was very concerned that if Voldemort found out, he would send deatheaters back for the body. There were many powerful potions that could only be made from the ashes of a skydancer.

"Just me, and now you. Soon though, I'm sure, her body will turn blue again; then it will be obvious," she said weakly. _This was not good._

"Andraste, I know you're upset, but you have to listen to me. We have to destroy her body before anyone finds out what she was. If word of this spreads, we may not be able to stop the swarms of people looking for her ashes." Instead of answering, Andi just looked blankly at Severus, almost as if she saw right though him. The pale complexion he had attributed to her being upset was growing paler, and the light that encompassed her was fading fast. He looked down at her body. The right side of her jeans were soaked red; apparently the knife wound had reopened. '_Oh dear God, how much more blood could she lose?_' In the last week she had lost more than he realized a person had. He had to get her back in bed, and quickly. Severus scooped Andi back up in his arms just as the last of her glow diminished and her body went limp. He flew back towards Hogwarts as quickly as he could, thankful that his ability to fly apparently didn't depend on her being conscious.

He landed at the top of the outside stairs, and rushed through the door that one of the Weasley twins had been holding open for a pair of fifth year girls. Completely unaware of the students gaping at him carrying the bloody professor, Severus rushed back to his room and set Andi gently on the bed.

He was able to wake Andraste just long enough for her to drink a healing potion before she fell back asleep, but her breathing was ragged again and her complexion a frightening translucent white. Severus pushed her shirt up a bit on the side, revealing a blood soaked bandage. Removing it carefully, he cleaned the wound and applied clean gauze, seeing for the first time exactly how large of a cut it was. Somehow Malfoy had managed to pull the knife sideways after he had put it into her; leaving not only a deep gash, but one that was almost 10 centimeters long as well. It was a miracle that the knife hadn't caused any irreversible damage... he hoped.


	14. Insufferable knowitalls and everything t...

A/N: I don't own JK Rowling's stuph. Duh.

Chapter 14

Severus was lost in his thoughts, watching Andraste sleep when he heard a knocking on his door. Thoroughly irritated at what could only be a student – the other professors all knew the password – he chose to ignore the banging. Whoever it was, however, refused to go away. Absolutely furious at the intrusion and having already decided to give whatever prat it was a months worth of detention with Filch, he stalked towards the door and slammed it open with enough force for the door knob to put a hold in the wall it hit. "_WHAT?_" Had he been in a better mood, he would have been amused at the looks of sheer terror coming from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "This had better be important, Potter," he growled viciously.

"How is Professor Andraste?" Harry asked weakly.

"That is none of your concern," he said firmly, moving to shut the door in their faces.

"Wait! We can help!" Hermione exclaimed, causing him to stop the door mid-swing. If there was one thing Professor Snape could say for the insufferable know-it-all, it was that she really was an insufferable know-it-all. If she thought they could help, chances were it was worth listening to.

"Come in," he said, the true anger in his voice replaced by something less volatile. The boys followed Hermione into Snape's living room, both shifting their weight from foot to hoot and looking very uncomfortable. "Get on with it, Miss Granger," Snape demanded, totally ignoring the presence of Misters Weasley and Potter.

"I was reading a book on rare magical stones this afternoon, when you and Professor Andraste went flying," she began, totally confident of herself. "I wanted to know more about the Dragons Tear Diamond she gave Harry. IT seemed to me that with the powers she described – it stopping the visions and making him stronger magically, that it simply must have other uses as well." She paused for a moment, seeming to collect her thoughts.

"Please go on, Miss Granger," he requested, obviously very interested.

"What I discovered is that I was, of course, quite right." Professor Snape mentally agreed with the eye roll that he say Harry and Ron give her." The stone pulsates color when it's not being worn because it's not needed. As soon as it touches a persons skin, it senses the purpose it's being worn for, and changes color to represent it; much like Miss Andraste's energy seems to. In this case, the purple to block the visions. Magical enhancement is simply a side effect of wearing the stone, not a purpose for it."

"What does that have to do with Professor Andraste?" he asked impatiently.

"Don't you see?" she exclaimed, thinking that apparently growing up didn't change a boy's lack of common sense. "Healing is one of the powers the stone has! If my research is correct, and I'm positive it is, if we lay the stone across her stab wound, it should glow orange and heal her."

"How did you know she was stabbed?"

"Professor Lupin told us."

"Very well, it's worth a try. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I think it would be more appropriate if you waited here. Miss Granger, come with me." Hermione took the necklace from Harry and followed Professor Snape back into the bedroom where Andraste was. They both went to the bed, Severus noting to himself that she was even paler than she had been before. He pushed her shirt up just enough to reveal the fresh bandages he had put on her that were already soaked in blood. Hermione studied her potions teacher's face, thinking that the gentleness she saw suited him well, and hoping that Andraste could permanently change his demeanor. When Professor Snape had removed the bandage and cleaned the wound again, he stepped back, motioning for Hermione to take over. She placed the necklace across her new teacher's stomach so that the stone was centered in the cut, and then stood back. It immediately began to glow orange. Barely a minute had passed before Professor Snape interrupted the silence. "Nothings happening, it's not going to work," he said, reaching for the necklace.

Without first considering the repercussions, Hermione slapped his hand out of the way. "Get out if you can't shut up and be patient." Severus did as he was told, but made a mental note to deal with that outburst later. As more time passed, Severus slowly saw the color return to her face, and soon he watched the wound close itself. Forty five minutes after they began Hermione picked the necklace back up, and Andraste opened her eyes. Severus rushed to her side, and momentarily forgetting there was a student present, pulled her close to him. Out of the corner of his eyes he say Hermione walking towards the door. "Please wait for me in the living room, Miss Granger." She nodded and he turned his focus back to Andraste. "Could you please stop scaring me like that?"

"What happened?"

"You passed out while we were flying. Miss Granger used the necklace you gave Harry to heal you."

"Smart girl."

"Yes."

"They're good kids."

"They have their uses."

"Tell Ron and Hermione to join Harry for detention Monday. Six p.m."

"Why?"

"We're going to do something special for them."

"We?"

"Yes, we. Now, you should go out there. She's waiting."

"Very well." Severus wiped the emotion off his face and walked back to the living room... to the waiting students. "Miss Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor for telling me to shut up."

"You told him to shut up?" Ron exclaimed.

"And that would be five points for interrupting me, Mr. Weasley. As I was saying. Your behavior was unacceptable. Regardless of the circumstances, you do not speak like that to a professor. You and Mr. Weasley will be joining Mr. Potter for detention Monday, six p.m."

"I thought it was seven," Harry questioned.

"It's six now, Mr. Potter. You are all dismissed." Professor Snape was truly enjoying dragging this out, living up to his greasy git reputation. He walked to the door and opened it for them. "And Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir?"

"50 points to Gryffindor for being a know-it-all. Thank you." She simply nodded and continued to walk. Once they had gotten down the hall, Ron spoke. "How is he going to take 15 points, give us detention, at dinner time mind you, give her 50 points, and say thank you all in the same breath?" he asked in exasperation?

"Just like that," Hermione responded.

"I wish I had enough guts to tell him to shut up."

"Me, too," Harry agreed.

Severus laughed to himself as he shut the door behind the students, walking back to the bedroom. "How are you feeling, Andraste?"

"Fine." She hesitated a moment, "Severus, do what you think is necessary with Sarine."

"I already have." He said, thankful his actions weren't going to cause another fight. "Why didn't you tell me to get the necklace so you could heal yourself?"

"I didn't know it could do that." Severus nodded, not quite sure of what else to say.

"What time is it?" Andraste asked.

"Around four."

"Let's take a nap before dinner."

"You've spent most of your stay at Hogwarts passed out. Haven't you slept enough?"

"I realize that, and no."

"Very well." He crawled into the bed beside her, and soon they were sound asleep again.


	15. A round of applause, please

A/N: I only own the plot and Andraste. (Thinking bout the things I would do if Severus was mine... please ignore the slightly illegal glint in my eye.)

Chapter 15

When Severus woke three hours later, Andraste was already up and ready for dinner. "You look like you're feeling better."

"I definitely am, I need to thank Hermione."

"I'm sure it can wait. Why don't we just eat here?"

"I would love to, but I need to be seen. I want them to know that I'm okay."

"The students?"

"Well, specifically the ones that report back to deatheater parents." She hesitated a moment before continuing. "So, now that you're not a spy anymore, what are you going to do about Draco?"

"Malfoy? I'm going to give the little prat the detentions he deserves."

"Excellent," she responded cheerfully. "Would you like some help getting ready for dinner?"

"Why?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "Do you not think I'm capable of doing it myself?"

"No," she said, "it's just quicker if I do it." She punctuated her point by waving her hand, and he looked down to see himself fully dressed in freshly pressed clothes.

"Very well. So what do you have planned for Monday?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Good, that makes it more fun for me." Instead of giving him the opportunity to argue, she closed the distance between them and kissed him. They stood there, wrapped up in each other for an eternity, and then reluctantly pulled apart much too soon.

"We should go," he said.

"Yes, we should," she turned and headed towards the door.

"You know, your ruining my reputation as a heartless git."

"Being loved does that," she called from the other room. Severus stood there for a moment shocked, not knowing how she meant what she had just said and not daring to ask. Eventually he regained his composure and followed her to the Great Hall.

Andraste and Professor Snape took their seats at the head table, ignoring the fact that the room had fallen silent and most of the student body was watching them. George and Fred Weasley were the first to stand up and begin to clap. Soon every student was out of their chairs applauding. Dumbledore, seeing the looks of discomfort on Andraste and Professor Snape's faces rose to quiet the crowd. "First of all, I don't believe they understand why you're clapping."

A voice shouted from the back of the Hufflepuff table. "That was bloody brilliant, mate!" Another voice called out, "He has a soul!" Laughter and more applause broke out across the Great Hall. Dumbledore raised his hands, and once again the volume dropped. "The circumstances that many of you witnessed, and the rest have no doubt heard of, arose from grave events. This time things have turned out alright, but I warn all of you to be on your guard in these dangerous times. Would either of you like to say anything?" he asked, looking towards Andraste and Severus. Professor Snape nodded his head no, and was very displeased when Andraste stood.

"Since everyone's attention is focused for a change, I would like to take this opportunity to say something. When Professor Snape brought me in this morning..." She paused while another round of applause died down. "When he brought me in I had lost a lot of blood, and was most certainly in serious danger. I stand before you now feeling, for the most part, in perfect health. Much of that is attributed to the constant research and incredible intelligence of Hermione Granger. Thank you very much Hermione." More applause broke out, this time for the embarrassed girl at the Gryffindor table. Even Severus Snape was clapping. By the time Andraste sat back down, Severus had already summoned a house elf and given instructions for their dinner to be taken to his chamber. After leaning towards Dumbledore and speaking briefly, he stood up, and let Andraste out of the hall.

When they arrived a full meal was already laid out on the table in his dining room. Severus took his seat, and Andraste followed his lead. "So," Severus began once they had filled their plates, "what exactly do you have planned for this surprise?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Absolutely not. I will not walk into a situation with no idea what to expect."

"Very well," she said, sighing audibly. "Quite honestly I'm not sure yet. I was thinking we would take them flying, but I don't know what I'm going to do about the diner they'll be missing."

"So you told me it's a surprise because you're clueless?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Andraste?" he said, his done getting rough again.

"Yes, Severus?"

"Bite me." That was enough to make Andi almost choke on the food she had just put in her mouth. Seeing the triumphant smirk on his face, she turned her focus completely to her dinner, and they lapsed into silence again. Once they had both pushed away their plates, Severus spoke. "I have a small boat in the Mediterranean. If you'd like, we could take the students there for dinner." When she didn't reply he continued. "It was just a suggestion. I'm sure you can think of something better."

"No, Severus. It's perfect. Do you think Dumbledore would allow it?"

"He should be here shortly, we can ask him then." The two had barely sat down in the living room when the door opened, and Dumbledore walked in followed by Lupin and McGonagall. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. Would you like some tea?" Severus motioned towards the tray he had already set on the coffee table, and the professors helped themselves before sitting. Minerva was the first to speak.

"Andraste, we are all very pleased to see you feeling so much better."

"Yeah, I'm kinda like the energizer bunny that way." The blank look on all four faces was enough to remind Andraste what a different world she came from. "Never mind," she said shyly. "It's nice to feel better." A silence drifted over the group as Severus studied the woman next him. She was no longer a stranger, but she was most certainly still very strange.

"Well, Dumbledore said eventually, "I'm sure you know why we're here. Severus has already told us most of what happened with Voldemort, but we would like to hear it from your perspective."

"Very well," Andraste began. "As you know, Severus drugged me so it would appear that I hadn't come willingly. When I woke up that creepy bastard was standing over me." Shock momentarily graced the faces of everyone but Severus, who was used to her terminology by now. They had heard Voldemort called many things, but this was a first. "He said it was nice to meet me," she continued, "and I told him the feeling wasn't mutual." This girl had obviously not been raised knowing of the dark lord, she lacked the respect that came with fear. "Someone didn't like that much, so they knocked me back to my knees. Snakeboy picked me up and told me to kill him. Through a stoke of dumb luck on Voldie's part, he discovered that if someone is touching me, my shield extends to them too. His experiments with me, as he put it, ended up killing two of his deatheaters, one being the man that was trying to curse me. Voldemort, of course, wasn't the least bit concerned. Eventually he asked m to join him and I spit in his face. I assume he's not used to being told no, because he told someone to kill me. Next thing I knew Severus had apparated us back here, and I had a knife in my side."

"Is that it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not quite," Andraste replied. "As you know, I can read minds. Snakeboy's was too well guarded, but the other deatheaters didn't have the ability to keep me out, specifically Lucious Malfoy, the one that stabbed me."

"And what did you learn, Andraste?" Minerva asked, prodding her to continue.

"Most of the deatheaters are growing impatient with Voldemort. They think he should be more openly aggressive. And what's more, many of them are loyal only because of Lucious. He is, in fact, the one they follow."

"I will have to think on this farther," Dumbledore said. "There is a chance we could use that to our advantage."

"I quite agree, Albus," Severus said. "But for now I think Andraste should get some more rest."

"Very well," Dumbledore replied. The trio said their goodbye's and followed Professor Snape to the door, where they spoke for another moment before departing.


	16. Marshmallow Fluff

Chapter 16

Severus informed the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that there were to be no disturbances unless it was an emergency, and went back to the living room. "I forgot to ask him about Monday," Andraste said once he had returned.

"I didn't. He said it was fine as long as we go directly to the boat. We have to clear it through all the parents, as well, however... with the exception of Harry of course. As his head of house, Minerva took the liberty of granting his permission. He thought for a moment, and then laughed to himself. "I'm sorry he's gone for Harry's sake, but I guess it's a good thing we can't ask Sirius. He never would have said yes."

"Why is that?"

"Sirius and I had a slightly rocky past."

"You knew Harry's godfather?"

"Yes, I went to school here with him and Harry's parents. Lupin, too."

Andraste seemed to contemplate that for a moment. "How do I get a hold of Ron and Hermione's parents?"

"Ron's parents you can floo. Hermione, however, comes from a muggle family; so we'll have to send someone to go visit them."

"Why don't I just call them?"

"What?"

"On the phone."

"How?"

"You underestimate me, Severus. I'll get the number from Hermione tomorrow."

"No, really; how are you going to call them?" he asked after a long pause.

Andraste smiled brightly at him. "Magic, Sev, magic."

"Could you please stop calling me that?"

"What? Sev?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Sev," she said, no longer controlling the laughter.

"Shut up" he growled, doing his best to sound vicious.

"Make me, Sevvvv."

"Very well." He reached over and pulled her onto his lap in one swift motion, and kissed her. He felt her arms wrap around him, and her mouth open slightly, inviting him in – an offer he greedily accepted. When she finally pulled away, the look in her eyes was enough to make him lose his breath for a moment.

"Severus." She whispered in a voice softer than he had ever heard a woman speak. With no other words needing to be said he kissed her again and stood up with her still safe in his arms. Their lips never broke contact as he carried her back to the bedroom once more, only this time when he laid her down in his bed, he made love to her.

Severus and Andraste spent hours wrapped up in each other, until they were both too exhausted to move. Eventually she curled up next to him, her head on his chest, and let the rhythm of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

Severus woke the next morning and lost himself in his thoughts as he watched her. This odd American girl has come into his life less than a week ago, but so much had changed that he felt like he had known her for years. The part of his heart that had been cold and empty for so long weren't anymore; and he found himself struggling with the hope that she could feel the same. The eventuality of her leaving was impossible to deny; at some point she would accomplish whatever she came here for, and move on, just as it seemed she had done for the last 15 years. In fact, there was only one thing Severus was sure of, he was not going to let this woman die, not matter what the cost. Beyond the feelings he had for her, she was the reason that he had been released from his duty as a spy, and for that he was in debt to her. Who was he kidding though? His feelings had grown past the point that he could control them. He brushed the stray hairs out of her face, thinking that she really was an extraordinarily beautiful woman. "I love you, Andraste." He said, shocked at the sound of his own voice confessing to the girl sleeping next to him.

"Do you really, Severus?" His body froze when he heard her respond.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Only a minute. Answer my question."

"What question?" he said, trying to avoid the topic, but she wasn't going to allow it.

"You said you love me. Do you really?" He sighed, and she waited patiently as minutes passed without him responding. He mulled over the situation in his mind, wondering what to say. He could admit it, and enjoy every moment he had with her before she was gone; or he could deny it, and possibly save himself a little bit of pain down the road. "Yes, Andi. Very much."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not sure, I just know."

"I've never been in love before."

"Are you now?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes."

"How do you know."

"I'm not sure, Severus. I just know..." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm scared.."

"Of what?"

"Leaving you."

"At least we agree on something. Now what do you want to do today?" he asked, laughing. She didn't miss the reference he had made.

"You know what, Severus?"

"What?"

"He forced us to be friends."

"Remind me to thank him." Any other thoughts he had in his mind disappeared as she kissed his neck. She tried to pull him on top of her, but he refused; instead leaning over her and tracing with his tongue where there was a deep cut just the day before. This time he was going to take his time, and explore every inch of what the woman he loved felt like underneath his hands.

Hours passed before either of them ventured from the world they had immersed themselves in. "I'm starving," she finally said.

"Me, too," He replied.

"What time is it?"

"I'll go see." Severus pulled on his pants and briefly went into the other room. "Almost seven," he said, sitting down at the foot of the bed. "And I still have papers to grade before class tomorrow." She looked at his half naked body, and he knew full well the look of hunger in her eyes had nothing to do with food.

Andraste let out a disappointed sigh and stood up, stretching, fully aware that she was still naked. She had meant the action as a tease, but he just watched her, his eyes full of something other than lust. "You are an incredible woman, Professor Andraste."

"And you, Professor Snape, are an incredible man. I love you," she added quietly. Actually having her say those words filled him with something he had never felt before, something akin to true contentment.

"I love you too, Andi." He simply stared at her for a moment, amazed at how his world had changed, how his very perspective had changed. Do you want to eat here or go upstairs?" he eventually asked her.

"We should probably show our faces since we left so quickly yesterday." They dressed and headed towards the Great Hall. Severus couldn't help but thinking that if the school knew what he and Andraste had been doing all day, they'd probably break out in applause again.


	17. Grading Papers

Chapter 17

Dinner passed uneventfully for Severus and Andraste, who were totally oblivious to the fact that they were the main topic of conversation. The students couldn't help but speculate on the change in Professor Snape's behavior. Many even found themselves looking forward to their next potions class for the first time, thinking that maybe they'd be able to surmise more then.

When they got back to the dungeon he stopped in his office to gather the papers he needed to grade, and she continued in to floo Mrs. Weasley. When he finally entered, Andraste was deep in a conversation with the red headed woman. "Good evening, Mrs. Weasley. I truest everyone is in good health?" He interrupted. It took her a moment to recover from her shock and reply. Severus had never asked her how they were before.

"Um, yes Professor Snape, everyone is wonderful. And yourself?"

"Call me Severus, please. Professor Snape is so formal considering how long we've known each other. But, yes, I am splendid. I, however, must go grade papers. Have a goodnight Mrs. Weasley." With that, he kissed Andraste on the cheek and headed to the kitchen table.

"Goodnight Prof...um Severus." Mrs. Weasley had apparently assumed that he left the room, because she waited a moment and then whispered to Andraste. "What have you done to that man? He seems so, so different...pleasant in fact."

"Am not!" she heard Snape call from not far away. Mrs. Weasley's face turned as red as her hair, but Andraste simply stuck her tongue out at him and continued. "I hope your son agrees, it's Severus' boat we'll be having dinner on tomorrow."

"Well, then, do have fun. It was wonderful to meet you Andi." She leaned in, apparently trying to be discreet again. "And whatever you've done, do keep it up."

"I'll do my best, goodnight Molly."

"Goodnight dear," she replied, and the face in the fire disappeared. Andraste stood up and turned to Severus. I have to go get something from my room, I'll be right back."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, that's quite alright," she laughed. "I think I can probably manage." She disappeared only to return a few minutes later, carrying a small black box with numbers on it.

"What is that?" he asked, genuine curiosity showing in his voice.

"It's a satellite cell phone, works anywhere in the world," she replied, holding it out to him. He took it from her, turning it over several times and studying it before handing it back to her. "Where's the bottom part?"

"The base? Cell phones don't need them." She dialed the number that Molly had given her, and Mrs. Granger picked up on the third ring. One thing Severus quickly discovered he disliked about phones is that you could only hear one side of the conversation. "Hi, Mrs. Granger? My name is Miss Andraste, I'm Hermione's assistant potions professor...No, everything is fine. Hermione is an exceptional student, that's why I'm calling in fact. We're taking a few of the best students on Professor Snape's boat for dinner tomorrow night, and we'd like Hermione to join us...Professor Snape? (laughter) No, Mrs. Granger, I'm sure it will be fine...(more laughter) Thank you very much... I will, Mrs. Granger, have a wonderful evening." Andraste pressed a button on the phone and tossed it on the couch. "So what are the dinner plans for tomorrow?"

"I don't really know – the cook is preparing something or other. I'm sure it'll be good." Andraste smiled at Severus, impressed that he had somehow found the time to make arrangements for the following evening. "Can I help you with that?" she asked, sitting down at the table across from him.

"As a matter of fact, Professor Andraste, there is something you can help me with," the look in his eyes saying that he was most definitely not referring to grading papers.

"Not until after your homework is done, Mr. Snape," she retorted, laughing.

"Very well." Severus shoved half the scrolls towards her. Soon they lapsed into a comfortable silence, only occasionally speaking to comment on an essay on of them was reading.

"Mr. Joseph seems to thing that mandrake root is primarily used to brew beer."

"I seem to recall Miss Warrington feeling the same way. You think they could at least find someone smart to copy."

"It does seem the least they could do." Three hours passed before Andi finished her pile of scrolls, and she reached for one of the two Severus had remaining. Once she had finally finished, Andraste stood up to stretch. "Why am I so tired?"

"Your body is trying to recover from the shock of not being injured."

"Thank you for your input, smartass."

"Anytime, beautiful."

"I want a bath, care to join me?"

"I don't have a bathtub, only a shower."

Andy waved her hand and gave him a mischievous grim. "You do now." He followed her into the bathroom to find that it had grown to twice its original size. The new sunken tub was filled with hot water and surrounded by rose scented candles.

"You never cease to amaze me, Andi."

"Thank you, Professor Snape."


	18. Sick in class

Chapter 18

By the time Andi woke up the next morning Severus was gone and there was a note on the pillow beside her.

_Andraste. I went to breakfast, thought you could use some more sleep. Severus._

Stretching, she walked into the living room to find out what time it was. 8:25. Class was starting in five minutes. Suddenly very awake, and grateful that getting ready only took the energy of waving her hand, she materialized a cup of coffee and headed out the door. When she walked into his office, Severus was just standing up from his desk. "Good morning, sleepyhead." He said, leaning in to kiss her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied. "I've been up for ages."

"Well then, shall we go attempt to teach the little prats something?" He laughed, deciding not to mention that he had checked on her only minutes before.

"Of course." She watched as the smile on his face was replaced by the cold look that the students were accustomed to, and followed him out the door. As they had discussed, Andraste began the class.

"Professor Snape has kindly agreed to allow me to try something new with the class today, a review of sorts. Don't be happy yet," she added in response to the smiles that had broken out across the class room. "Each of you will find that you are beginning to exhibit symptoms of an illness. Your partner should have the same symptoms." There was a small screech as two of the third year ravenclaws broke out in purple dots. "Your maladies can be easily cured by one of the simple potions that you should have memorized. You assignment is to figure out which one, and to cure yourselves... preferably before Madam Pompfrey has to do it for you. Enjoy." The professors looked on in amusement as the students dove for their potions books, almost in unison. Ten minutes later, all but one of the groups were concentrating over a cauldron. Professor Snape was the first to approach them. What seems to be the problem?" he asked, his voice icy and his eyes hard.

"Sir," one of the boys started, "we can't figure out what's wrong with us."

"I had truly hoped you weren't going to say that. Have you looked at your hands?" The boys looked down to discover that they each had 12 fingers now. "10 points from Hufflepuff for sheer stupidity," Snape said, and then strode back to the front of the class.

One by one, groups began to approach the professors to ensure that their potion was done correctly, and then drink the concoctions to heal themselves. Soon, every student in the class was better, and Andraste began to speak again. "I realize that many of you feel that the lesson today was a bit harsh. I would like you, however, to notice that each of you have successfully brewed a potion that you failed miserably at before." A soft murmur raised across the classroom. "Please, do continue to pay attention. As I was saying, you succeeded today because necessity breeds ability, and what's more, is each and every one of you have the ability to do this right, every time. I expect the grade of every student here to improve dramatically, and that means both your practical applications and your homework; because incidentally Mr. Joseph and Miss Warrington, we would not assign a essay on a plant whose primary use is to make alcohol." The two students faces turned red and the rest of the class snickered. "If your grades do not improve, you will find yourselves ill in this class very frequently, as well as earning an extra study session each time you receive below a C. In addition, I would like one foot on every potion you have botched – and for some of you that is quite a few – but one foot on each, concentrating on what you think you did wrong, due next Monday. Class dismissed."

The students gathered their things, may of them groaning in displeasure. They had naturally assumed that Professor Andraste's presence was going to make the class easier, but their assumption had proven very wrong. Many of the students failed to notice that their self-confidence levels had risen. They knew they could do it now, but they were mostly concerned with the extra work 'doing it' entailed.

The third year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class filed out and was quickly replaced by the third year Gryffindor/Slytherin. The second class went much the same as the first, only this time it was a pair of shocked Slytherins that had 10 points deducted. The two boys had set themselves on discussing quiddich while Professor Andraste was talking, apparently assuming that they could ignore her and their head of house would protect them. They were very much surprised when Professor Snape didn't immediately give them back the points Andraste had deducted. Still pushing their luck, they continued to talk in hushed tones, only to discover a very angry Professor Snape towering over them. "Mr. Wills, Mr. Bransen; when Professor Andraste is speaking you will give her the same respect that I have always expected of you. Both of you will spend the evening in detention... with Mr. Filch." Severus turned back away from the students, ignoring the looks of total disbelief that he had actually yelled at them.

"That was fun." Andraste said as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch after class.

"You seem to have a knack for teaching."

"Not really. I just had a great potions professor during the short time I went to school. He knew that potions was the only class I had any actual ability in, so he gave me a lot of extra tutoring sessions. I did his first five years worth of studies while I was there."

"And you were only there six months? That's quite impressive. Who was the professor?"

"Jeremy Montgomery, I guess he's the Headmaster now."

"That explains why he tried so hard to find you."

"Yeah, he was the closest thing to a...hmmm, I'm not sure what. We were very close, though." Seeing that Andraste had obviously lost herself in her own thoughts, Severus allowed silence to drift over them. Lunch passed quickly; as did the third and final class of the day, first year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff. Andraste had chosen to skip the lab altogether, instead leading the students in a discussion on theory and technique.

By the time class had ended, Andraste had a long list of mental notes on which students she thought would naturally succeed, and which may need extra attention. They sat in his office and she shared her thoughts with Severus while they waited the 15 minutes until "detention" was supposed to start. At 6:03 Ron, Hermione, and Harry rushed in, out of breath.


	19. Detention

A/N: I wish I owned more than just Andraste and the plot, but I don't. Kinda sad for me. Good for JK Rowling tho. Oh, and Alan Rickman, cuz I'm not sure he'd like me owning him. (Deep sigh. Yummy)

Chapter 19

"You're late." Snape said, matter-of-factly. Andraste mentally grimaced at his rough tone, but decided to let him have his fun until they got to dinner, maybe she would even play along.

"I'm sorry, sir. We were stuck in..." Harry said.

"Andraste interrupted him, a serious look on her face that impressed even Severus. "There will be no excuses, Mr. Potter. I think you all should know that your parents have been contacted, considering the nature of this detention. With the exception of you, of course, Harry. If I contacted the Dursley's, I don't think they'd like what I have to say to them; so I spoke with you're head of house instead. I'm sure she'll have plenty to say to you when you see her next." The panic stricken looks on their faces almost made Andraste break out laughing. The students were clearly wondering what they had done that was that bad. "Now, we will be taking a portkey to the location that we will be spending the evening, as we have decided to allow the three of you to serve your detentions together." The looks of relief on their faces were mild, but still there.

Amazingly, Severus was the one to notice the apprehension in Harry's eyes. "It will be quite alright, Mr. Potter; I made this portkey myself," he said, pulling out an old postcard with a picture of the Mediterranean.

"I seem to be sensing a pattern, Professor Snape," Andraste said, seeing the card. He smiled in response, holding it within everyone's reach. Once he was sure that everybody had a firm grasp, he activated the key. Andraste reopened her eyes once she knew that they had reached their destination, starting to say that portkeys made her nauseas, only to have her words disappear. The look on her face matched the amazement of the three students beside her. The small boat Severus had taken them too was actually a yacht that had to be at least 30 meters long; complete with a five man crew.

"We're in the middle of the ocean!" Ron exclaimed.

"The Mediterranean Sea to be exact, Ron. Now, your mission, should you choose to accept it..." Andraste began, eliciting snickers from Hermione and Harry, who were apparently familiar with American films.

"Tell me we don't have to clean this whole boat!" Ron interrupted incredulously.

"I assure you, Mr. Weasley, that my boat is quite clean." Snape said, his voice sounding only slightly offended.

"Bloody hell!" This is yours?"

"Yes, this is mine. And I would appreciate it if you would watch your language." Andraste took the short moment of silence as her opportunity to continue. "If you two are quite done, I believe I was explaining the terms of detention." The students giggled at hearing someone reprimand Snape, but quickly gave her their full attention. "The truth is, all you have to do today is enjoy yourselves. Oh, and don't discuss Professor Snape's part in this with anyone. I think he rather enjoys his reputation as a bastard."

He gave her a dirty look and then focused on the kids in front of him. "She is quite right. This is not to get out."

"So why are we here?" Harry asked, eyeing the two professors nervously.

"Isn't it obvious, Harry?" Hermione said. "Professor Andraste thought we deserved something special, and Professor Snape offered his boat."

Andi looked at Severus, smiling. "How does she do that?"

"I have yet to figure it out." Just then an older man with a French accent approached them. "Monsieur Snape, It is such a pleasure to see you again. And you have brought company."

"Yes Edward, this is Andraste, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. The children are students, and Andraste teaches with me at Hogwarts."

"How delightful, Sir. Shall I tell the cook you have arrived?"

"Please, and tell Alex the kids may be up soon." Edward bowed slightly and turned away, so Professor Snape refocused his attention on his guests. "Dinner will be served at 6:30. in the meantime would you like a tour?"

"That would be delightful, Professor." Hermione replied, "but could I have just a moment with Harry and Ron first?"

"Absolutely, Miss Granger." Andraste walked to the railing with Severus to give the others a moments privacy, noticing that the boat was solid black.

"It's beautiful, and very fitting for you."

"Yes, it is," he said, his eyes never leaving her face. "So, what do you think they're talking about?"

"Judging form how much she's waving her hands around; I'd bet those boys are getting a lecture."

"I love you, Andraste. I don't think I've mentioned that today," he said softly.

"I don't believe you have, Professor Snape. I love you, too." She leaned forward and kissed him, thinking how perfect her world was at the moment.

"EEEEEWWWWWW!" Andraste pulled away from Severus red-faced. Apparently the kids were done talking.

"Oh really, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "They were just kissing."

"But he's our teacher!" Harry interjected.

"Technically, Harry, we're both your teachers," Andraste pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're cool!" he retorted, before he realized what he had said.

"Have you spoken with any of the third years today?" Professor Snape asked. "I doubt they'd agree with your assessment anymore, Harry."

He was too stunned to register the question. "Did you just call me Harry?"

"Yes, I did. Last I checked we weren't in school. Would you rather I didn't?"

"Yes. No. I mean, it's fine." Harry's chin only dropped further when Professor Snape laughed in response.

"Well, that settles it Harry. Now I believe I owe you four a tour."

"Where we are now is the upper deck. If you follow me downstairs..."

"There's a downstairs?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Of course there is. Not much place to sit up here, is there?" The followed him down a set of winding stairs. Severus was rewarded with three audible gasps when he opened the double doors at the bottom. The lower cabin was decorated with glass and dark cherry wood. The furniture was all a soft cream colored leather, and the large number of mirrors only served to make an already huge room look even bigger. "The kitchen, usually called the galley, is through there. If the three of you would like to explore a bit on your own you'll find the crew to be very accommodating. The man I spoke with earlier is Edward, and the captain is Alexander. Dinner is in 20 minutes, so try to be back by then." The threesome darted back for the stairs, clearly very excited. "Oh, and one more thing before you go." They froze in their tracks and turned back around towards Professor Snape. "Yes, sir?"

"Please don't fall overboard. I'd hate to have to explain that to your parents."

"We'll do our best, Professor Snape," Harry said, a very genuine smile on his face as they disappeared up the stairs. Severus walk ever to the bar, and Andi settled herself down on the couch, discovering it really was as comfortable as it looked.

"I could fall asleep here."

"Please don't. I'd hate to have to deal with those three alone."

"Oh, stop it. You know that they're great kids."

"Andraste, we've had five and a half years of animosity between us. You're not going to be able to change that in one night."

"But it's a great start. I'm very proud of you Severus."

"For what?"

"Being nice."

"I haven't been feeling very mean the last few days."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Not at all, but God pity the people around me when you leave," he said, putting a glass of wine in her hands and sitting down beside her.

"When I leave? You say that as if I'm planning on it next week."

"Andi, I hold no illusions that you'll be with me forever; that you'll give up the lifestyle you've had your entire life."

"Severus, my lifestyle has not been my choice. And I promise when I leave you it will not be voluntarily."

"When you leave?" he retorted, the smile on his lips not reaching his eyes. "You say that like you're planning it next week."

"Severus, we've discussed this. Either way we're together now and that's what counts."

"Yes it is, beautiful."

"I love you."

"What is that boy doing?" Severus said, noticing out the window that Harry was standing n the bow of the yacht with his arms spread out, Hermione was having fits of laughter, and Ron was looking very confused.

"Reenacting scenes from "The Titanic," but the looks of it."

"The Titanic? Wasn't that a muggle boat that sunk? He's not going to jump is he?" Severus asked, his voice slightly panicked. It took Andraste a minute to stop laughing long enough to answer his question.

"No, I mean, yeah, but it's a movie too. He's probably out there yelling 'I'm king of the world!' as loud as he can."

"I'm very glad I wasn't raised around muggles."

"I'm very glad I was," she returned. "But like I was saying; I love you."

"I love you too. With all of my heart." Their privacy was interrupted by Edward, carrying a large tray. "What can I get you and your guests to drink, sir?"

"I think we're fine with our wine. The children will have butterbeers."

"Very well, Monsieur Snape. Would you like me to tell them that dinner is ready?"

"That would be wonderful, Edward. Thank you." The older man retrieved three icey bottles from what Andraste assumed was a well hidden refrigerator. After placing the drinks on to the table, he disappeared through a doorway, only to reemerge moments later with the trio into. Once everyone had seated, Edward removed the covers from the trays he had placed on the table, revealing a selection of food that the teens were obviously very impressed with.

"Is that real lobster?" Ron exclaimed.

"No, Ron. It's cleverly disguised brussel sprouts," Severus replied dryly. The students just glanced at each other in amazement. Had Professor Snape just made a joke? Dinner passed very pleasantly, as Severus and Andraste listend to the trio talk excitedly about all the things they had seen on the boat. "Have you met Alexander yet?" Severus asked.

"No," Harry replied, "but Edward showed us the engine room."

"Well then, when dinner is over we shall remedy that. If you'd like I'm sure that he would let you each take a turn steering the boat." Ron and Hermione quickly expressed just how much they would like that, but Harry fell quiet; his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Why are you suddenly being nice to us?"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, Hermione, it's quite alright, and a perfectly fair question," Snape replied. "  
For one, Harry, we are not at school, so I am not your professor right now; and I hope you all understand that this does not mean I'll be any easier on you in class." The children looked slightly disappointed, but nodded in agreement. "Secondly, I am sure that you all recall from your summer at the Order, that I am a spy for the light side." More nods of understanding. "Due to recent circumstances, I can longer serve in that fashion."

"You mean you saving Professor Andraste, right?"

"Right," Severus said, slightly annoyed that these three seemed to be told everything. "Because of that the need to keep up appearances; which often meant being particularly hard on you, Harry, is gone. And lastly, in all honesty; Professor Andraste's presence has made some small changes in my disposition." He paused for a second, reaching under the table and squeezing Andi's hand. "Does that answer your question, Harry?"

"So you got shagged?" Ron asked casually.

Andraste was the first at the table to recover from the shock of what the red headed boy had just said. "That, Mr. Weasley, was a thoroughly inappropriate comment, and absolutely none of your business.!"

"Would you like me to throw him overboard?" Harry asked hopefully, his irritation at what his friend had said almost matching that of his professors.

"That won't be necessary," Snape replied. "But I would strongly suggest that you never even think something so disrespectful again, Ron, or I may reconsider Harry's offer.

"Yes, sir," Ron said, clearly embarrassed.

"On that not," Severus continued, standing from his chair, "we all appear to be done, so why don't I take you up to the captain?"

"That would be wonderful," Harry said, and the trio followed Severus back towards the stairs. When he returned, Andraste was laying on the couch, eyes closed.

"No one falls asleep that quickly," he said, standing over her.

"Of course not." She sat up just long enough to grap him by the cloak, knocking him off balance and pulling him down on top of her. "I love you Severus."

"I love you too, Andi."

"Sev."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, Sev."

"Are you going to insist on doing this again?"

"If only..." she said, her meaning clear in her eyes.

"Soon, my darling," he whispered, gently biting her earlobe. She responded to that the only way she knew how. She pushed him off the couch. He pulled her down after him and set about finding a ticklish spot. He had her trapped on the floor laughing uncontrollably when the students walked it.

"Really, children," Harry admonished in his best Snape voice. "Do we have to constantly supervise you?"

"Seriously Professor Andraste," Hermione said. "Who is this man and what have you done with our potions teacher? This man is much too nice to be Professor Snape." Without warning Severus jumped up, a look of death in his eyes. He quickly strode towards the panic stricken girl, swept her up over his shoulder, and bounded up the stairs. Andraste ran after Harry and Ron, who suddenly looked very concerned. They arrived to the upper deck to find him holding Hermione out on the other side of the railing, dangling above the water.

"Take it back!" he shouted at her. Hermione, now realizing she was in no actual danger, was laughing and trying to claw her way up his arms and back onto the boat.

"Take what back?" she screamed.

"You said I'm nice. Take it back or I'll drop you!" he insisted, drooping her a little lower over the side.

"FINE! You're mean! You're awful! I hate you!!" He smiled triumphantly and set her back down in the boat, turning to face a very amused Andraste.

"Do you feel better now, Severus?" she asked, chiding him with her tone.

"Much, actually."

"I'm so very glad. It's a shame I can't give you detention."

"It is a shame," he replied, taking a step closer. The look on hs face was enough to make Andraste take a step back.

"Andraste?" he began, still advancing on her.

"Yes, darling?" she said weakly.

"How do you feel about getting wet?"

"It's only okay if I'm in the bath, darling."

"How sad for you."

"Don't you dare!" she screamed as he quickly closed the space between them, and with one swift motion picked her up and launched her over the side of the boat. The three teenagers ran to the railing, staring at where she should have landed.

"She's not coming up! Where is she? Professor Andraste!" Harry called towards the water, panic clear in his voice.

"Right here," she said from behind them, causing all three to jump. When they turned to face her she was floating indian style three feet above the deck and glowing again.

"Bloody Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thank you," she said, putting her feet onto the deck. "Now, we have to go back soon, but I'd like to do something first. Can we stand in a circle and hold hands?" The students all gave her an odd look, but obliged anyway. "Hermione, why don't you come over by me?" Andraste said, knowing that the young girl disliked flying on brooms, and thinking she'd be more comfortable with a direct link. "As a matter of fact, why don't you stand between Professor Snape and I?" Once all of the students were standing by and adult, Andraste grabbed Hermione's hand, closing the circle. Immediately the glow that had enveloped her spread to the others, and they began to lift off the ground.

"We're flying!" Harry exclaimed. "Without brooms!"

"It's bloody incredible!" Ron retorted.

"Now, I want you to all listen very carefully. We're all going to let go of each others hands. Don't worry, you won't fall."

"Yes, I will!" Hermione responded, terror in her eyes.

"No, you won't, Hermione." Snape said. "And even if you did, it's not even a meter drop." Hermione looked down, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw how close she still was to the deck.

"OK, I'm ready."

"Very well." They released each others hands, and just as promised they all hung there in the air. The look on Hermione's face, Andraste thought to herself, was well worth all of this. It was the least she could do for the girl that had saved her life. "Now, to move all you have to do is think about where you want to go." She demonstrated her point by moving in a small vertical circle, and then a small horizontal one. "Now why don't you try it?" The three began to move around a bit, Hermione mastering the moves almost immediately. "I expected as much," she quietly told Severus. "This is just thought, and thinking is definitely one of Hermione's talents."

"This is incredible, Professor Andraste. It's nothing like flying a broom!" Hermione said excitedly. Soon everyone was confident in their ability.

"We can go out further for a while if you want. Just don't go too far, and keep a good distance from other boats." Ron responded to that by darting past Harry and smacking him.

"Tag, you're it!"

Andraste went over to Severus and the two watched as the children flew in large circles, chasing each other. The conversation had turned to the next days potions classes when Harry, quite literally, strode up to them as if walking on solid ground. "Professor Andraste?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"You're it," he said, quickly tapping her and flying back the direction he had came from.

"Well, you'd better go get someone," Snape told her.

"I guess so," she said, leaning in and kissing him. She flew about 3 meters away, and then turned back to Severus. "Hey, honey?"

"Yes?"

"I believe you're it now." The look on his face, in her opinion, was priceless when he realized that her kiss had had an ulterior motive. Signing in resignation, he took off for the closest person, which just happened to be Ron.

The students were amazed when they saw just how fast Severus was, and he quickly took over a very astonished Mr. Weasley. The game continued on for 20 more minutes before Andraste landed on the boat and called them all in. "It's getting pretty dark, guys. WE need to go back." Her decision was met with disappointed faces, but they quickly accepted their fate; and soon they were standing back in Professor Snape's office.

"So, when do we get another detention like this?"

"I don't know, Harry," Andraste said, only half joking. "Maybe after you save the world?" The trio laughed and headed back to Gryffindor tower. As soon as the kids were gone, Andi jumped into Severus' arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Tired, darling?" he asked.

"No, Severus, but definitely ready for bed." She kissed him passionately as he headed into his rooms. They, however, never made it past the couch.


	20. Another visitor

A/N: I don't own the Harry Potter stuff, and if you're easily offended, stop reading now.

Chapter 20

"Are we interrupting something?" Severus and Andraste were shocked back to reality by the sound of Dumbledore's voice, and the presence f what appeared to be a roomful of people.

"Oh my God," Andraste said, removing herself from being wrapped around Severus so quickly that she nearly fell in the process.

"I think that is quite obvious, Albus," Remus interjected, struggling to breathe through his laughter.

"Can I help you all with something, or have we decided that my apartment is a good place to hold meetings?" Severus asked, irritation clear in his voice. Albus opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by an excited shriek out of Andraste.

"JEREMY!" she shouted, jumping into the open arms of a man that Severus had never seen. "Severus, this is Jeremy Montgomery, the professor I told you about. Jeremy, this is Severus Snape, the Potions Master here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Montgomery." Severus responded, his voice nowhere close to pleased.

"Likewise, Professor Snape, but please call me Jeremy." Severus nodded in response, not feeling much like extending the same courtesy to his unwelcome guest. Andraste went to sit down, but Jeremy stopped her before she walked away; withdrawing a vial from his pocket and holding it out to her. Severus saw her body stiffen with hesitation when she looked up at Jeremy.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked, taking the open seat next to Severus. Jeremy nodded slightly. "Very well," Andraste whispered as a glass of water appeared in her empty hand. The group watched in silence as she pulled the cork out of the vial and then downed the dark red contents in one quick drink, immediately chasing it with the water. "That still makes me want to throw up," she said with a weak smile.

"What did you just drink?" Severus demanded, but Andraste ignored him, keeping her attention focused on her old potions teacher.

"But how did you..."

"I still had some frozen," he interrupted.

"How long..."

"_Right about now_," he said, speaking directly from his mind to hers. Andraste smiled to acknowledge that she had heard him, and turned her attention to the others in the room.

"In case you're curious, tonight went wonderfully. I'm sure that the students really enjoyed themselves."

"That's wonderful to hear," Dumbledore replied, choosing to ignore the exchange that had just taken place before them. Severus, however, did not.

"Would somebody like to explain what just happened?"

"No," she replied softly, giving him a look that said it was very much not up for discussion. An awkward silence quickly fell over the group until Remus interrupted it, changing the topic back to the detention.

"So, I take it Severus didn't throw anyone off the boat?"

"Actually," Andraste laughed, "he did try to throw Hermione overboard, but he put her back on the deck as soon as she admitted that he was mean." The confused looks on everyone's faces was enough to draw Severus into the conversation to explain what she had meant. Once the group was involved in light-hearted banter, Andraste returned her focus to Jeremy, speaking directly into his mind. "_It's good to see you_."

"_It's good to hear you say that. I was concerned that you may not feel that way_."

"_Well, technically, you didn't hear me and I didn't actually say it; but it is good to see you_."

"_Still a smartass, I see."_

"_Always, Jeremy. So, what brings you to Hogwarts_?"

"_I was actually quite curious about what brought you to Hogwarts_." A small laugh escaped Andraste's lips as she thought of the best way to reply; a sound that drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"Would you like to share with us what you find so funny, darling?" Severus asked her, the tone of the last word particularly silky and venomous. Andraste had started to reply, but instead ended up with her face in her hands, trying to control the laughter caused by Jeremy quietly mocking Severus' tone.

"_Daaaarlinng. Since when do you go for the dark, angry type?"_

_"Since I met him." _Andraste stood up, stretching and addressing everybody in the room. "On that note, I am really rather tired. Maybe we could continue this over tea tomorrow? I assume that you will be staying a bit, Jeremy." The words of assurance from Dumbledore were interrupted by her old potion master speaking directly into her mind again.

"_No. I believe we should go for a walk_._ It's been a long time. There's a lot to talk about_."

"On second thought, I think I'll go for a walk. You'll join me Jeremy, won't you?" she said, not seeing the look on Severus' face because she was avoiding his eyes. She knew that Jeremy would follow, so she walked out without waiting for a reply from anybody; leaving behind a room of shocked faces.

Once Jeremy had left, Dumbledore broke the silence. "That was rather peculiar."

"Yes it was," Severus said, his voice coated in the ice they had so long expected from him. "Now if you will excuse me, I actually am tired." Minerva and Albus quickly said their goodbyes and departed, but Remus lagged behind just a moment.

"Something's wrong, Severus."

"You're quite right, Professor Lupin. You are still in my living room."

"Be reasonable for a minute. That wasn't very much like Andraste. Something is really off."

"I think that you assume too much, Lupin. None of us know Andraste well enough to know what is and isn't like her."

"Can you stop being angry for five seconds and think about this?"

"Get out." Remus sighed and left Severus sitting on the couch, getting angrier by the minute and feeling like a total fool.

"So what did you want to talk about, Jeremy?" Andraste asked once they had left the dungeons. Professor Montgomery stopped and turned towards her.

"It's been 15 years. Can't I just want to say 'hi' without a ton of people there?"

"It was never that simple with you."

"Are you still holding a grudge?"

"No, Jeremy. I moved on with my life a long time ago."

"That's good to hear, Princess. So, how do you like teaching?"

"I love it. I've already used a lot of the things that I learned from you."

"Then you must be a wonderful teacher," he said, the egotism in his eyes very sincere.

"We'll see. I've already missed half of my classes because of some injury or other."

"Yes, I've heard as much. You need to learn to stay out of trouble."

"You know I've never been able to do that. It seems to be attracted to me."

"And I'm sure you still think you're innocent in all of it," he said, the double meaning very clear to Andraste.

"I'm sure that what's there is there. I don't believe in blame anymore."

"That's good to hear, Princess. Now run along and get some sleep. We'll talk at breakfast tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Jeremy." Andraste turned and headed back to the dungeon, knowing that Severus was probably rather angry with her, but not really caring. When she got back to his chambers, he was sitting on the couch waiting for her. "I thought you'd be in bed by now," she said casually.

"You've only been gone 20 minutes. Maybe now that everyone is gone you'd care to explain what just happened."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Drop it, Severus," she snapped, "accept for once in your damn life that you don't get to be privy to everything that goes on in the fucking world." Severus opened his mouth, as if to respond, and then closed it again and sat there staring at her, anger burning in his eyes. After a few minutes passed with each unwilling to back down, he announced his intention of getting some sleep and stormed to the bedroom.

Andraste watched him leave, wishing that she understood enough to explain and make him understand... but even if she did, he would hate her for it; that much she was sure of. "_Not that he doesn't hate me now_" she thought. She threw herself down on the couch, and with a wave of her hand the stereo that had been in her room appeared on the table before her and immediately started playing. She placed a quick charm on the room so that the sound wouldn't escape and bother anyone, and then turned the radio up as loud as she it could go without making her ears bleed.

Severus laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling for what seemed like hours before he decided to check on Andraste. He hadn't heard her leave, so she must still be in the living room. When he got up and opened the bedroom door, his room was filled with the sound of loud music, American muggle by the sound of it. He stood at his door for close to 20 minutes, trying to decide what he should say... if he should even bother to talk to her. Finally, he headed to the living room, part of him hoping for resolution, part of him wanting to express his total displeasure with her.

"Did you plan on going to sleep tonight?" he asked her. Andraste immediately stopped singing and her eyes shot open.

"You scared me."

"I am so sorry," he said, sarcasm running over his words. "Did you plan on sleeping tonight? It's nearly six and we have class in a few hours."

"I'm not tired, but you should really get some rest."

"I've been sleeping," he lied.

"No, you haven't. I've had to turn up the music three times to drown out how loud you were thinking."

"At least you had the manners to do that much," he retorted, his anger starting to rise to the surface again.

Andraste's irritation quickly matched his, and she shot him a look that could have killed a lesser man. "Did you just come in here to fight, or do you actually have something worth hearing to say?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. You seem to be feeling better, so there's no reason for you to continue staying here," he snapped, immediately regretting his words, but refusing to take them back.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she retorted, refusing to show how much he had just hurt her. "I was getting rather sick of having you babysitting me constantly."

"Then get out," he told her, the volume of his voice starting to rise.

"Fine!" Andraste waved her hand, causing everything of hers that was in his rooms to disappear, and stormed out through the door. She briefly considered going back into her own room, but knew full well that she was far from capable of sleeping; so she turned right instead, heading for the nearest door.

The morning air was chilly, but Andraste failed to notice; too preoccupied with her inability to decide between crying and screaming. Times like this she would normally call for Sarine and ridden until her mind and body were numb, but now that wasn't even an option. "_Coming_ _here was the biggest mistake I've ever made_," she thought to herself, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. "_Why did I even come_?" she wondered. "_Why did I get involved with that potions bastard? Why did Jeremy have to show up, just when life was starting to be so wonderful?"_ Without even realizing that she had started to fly, Andraste looked down to find herself floating far above the ground.

"_What are you doing all the way up there_?" Jeremy called to her mind. "_Damnit_," she thought to herself. "_Why did he have to bother her now_?" She looked down to see him staring up at her.

"_This isn't a good time, Jeremy_."

"_Yes it is. Come down_." Andraste sighed, thinking how much she would love to tell him to go to hell for once, but floated downward anyway.

"Good morning, Jeremy," she said once she had touched the ground.

"Dumbledore mentioned that you have some great talents, I see now how right he is. I always knew that you're abilities exceeded even your wildest imagination."

"It's a thing," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "So, what are you doing up so early?"

"Wondering what you're doing up so late," he responded.

"Being a night person, as usual."

"Some things never change," he replied. Andraste breathed a soft sigh of relief when it appeared as though he wasn't going to push the subject. "I was thinking I'd sit in on your classes today, to watch my princess teach."

"I'm not sure Jeremy; Severus might not be comfortable with that."

"I have already sought Dumbledore's permission, and seeing as how he's the headmaster here, I don't think Professor Snape has a choice in the matter. Now, I believe it is nearing time for breakfast. Shall we?"

"Go ahead, I'll be along in a bit."

"Don't be silly. You're coming with me now," he replied, putting his arm around her waist and leading her back inside. They walked towards the Great Hall in quiet, Jeremy's arm still firmly around Andraste. When they turned the final corner to the entrance way, Snape was heading down the hall from the opposite direction. Andraste made an attempt to pull away from Professor Montgomery, but he tightened his hold on her waist, his nails digging lightly into her side.

"Don't be absurd, Princess," he whispered into her mind, "we haven't seen each other in ages." Andraste nodded her head slightly to show that she understood, and looked down, glad that Severus turned into the Great Hall before they did; the last thing she wanted right now was another confrontation.

When they walked into breakfast, Andraste allowed Jeremy to lead her to a chair beside him, instead of taking her normal seat beside Severus. The one reprieve of the situation, she thought, was that Professor Lupin was seated on her other side.

"Good morning, Andi, Jeremy." he said as they sat down.

"Good morning, Remus." Andi said, giving him the most sincere smile they could manage.

"Severus seems to be in quite a mood this morning, Andi. Any idea why that might be?" Andi opened her mouth to reply, but was cut short by Jeremy answering for her.

"Seems to me that's pretty much the norm for him, Remus."

"You're quite perceptive, Jeremy," he said, giving Andi an odd look. Andraste focused her attention on the empty plate before her, and then busied herself loading it with more food than she could eat in three meals. Jeremy and Remus carried on a conversation around her as she spent 45 minutes using her fork to rearrange the food she had put on her plate, eating very little in the process.

"Professor Andraste, a moment please," she heard said behind her. Breathing a deep sigh of relief that Severus was still speaking to her, she stood up; failing to notice that Jeremy was getting up as well. "I am quite certain that she can handle this conversation without you, Professor Montgomery." Jeremy sat, throwing Severus and Andraste unpleasant looks in the process.

"_I suggest you be quick, Princess_," he whispered into her mind. Andraste followed Severus out of the Great Hall, and into a small room that bordered the area. As soon as he shut the door behind her she leapt towards him, throwing her arms around him and kissing his face repeatedly. The feeling of his arms wrapping around her never came as she expected, instead he stiffened under her touch and moved away. "I don't think that is quite appropriate, Professor Andraste."

"What are you talking about Severus?"

"Professor Snape."

"What the hell is your problem?" she demanded, starting to get angry again.

"I don't have a problem. I simply wanted to tell you that I have other business to attend to today and that you will be conducting class by yourself, unless of course your Professor Montgomery would like to help you; since he'll be there anyway."

"Is that what this is about? I'm not the one that asked him to sit in on the class, Severus. Please don't take this out on me."

"This isn't about you, Professor Andraste," he replied, putting particular emphasis on the formality of her name. "I have things that need my attention."

"I love you, please don't do this."

"And I loved having you warm my bed, you are now free to go warm his. Good day." Andraste watched, in a state akin to shell-shock as he turned around and headed back out the door. She stood in the room, disbelieving what had just happened, for close to fifteen minutes; not even realizing time was passing until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called out, hoping it was Severus. When Professor Lupin walked in, she did her best to hide her disappointment and be friendly. "Hi Remus, what can I do for you?"

"I have to get to my first class, but I was hoping you might have some free time after dinner so we could have tea."

"Actually, Remus..."

"We'd love to," Jeremy interrupted, announcing his presence at the same time. "Say, around eight?"

"That'd be great. I'll see you both then." Lupin flashed Andraste a quick smile and left.

"Speaking of classes, we'd better get you to yours, Princess." The way Jeremy phrased that suggestion made Andraste feel like she was back in his school, and her stomach turned.

Tuesday was one of the fullest potions days of the week. Andraste, not wanting to put forth the usual effort, half-heartedly gave the four classes the monotone speech that she had delivered to the third years the day before. When classes were finally over, Jeremy came up from his position in the back of the class to speak to her. "That was rather boring. A nice idea, but what happened to your personality?" Andraste wasn't sure how to answer that question, but was spared the necessity by a knock on the classroom door. She felt a small part of her involuntarily cheer up when Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked in.

"Hi, guys. How are you all doing?"

"Great, Professor Andraste," Hermione said. "We just thought we'd stop by and say hi before dinner."

"You're company is always welcome here, you know that. But I believe I owe you all some introductions. This is Professor Jeremy Montgomery; he's the headmaster at a the school I went to when I was younger. Jeremy, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

"I've heard about you three from Professor Dumbledore. He holds quite a high opinion of you all. Although, Hermione, I must say; you remind me quite a bit of Professor Andraste when she was my student," Jeremy said to the young girl.

Andraste's entire body involuntarily froze up. It was nice to see what a compliment Hermione took that as, but not from who said it.

"I think you three should get down to dinner," she said quickly.

"It's okay, Professor Andraste. We have time," Ron said.

"Then go study!" she snapped at them, a bit harsher than she intended. The surprised trio gave her an odd look and headed for the door.

"What do you think that was all about?" Ron asked once they had left the classroom.

Hermione quickly held her finger to her lips to shush them, motioning that she was trying to listen to what Professor Andraste was saying to the newcomer, rather passionately by the sound of it.

"Jeremy, I swear to God, if you ever go anywhere near her I'll kill you myself."

"Jealous, Princess?" they heard him question.

Ron started to ask what was going on, but Hermione quickly covered his mouth, inching closer to the door so she could listen better.

"Just stay away from her."

"How dare you speak to me like that after all I've done for you? You know what I think, Princess. I think that you need a lesson in manners."

"I'm not your student anymore, Jeremy. You can't treat me like this."

"Very true. You are quite grown up now. I think we should go have a private talk in your room, don't you Princess?"

"No Jeremy. I think you should leave me alone and go back to whatever hell you crawled out of." The trios eyes all widened in unison as they heard what, judging by the quiet yelp, could have only been their professor being slapped.

"Do not ever speak to me like that again, you ungrateful bitch. Now about that talk."

"Get away from me!" she shrieked, the voices coming closer to the door. Quickly Hermione grabbed the boys by the arms and pulled them into a small cubby down the hall. The three students watched in horror as Montgomery half pulled, half pushed Andraste the short distance down the hall and into her room.

"Oh no. We have to find get help!" Hermione said, tears starting to run down her face.

"Snape should be in his room," Harry said, darting towards the Potion Master's office. They banged repeatedly on the door, Hermione close to hyperventilation.

"Go away!" a voice shouted from the other side.

"Please, it's..." Ron began, but the door was swung fiercely open by a very irate Professor Snape.

"I don't bloody care. GO AWAY!" he screamed at them, and then slammed the door.

"Oh my God, what are we going to do?" Hermione cried.

"I don't know," Ron said, starting to lose his calm as well. "Dumbledore is his friend."

"REMUS!!" Harry shouted, and darted towards where the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be without waiting for a response. The trio ran into Professor Lupin's office without knocking, barging in to a conference he has having with McGonagall and Flitwick. Remus looked up at the panicked students that were desperately trying to catch their breath. "What's wrong?"

"Professor Andraste..." Harry gasped, "in her room..."

"Stay here!" Lupin shouted at them, leaping his desk in one bound and disappearing out the door. Remus made it to the dungeons quicker than he ever had before, skidding to a halt in front of the guest room that Andraste had been using. "Alohamora!" He said urgently, his wand pointed at the lock. When the door made no signs of moving, he kicked it as hard as he could out of sheer frustration. The door caved inward, the frame splintering into several pieces. Had Remus not been preoccupied with insuring Andraste's safety, the sight that the broken door revealed would have made him physically ill. Professor Andraste was lying unconscious on the bed, bloody and naked; with several large bruises forming over what of her body Lupin could see. The rest of her was blocked by the man cloak of the man on top of her. The shock that Jeremy had at being interrupted gave Lupin's werewolf reflexes the time he needed to bound across the room, grab him by the neck, and throw him full-force against the bookshelf lining the opposite wall. Seeing the man clearly unconscious, Remus rushed over to Andi, hoping he wasn't too late. He had barely pulled a sheet over her body when Professor McGonagall rushed in, quickly followed by the students. "Harry, tell Madam Pompfrey that she's needed and get Professor Dumbledore, then all of you go back to your common room. I'll tell you when we know something. Minerva, you should stay with Andraste, I need to go tell Severus what's happened."


	21. Confessions

Chapter 21

Lupin left Andraste in McGonagall's care, and headed two doors down, into Severus' office. Immediately he was addressed by the painting of Salazar Slytherin. "Professor Snape has requested that he not be disturbed."

"Open up or you're coming off the wall, Salazar," Lupin growled.

"I can't. Professor Snape has requested that he not be disturbed."

"Very well, I'll do it myself." Lupin said, banging fiercely on the wall beside the painting. After several minutes, the door swung open to reveal Severus looking disheveled and rather angry.

"What do you want, werewolf?"

"Shut up and listen," Remus said, forcing his way past Severus. "Professor Andraste..."

"Is none of my concern," Severus interrupted.

"How dare you, you bloody bastard. She..."

"...is a whore," Severus said smoothly. That was the breaking point that Remus had hoped he wouldn't reach. Without thinking about it, Lupin clenched his hand into a fist and punched Severus Snape as hard as he could in the face.

Remus shook his hand, happy to know that Severus was hurting much worse than he was. "If you are quite finished being a prat, this is rather important."

"Then talk," Severus said, wiping the blood of his face, and standing back up, "and get the hell out."

"I tried to tell you that something wasn't right with Jeremy, Severus."

"Get to your point, Lupin."

"The kids came and got me in my office about 15 minutes ago, I assume they must have seen or heard something; because Hermione was crying and they said that Andi was in trouble." Remus could see Severus pale and wondered if he was really the best one to deliver this particular bit of news.

"Where is she?" Severus demanded, his voice slightly panicked.

"You need to shut up and listen to me," Remus said. "When I got to her room, I had to break down the door. Andraste was unconscious, Severus, and it looks like she's been beaten pretty badly. When I came in he was raping her."

"Where is she, Remus?"

"Still in her room, I would assume," he said as Severus ran out the door. A few seconds later Professor Snape came face to face with McGonagall and Dumbledore, both of who were standing in the hallway outside of Andraste's room.

"Madam Pompfrey is with her, Severus," the headmaster said, "you can go in when she comes out."

"Where is he?"

"St. Mungo's," Dumbledore said dispassionately.

"If he doesn't die, I'm going to kill him myself."

"You may not have to extend the energy, Severus. He is in very serious condition. Lupin threw him against the bookcase hard enough to split his skull open."

"What the bloody hell happened, Albus?" Severus asked, his voice between pleading and fury.

"We're not sure. From what the children told us, they got in an argument after potions class because he said that Hermione reminded him of Andraste. It seems she started yelling at him to stay away from Hermione, and then he hit her. He dragged her into the bedroom, and the students ran for help."

"Dear God, Albus; how could I have let this happen to her?" he asked, obviously close to breaking down.

"It's not your fault, Severus; I should have sent him home when I saw how oddly she was behaving around him. I never thought Jeremy could be capable of something like this."

"Actually, it is Albus," he said, sliding down the wall, his head in his hands. "Lupin warned me that something was off, and this morning when I talked to Andraste I was jealous and mean. They came to my door first, Albus, and I told them I didn't care what they had to say. I could have stopped this if I had just listened to them... if I had just listened to them when they came." Tears were falling freely down Severus' face, and no one knew how to comfort him. They sat there in silence for what seemed to Severus like hours, though he knew it had probably only been one, if that. Eventually, Madam Pompfrey came out of the room.

"She's awake, and needless to say, very upset," she said, addressing Dumbledore. "She'd like to speak to Professor Snape if we can find him."

"I'm right here," he said, standing up from the place he had been on dungeon floor. He started to go in, but Madam Pompfrey stopped him momentarily.

"She really is very upset, Severus. You have to stay calm, and you have to keep her calm." Severus nodded his head in understanding as he went through the hole in the wall that used to be Andraste's door and rushed to her side. Andraste looked worse than he had imagined. Both of her eyes were blackened, and there was a large bruise forming down the left side of her face. Judging by the discarded potion bottles on the bed stand, Madam Pompfrey had given her a variety of strong pain killers.

"I'm so sorry baby. I should have been there, my God, I'm so sorry."

"Shhh." Andraste said, putting a finger to his lips. "I don't want to be in here. Can you please un-kick me out of your room?"

"Of course darling," he said, moving to pick her up; but she winced when his hand touched her back.

"I'd think I'll walk if it's okay," she said, standing up. Severus quickly told the others that they were going back to his room, and that he would send for them if they were needed.

Once he had settled her comfortably in his bed and had gotten them both tea, he started to talk again. "I'm sorry baby. I was so stupid, I was jealous, and it cost you so much. I am so sorry. I love you, I hope you know that. I wish I could take it all back, make it all better."

"I know you love me, Severus, and I hope you know how much I love you... but right now I think I owe you an explanation."

"You owe me nothing, Andi. I was being a fool and I'm sorry."

"Then let me say this for my sake, please?" she asked, begging with her eyes that he listen.

"Of course, beautiful. Anything."

"Thank you, Severus. I'm just going to start at the beginning, okay?" He nodded his head in agreement. "I met him when I was thirteen. I was living on the streets at the time, and had been for three years. I guess he sensed my magic, because he took me back to the school he taught at with him. He told the headmaster there about how he found me, and that I didn't have a home; and Professor Calibrese – that was the headmaster – but Professor Calibrese agreed to let me stay with Jeremy acting as my legal guardian. He gave me a lot of extra tutoring sessions, as I know I told you, so I ended up sleeping on his couch most nights instead of in the dorm. I loved it. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere, and that's not something I had ever had." Andraste took a deep, staggered breath; reaching to find the words to continue.

"About three weeks after I got there he told me that if I was able to make this potion that was supposed to be really hard that he had a surprise for me. He said it would show me how special I am." Severus' stomach turned as he resisted the urge to throw up; or to go to St. Mungo's and make sure that Jeremy died. Or change it if he didn't. "So, naturally I was really excited and I made it just right. You can probably see where this is going..." Severus nodded, trying to blink away the tears forming in his eyes. "When I woke up that morning I was a virgin, when I went to sleep I wasn't. I felt dirty and disgusting and worthless, but Jeremy said that it was to show me how special I was, that he wouldn't want to touch me if I wasn't; and if I didn't want to be special that I could go live on the street again. I didn't want to, Severus. I thought I had found a home finally and I didn't want to lose that." She struggled to pull in a deep, complete breath and then wiped the tears off her face. Severus wanted nothing more than to pull her close and promise that she would never be hurt again, but he sat there silently, listening to her talk and cry.

"So I stayed, and I started sleeping in his bed every night. He gave me a home, Severus, and if that was all he wanted out of me in return... he said that it'd be selfish of me not to; so I did. I tried to leave more than once... after nights that made me feel even more disgusting than usual; but I always came back. I didn't want to lose what I had found. I didn't want to be completely alone again. Then one night he went too far. He brought some friends over to help make me feel special." "_Dear God I'm going to throw up. Then kill him with my bare hands_," Severus thought to himself. "I left the next morning, and never saw him again. Until last night. I don't know what happened. I was happy to see him, I really was. I thought things would be different now, that we could be friends. I guess you can see how that turned out," she said, forcing a weak smile in an even weaker attempt to make a joke. "That vial he gave me, it was a potion that we invented while I was there. It was designed to pull out certain properties of my blood; in that case... my mind reading. The vial he gave me had his blood in the potion, so we were able to talk with our minds, like we always used to. I don't know why I even took it. It just didn't dawn on me that I could say no. That's why I changed my mind about going to bed. He said that we were going for a walk, and it was never a suggestion with him. It was just the way things were, and I hadn't forgotten that I guess." She paused, but he waited silently, somehow knowing that she wasn't finished. "Tonight, after the last class, Ron and Hermione and Harry stopped by to visit. He said that she reminded him of me when I was her age, and something in me just snapped. I told him that I'd kill him if he went anywhere near her, and he knew I meant it. I think for the first time I really understood that what happened wasn't my fault. I never realized before that he was the adult, that he took advantage of my weaknesses until he said that about Hermione, but it was enough to push me over the edge. I guess he didn't appreciate me standing up to him finally though, because he dragged me to my room and hit me over and over. I know what happened, but I passed out pretty quickly into it. I guess he hit my head one too many times." Andraste drew a deep breath, giving Severus' the first sincere smile of the night. "You know, Severus, with the exception of falling in love with you, I've had a pretty crappy week."

"I know, beautiful. We're going to make it better, I promise."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"What happened?"

Severus took a deep breath; he knew he was going to have to face this, and now was as good of a time as any. The last thing he could do was lie to her. "If I were you I would hate me, Andi."

"Why?"

"The kids saw him drag you to your room, and they came to me immediately. I refused to listen to them, they never even got the chance to tell me what was happening before I slammed the door in their faces. I could have stopped it, and I didn't, Andi. I am so sorry."

"If you weren't the one..."

"Remus. They went to him after I wouldn't listen. He ran back down stairs and broke the door open."

"Where's Jeremy?"

"In the critical care unit at St. Mungo's. Remus threw him through your bookshelf."

"What happened to your face?"

"Lupin knocked some sense in to me, literally."

"Why?"

Severus searched in his mind for what he should answer, but eventually settled on taking the consequences of the truth. "After he found you he came to tell me what happened. I refused to listen to him. I said that you weren't any of my concern and that you were a whore. I didn't mean it, Andi, but I did say it. So he punched me."

"The least you deserved, I think."

"At least we agree on something, beautiful."

"Severus, I love you."

"I love you too, more than I think either of us will ever really know. I wish I knew how to make this up to you."

"I have a suggestion."

"Why am I suddenly scared?" he said, a hint of his smirk on his lips.

"Don't be. I just want a bath. Could you help me get in there?"

"Of course, beautiful." Severus helped Andraste up, noticing that she was flinching no matter where he touched. When they got to the bathroom instead of dealing with the pain of undressing, she waved her hand, making her clothes disappear. The sight that Severus saw was enough to make him forget to breathe for a moment. Her entire body was covered in striped bruises as if she had been beaten with a heavy object. A particularly dark one on her chest drew his attention, and he reached forward, running his fingertips lightly across it; and saw her wince again. "Andraste, did Madam Pompfrey examine you?"

"A bit. After she woke me up, we really talked more than anything."

"I think you have a couple broken ribs. We need to take you up to the infirmary to get checked out."

"That's really not necessary, Severus. I just want to take a bath and try to sleep."

"Okay, but we still need to get that taken care of." He thought for a moment before continuing. "I believe I have an idea. Why don't you get in the bath and I'll be back in a minute?" He helped her sit down, swearing to himself and all the powers that be that he was never going to let anyone hurt her again; and then left the room. She heard him talking in quietly to someone for a few minutes, and then he returned; a smile on his face. "We can fix you as soon as you're done with your bath."

"How?"

"I sent for Harry. Your Dragons Tear Diamond should take care of all of this pretty easily."

"Thank you."

"I think we should save the thank yous for them. I definitely don't deserve it."

"They're good kids."

"Maybe," he replied tersely, making Andraste laugh in spite of how much it hurt to do so. 'Maybe' was definitely an improvement.

Andraste finished her bath, and was just sitting back down on the bed when the sound of someone knocking echoed from the living room. "That should be them," Severus said. "I'll be right back." True to his word he came back just a moment later carrying the chain that she had given Harry. He laid in across her, this time centered on the broken rib; and waited while it worked. The injuries, thankfully, weren't as severe this time because in just a few minutes all of her pain was gone and the bruises had faded substantially. "I'm going to take this back out to Harry so they can go, I'll be right back."

"Wait," she said, standing up, "I want to go with you."

"Are you sure you feel up to it?"

"Yeah," she replied, taking the lead towards the living room. As soon as she stepped into view of the students, Hermione jumped from her seat and charged her, enveloping her in a huge hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared."

"I'm fine, and again a lot of that is because of you. Do you play guardian angel for everyone or am I just lucky?"

"No, I get it too," Harry piped up from his seat.

"Hi guys. Thank you for what you did."

"Which was what?" Ron asked. Running like bloody babies for help? Not very impressive."

"Well, I'm happy," Andraste said, laughing.

"And I owe you three an apology," Severus said. "Professor Andraste already got hers."

"It's okay," Ron told him. Hermione started to object, but was silenced by a sharp elbow in the ribs, so she settled for shooting Snape a dirty look.

"I think we should leave, guys. I'm sure Professor Andraste needs to rest." Hermione said and then turned back to Andi. "If you need anything, please send for me."

"Absolutely," Andraste agreed. "There is one thing."

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Could we drop the 'Professor' when it's just us. You can call me Andraste, which is really my first name, or you can call me Andi."

"Cool," Ron said, and then turned to Professor Snape. "Does that mean we get to call you Severus?"

"Don't push your luck," he growled back, and everyone in the room broke out laughing.


	22. Dealing with it

Chapter 22

As soon as the three students were gone, the weak smile on Andraste's face disappeared. "I think I need a nap," she told Severus and headed to the bedroom.

"You didn't eat much breakfast. Can I get you some food?"

"No, I don't think I could eat right now if I wanted to." A small smile momentarily crossed her lips as she looked up at him. "How do you know I wasn't eating at breakfast? You were ignoring me."

"I was trying. Failed miserably. I don't think you realize how sorry I am, Andi. If I hadn't been such a bastard, none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault, Severus. No more than it was mine. After Jeremy found me again, he wouldn't have stopped until he thought he owned me."

"I should have been there to protect you."

"You didn't know."

"The kids tried to tell me, Andi. If I had just listened..."

"It's over, Severus," she interrupted. "What happened happened and now it's over." Severus had no idea how to respond, so he sat there silently, waiting for her to say something else. "I want to be able to teach tomorrow so I need to get some sleep. Why don't you go down to dinner?"

"Absolutely not. I'm not leaving your side."

"Then at least have some food brought up to you, ok?"

"Will you eat with me?"

"We'll see," Andraste sighed; too emotionally and physically exhausted to argue.

"Good enough. I'll be right back." True to his word, Severus returned quickly carrying a tray full of food. Andraste picked at it; hungry enough to eat, but too nauseas to eat much.

"I don't suppose you're tired?" she eventually asked.

"Very."

"Would you mind holding me until I get to sleep?"

"How about if I hold you until you wake back up?"

"Even better." Severus put the dinner tray away and laid down. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, he vowed to himself that he would never let her get hurt again; and silently prayed that it would be a promise he could keep.

"Severus," a gentle voice called out to him, bringing him out of the dreams he had been in for hours. "Honey, it's time to get up." He opened his eyes to see Andraste leaning over him, smiling brightly.

"How are you, beautiful?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Wishing we didn't have to get up, but we do." Severus sat up on his elbows and looked at the woman next to him.

"Really, how are you? Are you sure you're up to teaching?"

"Honestly, Sev, I feel great. I know that I should still be upset, but I feel like I finally resolved that part of my life...and I really am okay."

"Well then, I believe we have a sixth year Slytherin/Gryffindor class to deal with. Did you plan on making them ill?"

"I was thinking it might be fun. Can I make Draco sprout the horns he acts like he has?" Severus smirked at her, picturing it in his head.

"I think he's already quite enough of a demon. Ferret fur, however..." Andraste broke out laughing and got up from the bed, getting ready with a wave of her hand.

"Hey, beautiful; I was wondering; if you can get dressed so easy, why did we have to go shopping?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you'd hate it," she said with a smile; and walked out of the room. By the time Severus was ready Andraste was sitting on the couch, coffee in hand. "You take longer to get ready then most girls."

"No, I do not."

"I'm a girl. I would know."

"Not everyone can wave their hand and be done with it, Andi."

"Okay, true. But you still take forever. I'm on my third cup of coffee."

"I take it I'll be teaching class and you'll be spending the rest of the day peeing?"

"Severus."

"I know," he interrupted, laughing. "Bite me."

"Actually I was going to say I love you."

"I love you too, Andi."

"That, and bite me."

When Professors Andraste and Snape walked in to the potions classroom, most of the students were already seated. "Morning, Professors," Harry said. Much to the shock of the other students, Severus was the first to return the greeting.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter; how are you?"

"Fine, and yourself Professor Snape?"

"Wonderful; how are you feeling?" he asked, a smirk on his face that made Harry squirm a little.

"Um, I feel fine, why?"

"No reason, Mr. Potter, Professor Snape said with a smile and continued up to the front of the class where Andraste was waiting to begin.

"Cute, Sev," she whispered to him, turning to the students before he had the opportunity to chide her for calling him that. "By now I'm sure you've all got a general idea what to expect today, but I have something a little extra planned for this class, since we are in Advanced Potions. The symptoms that you should start feeling right about now can be cured only by properly combining two of these." Andraste gestured towards the board, and the class groaned in unison as a list of 12 potions appeared. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask Professor Snape or myself." Ignoring the dumbfounded expressions staring up at her, Andraste refocused her attention on Severus, who was now sitting behind his desk looking very amused.

"Five galleons says Mr. Longbottom blows his up."

"I'll take that bet," Andraste retorted, "and I'll raise you breakfast in bed that he and Ron are the first group done."

"Fine. It'll be nice for you to wait on me for a change."

"Funny, Sev," she whispered, laying extra emphasis on his hated nickname. "Shall we browse the progress they're making?" Severus nodded and stood up from his desk, following Andraste around the room. Most of the students had figured out which potions they needed to combine, and were talking in hushed tones about how to combine them safely. When they finally got to the Ron and Neville's table, they found that the two had already chosen a selection of ingredients and were busy preparing them. "How's your cure coming, guys?"

"Great. I think we've got it figured out," Neville told her.

"Fabulous. You're making me proud...and richer," she said, ignoring the confused looks they gave her. Her attention was pulled away from them, however, and into a conversation Severus was having with the next table.

"I would strongly suggest you get to work, Mr. Malfoy."

"She can't just make us sick. My father..."

"Your father is of no consequence to me or this class. Now do the assignment." The anger burning between Severus and Draco was enough to make most of the class stop what they were doing and watch. Draco sneered at Professor Snape and stalked towards the ingredient table, mumbling under his breath.

"Would you like to share that with the rest of us, Mr. Malfoy?" Andraste asked. Draco wheeled around, facing her.

"Absolutely, Professor. I said that traitors always get what they deserve. And so do their little girlfriends. But I here you got what you deserved last night." The room practically exploded with the fury pouring off of Severus.

"How dare you, you little prat. Get out. And do not ever set foot in this classroom again."

"My father won't allow this."

"Then do have him take it up with me personally. Just tell your dear mother not to expect him home if he does. NOW GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" Draco fled through the dungeon door, a mix of humiliation and anger in his eyes. The silence he left behind was broken by Ron piping up cheerfully.

"Can we applaud you again, Professor Snape?" Andraste did her best to suppress the laughter threatening to shake her composure before requesting that the class return to its work.

"That was interesting," Andraste said quietly to Severus when he rejoined her up front. He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a loud boom echoing through the class.

"I believe you owe me five galleons, Professor," he informed Andraste before turning towards the table the sound had come from. "Well done Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley. Five points to Gryffindor for winning me the bet I made with Professor Andraste."

"But sir," Neville interjected shyly, "I think that was supposed to happen."

"I assure you it was, Mr. Longbottom," he replied; turning back to Andraste with a smile. "So about the money you owe me..."

"It was supposed to explode?"

"Yes it was, as you would have known if you had paid attention to what they were making. The heat from the reaction between the Dragon's Blood and the liquidamber seed pod is what makes the mandrake have the effect it does."

"You cheated."

"No, I didn't. I simply said that it would explode. You assumed that was a bad thing." Andraste stared at Severus, thinking he was definitely Slytherin through and through.

"Professor Andraste?" Hermione said, bringing a small vial to the front of the room. "I think we're done."

"No, your not," Andraste replied, her face turning slightly red.

"Yes, she is Professor Andraste," Severus told her, examining the potion Hermione was holding. "Five points to Gryffindor," he said with a triumphant smile, "for winning me another bet."

"My apologies, Professor Andraste. Had I known it would help _him_ I wouldn't have brought it up," Hermione said, sounding slightly disgusted and throwing Professor Snape an angry look.

"It's okay, Hermione. Why don't you and Harry take some of this, I'm sure the ringing in your ears is getting annoying. Once you're done I'd like to talk to you for a minute." Hermione nodded in agreement and headed back to her table. "Did you see that?" Andraste asked Severus.

"Yes, I did. It seems Miss Granger is upset with me."

"That does appear to be the case. I'm gonna go have a chat with her; there's no reason for her to be angry."

"I'm not sure I agree with you, Andi." Andraste waved his objection off and headed out the side door, motioning for Hermione to follow her. Once they were both in the office, Andraste shut the door and sat down on Severus' desk. "Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?" the student said innocently.

"The look you just gave Professor Snape, for starters. Are you angry at him?" Hermione looked at Andraste for a minute, not sure quite how to answer.

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "And honestly, I don't see how you're not. What happened yesterday was his fault. He could have stopped it if he would have just listened."

"And I could have prevented it if I had told someone about my history with Jeremy."

"It's not your fault!"

"That's my point, Hermione. It's not my fault. But it's not Severus' fault either. The only person that's to blame here is Jeremy. He's the one that did it, and he's the only one that you should be angry at if you need to be angry."

"But if he had listened to us..."

"Hermione, I understand why you're upset, but you have to understand where I'm coming from too. A thousand things could have been made the difference; Professor Snape could have listened, Dumbledore could have not brought him here, I could have stood up for myself and told him to go to hell as soon as he walked back into my life. The point is, he is the only one to blame. It's no more Severus' fault than it is mine. Either way, Hermione, you know I adore you, and you also know that I love Severus very much. It's important to me that you two get along.

"You know he's old and greasy and gross, right?" Hermione asked, trying to resist giggling, but gave in when Andraste started to laugh.

"Not to mention mean, and temperamental, and occasionally mopey." Andi pointed out. The two girls laughed and talked for several more minutes before heading back to the main classroom. When they got back, all of the students were cured and in the process of cleaning up their messes.

"I think you owe them a speech, Andi," Severus told her when she came back to the desk.

"Guess I do," she said, and then turned to the class. "Can I have your attention for a minute?" She waited a moment while the students settled down and focused on her. "The other classes get a 'you can do it, so do it from now on' talk here. I'm gonna spare you the entire speech and just say it. You proved yourselves today. Not to me and Professor Snape, but to yourselves. You wouldn't be in this class if you weren't capable of scoring rather high on what I believe was a rather difficult exam, so there is no reason you can't get great grades in here. This class isn't required, but to be in it, a lot of work is. Each of you today took two potions you knew and made one you didn't. For your homework, due Friday, I want you to give me a complete explanation of how and why you did what you did today. And I want you to invent a new potion that we'll try out Friday. You are all welcome to go when your area is clean. Have a good night."

When Andraste was done, she sat down and chatted amicably with some of the students while others were finishing up. When the last of them were gone, she locked the classroom door and headed to the office where Severus was waiting for her. "So what are the plans for tonight?" she asked, taking a seat on the only clean corner of his desk.

"I have more papers to grade."

"Oh, Joy. Let's take them in and get this over with." Andraste grabbed an armful of papers, and Severus followed her, carrying the rest. Once they settled in at the kitchen table with a fresh pot of tea, they set to work reading over essay after essay in silence. Hours passed before Andraste stood up to stretch. "It's 7:30. We need to go if we want food."

"Time does fly when you're having fun, doesn't it?" he replied dryly, and followed her out the door. Dinner was calm and quiet; even the students seemed subdued by the storm that was raging outside. The only thing said that held any significance to Andraste was Dumbledore's request that they join him in his office at 10 o'clock.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" Andraste asked as they walked back to the dungeon.

"This has been such a week that one can only venture a guess. I suspect, however, that it's to do with Voldemort."

"That was my thought to," she replied. They managed to finish grading all of the papers just minutes before they were expected in the headmaster's office.

"Why does that move for you?" Severus asked her, referring to the statue they had just passed that normally guards Dumbledore's rooms.

"Because I want it to," she said simply, refraining from any other explanation. When they reached the top of the stairs, they were greeted by the Albus, Minerva, and Remus. The other professors in the school, it seemed to Andraste, were never invited to these meetings. "Please, do make yourselves comfortable," Dumbledore told them, motioning to the chairs beside the other teachers. Once they had sat down with a cup of tea he began. "I think it is time we discuss what the best course of action is with Voldemort. It is time that this situation is resolved once and for all." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, but made no move to speak, so he continued. "Andraste, you have demonstrated to us all time and again that you are very powerful; possibly the most powerful of us because of the nature of your abilities. The question, however, is are you willing to fight? This is not your war, and we can not force you into something that you are not comfortable with."

"Voldemort has made this my war, Albus, and I am more than willing to do whatever I can to help end it."

"I suspected you would say as much, Andraste, thank you," the Headmaster replied. "Now, I wonder," he said, leaning forward and adjusting his glasses, "what of your powers we do not know." Andraste sighed audibly, wondering how she was going to explain this to them, her other ability is considered by the wizarding community the darkest of the dark magics. "I can not physically harm another with my magic," she began, the hesitation in her voice apparent to everyone.

"Please continue, Andi," Albus said, after a long pause. Andraste took a deep breath and glanced at Severus, wondering how he was going to take this news. "Physically is the key word."

"Meaning, what?" Severus prodded after she went quiet again.

"Meaning I can see auras, a persons energy or soul." Deep breath, she told herself, forcing oxygen into her lungs. "And I can destroy it." The room sat in silence as the others tried to process this information. Andraste looked to Severus, hoping for some sign that he wasn't scared, that he didn't hate her.

"How do you know that?" he questioned.

"I've done it before," she replied. "It's not pleasant, and it's not easy, but I have done it."

"Do you realize what the Ministry would do if they found out, Andi?" Professor Snape said, an edge of sadness and panic in his voice.

"That is why they will never find out, Severus," Dumbledore answered. "I must ask you Andraste, when you did this. And to whom."

"It was years ago, Professor Dumbledore," she told him, reverting to his formal name out of trepidation more than anything else. "There was a serial killer in Chicago, where I lived until this happened. He came up on me one night when I was walking by the lake. When he attacked me I could see into his mind, into the deaths of the other girls he had murdered. And it wasn't just this life. I could feel that his soul had always been like that...dangerous and violent. I'm still not sure where I got the incantation from, the words just came out of my mouth without me telling them to. I must have chanted for several minutes while he laid at my feet, wiggling around like a dying snake. I watched his soul leave his body, and I reached out and destroyed it with mine. I don't regret it, Albus. And I'd do it the same way if I was in that situation again."

"There's no reason for you to regret it, Andi. You did what you had to do. And probably saved a lot of lives in the process," Severus told her, laying a comforting hand over hers.

"Professor Snape is right, Andraste. Now I think we should all get some rest, and think about how to proceed from here. This weekend many of the parents will be coming in, and so the Order will use the opportunity to gather here without the extra people being noticed. Saturday morning at 10 o'clock."

"Will Lucious be here?" Professor Snape asked, a frightening look on his face.

"No, Severus," Dumbledore replied, "Mr. Malfoy withdrew Draco from Hogwarts shortly after you kicked him out of your class."

"It's a shame," he replied. "I am looking forward to seeing him again."

"You will most certainly get your chance," the Headmaster promised. "Now get some sleep, all of you." The professors filed out of the office, each heading off towards their rooms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus asked Andraste once they had settled in for the night.

"Because I'm already enough of a freak, and I didn't want to scare you. You're already irked enough by me being able to read your mind so easily."

"You don't scare me, Andi," he assured her, laying a quick kiss on her forehead. "Besides," he added with a smile, "you reading my mind doesn't bother me anymore."

"You know, Severus," she said, ignoring that she knew he was lying, "you should see how much your aura has changed since I met you."

"I'm sure it has, Andi. I know how much my life has changed." Andraste smiled at him, and moved closer, taking in his warmth as she let herself drift off to sleep in his arms.

Hours later Severus was jolted out of a sound sleep by Andraste shooting upright in the bed beside him. "I've got it!" she said excitedly.

"Got what? And why aren't you asleep?" he asked; only half awake. He was brought to full alertness as she jumped from the bed and headed out of the room.

"I know how to defeat Voldemort!" she called behind her and then disappeared through the doorway.


	23. The Plan

A/N: This isn't mine. Shame.

* * *

Chapter 23 

Severus was pacing the living room when Andraste returned almost an hour later. "Where have you been?" he asked impatiently, "I was worried."

"I was at the library," she said, handing him the book she was holding – "Soul Magic: Potions of the Forbidden Arts."

"Where did you find this?"

"The restricted section. What happened to Sarine's ashes?"

"They're locked in my cabinet. Why?"

"We need them. Read this." She said, opening the aged manual to the page she had bookmarked and handing it back to him. Severus sat down silently and began to read.

_Soul sharing, while once common in times of war, is now considered to be among the most dangerous of the ancient practices because of the time constraints that the potions place on those that take them. In addition; those participating in soul sharing must be very well versed in the arts of meditation and astral projection or the results could easily be disastrous for both parties. To establish the initial conversion each person must ingest .9 DL of Venus Water. To return to ones original state, both must consume 1.2 DL of Snapdragon fire. Both of these potions, however, require the ashes of a bonded Alipis-Pedis Anima; something that was rare long before the animal became extinct. The formula for these potions, originally created by Nikoli Therale in the early 1700's, is as follows:_

_Venus Water is a mixture of 90 grams of Dittany of Crete pulp, two Balm of Gilead buds, 124 grams dried Trillium, 200 grams crushed Elder berries, 13 Honesty seed pods. The ingredients are added to 1 DL of blood from each person the potion is for that has been mixed with 7of bonded Alipis-Pedis Anima ash and kept at 96 degrees Celsius for 12 hours._

_Snapdragon Fire is a mixture of 13 Black Snakeroot seeds, 20 grams dried Dragonsblood resin, 40 grams Snapdragon root, 4 dried Arbutus leaves, grams Lily of the Valley flower, dried in full bloom. The ingredients are added to 1 DL of blood from each person the potion is for that has been mixed with 7 grams of bonded Alipis-Pedis Anima ash and kept at 92 degrees Celsius for 12 hours. _

_The purpose of these potions, soul sharing, is designed to merge two people for a period of two hours. While each is in the others body, both will possess the abilities of the other as well as their own. Both people, essentially, are both people. Soul sharing, however, was a very dangerous practice. If for some reason the merging was not reversed within 130 minutes, the result would be the loss of both souls._

Severus looked up from the book into the eyes of Andraste, who was apparently very pleased with herself. "What exactly do you plan on doing?"

"That," she replied, smiling brightly.

"That," Severus pointed out, "is dangerous and illegal, as well as requiring advanced skills in meditation and astral projection, or did you miss that part?"

"Lucky for us, I happen to possess those advanced skills. And I can teach Harry how to..."

"HARRY?" Severus interrupted, jumping up from his seat. "Absolutely not. He failed miserably at learning Occlumency, there's no way he'd be able to become even competent at that, let alone learn to master it the way that he would need to."

"He's the only choice, Severus, and I know I can teach him."

"Teach him to what? Get you killed? Absolutely not!"

"Severus, this isn't about me and this isn't about you. This is about killing Voldemort, and this is the best way to do it."

"But why Harry?"

"Because he is the one the prophecies say has to kill Voldemort. You know that. So as long as we do this, I can destroy his soul and it will still, technically, be Harry killing him."

Severus sat back down on the couch, tossing the book on the table in front of him. "It's too dangerous, Andi."

"It's our only chance, Severus. We have to try."

"Fine," he said, hoping that someone else could talk her out of this stupid plan. "Let's see what Dumbledore has to say."

"I've already spoken with him. We're going to talk to Harry after breakfast today, and assuming he agrees, I'll start teaching him immediately."

"You took this to Dumbledore first?" Severus inquired, sounding slightly offended.

"No. He actually found me in the library. He said he suspected I would need to talk to him."

"Why does that not surprise me? That man knows who's doing what in Hogwarts before the person doing it does."

"That seems to be the case. Now, do you want to go eat since we're up?"

"I still don't like this Andraste."

"I didn't ask you to like it. Just to accept it and help me."

"Very well. Let's go get some food." Andraste followed Severus out the door and to the Great Hall, chatting light-heartedly about the classes they had today. When they arrived much of the staff was already seated, despite the early hour.

"Professor Snape, Professor Andraste. How are you this morning?" Albus asked, smiling cheerfully at them.

"I've had better days, Headmaster." Severus responded harshly.

"Now, now, Severus. I know that you're worried, but Andraste is very capable. I do believe that you could do to realize that."

"I'll realize that when she goes three days without almost getting herself killed."

"UM, you know I'm sitting right here, right?"

"Of course we do, we have eyes." Severus said sarcastically.

"Then stop talking about me like I wasn't," Andraste insisted passionately, and then turned her attention to her plate. Soon breakfast was over and Severus was standing quietly in the room right off of the Great Hall, listening to Andraste explain her plan to Harry.

"So you can destroy someone's soul, just like that?" Harry asked when she had finished.

"Yes, I can, but that wasn't quite the response I was looking for. What I'm asking you to do is dangerous Harry; I need you to really think about it before you answer me."

"Waking up tends to be dangerous for me, Andraste; but I trust you. If you think this will get rid of Voldemort once and for all, I'm in."

"I appreciate that Harry. We'll start classes tonight. Meet me in Professor Snape's office at eight, okay?"

"Sure. Can I bring Hermione and Ron?"

"If you think they'd be interested in learning meditation, sure. It's a helpful thing to know even if it wasn't for these circumstances."

"If everyone is coming," Severus interrupted, "why don't we just all eat together? I'll have dinner sent up at six." Harry nodded to Professor Snape and took off to his first class of the day.

"What was that about, darling?"

"What, inviting them to dinner?"

"Yeah, that was a bit unexpected," she said, heading towards the dungeon.

"I figure if your life is going to be in his hands, it'd be best if we get along."

"You're starting to like them. Admit it."

"I will admit no such thing," he told her, and then walked into their first class of the day, seventh year advanced potions. "I'd like your attention focused on me, please." Professor Snape said, stalking to the front of the class with his cape billowing in the way that was customary for him. "Today shall be quite an amusing day for me," he told them, thinking that he would be more intimidating if he could get that damn smirk off his face. "All of you will find yourselves getting ill very shortly. If you can figure out exactly what is wrong, and if you can figure out how to create a potion to fix you, and if you can correctly make it; you will be healthy when you leave. If not, I'm sure Madam Pompfrey has some delicious concoction that will make you feel better. Do try to have fun, I know I will." Severus turned his back to the class and faced Andraste, leaning down to whisper to her. "You know, if I had made them sick before you came along, I would have been crucified."

"True, Severus, but you also probably wouldn't have given them the ability to cure themselves." He laughed in response, and then they began to make the customary rounds; visiting each group in turn. When it seemed that everyone was on the right path to healing themselves, the professors sat down with a stack of scrolls and set themselves to the task of grading. When the last of the students had come to the front to announce that they were finished, Severus stood again.

"It seems from this class, and the others; that when a student has their own health in the balance making a proper potion becomes substantially easier. So assume that it will be this way from now on, because if grades do not improve, every class will end in trips to the infirmary. Making a potion is about paying attention to detail. It's about caring about the work you do. The mere fact that you are in this course says that you are fully capable of doing this, so there is no excuse for the performance that I have been seeing. Thank you for succeeding today, for showing me that you are not as incompetent as you have made me think in the past. If you keep it up, I'm sure this class will be more pleasant for all of us." Professor Snape started to dismiss the students but Andraste interrupted.

"Before you leave, I have a few things I would like to say." Severus looked up at her, eyes questioning, but stayed silent while she continued. "I've had the pleasure of grading some of your essays, and can honestly say I am not pleased. We are not in a first year course, and if you don't want to put forth the effort that Advanced Potions requires, you are welcome to drop it. There is absolutely no excuse for the homework we've received. Many of them lack even basic essay writing skills, which I know full well you all possess after six years at Hogwarts. I will not accept a failing grade from any student in any class that I am a part of, especially not this one. You are supposed to be the best of the best, and I suggest that you make sure your work reflect that. From this point on, anything below a B will be redone until I find it acceptable. Trae, Silir, William, Susan, and Petra, you are dismissed.. If the rest of you would like to come get these, I expect new ones by your next class. After you have picked up your papers you may leave."

"And they think I'm tough," Severus said as the students filed out and more came in.

"I'm bewildered by the quality of the work they turn in. I'm sure most of them are just here because they want to be aurors, but an auror doesn't do anything half-assed. They best figure that out now, and learn to take a bit of pride in what they put their name on."

"I couldn't agree more," he told her before focusing on the class that had just taken their seats. Following Andraste's plan from the first year class that she had taught Monday, Professor Snape elected to lead the students in a discussion about the technique and theories behind potion making. Severus couldn't help but notice how much more responsive the students were ever since Andraste had tempered his moods a bit. Part of him missed torturing the little brats, it was a pastime he had truly enjoyed, but part of him was growing used to the peacefulness that had taken over his classes. Grades were improving dramatically, and the students seemed to be working harder, something that Severus chalked up to them wanting to make Andraste proud. It never dawned on him that the students truly enjoyed his teaching now that he didn't yell constantly, and they wanted him to stay friendly; so they were trying to please him by being more studious.

"I have to tell you," he said to Andraste when the class was over, "I've never noticed how intelligent Mr. Rourke is. I'm willing to wager he goes far in potions if he keeps it up."

"It's amazing what you can learn if you actually talk to them," Andi responded with a smirk as Salazar Slytherin's portrait moved out of their way and they walked into Severus' living room. Andraste sat down on the couch with her feet up on the table and closed her eyes. "Do you mind if I put some music on?"

"Not at all beautiful," he said, laying a kiss on her cheek. "I have some things I need to talk care of, I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

"Okay, Sev," she said, giving him a huge smile.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Maybe the day I die."

"Which won't be for a very long time, so I'll take that as a no." She smiled in response and waved her hand, making a stereo appear on the table and immediately start playing music that he recognized as being the same band she had stayed up listening to all night Monday. He made a mental note to ask about it later and left the room. Andraste was pulled out of her own little world by the sound of someone knocking at the entranceway. She opened the door to find Harry, Hermione, and Ron on the other side.

"You guys are about 45 minutes early."

"I know," Hermione said, "but we got out of class early. Is it okay?"

"Yeah, of course it is. Come on in," she said, moving to one side so they could go past her. "There's drinks in the fridge, help yourself." She told them, motioning towards the kitchen.

"What is that music?" Ron asked. She opened her mouth to respond, but Harry beat her to it.

"It's an American muggle band called Matchbox 20."

"I'm impressed, Harry," Andraste said. "How did you know that?"

"I was raised by muggles, remember? Someone bought Dudley one of their CDs, and he threw it away, so I took it out of the trash. I really like them."

"How are you getting it to play?" Ron asked, examining the stereo she had sitting on the table.

"It will never stop amazing me that you guys grow up around magic and get impressed by a CD player." Andraste replied, laughing.

"But electronics don't work here," Hermione interjected.

"Tell me, did you ever stop to think that that might be because there's no electricity?" Andraste pointed out, smirking. "I use batteries, and I put a shield around it so the magic won't interfere with the way it works." Harry, who was only half listening to the explanation Andraste was offering the other two, looked up at her hopefully.

"Do you have their first CD? The one with "Real World" on it?

"No. I lost it a while back and I haven't had the chance to get a new one yet."

"Well, can't you just make it appear?" Ron questioned. "You can make everything else appear." Andraste let out a small laugh before responding.

"Music isn't that simple. I have to be able to completely envision something to make it appear, and songs are too complex for me to be able to make it sound right." She said. Seeing the disappointed look on Harry's face, she sighed and continued. "If you really want to hear it though..."

"I would love to," he said, cheering up considerably, "I haven't heard it since the first time I came to Hogwarts, but I thought you said you didn't have it."

"I don't," she told him, "but I can play it. Think you can help if I forget the words?"

"What do you mean 'play it'," Hermione asked.

"You know what a guitar is right?" All three nodded in affirmation. "Well, it just so happens that I can play the guitar. And that is something I do know well enough to make it appear."

"You play the guitar?" Ron exclaimed, wondering what Andraste couldn't do.

"Yeah, the guy in one of the families I stayed with when I was younger was a musician. He taught me a little, and I've been obsessed ever since," she told them, waving her hand and making a blue thin-body acoustic appear beside her. "This is my baby," she said, picking it up. "And in all honesty, I only made it appear from the other room, I already had it in my closet." The three laughed in response to her confession, and watched excitedly while she fiddled with the tuning keys. "You ready, Harry?" He nodded emphatically in response. "I'm gonna slow it down just a bit because this is an acoustic guitar, but I'm sure you'll catch on quick, okay?" Harry nodded again and they listened with rapt attention as she began to pick single notes, and then sing softly. "I wonder what it's like to be a rainmaker; I wonder what it's like to know that I made the rain. I'd store it in boxes with little yellow tags on everyone, and you can come and see them when I'm...done. When I'm done." Andraste nodded to Harry and he took over the next verse in a voice that was surprisingly well-developed and smooth. "I wonder what it's like to be a super hero, I wonder where'd I go if I could fly around downtown. From some other planet, I'd get this funky high on a yellow sun; boy I bet my friends would all be stunned... they're stunned." Andraste suppressed the laughter caused by the wide-eyed look Harry was giving Hermione and Ron while he was singing, and joined him for the chorus. "Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here, if I was someone else would this all fall apart. Strange, where were you when we started this gig, I wish the real world would just stop hassling me." Andraste dropped back to just playing the guitar again, and let Harry finish singing the song by himself. When it was over Ron and Hermione both started clapping enthusiastically.

"That was so cool, Andi," Ron told her.

"You have a really great voice, Harry." Hermione added.

"You know, it's kind of funny," Harry said, "I used to lay in bed singing that song over and over before I came to Hogwarts. I used to dream about being somebody that mattered, and look at me now. 'The-boy-who-bloody-lived'," he mumbled with a tone of anger in his voice. "Guess I should be careful what I ask for, huh?"

"I'm sure it's hard," Andraste replied genuinely, "I know that I've spent my entire life running around helping people, and it gets wearing. I can only imagine how it must feel to know you have to save the world."

"It sucks," Harry admitted. "I want this to be over, and I want a normal life."

"You'll always be the boy-who-lived, Harry," Andraste told him, and then added with a smirk, "unless, of course, we die." Harry and Andi both broke out laughing, but the other two did not find her joke funny at all. When Hermione had finished berating them for their sick sense of humor, Andraste switched the subject back to music. "Do you know "Shame," Harry? It's my favorite song on the first album." Harry nodded and soon they were singing again while Andraste picked notes on her guitar. The end of the song was punctuated with clapping from the area behind Harry and Andraste.

"That was very impressive," Severus said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Andraste asked him.

"Just a few minutes," he said with a smile. Andraste turned back to Ron and Hermione, shooting them a dirty look.

"And why didn't you tell me he came in?"

"He motioned for us to be quiet," Hermione told them mischievously.

"Well, it's nice to know whose side you two are on," mock anger haunting her tone. Severus stepped into the conversation before Andraste had a chance to continue.

"I really am rather impressed, Andi. You're quite an accomplished guitarist."

"Thank you, Severus, but I'm really just average."

"No, you're not!" Ron exclaimed. "You're bloody brilliant!"

"Language, Ron." Severus said firmly before turning his attention back to Andi. "I'm actually quite a fan of American classics. Do you know who the Eagles are?"

"Yeah," Andraste replied, "but I can't play any of their songs." 

"Do you know the words to any of them?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know all of "New York Minute"."

"That works," he said with a smile. "Can I borrow that?"

"The guitar?" Andraste asked, dumbfounded. "_Surely, he doesn't..."_ she thought to herself. He smirked at her at sat down on the edge of the couch, taking the instrument she was holding from her. Immediately the guitar started to sweetly whisper the intro to Andraste's favorite song, only the version that he was playing was far more intricate than what she was used to. She listened to Severus play, amazed at the fluidity of the sounds that he pulled from the instrument he held in his hands. Each note melted flawlessly into the next as the guitar cried with emotion Andraste had never heard before.

"Andi," Severus whispered to her, "you missed your cue." His voice brought her back from the trance that his playing had put her in, and once he circled back around to where she was supposed to start; she sang quietly about a man that was gone, and a love that may never forgive. After she finished singing he continued to play for several more minutes, seemingly lost in the sound he was creating. When he finally stopped playing, complete silence overtook the room full of stunned people.

"You're right, Andraste," Ron finally said. "You're average. He's bloody brilliant."

"Where did you learn to do that, Severus?" Andi asked him, the look of admiration on her face making him rather proud of himself.

"I'm an anti-social, long-haired, greasy git, Andi. Think about it." After a moment to process what he had said, the four began to laugh, thinking that his words really did make sense. "Well, it's almost six o'clock. We'd better get ready..." His sentence was interrupted by three house elves apparating into the kitchen, each carrying a large tray laden with food. "...for dinner," he finished. The group all took seats around the kitchen table, and chatted through their meal. Andraste sat back after dinner, thrilled to see how well they were all getting along. If they survived this mess, she had big plans; ones that would only work if everyone was capable of standing each other's company.

"Are we ready to start?" Severus asked when everyone had pushed away their plates.

"I'm too full to meditate, let's just go to sleep," Harry moaned, holding his stomach.

"Fat chance, Harry," Andraste said. "You have lots to learn, and the sooner you do, the sooner Snakeboy is dead. Now let's go."

* * *

More A/N: Loudmouth star: Thankyou for the review, you can probably expect about a chapter a day update. 

TheDarkLadyOfRavenclaw: Thankyou sooooo much; it's nice to know you're really enjoying the story. To answer you're questions:

NO, we're far from over. I'm thinking another 20 chapters at least.. The first 18 chapters I had written out by hand. I updated as I finished typing them out. Now I'm just working on it on the puter, and yeah, I raised the rating because of the Jeremy thing. I'm not sure it was necessary, but it was some pretty heavy stuff by some standards, so better safe than sorry.


	24. First Lesson

Chapter 24

"Severus, do you mind if I rearrange a bit?" Andraste asked once they walked back into the living room.

"By all means, do as you wish." Andraste took his permission to heart and waved her hand. Immediately his furniture disappeared and a row of three feather mattresses lined the floor beside a large leather loveseat. Andi motioned for Severus to sit by her, and for each of the students to lay down on a bed. "This is the most comfortable thing I've ever laid on," Harry said.

"It feels like I'm curled up on a cloud," Hermione agreed, snuggling deeper into the plush comfort.

"That's the point. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. Now I need you all to lie on your backs." Andraste paused a moment, waiting for them to oblige her request. She waved her hand and several of the lamps went out, leaving the soft glow of only two small fires shining in the room. When she was satisfied with the level of light, she continued. "Today we're going to start with guided meditation. It's very much like hypnosis in that you'll follow my voice to reach the point you want to be at. Now close your eyes and concentrate only on my voice. I want you to shut out all other thoughts and allow yourselves to think only about what I'm saying." She intentionally softened her tone several notches and continued. "I want you to breath in deeply; feel the air enter your body, let it reach the tips of your toes. Hold it until I count to five. 1...2...3...4...5 now exhale slowly 3...4...5. Deep breath 1...2...3...4...5 and out 3...4...5." Andraste slowed the tempo of her voice to a patient lull and went on with the exercise. "Breathe in...1...2...3...4...5 breathe out 3...4...5. Breath in...1...2...3...4...5 breath out 3...4...5. Keep breathing just like that. Deep breath in, feel it through your body 3...4...5...breathe it out slowly...4...5. Now we're going tighten the muscles in your body and hold it for ten seconds, starting with your feet. Tighten them.1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 relax. Now your calves."

Andraste went through each of the parts of the body, having them tighten their muscles for ten seconds, and then relax. When she was through she instructed the students tighten all of the muscles in their bodies for the same amount of time, and then relax again. "Now we're going to walk down a staircase, each of the 10 stairs is a step further into your sub-conscious. We're on the first step and it's well lit. We're stepping onto the second stair, and you can see that it's getting darker, but you feel completely safe. You know that nothing in this place can harm you. You are the one in control here. You step onto the third stair, and you can see that there is a door at the end of the staircase. You know that the answer to all of your questions, the answer to your very being is behind that door. You're excited, but you know that there is no rush so you take your time, and take in your surroundings as you step onto the fourth stair. You can feel that the temperature has risen slightly, but you're still comfortable. You're enveloped in a feeling of warmth and safety as you move on to the fifth stair. You're starting to see the intricate design of the doorway ahead of you. Even though it's getting darker, you can still see perfectly. You're stepping onto the sixth stair now, immersing yourself in the perfect calmness that is washing over you. Every part of your being is relaxed in the knowledge that nothing can hurt you. You're moving onto the seventh stair, and it feels as if your body is becoming weightless. You float and glide more than walk as you move on to the eighth stair and see a soft light shining from behind the door in front of you. You know that wonderful things lie beyond that door, and you move closer to it, onto the ninth stair. You feel like your entire body is glowing with warm energy; with the energy that is shining from behind the door that is almost in your reach. You study the doorknob, seeing that its pattern was sculpted with the same love and care as the door, as the rest of this hall. You step forward, onto the tenth and final stair. You reach out for the door handle and finally open the door, stepping inside. You take a moment to bask in the wonder that is overcoming your body, and then you shut the door behind you. You walk slowly around the wall of room, taking in every detail that you can. You're letting your fingertips drift against the wall, feeling the texture of it under them. The room is filled with windows, each looking out on a different scene. I want you to study the room around you. This is your private place, where you can go whenever you need peace. You are safe here and you will always be. Take your time, explore the room around you. This is your home, this is you – and you can make it anything at all that you want. Now take a few minutes to explore and then we'll head back to the stairs."

Andraste stopped talking and studied the people around her, the students all had calm looks on their faces, and their breathing was smooth and even; so she was sure that they were all deep inside their own minds. She turned her focus to Severus, who was sitting beside her, his eyes also closed. The look on his face, however, made Andraste certain he wasn't meditating. "In fact..." she thought to herself. As quickly as she could, she closed her own eyes and slipped deep into a meditative state. When she was far enough under, which for her took only moments, she let the feeling of weightlessness overcome her and she slowly pulled her consciousness away from her body. When she was looking back down on her own resting figure, she turned towards Severus and found a more clearly defined version of what she had seen moments ago. His spirit was resting above his body, watching over the children. She smiled sweetly at him, getting a small nod in response, and dropped back into her body; quickly pulling herself out of the meditation she was in.

"It's time to come back," she began softly. "You're going to walk towards the door now, feeling relaxed and refreshed. You're at the door, and you step onto the tenth stair. The sense of calm is deep inside you now as you move on to the ninth stair, ready to open your eyes, feeling wonderful. You move to the eighth stair, the feeling of your natural weight starting to return as you glide onto the seventh stair. You see the intricate designs of the hallway around you, and the light shining in front of you is warm and welcoming as you step onto the sixth stair. You continue to the fifth stair, the feeling of being refreshed and awake growing stronger as you go to the fourth stair. You know that you can return to the room whenever you want, and that gives you a sense of peace as you step onto the third stair. You're almost at the top now, excited at the prospect of being in the glow of the light ahead of you, and you move on to the second stair. You're there, and the energy running through your body gives you an incredible feeling. You step onto the first stair, knowing that you can come back soon." Andraste stopped speaking for a moment, letting the students take in the experience that she was drawing to a close. "Now, I'm going to count backwards from 10. When I say one, you're going to wake up. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1." The trio all opened their eyes in unison, and laid there for a moment silent.

"That was..." Harry paused, searching for the right words.

"Incredible," Hermione finished for him. He nodded in agreement to her, and then sat up on his elbows.

"I feel so awake. Like I've been resting for hours," Ron announced. The other two immediately motioned that they felt the same.

"That's one of the great perks of meditation," Andraste told him, noticing that Severus had opened his eyes and was watching the children with a small smile on his face. "Now, if you talk about what happened, you're going to find that all of you actually had very different experiences. Each of your staircases and rooms look totally different because they're unique to you. They're representations of who you are. Eventually your room will be a platform for you to work from to answer questions, work towards goals, and even progress towards astral projection. Once you become good at it, you may find the room unnecessary, and you'll be able to achieve the meditative state you want very quickly. I don't use one, and haven't for a very long time; do you, Severus?" she asked, turning to the man beside her.

"No, I don't; although it is a great aide in the beginning."

"So when do we get to try astral protection?" Ron asked enthusiastically.

"After you know what it's called." Severus replied dryly. "It's astral projection."

"Yes," Andraste agreed. "Astral protection is what Professor Snape was doing that whole time," she told them with a smirk.

"Such a creative pun on words, Andraste. You truly are a comic genius." The monotone way that Severus made his comment, only added to how funny the others found it, and soon four of the five were laughing.

"Touché, darling. Okay, so back to business," she said, again focusing her attention on the students. "Our goal right now is for you to get to the point where you don't need my help to do that. Because of the time constraints, particularly on you Harry, we're going to make this a crash course. If you feel that I'm going too fast, please say so. It is very important that you completely understand what we're doing. If you don't, the results could prove very bad for both of us. Do you understand that?" Harry nodded to her, the look on his face solemn. "Okay, I want you to try it yourselves. If you decide that you can't do it, open your eyes back up but lay quiet so you don't disturb the others. Now lie back down and go for it." They stared at her for a moment, and then laid back and closed their eyes. She sat their quietly for 15 minutes, watching over them. Hermione was the first to open her eyes, followed quickly by Ron. They stayed there, still and quiet as she had requested, and waited patiently for Harry to awaken, unable to ask why Andraste was staring intently at the space above them. Thirty minutes later Severus opened his eyes, and then Harry immediately did the same.

"He did it." Severus said, an uncharacteristically proud look on his face. "I'm very impressed with you, Harry. I honestly didn't think you'd be able to learn at all. You must have much more self-discipline than I thought."

"Did what?" Ron questioned, sheer confusion written on his face.

"Astral projection." Andraste told them, her smile so bright that she was unintentionally glowing. "How did you learn that so quickly, Harry?"

"I suspect he didn't," Severus told her. "He's already capable of communication on that level, which takes ages to learn, doesn't it Harry?" The sheepish grin on Harry's face was framed by the blush rising up his cheeks.

"You mean you can already do this, Harry?" Hermione asked incredulously. Andraste unceremoniously ignored Hermione's question and asked one of her own.

"Why didn't you tell me? And where did you learn this?"

"Well," Harry began, "For one, I never had a name for what I was doing, so I wasn't completely sure that it was what you were talking about. When you guided us through the first time, the feeling I got was identical, so then I was pretty sure I knew what you meant with the Astral Projection thing. When you told us to do it ourselves I went ahead and tried. I have to admit," he said, the smile on his face widening, "Professor Snape scared me a bit. I wasn't expecting to see him there."

"Well, I guess this is wonderful news. That's going to take a lot of the pressure off of trying to get you to the point you're at. So where did you learn it?"

"I had a lot of free time at the Dursley's. I spend most of my summers locked in a little room, so I found ways to occupy myself." Andraste just stood there staring at him for a few moments, not sure what to say before Severus responded for her.

"I think we've all had enough for one night, so why don't you three go do your homework, or not do your homework, however you occupy your evenings. We'll see you tomorrow at seven Harry, don't forget what we discussed." The students nodded and said their goodbyes and Severus walked them out while Andraste returned the living room to its original state.

"So what did you two discuss?" Andi asked him when he returned.

"Quite a bit actually. He told me a little about how he learned to do that, and we talked some about Voldemort. He's scared. It's natural obviously, but he is scared."

"He told you that? I'm surprised he'd hand out confessions to you of all people."

"I think he felt safer that way... like it's not really talking. That, and we discussed a bit about the way I've been towards him in the past. I think that may have had something to do with it."

"You apologized?"

"If you want to call it that. We came to an understanding." Much to Severus' surprise Andraste threw herself into his arms, giving him a huge hug and kissing him several times all over his face. "What was that for?" he asked her without any complaints.

"For you. Thank you. I know that was hard for you, but you did it, and you have no idea how much it means to me."

"You can feel free to show me," he said with a mischievous smile.

"I would love to," she told him seductively, and kissed him with all the passion she felt. "Later." His jaw dropped as she threw him a smirk and moved off towards the kitchen for a drink.

"At least get me one too, brat."

"Say please." 

"Please, brat," he countered with a smile. Andraste came back from the kitchen carrying two glasses of red wine and handed one to Severus.

"So what else did you two talk about?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"I expressed my preferences that he not do this unless one of us are with him. I don't want him leaving his body open."

"That makes sense. I should have thought to mention it, but I'm still reeling from the fact that our lessons are getting moved up a bit."

"It's already done," Severus told her, quieting for a moment. He had news for her, but he was uncertain of what her reaction would be, and worried because of it. "_She may get angry, she may cry, bloody hell I hope she's happy_," he thought to himself. "Andraste, I need to talk to you about something," he said softly; hoping for the best.

"Yes, darling?" she inquired with a cheerful tone that he prayed would last.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, Andi; so I want you to know before we start that I'm here for you. I always will be."

"Oh God, who died this time?" she asked him, only half serious.

"Jeremy." He studied her face, searching for some sort of emotional response. "Albus told me while I was gone earlier. He thought it best if you hear it from me. I'm sorry Andraste, I hope your okay."

"I am, Severus," she replied, looking him straight in the eyes. "But so is Jeremy. He's not dead. Who ever said he was is wrong." Denial, while not uncommon in situations like this, was the last response Severus had expected. Rage, yes. Tears, yes. Calm acceptance, yes... but outright refusal to believe what he had said?

"Andraste, he died in the hospital this morning. They said from the start that his injuries may have been too much to recover from. Not many people could survive being thrown through a bookshelf by someone with the strength that Lupin has."

"He's not dead, Severus. I would know if he was," she insisted. "And this conversation is over." He focused on his wine, not knowing what to say. Dumbledore had seen Jeremy's body, who could argue with that? Maybe he would have to have Albus talk to her himself.

"So," Andraste said happily, "I think we need to make those potions soon." Severus sighed quietly to himself and decided to allow the abrupt change in topic.

"How do you plan on proceeding?"

"I was thinking tomorrow night we'd both go explore the ether with Harry. Make sure he really knows how to get around and such... then Harry and I should start taking the potions so we can get used to each others powers. He needs to know how to handle himself with my abilities."

"The power you have with souls, is he going to get that too?"

"No, I don't think so. Most powers aren't singular to just someone's energy or their physical being, they're tied in with both. My ability to see and affect souls the way I do isn't like that. It's something I do with my own spirit, which of course will be in Harry's body."

"I have to say that I find that comforting. For some reason the idea of Harry being able to destroy souls bothers me." Andraste thought for a moment about the tempers that 16 year old boys sometimes have.

"Agreed." Andraste and Severus both lost themselves in their own thoughts for a moment before Andi finally spoke again. "So, really, where did you learn to play the guitar like that? That was amazing."

"When I was eight my parents took me to the United States and I saw somebody playing one on the street. My parents had more money than time for me, so when I told them I wanted to learn they bought me one, and I spent most of the time in my room working on it. I always found it very relaxing."

"I've never known anyone that could play that well. Would you mind playing another song for me?" Severus nodded and stood up, heading to the bedroom. He soon returned carrying a guitar case that he laid across the table and gently opened.

"I'm going to play mine, if that's alright," he told her, removing a solid black guitar from its case.

"Is that a D'Aquisto New Yorker?" she asked, envy burning in her eyes.

"Yes it is, '73," he replied matter-of-factly. Severus picked it up and began to check the tuning on it.

"But that's a $30,000 dollar guitar! Why are you playing it? Shouldn't it be in a case somewhere?"

"36,000 actually, and it was in a case, in my closet. What's the point of having a guitar if you're not going to play it? I bought it because it sounds great, not because it'd look good on display." He demonstrated his point by finger-picking a rapid succession of notes, and Andi was definitely very convinced. As good as Severus was on her guitar, with this one he was even better. The gentle tones that it rang with almost seemed to whisper life into the air around them.

"What's your favorite song?" Andraste asked after listening to Severus for a few minutes. He stopped playing and stared into space for a moment before answering, obviously contemplating her question.

"I don't have one. When I was younger, however, I was rather fond of "Castles Made of Sand." I enjoyed the irony of it."

"Jimi Hendrix?" she asked with a laugh. "Why am I still having trouble picturing you listening to American music?"

"Because soulless bastards don't usually do things that...human." Andraste wasn't sure how to react to that, the honesty of his words hitting her more than she expected them to. It was easy to forget that Severus had been his own person for 35 years, not just the potions bastard that had once made her life Hell, and now made it complete. Her presence hadn't made him the person sitting beside her, it just made him show it more.

"Will you sing it for me?" she eventually asked, stretching out on the couch.

"Absolutely not," he replied firmly. "I do not sing."

"Fine then," she said, thinking that she really wasn't surprised, "at least play it." He obliged her request, and close to 20 minutes later he sat there quietly staring at the woman that had fallen asleep beside him.

"_My entire life has changed_," he thought as he put away his guitar and carried her to the bedroom.

"Thank you," she said, opening her eyes a bit and smiling at him before she turned back to her dreams. Severus watched Andraste sleep for ages, thinking how right she looked laying there beside him. His world, his entire life had somehow become wrapped up in the woman in front of him. The idea of ever being without her made him ache inside in ways he never knew possible. "_Maybe there's a way to make sure she stays here when this is over_," he thought to himself. Without any doubt that he was making the right decision, or care for the late hour, he went to the living room and floo'd an old friend.


	25. Trapsing Time

Chapter 25

Severus finally went to sleep just three hours before Andraste's movement woke him back up. "Ahhh, sleepy head," she greeted, "nice to see that you'll be conscious in time for class."

"Not voluntarily," he said, dragging himself out of the bed. Severus shook the tiredness off of himself, and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower while Andraste headed towards the classroom. He came in as the last of the kids took their seats. Class went quickly for everyone, the sixth year students quickly finishing the potion he assigned them to make that day. "I am, for once, not horrified with the lot of you," he said as they prepared to leave. "Your performances as of late have proven to me that you do, in fact, belong in my classroom. Please keep it up." The kids filed out in pairs, with Hermione, Ron, and Harry hanging behind the rest. "I need to talk to you for a moment," Severus told them, and the three followed him and Professor Andraste to his living room. Once everyone had seated he began. "We've had a small change of plans. Harry, we're going to practice the astral projection after we talk, instead of later tonight. There is going to be an Order meeting in the morning, at 10 a.m." he told them, pausing a moment. "I am assuming that you all fully realize this is confidential." The students nodded, but the confused looks on their faces prompted him to go on his explanation. "You're 16, which technically does not make you of age. However, because of the things that you have faced in the past, as well as what we will all face in the near future; Professor Dumbledore has chosen to induct you into the Order. I can not say in honesty that I agree with his decision, I would prefer you all out of danger, but I, of course, will respect it." Severus ignored the huge smiles that had overtaken the trios' faces and continued. "The four of you will be inducted at 9:30, so I would like you all to be here at 9 am. I will explain exactly what is going to happen during the induction then. After the ceremony is over, Andraste will give the Order a full briefing on how we plan to proceed with Voldemort, as well as a report on your progress, Harry," he said, focusing on the boy for a moment, "so your progress tonight is particularly important as we will be setting a time table tomorrow. The specifics of our attack on the deatheaters will also be sorted out then. And hopefully," he said, giving Andraste a quick glance that no one noticed, "I will have another announcement to make."

"So, we get to stay for the meeting, for once?" Ron asked, excited but still not sure if he believed it.

"Seeing as how you will be members of the Order at that point, you will be expected to stay," Severus replied. "Now, I believe we have work to do. Ron and Hermione, you are both welcome to stay, but you must remain absolutely silent. Do you understand that?" The two nodded to him and he went on. "Harry, I need to know exactly how Nikoli Therale made the potions that we're going to need, so we're going to go observe him making them. Have you ever used astral projection to move around in time?"

"No. I didn't know I could," he said, an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Very well, whenever you are both ready to begin, just say so; I will show you how instead of trying to explain it." Andraste and Harry nodded to him, and they all laid back in their seats, closing their eyes. Andraste and Severus pulled their spirits away from their bodies in just moments, and Andraste used the minute of privacy to ask him some questions of her own.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before now?"

"I had planned on it," he told her. "You fell asleep before I got the chance."

"Oh. Sorry about that," she said as sheepishly as was possible without the ability to blush. "So what's with this announcement you want to make tomorrow?" Severus was spared the need to answer by Harry joining them in the ethereal world. "That was rather quick, Harry," Andraste told him. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks, Andi," Harry replied before Severus started to speak.

"What we're going to do is rather simple Harry. Moving around in time is the same as moving around any other way in this realm. You just need to think about where you want to be. We're going to go to January 1, 1715. Instead of looking for a specific place, we're going to concentrate on centering in on Nikoli Therale. Once we find him, we'll just move through the days until he makes the potions, does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess it does," he replied hesitantly. "But what if I get lost?"

"You won't, Harry," Andraste promised, and then added with a laugh, "and if you do, he'll be lost with you."

"No one is getting lost. This is very simple, and you're fully capable or we wouldn't be doing this," Severus assured him. "Now, let's go."

"Wait," Harry said with a tone of panic threatening his voice. "What about Andi? She's coming too, right?"

"No," Andi said. "Someone needs to stay here and watch over your body. We don't want anyone to decide to visit while you're gone. You'll be fine, Harry. Don't worry." He nodded in agreement and Andraste watched Harry and Severus fade away.

The mist swirled around Harry as he concentrated on the creator of the potions that they needed. Within seconds, he was floating in a room above an older man working steadily over a cauldron. "Very good, Harry," Severus commended. "Judging by the ingredients, however, I don't think that he's making either of the potions that we need. Now concentrate on moving forward in time, but stay in this room." They watched as time seemed to speed past them through a foggy sheen. After a few minutes, Severus motioned for Harry to stop. Nikoli Therale was hastily setting out ingredients in front of two separate cauldrons. Judging by the items he had, they had reached a day that he was making Venus Water and Snapdragon Fire. The pair looked on as Nikoli worked, Severus taking careful mental notes about the way he added each ingredient. "The Venus Water only has 12 seed pods," Harry heard him mumble.

"What did he use as a base? I didn't recognize it," Harry eventually said.

"That was holy water," Severus replied. "It glows silver in this realm."

"Where are you going to get that much holy water?"

"A church, or we could just have a priest bless it; that would probably be easier."

"You know a priest?"

"Several." They lapsed back into silence as Nikoli added a small container of purple liquid that Severus was sure contained blood and ashes.

Andraste watched the space where Harry and Severus had been for nearly an hour before they returned. "Did you find what you needed?" Andraste asked.

"Yes, I should be able to duplicate it without a problem." They talked for a few minutes before returning to their bodies and opening their eyes.

"Well, that was bloody boring," Ron said as soon as the three moved again.

"Not for us," Harry replied with a smile before Severus took over the conversation.

"Our trip was very successful. Now I have much to do tonight, so if you three would like to excuse yourselves, we will see you at 9 am." The students said their goodbye's and headed towards the door.

"Just a reminder, Harry," Andraste called out just before they disappeared from sight. "It's not safe for you to do this without us there." Harry stared at her for a moment before nodding in agreement and turning back to follow the others. Once they were gone Severus walked into the bedroom and came back a moment later carrying a small piece of carved wood.

"I'd like to show you something," he told Andraste. "This portkey will take us there." She held out her hand and he put the portkey in it, mumbling words that Andraste couldn't quite make out. Less than a minute later they were standing in the middle of a large clearing surrounded on three sides by dense forest. In front of them towered what would at very least be called a large manor, framed by an endless expanse of blue water.

"This is beautiful, where are we?" she asked, turning in circles to take in the view around her.

"Chateau de Toujours se Rappellent. It means 'always remember'," he told her, thrilled that she seemed so impressed with the surroundings. "This is my home." He took her hand and led her towards the large manor, telling her about the history of the land they stood on. "The Snape family built it over 400 years ago. It's obviously been updated since, but when my parents passed I restored as much of the original style and furnishings as I could," he said as he opened the large door that led into the house. The columns leading to the high ceiling were engraved with what Andraste assumed was the Snape family crest; and the deep mahogany floor held a reflection of the same design. The walked through the ancient home as he talked about the history of his family. "We're originally from France," he told her. "In 1572, after the St. Bartholomew's Day Massacre took the life of Admiral Gaspard de Coligny, my ancestor – his younger brother – was exiled to Switzerland. Queen Elizabeth, however, sent word that he was welcome here; and gave him the land this house was built on as a gift. When he arrived here, he built this home; and gave it the name that it has so that the generations that followed him would always remember why our family line left France, and why our loyalty is owed to England. My great-great-grandmother, Elisia de Coligny inherited the estate when her only brother died, and soon after she married Severus Snape, the man I was named after." Andraste listened intently as they strolled through the perfectly decorated home. Most of the decoration looked as though it was several hundred years old, and the history that the house brimmed with made Andraste's entire body tingle with questions, but Severus had never opened up like this before and she certainly wasn't going to interrupt him. "This was my room growing up," he said, opening a door and stepping aside to allow her to view the space behind it. The large room held a desk and a bed but for the most part was empty space. It reeked of the loneliness that Andraste was sure his childhood had been littered with. Severus shut the door and quickly moved to the end of the hall. When he opened a set of double mahogany doors, a room was revealed that would have easily held his entire apartment at Hogwarts, including the classroom space. A beautiful mural of the eternal battle between good and evil was painted on the ceiling, and the hardwood floor was partially covered in thick throw rugs. Along one wall of the room was a large stone fireplace that someone had already lit, easily big enough for a person to comfortably walk into or out of. Opposite the fireplace was a wall comprised entirely of floor to ceiling windows, the most modern thing Andraste had seen yet in the house, but the view clearly explained why they were there.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, looking out on the sun that was sinking below the ocean in front of her.

"This is the master bedroom," he told her, "where I sleep on the rare occasion that I'm here."

"Why don't you come here more often?" she asked him gently.

"Habit mostly, I would assume. I avoided it when my parents were still alive, and I guess part of me still sees this as their home, even though its mine now." Quiet drifted over them for a moment before he continued. "That, and it's a big house for one person," he said, laying a kiss on her forehead before he turned to head back the way they had came. "I'm sure dinner is ready, shall we?" Andraste followed him out to large deck, where a small table had been set up. Soon after they sat down, food appeared on the table much the same way it does during the feasts at Hogwarts.

"I'm surprised it's so warm out here," she commented nonchalantly after they had pushed away their plates, unsure of what else to say.

"This area is enchanted," he informed her with a smirk. "It could be hailing and we'd be dry and warm right here." She smiled sweetly at him, and then turned her attention to the wine swirling in the glass she held. This had been such an odd evening that Andraste found herself confused and unsure what to think. He had never been so open with her, so when he barely whispered words to her Andraste wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly.

"What?"

"My parents were deatheaters," he repeated, sounding only slightly more sure of himself. "When I was 17 they forced me to take the dark mark. I didn't want to, but I wasn't given a choice. It was that, or they would kill me. I didn't know what else to do, so I went along with it; and when I returned to Hogwarts for my seventh year I told Albus."

"Severus, you don't have to..." she said, seeing how hard it was for him to tell this story, and doubting he ever had before.

"Yes, I do. I want you to know," he responded, the pleading in his eyes close to what she was sure hers had been only a few nights before. She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, and he continued. "I was scared and I didn't know who else to turn to, so I told Professor Dumbledore. I cried and I begged him to help me, to know that I didn't want to be a deatheater. There were others in the school that had the mark as well, and most of them were proud of it, of being one of the dark lords chosen, but it disgusted me. And it terrified me. I had seen what these people did, the people they would torture just for fun, just because they could..." Severus drew in a deep breath, trying to find his words. "I didn't want to be one of them, and I begged Albus to believe me." He paused again, searching Andraste's face for some sort of sign that she understood. When he was sure she did, he took another deep breath and went on. "That's when he asked me to become a spy for his Order. I thought that I would get found out, that they would kill me, but I would have rather died for his cause than ever be a part of Voldemort's; so I accepted. I proved to be very useful for Dumbledore; because of who my parents were I was quickly accepted into the inner circle of his deatheaters. The Order was very careful about how it used information I gave them in the beginning; partly because they didn't want Voldemort to have reason to doubt my loyalty, and partly because most of them didn't trust me. A lot of them still don't. After the tri-wizard tournament, when we were sure that Voldemort had returned, Albus asked me to continue my old duties...I, of course, said yes. That's the point I was at when I met you. That's also something I won't ever have to do again, and for that I thank you."

"You saved my life, Severus, I am the one that should be thankful."

"No more than you saved mine." When the silence that fell over them made it clear to Andraste that he wasn't going to continue, she broke and asked him the question that had haunted her mind all night.

"Why are you telling me all this? I mean, I'm glad you are..." she added before he got the wrong impression, "but why? Why now?" Severus sat there staring at her for a moment, his face unreadable.

"I want you to know me, to know my past and who I am so you can make your decision properly."

"What decision, Severus?" she asked, very confused and slightly concerned.

"Promise you will listen to everything I have to say before you answer," he gently insisted.

"I promise, now tell me what this is about." He started speaking quickly, as if he was almost afraid that he would run out of words before he said what he wanted to say.

"I understand that there is a chance that time may be running short for both of us, and I have had to make my choices with that in mind. I don't know if we're going to survive this war, Andi, but I know that if we don't I'll regret it if this isn't said..." He drew air deeply into his lungs and exhaled slowly, as if trying to calm himself. "You don't have a family, Andraste. You don't have a past of your own to speak of – one that was about you...not about helping others, and I don't want your future to be the same way. You deserve more than that. You don't have a history to tell your children about, or even a last name for the students to call you by." He rambled on as he reached into the inner pocket of his cloak, and then held out his open hand to her. "I'd like to change that if you'd let me."

Lying in his hand was the most beautiful ring Andraste had ever seen. It was obviously an antique, because the two emeralds that framed the center diamond were both the purest shade of deep green. The band was a thin gold that looked as if it was woven by tiny faerie hands. "I'm not much good at this kind of thing," he told her, a vulnerability in his voice that she had never heard before, "so I'll just come out and ask. Will you marry me?" Andi sat there staring at Severus while minutes passed by. He watched her, thankful that he was capable of seeing her silence as the shock it was, instead of the hesitation that he feared. Slowly, in answer, she held her hand out to him so he could place the ring on it. When he did she jumped out of her chair and practically leaped into his arms, kissing him as passionately as she ever had.

"Yes. Yes, I will." He held her in his arms, thanking God that she had agreed. "When?" she asked him after a moments pause.

"How's next weekend?" he suggested with a smirk.

"Are you serious?"

"Very," he replied, his tone absent of even the slightest trace of humor. She smiled brightly at him and kissed him again.

"I think I can free up my schedule. So is this the announcement that you wanted to make tomorrow?"

"Yes it is beautiful. And now we can, if that's alright with you."

"Very."


	26. The Order

Chapter 26

Andraste was still asleep the next morning when the students arrived at nine. She was woken by the sound of quiet voices in the next room.

"Can we go wake her up?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Absolutely not," came a response from a male voice that Andi didn't recognize.

"I'll go get her, since you can't seem to wait any longer," Severus said. "_Severus_ _Snape_," she thought to herself, "_my fiancé. Oh my God, I'm engaged_." She looked down at the ring on her left hand and smiled just as he walked in. "Morning, beautiful. Nice to see you've finally woken up."

"Yeah. Who's here?"

"Hermione, Harry, and the Grangers; most of them at least."

"How many are there?"

"Nine, I think. Six are here; my living room is in chaos."

"Then why don't you just come back to bed and we'll hide until they leave," she suggested with an impish grin.

"Wouldn't that be nice," he said with a light scowl. "We unfortunately, however, are expected at the meeting in 10 minutes. Why don't you come out so we can get this over with."

"Fine," Andraste said with a huff as she pulled herself out of her bed. She gave herself a wave, and a cursory glance in the mirror to double check her appearance, and headed to the living room.

"Andraste," Mrs. Weasley greeted immediately. "How are you? It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Great, Molly, and yourself?" she asked, returning the woman's smile.

"Wonderful, wonderful," she said lightly, and then began introductions. "This is my husband Arthur, and this is my son Bill. I'm sure you know Fred and George." Andraste exchanged brief pleasantries with the group before Severus put a large cup of coffee in her hand, and addressed the students.

"We need to leave, but I said that I would tell you what to expect today. You will be called to the front of the room to take a short oath; then Fawkes will drop a tear onto the palm of your hand. The tear will leave a small golden design, the emblem of the Order of the Phoenix. The symbol is enchanted so that it will only show itself if Dumbledore wishes it to. Only he can cast the necessary spell. Are there any questions?" Severus asked the students, but everyone, including Andi, shook their heads in response. "Good. We're going to floo to the headmaster's office. We'd rather no one see so many people gathering." One by one the people disappeared through Severus' fireplace until he and Andraste were the only ones left in the room. "Are you ready for this?"

"Of course, Severus, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it's a big announcement."

"Oh, THAT," she said, laughing. "I thought you meant the whole planning to defeat Voldemort and telling a roomful of strangers how to do it even though I'm the one that's new. _My bad_." Severus gave her a light growl, and held out the tin of floo powder he kept beside the fireplace. She flashed him a sweet smile and took a pinch, calling out "Headmaster's office" before disappearing into the flames. She had barely stepped back out when Severus stepped into the room behind her.

"Now that we are all here, we will begin." Albus said, his even whisper somehow resounding over the group that had gathered. Andi studied her surroundings. The usually cozy room was much larger than normal, and filled with people she had never met. After Dumbledore passed out introductions and everyone else had found seats, Albus directed the four new inductees to the front. He handed each of them a small piece of paper as he began to explain. "This is the Oath of the Order of the Phoenix. It is charmed so that it can not be repeated by someone that is not pure in their motive and desire to join. If you will, Harry." Harry looked down at the paper and began to read.

"I swear my loyalty to the Order and the cause, knowing the risks and responsibilities that this entails. I bind myself with my word to the memory of those who have passed in service, to help assure that their loss was not in vain. I vow it is my willing duty to protect those that need protection, even at the cost of my own life; until the day I die." When Harry was finished, he held out his hand and Fawkes dropped a single tear into it. A small circle containing a symbol that he didn't recognize briefly shown on his palm, and then faded. Ron and Hermione repeated the same process, followed by Andraste, until the inductions were complete.

"Very well," Dumbledore said to the group after Andraste had taken a seat beside Severus, "The meeting today is of utmost importance, as you all know. Much to the credit of Professor Andraste, we have found a way to end this war permanently." Small gasps filled the room around them. This was the meeting they had hoped would come for years, and now that it had many of them sat in disbelief. "Professor Andraste," Albus continued, "you have our attention." Severus reached over and gave Andi's hand a reassuring squeeze as she explained how they were going to rid the world of Voldemort once and for all.

"It is not necessary for us to teach him meditation or astral projection as we originally thought it would be," she said when she was done explaining their intentions. "Harry has already mastered it on his own, so now I will begin to train him on how to use my powers." Her thought was interrupted by a quiet scoff and the objection that Andraste had been expecting.

"My instincts are always wary of a newcomer that appears to have all of the answers, Albus."

"I agree with Hestia," Mad-eye Moody said, his voice gruff and stern. "How can we trust her with Harry's life?"

"Because I do," Severus shot out at him, his eyes daring anybody to question him. "Are you suggesting that is not enough?" The look on Moody's face clearly said he wasn't convinced, but even he knew better than to cross Snape when he was on the verge of anger. The tension in the room had suddenly gotten to boiling point when a quiet, but firm voice spoke.

"It's my life, and I trust her," Harry said, meeting everyone's eyes in turn. When his gaze reached Mad-eye Moody's, he continued. "Professor Andraste has done more for me, more for everybody at this school in the last two weeks than most have done in their entire lives. If you question her, you're questioning the word of all of us that know her." Andraste couldn't help but feel a swelling of pride rise up inside her as all of the teachers, students, and even the Weasley's – who she had just met – voiced their agreement with Harry.

"I believe that answers your question, Moody," Dumbledore said once everyone had quieted. Mad-eye nodded in response and the headmaster continued. "Now we must settle the issue of when." This time Severus was the first to speak.

"Our first goal is to remove Lucious Malfoy. When he's gone Voldemort's ranks will be weakened, making an offensive attack substantially easier."

"How do you plan to do that?" asked an older man. "We can't very well just go kill him."

"I am well aware of that, Kingsley," Severus replied. "That is why we're going to make the bait too much for him to resist." He paused for a moment, letting the effect of his words sink in. "Lucious generally spends Sunday's on his boat in the Mediterranean. Coincidentally," he said with a vicious smile, "mine will be in the same area tomorrow night. When he realizes that both Professor Andraste and I are on board, I am sure he will not be able to resist the temptation."

"And what do you plan on doing once he attacks?"

"Whatever I must to defend myself," Severus stated firmly, a deadly glare in his eyes. There was no question about what his actual intentions were, and everyone understood it was best that he not say it.

"You can not do anything to attract the Ministry's attention," Dumbledore said; looking at Severus and then at Andraste.

"You have nothing to worry about, Albus," Andraste promised. "We're going to do this the old fashioned way."

"What does that mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked, not sure if she actually wanted to hear the answer.

"That is not your concern, Molly," Severus responded quickly, trying to make his tone less than harsh. Albus surveyed the group for a minute before speaking again.

"It is settled then. Now we must address the issue of when to attack Voldemort."

"I believe," Andraste said, "that with luck we should be ready in a month."

"Then we will assume six weeks. I will be in contact if that changes." Dumbledore smiled for a moment, and then went on. "For now, however, my stomach is telling me that it's lunch time. Shall we all go down to the Great Hall?" Everyone nodded in response, and began to stand before Severus interrupted.

"Albus, if the professors and students will stay a moment, I would like to speak to you all privately." He turned his attention towards the Weasley's, who were about to leave. "Molly; you and Arthur and Bill are welcome to stay as well."

"Is this about the announcement?" Hermione asked once the others were gone.

"Yes it is," Severus told her, suspiciously eyeing the smile on Dumbledore's face. "Would you like to tell them, Albus? Something tells me you already know what I'm going to say."

"I know nothing, Severus," he replied, his eyes twinkling brightly. "Please, go on." Professor Snape gave the headmaster a look that said he clearly didn't believe him, but continued anyway.

"I have asked Andraste to be my wife, and she has agreed."

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Didn't I tell you yesterday that he was going to propose?" Hermione said excitedly to Ron and Harry, who were nodding their heads, but still too in shock to speak. Andraste looked sideways at the young girl, trying to find words for her confusion at the same time Severus was expressing his.

"And how did you know? I told no one," he said, a slight tone of indignation in his voice.

"It was obvious," she said with a smile, not volunteering anything else.

"And how was it obvious, Miss Granger?" he insisted. Hermione sighed and smiled, resigned that she would have to tell.

"All through Potions yesterday you kept reaching in your pocket. After the third time, I realized that you were checking to make sure something was there. Since you were looking oddly at Professor Andraste at the same time, chewing on your lip, and generally looking rather sick; I eventually reasoned that it was probably a ring, and you were going to ask her to marry you. When you told us that you '_might'_ have an announcement to make, I was sure. So let's see it," she said, turning to Andi.

"See what?" Andraste responded, obviously confused.

"The ring, silly," Andraste's mouth formed a small 'o' as she held out her hand towards Hermione.

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Molly, who had rushed forward to see it. When everyone had thoroughly examined the engagement ring, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you both. Have you decided when you would like to wed?"

"As soon as possible," Severus said quickly, as though Andraste might answer otherwise. "Next Saturday would be best. We would like you to do the honors if possible, Albus."

"Please, Professor Dumbledore," Andraste added. "It would mean the world to us."

"I would be absolutely delighted," he told them, his smile beaming brightly through his eyes. "Have you given the other arrangements any thought?"

"Yes, we have," Severus replied. "We want it to be rather private. With the exception of present company, we're only inviting a few other teachers. Andraste will take care of what decorating we decide to have."

"She will do no such thing," Mrs. Weasley insisted. "Why should she spend her wedding day working?"

"Don't worry, Molly," Andraste said laughing. "It really is no effort... literally."

"Oh, yes. You have that 'wave your hand and it appears' power, don't you? Well then, you must at least allow me to make your wedding cake," she replied.

"That would be appreciated. Thank you," Severus said before turning his focus to Dumbledore. "Andraste and I decided that we will announce our engagement today. Many of the parents should be at lunch, and I'm sure Crabbe or Goyle will get word back to Lucious. It should make the prospect of attacking us tomorrow that much more appealing."

"Very well," Albus replied. "Why don't we go do that?" Everyone agreed, and headed for the Great Hall; Severus and Andraste tailing behind the group to talk.

"Have you decided who you're going to have as your best man yet, Severus?"

"I have given it no thought. All I am concerned with is who my bride is," he said, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I have. I'll tell you after I ask her."


	27. Revelations

Chapter 27

When they walked into the Great Hall, Severus surveyed the room, mentally identifying several Deatheaters. The four long tables that usually spanned it were gone, and in their place were at least 50 smaller round ones. Each table had settings for 12 people, and the room was filled to capacity. He couldn't help but dread the day ahead of him; it would be spent telling unhappy parents that their children were horrible at potions. Thankfully, Andraste was diplomatic enough to pacify the worst of them. He took his seat next to Andi at the main table, the only one that hadn't changed in placement or size. They had barely dished their food when Dumbledore stood to give his usual parent-day speech. The room quickly quieted as students and parents alike gave the great wizard their full attention.

"I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he stopped a moment, letting the applause die down. "Many of you were once students here yourselves, and you will find that very little has changed since your days with us. All professors will be available in their classrooms shortly after lunch until six pm to answer any questions you may have about your students' progress." Albus paused again and looked at Severus. Receiving the nod of approval he was waiting for, he continued. "On a more personal note, I have a wonderful announcement to make. Our potions teachers, Professor Snape and Professor Andraste have informed me that they will be wed next weekend. On behalf of everyone at this school," he said, turning to Severus and Andi, "Congratulations." The mixed reaction among the students was drowned out by an enthusiastic applause from the parents. Most of them knew Severus personally, many from school, and all had wondered if he was ever going to get married. Those that didn't like him wondered about Andraste's state of mind, the few that did were happy he had found someone as good for him as Andraste was rumored to be, and the ones that wanted him dead, as they had hoped, couldn't wait to share the good news.

Lunch went dreadfully slow for Severus as he did his best to ignore the people around him with nothing better to discuss than his engagement. Every few minutes someone would come up to him and Andraste to offer their own congratulations and promise to stop by the classroom to talk more later. After the forced sincerity in Severus' appreciation deteriorated to something closer to sheer irritation at being bothered, Andraste suggested they head back to his room and have a cup of tea. He happily agreed and they left quickly through the back way, hoping to avoid anyone that might want to involve them in conversation. They had barely closed the door when it reopened and Lupin stepped through, calling out to them.

"I know you two are probably sick of hearing this, but I wanted to wish you luck."

"Thank you very much Remus, it means a lot coming from you...and not just because I've actually met you before," Andraste said with a smile.

"Would you mind if I had a word alone with Professor Snape?" Andraste nodded to him and kissed Severus on the cheek. "Play nice, both of you. I'll be in the room," she told him, and then headed towards the dungeon.

"What can I do for you, Remus?" Snape asked, his tone actually pleasant.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm truly happy for you, Severus. I know things have been a bit unfriendly between us at times, but I really am glad you found someone like Andraste."

"I appreciate that," Professor Snape replied, "she is an incredible woman." Severus was about to leave when he had another thought. "Remus, how would you feel about standing up for me at the wedding?" Lupin looked at him oddly for a moment, and then a huge smile crossed his face.

"I would be honored, Severus. Thank you. Does this mean that you're not mad at me for punching you?" he asked after a short pause.

"No, I fully deserved it. But do not ever think about doing it again. It's a shame I didn't give you those cuts on your arm in return."

"Oh, these?" Remus asked, briefly looking at the scratches down his left arm. "Jeremy did that as I was throwing him across the room."

"Thank you for protecting her," Severus said simply, feeling another pang of guilt that he wasn't there to do it himself. Lupin smiled gently at him and reached out, laying a hand on his shoulder before leaving.

"Watching each other's backs is what we do here, Severus." Professor Snape nodded to him, wondering about the odd moment that had just passed between them, and headed to the dungeon where Andraste was waiting for him. When he walked in his room, Andraste was sitting on couch, a pot of tea in front of her and a glass of red wine in her hand.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" he asked her, picking up the bottle of Merlot and pouring himself a glass. Andraste smiled at his blatant hypocrisy, and answered anyway.

"We get to spend the entire day listening to parents bitch. So that's a no. Now come sit with me. I'm curious to know what Lupin wanted." Severus sat down beside her and gave her the smile that she had come to adore, one that she knew she was lucky to get to see when so few people did.

"He wanted to say that he was happy for me, that I found someone like you."

"That's wonderful. You two need to stop bickering like you're still in school."

"That may never happen, but I did ask him to be my best man." Andraste stared at Severus for a moment, trying to be sure that he wasn't joking. When she was, she took his glass from his hand and set it on the table beside hers. When they were safely stowed to the side, she climbed on to his lap and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. It was minutes before they pulled away from each other, and he looked up at her with questioning eyes. "Thank you," she said. "For being you." Severus smirked at her, mischief dancing through his eyes.

"I'm not sure I caught that, could you repeat yourself?"

"Thank you for being you," she repeated, knowing full well that wasn't what he was referring to. He resisted the urge to call her a brat, and instead pulled her into the kiss he had wanted originally. They sat there, wrapped up in each other for several more minutes before she finally pulled away, saying that it was long past time for them to be in the Potions classroom. They begrudgingly got up, quickly finished their glasses of wine, and headed to the waiting parents. When they walked in, Andraste found herself sure that half of the school had decided to visit them first. There were at least thirty families waiting to be greeted, and many more in the hall judging by the noise level. Desperate with desire to turn back around and hide under the bed, Andraste took a deep breath and headed towards the first group.

"Andraste, this is Mickeal and Bethany Rourke, they're James' parents." Andraste glanced at they young boy beside them, searching her memory banks for any information that she might have. "_Thursday, First Year, Gryffindor, Oh, yes_." "It's a pleasure to meet you both," Andraste said without missing a beat. "Severus was telling me just a few days ago that he thought James had a natural talent for potions." The parents beamed at that as people tend to do when someone is complimenting their child. What made Andraste smile, however, was how much that small comment effected the posturing of the boy with them. The fear on his face melted away, and was replaced with something much more akin to pride.

"Thank you so much, Professor Snape. He's told us many times how much he loves potions. Especially now you're teaching as well, Professor Andraste," Bethany said before Andraste had even completed her sentence.

"I'm so glad," Andraste returned, forcing her voice to sound excited. "We truly enjoy having him in our class."

"It must be rather wonderful getting to teach together." The cheerfulness in the woman's voice uncharacteristically making Andraste want to vomit. "_Dear God, this is going to be my entire day_," she thought to herself, wishing it was over already when they were only talking to the first family. "_One down, seven billion to go."_

"It is a pleasure. I've learned quite a bit from Professor Snape." Again, Bethany began to talk before Andraste had stopped.

"We're so excited for you both. And you, Severus, it's so nice to see you finally settling down, any thought to kids yet?" she asked, obviously digging for information. Andraste backed off and let Severus answer Mrs. Rourke while she spoke into his mind the same way she had the night they first went flying. "_I'm going to shoot her. Would that be alright_?" Andraste was impressed at the lack of reaction to her words; her only sign that he had even heard her was a quick glance he sent in her direction, and a subtle headshake 'yes.' Finally, after what was probably only two or three minutes, but seemed more like an hour to Andraste, Severus managed to draw the conversation to a close for the sake of the many parents waiting to talk to them. As they walked towards the next group, he leaned towards her, suggesting that talking through telepathy wasn't fair since he couldn't do it back.

"_Life isn't fair_," she whispered into his mind at the same time that she gave him an innocent smile. From that point on, Andraste had found a way to entertain herself; by trying to make Severus lose his composure while he was talking to a parent. It was a task that she was failing miserably at, but enjoyed nonetheless. "_Forget shooting them_," she eventually said. "_Can I shoot me?" _Hours dragged by as they had the same conversation with different people over and over. Even her sarcastic remarks had gotten monotonous, so she began going against her cardinal rule, and started invading people's privacy. "_He's cheating on her_," she would tell Severus with mock anger. "_This one has a thing for animals, and I don't mean keeping them as pets_," she commented about another one. Severus managed to keep his face calm throughout all of her narratives though the looks he was shooting her were no longer amused. When Severus introduced her to another couple, ones that he said he had gone to school with, Andraste had to force down her laughter. "_She's in love with you_," she whispered into his mind quietly, ignoring the look of disdain that he sent at her. "_And so is he_." They both lost it at once. Severus started coughing as though he was choking on his own tongue, and his reaction made Andraste break out laughing regardless of her futile attempts to not do so. "If you'll excuse me," Andraste said once she had regained some of her ability to breathe, "I believe I need some water." She returned a few minutes later, much calmer and carrying two cups of tea. She handed one to Severus, who had moved on to a different couple – quickly she suspected – and animatedly joined the conversation they were involved in. After the last incident, she decided to behave herself and gave all of her attention over to what people were saying, once again blocking out their thoughts. After another hour, when they had spoken with the last family, Andraste locked the classroom door and followed Severus back through his office. "You're not mad, are you?" she asked him sweetly, already thinking about how to change that fact if he was.

"That was, without a doubt, one of the most interesting conference days I have ever been a teacher for," he replied, not a trace of anger in his tone.

"You're welcome, darling," she said, checking the time. "It's nearly 7:30. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am; but I am most certainly not leaving this room. Shall I have food brought up to us?"

"That would be wonderful," she told him, throwing herself down on the couch and pouring another glass of wine. "Could you feed me too? I'm too tired to move."

"No energy?" he questioned, leaning over the couch towards her. "That is a shame."

"That depends. What do you have in mind?" she asked, knowing full well what he had in mind. He crawled over the couch, kissing her, until his body was stretched out against the length of hers. "You," he whispered, tracing his tongue along the side of her neck. She opened her mouth to reply, but her words were cut short by him pressing his lips to hers again, and kissing her with everything in him. He pulled the hem of her skirt up just enough to slide his hand under, and was tracing up the side of her leg with his fingertips when there was a knock at the door. "Oh, dear God, what now?" he mumbled, laying his head beside hers and growling into the couch pillow before he forced himself up. Andraste had barely adjusted her dress when he opened the door with more energy than was necessary. Ron and Hermione were standing at the door, and Hermione had tears streaming down her face. "_Dear God_," he thought to himself, "_did all teenage girls cry this much?" _"What's wrong?" he asked her, trying his best to make his voice considerably more gentle than he felt.

"I don't know, we can't wake him up," she said, obviously trying to stop the tears.

"Where is he?" Andraste questioned, walking up behind Severus. Without waiting for the obvious answer she ordered Ron to find Dumbledore and McGonagall, and set off towards Gryffindor tower; Professor Snape and Hermione close on her heels.

"Do you think he went to find them?" Severus asked as they turned on to the staircase leading out of the dungeon, not feeling it necessary to say who he thought Harry was looking for.

"I'm almost sure of it," Andraste replied, guilt written all over her face. "I knew I should have kept him with us today, but I thought that he could handle it."

"Handle what?" Hermione insisted, not liking that for once she didn't know what was going on. Andi didn't make any moves to suggest that she had even heard the worried girl, so Severus answered for her.

"Handle so many parents being here when he doesn't have any, Miss Granger," he explained. "I suspect that Potter is in the astral realm, looking for his parents." As if in answer to their worst fears, Harry walked through the painting leading from Gryffindor tower just as they reached the top of the last stair case.

"Harry, you're okay!" Hermione shouted as she started to run to him. She was pulled to an abrupt stop by Andraste grabbing her cloak and yanking her back.

"It's not him."

"Of course it's him," she responded, trying to break free of Andraste's hold.

"I can see souls, Hermione; and that is not his soul," Andraste snapped, a little harsher than she had intended. She took a step closer to Severus, speaking quietly enough that only he could hear her.

"I'll try to talk to him. We have to attempt to get him to leave Potters' body peacefully, first. If he's uncooperative, then you'll have to stun him so the body can be restrained, okay?" Severus gave her a nearly imperceptible nod, and she stepped forward as he moved himself so that he was standing between Miss Granger and the thing possessing Harry.

"I'm Andraste," she said, extending a smile to whatever was lurking behind the oddly glowing eyes. "And you are?"

"None of your concern," the entity shot back, its voice deep and threatening.

"I'm afraid you're wrong," Andraste told it, the smile on her face fading and her voice flowing with cold anger. "Now I'm going to ask again. Who are you?"

"Get out of my way, witch; or die."

"I'm sorry Potter," she said to the thing in Harry's body.

"For what?" it sneered at her.

"This," she replied as a small smile momentarily crossed her lips. The being had barely registered what was going on when a flash from Severus' wand threw him against the painting he had just come out of.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall demanded, hitting the top stair behind them just in time to see Professor Snape send Harry flying across the hall. Severus sent her a glare as Hermione rushed to explain. Andraste, however, completely ignored her presence and ran to Harry's side.

"He's out," she said to Severus, levitating him and heading back towards the stairs. "We're taking him back to our room." Andraste half walked – half ran back to the dungeons with the silent figure floating beside her and Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron close behind. When they were all in the living room and Harry was lying still on the couch, she turned to Severus; the look of authority in her eyes enough to keep everyone else quiet. "Listen to me very carefully, Severus," she began, knowing full well that everyone was listening very carefully. "You have to go find him, and you have to bring him back."

"He may not want to come, Andi; you know that."

"I do, but you have to find a way to convince him."

"Maybe you should go," Severus suggested, thinking that Harry tended to be more responsive to her.

"I can't. I need to be here to pull this soul out of his body when you return."

"Why can't you do both?" Ron suggested.

"Can either of you control him if he wakes?" Andraste asked, directing the question to Albus and Minerva.

"Physically, yes," Dumbledore assured her. "But soul magic is a gift that only you among us possess."

"Okay," she said with a sigh, thinking over the options, "as long as we both go, you'll be in the spirit world to protect him when we get back, Severus. That way I can return first and pull the other soul out of his body." She paused for a moment before turning to Albus. "What do you want me to do with the soul?"

"That is your decision, Andraste. I trust that you will make the right one."

"Fine." she said, sitting down on the loveseat and motioning for Severus to join her. Without another word to anyone, she closed her eyes and was soon floating above the body that should have held the spirit of Harry Potter. Moments later she was joined by the almost translucent image of Severus Snape.

"How do you want to proceed?" he asked her, looking around the room at the deathly silent figures that filled it.

"Let's just try to center in on him. With any luck he hasn't been moving through time a lot." He nodded and immediately she felt the ethereal mist swirl around her. The room she was in faded and she found herself, still beside Severus, but in the middle of a room she had never seen before. The look on his face had gone slack, and she was sure had it been possible he would have been pale. She glanced around for Harry, finally seeing him curled in the corner of the room. He saw them, she was sure, but he looked at him as though he didn't care if they were there or not, and focused his attention back on the scene in being played out below.

"This is it," Severus whispered. "Get Harry and go back. Now." The tone in his voice made Andraste very tempted to obey without question, but her curiosity was too drawn to the people that Severus and Harry were watching with such rapt attention. Laying on the cold floor was a silent figure that Andraste had no doubt was a much younger Severus, and judging by the similarities she saw between them and Harry, she could only assume the other two were his parents.

"What did you do?" Lily screamed at James, tears streaming down her face as she kneeled beside Severus' body. "He's dead. You killed him!"

"He's not dead. I couldn't be so lucky," James replied, his face twisted in an unpleasant sneer.

"How could you?" she sobbed.

"He shouldn't have touched you," James replied firmly.

"I hugged him, you bloody bastard!" she yelled, barely being able to control herself through the tears. "He's not breathing. You have to go get help!"

"No. I won't go to Azkaban for that deatheater."

"He'll die!" she begged. "You have to get someone."

"No. We have to leave. Someone will find him, they'll never know what happened," James said as he grabbed a hysterical Lily around the waist and apparated away with a loud pop. Andraste watched them leave in shock, unsure of what to do as Severus floated towards his own limp body. Harry also moved towards the body quickly, showing signs of awareness for the first time since they had arrived. She could see the soul in young Severus' body was growing weaker, but she knew he must have survived somehow. She watched as her Severus and Harry hovered less than a meter above the figure. As if led by some invisible force, Harry, without warning, threw himself into the body below him. It convulsed, bowing back as Harry's spirit came out again with enough force that it went several meters before slowing and turning back to where it had been beside the young Severus Snape. A deep ragged breath was pulled into his lungs as Andraste realized what she had just witnessed. Harry leaned down and whispered something to the figure that had barely regained consciousness before turning to Professor Snape. Severus gave him a small nod and they both glided back towards Andraste. "Let's go home," Harry suggested, wondering if it was possible to look as exhausted as he felt. Andi quickly told him what to expect when they returned and exactly what they had to do; and when she was sure he understood they let the mist overtake them again until they were floating above their own bodies once more.

Andi's eyes were the first to open, and she heard the other four occupants of the room breathe slight sighs of relief. "We have him. Now I need everyone to stay still and quiet, no matter what. Okay?" They nodded to her, and her body started to glow an odd, pulsating shade of violet as she began to chant. "Excito spiritus, Excito animus, Excito Navitas, Prodo ipsemet, Vobis appello. Prodo ipsemet responsum." She repeated her chant twice before Harry's body shook violently, and then laid still. Mentally she forced away the spirit she had pulled out of him, and Harry's real spirit immediately took its place. Harry opened his eyes, and moments later Professor Snape opened his.

"Oh Harry, you're okay!" Hermione said as she rushed to his side. Harry gave Hermione a weak smile, but his eyes never left Professor Snape. Dumbledore, sensing their obvious need for privacy, spoke up quietly but firmly.

"Now that everyone has returned safely, I believe that we are all in need of supper. Ron and Hermione, if you would like to go ahead, I am sure that Harry will be along shortly." Andraste gave him a grateful smile as he led the students and Professor McGonagall out of the room. As soon as they were gone, Severus stood up and walked to the fireplace, staring into the flames that danced in front of him.

"I suppose that I owe you an explanation, Potter."

"No you don't, Sir. I saw everything that happened. He attacked you when your back was turned. My _father_ attacked you...like a coward...and then left you to die," Harry said, disgusted, as if calling James his father was a trial of his tolerance.

"I don't know how much you saw, Harry, but you need to understand there was nothing going on between Lily and me. She was my friend. My only friend."

"I have to go think," Harry said. "But I'm sorry. And I hope you know I'm nothing like that man." Without waiting for a reply, Harry stood up and walked out to the short hall that the others had disappeared through. Andraste waited quietly for Severus to say something, and after several minutes had passed, he finally did.

"That was the last time I saw Lily; it was less than a month before Voldemort killed her." He drew in a deep breath, and Andraste could sense the pain pouring off of him even though he was turned away from her. "I never knew that James was there, I..." he paused again, trying to collect himself. "...I thought that Lily was the one that attacked me. She came there to confront me about being a deatheater. When I told her that I was spying for Dumbledore she hugged me, and then I woke up and she was gone. I knew I almost died, I knew that somehow her son had saved me; but all this time I thought that she was the one that tried to kill me." He pulled in another ragged breath, and his face was paler than she had ever seen it. "I trusted her. When she betrayed me...when I thought she betrayed me...I stopped trusting everyone...until you...I hated Harry for saving me... all this time I thought that if he hated me too that everything would change, that he'd never go back and save me." Severus fell silent, still staring into the raging fire that somehow seemed to burn brighter with the emotion that was surging off of him.

"What did he say to you?" she eventually asked him. He turned around and stared at her, the look on his face close to shock.

"Thank you."

"He said thank you?" she asked, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"No. He said 'don't forget to thank her.' I've spent ages wondering what that meant. He meant you. So, thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving my life 14 years ago."

"I didn't save you, he did."

"If you hadn't wanted to teach him about astral projection, he wouldn't have been there to save me." He paused a moment, smiling gently at her. "And ever since I met you, I'm actually glad he did," he said, walking over to her and pulling her up into his arms. "So, thank you, and I love you." She started to say I love you too, but her words were cut short by him kissing her with every ounce of emotion he had building up inside him. The sheer need to be together overcame them both with such intense urgency that soon they were laying naked on the soft rug in front of the fireplace, wrapped up only in each other.


	28. Coming to Terms

A/N: In case I haven't mentioned it lately... all I own here is Andraste, Jeremy, and the plot. 

Smirks and smileys :-)

* * *

Chapter 28 

Andraste was woken up the next morning by a familiar growling in her stomach. "I'm starving," she thought out loud, not realizing that Severus had been awake for hours.

"I am too," he replied. "We seem to be missing our meals quite often."

"I'll be right back," she said, pulling a robe around her and leaving the room. She returned several minutes later carrying a large tray laden with a variety of foods. As soon as she sat down, she waved her hand and a second tray appeared, holding tea for him and coffee for her. "I believe I owe you breakfast in bed, something about you always being right..."

"Best you learn that soon," he suggested with a smirk. She gave him a patronizing smile and handed him a plate as they talked about the day ahead of them.

"I need to find Harry," she commented, putting their now empty plates to the side. "Someone needs to make sure he's okay."

"No," Severus said after a moments thought, "I believe it would be best if I go find him. We have much to discuss." Andraste contemplated his words for a few seconds, and then started smiling brightly at him.

"You're right," she agreed, crawling back into bed and under the covers. "You go find him. I'm going back to sleep." He gave her a half-hearted growl and then headed to the bathroom to shower and dress. When he was done, and about to leave, he stopped into the bedroom again to check on Andraste. Finding her sound asleep, he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead and headed towards Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady guarding the entranceway swung to the side without a password when he approached, giving him cause to stop a moment and wonder why it had done that. He banished the thought from his mind as he walked into the common room filled with sleepy Gryffindors, humored at how they still reacted to having their Potions Professor suddenly appear in their midst.

"Where is Potter?" he asked, feigning the rough anger that they expected from him.

"Still asleep, sir," a second year boy shyly answered.

"Very well. Then I will wake him," Professor Snape snapped, amused at the looks of terror on the faces around him as he headed down the hall that he knew held Potter's dorm room. Deciding he had had enough fun, he calmed his demeanor as he reached the door he was looking for. He knocked gently at first, and getting no response, a bit harder.

"Come in," he heard Ron Weasley say from the other side. With that prompting he opened the door to find Harry, Ron, and two other boys all awake and discussing the upcoming quiddich match against Hufflepuff.

"May I have a word with Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape asked in a way that made it clear that he was not asking them to leave; he was insisting that they did. Harry's dorm mates quickly headed for the door, the last of them shutting it as he left. "Good morning, Harry," Snape said once the others were gone.

"Good morning, Professor. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to talk about what happened yesterday if you think you're ready." Harry nodded in response, but didn't say anything, so Severus sat on the bed across from his, and continued. "I knew back then that it was you, that it was an older you... not the two year old you were then. What I didn't know was why you saved me, or how you were even there to do it. We know now, don't we?" Harry gave him a small nod, but continued to stare at the floor between them. "I hated you for it. All these years, I hated you for saving me." Harry's head shot up, and his eyes met Severus'.

"Why?" So much of Severus didn't want to answer that question, didn't want to reveal to Potter his inner thoughts and feelings, but he knew that this, above all, was a time for honesty.

"Because I was ready to die. I lost my only friend that day – your mother. I thought that she was the one..."

"But she wasn't!" Harry interrupted. "It was James. He snuck in and attacked you like a coward!"

"I know that now, Harry, but I didn't then." Severus paused for a moment, trying to decide how to continue. "He wasn't a bad man, Harry. But we hated each other, we always had, and he hated that Lily and I were friends."

"But you've always said he was an arrogant bastard. I saw it that day in your pensive," Severus drew a sharp breath at that – they had never discussed what happened that day – "And I saw it yesterday. You were right, he was awful."

"What you saw in my pensive was him being a teenager, and what you saw yesterday was him being jealous. That wasn't him. Lily loved him, and she wouldn't have loved someone that was awful. That was good enough for me, and it should be good enough for you."

"Jealous?" Harry demanded. "Jealous is picking a fight. He cursed you behind your back! You never even knew he was there." It was obvious to Severus that Harry's temper was beginning to flare, and he found himself with an odd sense of satisfaction that it wasn't at him this time.

"I can't argue that, Harry...I don't know how. But it was years ago. I've spent the last 14 years being angry and hating you and hating James. But I don't hate him anymore...and I definitely don't hate you." Harry gave him an odd look, and a smile finally started to touch his lips.

"It's weird isn't it? I mean, I've spent so long thinking you were so horrible, and now..." Much to Severus' dismay, Harry let his thought trail off without finishing it.

"...and now," Severus said, feeling himself getting uncharacteristically emotional, "we have both had to reevaluate our opinions of the other."

"She did this, you know."

"Yes, I know. She's done a lot," Severus replied. "And I didn't forget to thank her."

"You remember what I said?"

"Yes, I've spent 14 years trying to understand what you meant. I finally figured it out yesterday."

"I'm glad she did, you know."

"Glad she did what?"

"Made us stop fighting long enough to get to know each other." Severus thought on that for a moment before he responded, pondering how much Andraste had made a difference in everyone's life, not just his.

"I am too."

"I'm hungry," Harry commented, more to himself than to Professor Snape.

"Then go eat," Severus said, standing up. "If you need to talk more we should be in the school until four." Much to Severus' amazement, and almost discomfort, Harry stood up and gave him a much unexpected hug.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"For what?"

"Not being a greasy git," he responded with a smile. Severus attempted to scowl at him, but instead hugged him a bit tighter for a moment and then pulled away. He looked at Harry as though he was going to say something, but then closed his mouth again and nodded his head before turning around and walking away.

When Severus got back to his room, Andraste was still sound asleep. He kicked off his shoes, laid his cloak across the chair that sat in the corner of the room, and crawled into the bed, pulling Andraste close to him. "This is it," he thought to himself. "This is the answer I've been looking for." After years of wishing he had died that day, of drowning himself in solitude because of a single belief – he learned that that belief was wrong. And he finally understood so much that had eluded him for so long. He knew now why he lived – but more than that, he finally felt alive. And it was all because of the woman lying next to him that he was beginning to understand what he had cheated himself out of for the last 14 years – maybe for his entire life. He vowed with everything in him that no matter what happened he would never forget the lessons she had taught him...

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice she had woken up until she spoke. "What are you thinking about?"

"Lily used to call me Sev," he replied, not sure himself where that comment had come from. Before she had the chance to respond he continued, wanting to share his thoughts before he lost the words. "That's why I used to hate it when you called me that. It was an unwelcome reminder of what I thought had happened." Andraste wasn't sure how to respond, so she didn't. Eventually Severus broke the silence again.

"I've based my entire life on that misconception...thinking that my only friend had tried to kill me. That was the thought I lived with everyday of my life, for 14 years. Until I met you...until you changed everything. I feel like my entire past has been a dream, and I'm finally waking up and seeing things the way they were intended." He finally took his eyes off the ceiling that he was staring at and looked down at Andraste, waiting for her to say something.

"Does this mean I can call you Sev?" she asked with a smirk. Severus started laughing in spite of himself and then finally answered.

"No."

"Good. It'd ruin all the fun if it was okay." He chuckled at her again, but her eyes went serious as she sent him a look that made him forget to breathe for a moment. "Why are you wearing clothes in my bed?" she questioned firmly, straddling him and beginning to unbutton his shirt. He was tempted to mention to her that, technically, it was his bed; but decided against doing anything that might discourage her from disrobing him. He laid his head back against the pillow and allowed himself to be absorbed in the feeling of her hands running along his body. She kissed his neck, working her way down his freshly exposed skin with little licks. A little sigh escaped his lips as she unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down just enough to give special attention to the hip bones that she seemed to love so much. It amazed him how much pleasure she was capable of giving him without ever touching the places every other lover he had known had concentrated on. He lifted his body a bit for her and she tugged on his pants, taking them the rest of the way off and discarding them on the floor, as she gently pulled on the skin his inner thigh with her teeth. Eventually she sat back up, still leaning over him. "Come with me." He watched as she stood, wondering what she had planned when he wanted so badly to be inside her. Andraste led him by the hand into the bath room, where a shower hot enough to steam was already pouring into the half filled tub. She stepped in, running her hands through her wet hair and then beckoned him to follow...


	29. Blood on Your Hands

A/N: I don't own this, and I guess it's a blessing, cuz Alan Rickman doesn't know that I'm obsessing. LOL hehe. Smirks and smileys...

* * *

Chapter 29

It was hours later when Andraste looked up at Snape, exhausted but energized at the same time. "I'm hungry again," she said as she pulled herself out of the bed and disappeared to the next room. She came back quickly with a tray that had two sandwiches and a bag of Doritos on it.

"What is this?" Severus asked as she opened the bag and handed him one.

"Geez, do you people even live on the same planet as the rest of humanity? It's a damn tortilla chip," she told him, shaking her head and laughing quietly.

"Thankfully not," he shot back at her, still staring at the dorito as though it was poisonous.

"Just eat it." He hesitantly obliged and she watched in amusement as a variety of strange expressions crossed his face.

"It is..." he said after taking a second bite, "...orange."

"The dye makes it taste better. Really, only muggles understand junk food." Severus shrugged his shoulders at her and reached for the bag, taking a handful out and throwing them on his plate. He watched with a mixture between odd curiosity and appalled confusion as she opened up her sandwich and covered the surface in the colorful triangles. Ignoring the look he was giving her, she closed it again and took a bite. "It's yummy," she told him after she swallowed. "You should try it." He raised one eyebrow at her, as if to say that he was finally sure that she belonged in the psychiatric ward of St. Mungo's.

"Yummy? It's _yummy_?" he asked, accentuating the word as if it was one he had never heard before that he was trying to understand the definition of.

"Yes, yummy," she reiterated firmly. "As in to be full of yum." Totally unsure of how to respond to that, he picked up his sandwich and started to eat it, sans chips. When they were both done he gathered up what little mess there was and took it into the kitchen.

"It's 3:30, we need to leave soon."

"Off the find the wizard, are we?" she asked, making a reference to a muggle movie she was sure he wouldn't get.

"That we are," he replied with a smirk. "So how does it feel to not be in Kansas anymore?" She let out a small laugh, but her eyes turned serious as she thought about the question.

"Like I went to visit Crazyville and missed the last bus home."

"Glad to know you're so optimistic about your life here."

"Don't get me wrong, Severus. I wouldn't change it for the world. It's just that it's been one thing after another since the day I arrived. You're not the only one a bit freaked out by the changes in their life."

"I am not, as you said, "freaked out." I am perfectly capable of adjusting to change."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Inside you're scared to death." Severus' eyes turned cold and harsh at the accusation that hit much too close to home for his liking.

"I have spent years risking my life to spy on the dark lord. What makes you think some silly American girl could scare me?" Andraste involuntarily shuddered at the way her referred to her, but she did her best to bite down the anger that was threatening.

"Because it's a lot easier to risk your body than it is your heart." Without waiting for a response Andraste left the room, shutting the door a bit harder than she had intended, and thinking that the man she had agreed to marry had the ability to turn nasty quicker than anybody she had ever met. "_But I love him and that's that_," she told herself, and then pushed the entire conversation out of her mind; instead focusing on the task that was coming up on them. She was mentally running over the options for the day, wondering if there was one aside from cold-blooded murder – killing people was definitely not one of her favorite pastimes – when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she shouted, more to tell the painting to admit whoever was there, than anything else.

"What's the point of having the password if Salazar will never let me in anyway?" Remus asked as he walked through the door.

"Good afternoon to you too, Lupin," Snape responded. Andraste turned around to see that Severus had just strolled out of the bedroom, apparently ready to go. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked, his tone cold and sarcastic as always.

"I think that I should join you in your ventures today. I've never seen your boat."

"Then I will be sure to remedy that at some point. Today, however, is not that day," Snape replied harshly.

"Severus," Remus insisted, "you have no idea what you might be up against. It's stupid for you two to go alone."

"Your concern is appreciated," he responded, in a way that made it clear that the concern was not, in fact, appreciated; "but completely unnecessary." Remus opened his mouth to argue his point further, but was interrupted by another knock at the door. For the sake of removing herself from the childish argument the other two were having, Andraste got up and opened the door. She was immediately greeted by Harry, Ron, and Hermione; two of which had bags slung over their shoulders. She stepped to the side to allow them to get past and the three walked into the living room where two of their professors seemed to be locked in a contest of willpower.

"Do come in. Join the party," Snape said unpleasantly, his tone reminiscent of the potions professor that they all knew and feared. Harry straightened his posture considerably, preparing himself for the battle he knew he was about to face.

"We're coming with you."

"Absolutely not!" Severus and Remus shouted in unison.

"With or without your permission, we ARE coming with you," Harry asserted.

"And how exactly do you plan on managing that?" Severus shot back. "The only way to get there is by portkey, MY portkey."

"You assume that I didn't make one of my own," Harry said with a smirk, his eyes set in determination that would have made Severus proud if it hadn't been directed at him.

"Making a portkey is far too advanced for you," Snape said casually, trying to call his bluff. Hermione looked at him, her eyes holding the same determination that he saw in Harry's, and spoke for the first time.

"But it is not too advanced for me, Professor."

"HOW DARE YOU..." he began, but was quickly interrupted by Andraste cutting in to the conversation.

"That is enough from all of you. We are all old enough to handle this like adults..." she said, her volume raised but her tone even and calm. She stared straight at Severus before she continued, "..._without_ screaming. Now sit. All of you."

"Very well said, Professor Andraste," came a voice from behind her. Through all of the bickering, no one had noticed that the Headmaster had come in, and was standing in the doorway. Immediately everybody in the room, with the exception of Andraste, began talking. Dumbledore spoke over them all, in a firm but gentle voice. "I believe that she asked you all to sit." They obeyed reluctantly, but continued to give each other defiant stares. "Very good. Now, would someone like to tell me what is going on?" Again, the entire room started speaking at once. Albus raised his hand to quiet them all, and turned to Andraste. "Since you seem to be the only calm one, why don't you explain, Professor Andraste?" She sighed, partially wishing that she wasn't involved in this one... she was bound to piss somebody off.

"They want to come with us, and Severus isn't comfortable with that," she told him, choosing her words carefully. "Remus feels that it's stupid for us to go alone, and Harry says that he's coming if we like it or not. They apparently have their own portkey to Professor Snape's boat." Much to Snape's irritation, Dumbledore smiled brightly at the students, the twinkle of mischief in his eye growing.

"When I suggested that you assure yourself access to places that could be important, Harry; I was not referring to your professors' yacht."

"I thought that it might be necessary for something like this," Harry defended, "and I was right."

"They never would have done something this audacious a month ago," Severus said pointedly, giving all three students a cold stare.

"Well forgive us for suddenly bloody caring if you die!" Harry shot back at him, the irritation in his voice almost overwhelming the sentiment of what he said. Severus' eyes softened for a moment, and then he spoke again, calmer than before.

"Harry, we have no idea how many deatheaters we're going to be up against today. I can not allow for you three to risk your lives."

"You don't know," Remus broke in, "that's exactly why I should go with you." Dumbledore raised his hand again, and immediately received the silence he was requesting.

"I believe," he told them, looking at them all in turn and then settling his eyes on the woman standing next to him, "that I am going to let this decision rest in Professor Andraste's hands." Andi suddenly felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach, but was silenced when she started to object. "No one will be angry with you, Andi," Albus reassured, "regardless of your decision." He gave Severus a meaningful glance that unfortunately was completely missed because of the intense glare that Snape was giving Andraste. It was obvious in his eyes that he was telling her, insisting, that she do things his way. Andraste took a deep breath and braced herself for the firestorm that was sure to come.

"Where did you make the portkey, Hermione?" she asked, her voice even and calm.

"The engine room, where we could appear without being seen." Andraste smiled softly at her; she was definitely a very intelligent girl.

"I suspected as much." She paused, all eyes were on her waiting for a verdict. She waved her hand and five vials appeared on the table in front of them. She walked over, picked them up, and handed one to each person. "Everybody goes."

"Andraste!" Severus interrupted, his voice hard and demanding.

"Everybody goes, Severus. The potion should protect them." She turned her focus back to the rest of the group. "The four of you are going to use Hermione's portkey. It's in our best interest if no one knows that your there. When we come in sight of Malfoy's boat, I want you to take the potions I gave you. They're made with my blood, so for two hours they'll make you impervious to magic. With no curses or spells working on you, you should all be safe. Now," she said, looking at the students, "what's in the bags?"

"Mine has the invisibility cloak in it, and some of Hermione's healing potions," Harry said. Ron, who had been unusually quiet, smiled brightly.

"Mine has a bit of a sampling from my brothers' stores." Severus sighed loudly and clenched his jaw. Fred and George, while talented, had been the cause of many headaches over the years. The previous year, when they left in a flash of glory for the benefit of an overbearing Ministry witch, he had thought that he was finally rid of them. Dumbledore, however, had insisted that they return to school as soon as he regained his position as Headmaster.

"I strongly doubt that any of the deatheaters will be interested in tainted candy, Mr. Weasley."

"I quite agree with you, Professor Snape," Hermione interjected with a knowing smile. "That's why we didn't bring any. What we brought should prove much more useful."

"And what is that, Miss Granger?" Hermione took the bag that Ron was holding on his lap and gently laid the contents out on the table in front of them. There was a large assortment of small balls of different sizes and colors.

"The red ones are confusion bombs, they'll disorient whoever they hit for a few minutes," she said, standing up and moving to the other side of the table. "The blue ones will make someone lose their voice – temporary laryngitis. But the green ones," she said, picking one up and throwing it soundly at Ron's chest, "are my favorite." The small bomb dissipated into a puff on green smoke as soon as it made contact.

"Yllaer tnaillirb ydoolb," Ron muttered. Everyone but Professor Snape let out a small laugh at this, and Hermione continued her explanation.

"Blabber bombs," she said with a bright smile. "Whoever they hit will say everything backwards for the two minutes – but only the person that it hits. It's a safety precaution so that it doesn't backfire on the one that threw it."

"Taht ekil lla eryeht," Ron said, still obviously effected by the smoke he had inhaled.

"I think he means they're all like that." Harry offered, "and the great thing is, they can't curse us if they can't talk." Severus scowled at him as Hermione gathered the bombs and put them back in the bag, but Andraste interrupted before he got the chance to make another unpleasant comment.

"Wonderful. You three definitely came prepared. Now, I believe that that it's time to go. Professor Snape's crew is expecting us."

"I would like a private word first, Andraste," Severus insisted, getting up and walking to the bedroom without waiting for a response. She looked to Albus for help, but he simply smiled at her. "_Traitor_," she thought to herself as she followed Severus back to the bedroom. As soon as she entered, he closed the door behind her and put a silencing charm on the room. "_Uh-oh_," Andi thought, "_that is not good_."

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. "You are intentionally putting all of them at risk. If you think that it's dangerous enough for us to need help, what would possess you to say that it's okay for children to be there?"

"They're not children, Severus. They're Order members now, and they've handled a lot more than most wizards twice their age."

"And most of it was sheer dumb luck, Andraste," he said, his voice getting louder as he went. "If you think it's too dangerous, you stay here. I don't want them involved."

"The decision was mine, Professor Snape," she said firmly. "And I'm standing by it."

"Fine, but if something happens to them, their blood is going to be on YOUR hands, not mine," he told her, and then stormed out. Everyone watched as Severus stalked back into the room, angrier than they had seen him in a long time.

"Let's go. When we get back, however, I want your portkey." Andraste held up a finger that everyone but Severus could see, and Harry gave her a slight nod to say that he understood. Severus had naturally assumed that Hermione had only made one portkey, but Andraste knew better. She had slyly suggested that they return only the one that Severus knew of; what he didn't know couldn't piss him off.

Hermione and Severus activated their respective portkeys at the same time, both groups disappearing from the living room and quickly reappearing on Snape's boat. Andraste had barely had time to register her surroundings when hands seized her and she heard someone shout a curse. She watched, almost as if in slow motion, as Severus dropped to the deck, writhing in pain. They were where they were supposed to be, she was sure of that, but something had gone terribly wrong. They were standing in the middle of a group of at least 15 deatheaters, and she was staring into the eyes of Lucious Malfoy.


	30. A Cruise with Malfoy

Chapter 30

"I believe you wanted to find me today, Severus," Lucious said from behind a vicious smile once he stopped the curse. "I thought I would be kind enough to save you the effort. Excellent work Alexander, our Master will surely reward you." Snape stood up from where he had fallen a moment before, and was immediately knocked back down by the man that had been the captain of his boat for almost a year. He had had no idea that Alexander was a deatheater, but he suspected it was intended to be that way. That explained why his last captain disappeared without a word; he was probably dead. When Alexander answered his ad with impeccable credentials and references from some of England's more powerful muggle families, Severus had thought it to be a stroke of luck. "_Apparently not_," he thought sourly to himself.

"We're going to make this very simple," Malfoy told them, "Severus, if you move, William will put a bullet in her head; violently messy, but necessary under the circumstances. And Andraste, if you move, suffice to say that Avada Kadavra will work just fine on him. Am I making myself clear? Good," he continued without waiting for a response. "Then let us go downstairs and have a chat, shall we?" Rough hands yanked Severus to his feet and pushed him towards the staircase that Lucious was already on.

Remus and the students stood in the small confines of the engine room that Hermione's portkey had taken them to. As soon as they arrived, Lupin had signaled for them to be quiet. "We're not alone," he mouthed silently. The three strained their ears, trying desperately to hear what Remus could hear perfectly. The voice that they were listening to was, no doubt, that of Lucious Malfoy; and if he was there, chances were that he wasn't alone.

"You can only imagine," they heard him say, "the dark lord's surprise when Alexander told him that you recently had Mr. Potter here as your guest." The look of question in Lupin's eyes was enough to encourage Harry to signal that Alexander was the boats captain. Remus nodded to him in understanding, and refocused on the conversation that was going on. "And my surprise that you would be so stupid as to think yourself capable of coming after _me_. Really, Severus, surely you must know when you're outmatched."

"Not hard when it's twenty to two, is it Malfoy?" they heard Andraste shoot out at him, followed immediately by a loud gasp of pain. They were all thinking the same thing. "_Twenty to two... that was a lot of deatheaters..._"Hermione pulled out the vial that Andraste had given her and signaled for the others to do the same. When they had, she raised hers as if she was giving a toast, and drank it down.

"That is quite enough, Andraste," Malfoy suggested, his voice almost pleasant.

"You know, you'd be okay if you weren't such a prick," Andi responded, laughing at her own joke. This time they heard him whisper 'Crucio," and there was a loud thud that could have only been caused by Professor Snape falling to the ground.

"Look what you did, Andi. You made me have to hurt him." Malfoy sounded more like he was consoling a crying infant than torturing another human being. "As I was saying. What exactly did you plan on doing with me, Severus? Just out of curiosity."

"Kill you with my bare hands," he answered. Judging from the tone of his voice the others were sure he was in pain, and lots of it.

"How positively crude."

Immediately they heard a loud crash. "Leave her alone, coward," Severus said coolly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. This is simply too much fun." There was another loud crash, and a simultaneous grunt from Severus.

"We have to do something!" Hermione insisted in an almost imperceptible whisper. Without warning she pointed her wand straight at Harry and whispered again. "Expilarimus." The light from her wand hit him, but had no effect whatsoever. "Good, the potions working," she said, ignoring the dirty look that Harry was giving her. "But I don't think Professor Snape has taken his, so we have to be careful." Lupin raised his finger to silence her again so he could focus on what was going on in the room above them.

"If you both are quite done, I would like to continue. Severus, the dark lord has chosen to let you decide who lives, and who doesn't," Lucious said in an exaggeratedly villainous tone. "If you bring Potter, Andraste will live. If you don't, she dies. You, of course, are a traitor. You will die no matter what."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Andraste asked in an oddly cheerful tone. Either Malfoy nodded to her, or she didn't wait for an answer; because they heard her continue without hearing a response from him. "How about if you kill yourself now, and save us the trouble? And then you could go to Hell... I hear it's nice and warm this time of year."

"Not likely, but I'm sure Alexander would be delighted to teach you some manners." They could only assume what was going on, because Severus shouted for them to leave her alone, followed by a scream of 'get off of me' in Andraste's voice. There was a short series of crashes, and a door slamming. There was a few minutes filled with nothing but the sound small crashes, sick broken laughter, and Lucious taunting Severus. Twice the students had made moves towards the door, and both times Remus had stopped them; quieting their objections and stilling them with a single motion. Eventually they heard a door open, and everything was silent for a moment before Andraste spoke.

"For future reference, if your darling leader has forgotten to mention it to any of you as well, cursing me is a waste of your time...and possibly your life," she added with an unpleasant laugh.

"Come sit with me Andraste," Lucious said, "or he dies now."

"I'm fine standing, but I do want a drink. Would you like one? You can watch me pour it," she offered. Only Lupin could hear the sounds of her crossing the room and opening a bottle of wine. "May I give one to Severus?"

"If you'll sit with me."

"Very well." Remus couldn't help but laugh about the way Andraste was handling herself. She was being held by 20...no, 19 deatheaters, and was having a glass of wine with their leader. He wondered if Lucious even realized how much control of the situation Andraste was taking. Much to his own surprise, he heard Andraste's voice clearly in his head, laying out what she wanted him to do. Judging by the way she was talking, he wasn't the only one that could hear her. "_If Severus will hurry up and finish the wine that I so kindly spiked, I'm gonna see how many of this guy's buttons I can push. Be ready to act. Ron, Harry, and Hermione: I want the three of you to stay in the cloak as long as possible. Remus, you come out ahead of them. We have grounds now to send them to Azkaban, so let's keep the death to a minimum, Okay?" _The voice in their heads went silent again, and they heard her speak.

"So tell me, Lucious," she purred as much as she said, "how do you think Snakeboy is gonna feel about so many of his deatheaters being more loyal to you then to him?" Another loud crash. "Now really," Andraste said, her words almost shaking through her laughter, "you spilled my wine. Was that necessary?"

"I've heard enough out of you. One more word and he dies."

"Which word would that be, Lucious?"

"I'm warning you!" The tone of Malfoy's voice clearly showed that he was getting angry and tense, that he was starting to lose his cool composure.

"Do you know what 'bite me' means?" Andi asked sweetly, but it was enough to cause a small laugh from Severus. All at once, pandemonium erupted. There was yet another crash and a furious Lucious yelled 'Avada Kadavra' at Severus. Remus, who was running through the door into the room yelling curses, saw Severus stand up just as a deatheater turned a large handgun on him. One of the kids pegged the cloaked man with a confusion bomb just as he was firing, causing him to swing around towards Andi, who was attempting to reach for the gun. She was spun around by the force of a bullet ripping all of the way through her body and into the chest of the man behind her. As if in a violent ballet, she and Lucious both fell to the ground, inches from the other. Severus, without a wand and still weakened from the pain that was surging through his body, attempted to move towards her and was knocked unconscious by an unidentified person crashing something over his head. The other four, who had managed to stun most of the deatheaters that were trying desperately to speak a proper spell, stopped the rest with the most painful curses they were legally allowed to use; and then rushed to the sides of Severus and Andraste.

Remus immediately took charge and began issuing orders before the students had the opportunity to become upset. "Hermione, there's a fireplace in his bedroom. Go to St. Mungo's; ask for Dr. Williams, he's a friend of Professor Snape's. Tell him that Severus and Andraste have been hurt, and that he needs to come quickly. Ron, take the portkey and go get Dumbledore, as soon as he notifies the Ministry bring him back. Harry will stay here with me." Ron and Hermione rushed to do what he had said, and Harry watched as Remus checked for pulses on the others. Severus' was strong, but he was showing no signs of waking soon; Andraste's, however, was weak and erratic. "_Almost seems to be par for her_," Remus thought unhappily. Reluctantly, he made himself give Lucious the same courtesy, quietly pleased to discover that the man was no longer breathing, and there was no pulse to be found. "He's dead," Lupin told Harry, dropping Malfoy's hand unceremoniously.

"Good," Harry replied, showing the hardness his life had given him clearly in his eyes. "Wait!" he said, irritated at himself that he hadn't thought of it quicker as he took off his necklace. "I can heal them with this." He went over to Andraste, and laid the necklace where it seemed most of the blood was coming from. Much to Harry's shock, nothing happened. "I don't understand, it's supposed to glow orange. We've done it twice before, it always works."

"There had to have been something else in the bullets," Hermione said from behind them. "It only works on wound injuries, so if there's something in her blood..."

"Take care of Professor Snape with it," interrupted a man that Harry had never met before, but assumed was Dr. Williams. The man moved to tend to Andraste as Harry backed off and laid the necklace across Severus. This time the necklace glowed as he had expected it to with Andraste. The steady orange shine lasted for less than a minute before it faded and Severus opened his eyes.

"Andraste," he said immediately, half as a question, half as a statement. He sat up and looked around, seeing his old friend leaning over her body. "How is she, Bill?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure yet," the doctor replied. "I need to get her to the hospital."

"I'm coming with you," Severus said, crawling the few feet to Andraste.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible yet," Dumbledore broke in. The Headmaster had just arrived with Ron, and was walking towards them. "Investigators from the Ministry are on their way. You're going to be needed here."

"I don't care about the bloody Ministry, Albus. I'm going with Andraste."

"He's right," Bill insisted. "I have to get her into surgery anyway, and you'd just be stuck pacing the waiting room again. Take care of things here, and then come."

"We'll go with her," Hermione offered.

"I'm sorry, but they'll want to question you as well," Dumbledore told her. "Professor McGonagall will meet Dr. Williams there, and she'll keep us updated."

"We really need to go," Bill said, the concern in his voice adding to Professor Snape's panic. "Are there apparition wards here?" Severus walked over to the deatheater that had taken his wand, and retrieved it from the inside pocket of the still man's cloak. He waved it a bit, muttering words that no one else could hear, and then turned back to the others.

"I've removed them. Please alert me as soon as you know something." The doctor gave him a brief nod and then disappeared with Andraste. Severus stared blankly at the place where they had been for quite a while, making no movements to suggest that he was aware that several people were filing in from the bedroom. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was among them, and headed straight to Dumbledore. Two people began to search deatheaters and reinforce the stunning spells on them as the others stood behind the Minister, awaiting orders.

"What's happened here?" Cornelius asked, nervously eyeing the body of Lucious Malfoy.

"Two of my professors were attacked as soon as they arrived on the boat. I've been told that the captain, the man in the bedroom there, was responsible for bringing them onboard. Luckily, neither Lupin nor the children arrived on to the deck, so their presence went unknown for quite a while." The minister turned back to the investigators he had brought, telling each of them to take one of the witnesses and question them. Once they moved to do that, he turned back to Albus.

"It's just procedure," he started, explaining his actions to the more powerful wizard. "Most of these people are known to be deatheaters, and are wanted for escaping Azkaban." He glanced down again at the body at his feet. "Who killed Malfoy?"

"I was not here, but I would suspect it was the one with the gun," Dumbledore replied, pointing out to Cornelius that the man laying on the ground to his left still had a gun in his hand. "My understanding is that he fired at Professor Andraste, and the bullet hit Lucious after it went through her."

"Where is she?"

"She's been taken to St. Mungo's."

"We'll need to question her."

"First, Cornelius, she will need to live." Minister Fudge nodded at Albus. After last year's events, and the return of Lord Voldemort, he knew better than to push the Hogwarts Headmaster. Having Dumbledore on his side was important to keeping the public's already wavering trust. They fell quiet as they watched Ministry officials start to slowly identify deatheaters and prepare to take them to Azkaban. After nearly 45 minutes had passed, investigators began to return one by one with the people they were questioning. Finally, after an hour, everyone had come back except for Severus and the man interviewing him. Dumbledore was about to go see what was keeping them when he heard McGonagall's voice calling for him from the fireplace in the bedroom. Lupin and the students eagerly followed him in, wanting any word of Andraste's condition.

"It is good news, I hope," Albus said to the head floating in the fire.

"I'm afraid not, Albus," she said, the normally stern woman looking as though she was on the edge of tears. "The bullet itself only caused minimal damage, and they've been able to fix it; but it was tainted with something that they're having trouble identifying. She's vomiting blood, convulsing, and her blood pressure is dangerously low. To make matters worse they've had to put her on a muggle respirator because she's stopped breathing twice. They're sending a poison specialist to get the bullet from Malfoy's body. They're hoping that it'll be easier to identify that way."

"I have a better idea," Severus said from behind them. Albus was the only one that didn't look up in surprise. He had seen Snape come in just a moment before, and knew full well that if there was a way to save Andi, Severus would find it.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. I'm going to let the students come through now, Severus and I will be along as soon as possible." Minerva nodded at him, and her head disappeared. One by one the others followed her image back to St. Mungo's, until Remus, the last one through, was gone. "What are you planning, Severus?" Albus asked after shutting the door and whispering a silencing spell to assure privacy.

"I need to have a talk with the one that shot her, Lucious called him William. I'm sure he'll know what was on the bullets – it was his gun."

"Very well, but please remember that we are surrounded by Ministry officials." Dumbledore opened the door and signaled to Minister Fudge. "We would like to speak with William; he's the one that had the gun." Cornelius acted as though he was going to object for a moment, but thought better of it when he saw the look in Dumbledore's eyes. He motioned for two of his people to bring in the unconscious man. They did as he said, and then left quickly as Severus coldly suggested they do. Severus studied the aging blonde man for a moment, woke him up in a full body bind, and then made a display of putting more silencing charms on the room.

"How do you feel about being tortured, William?" Severus asked the man as he leaned in, inches from his face.

"Not very good, mate," the man responded in a weak Australian accent. Severus looked closer at him, staring at his eyes, and then grabbed his arm and lifted his sleeve. As Severus had suspected, there was no dark mark. This was someone that had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

"He's a muggle," Severus said to Albus before turning back to the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Just workin'. Some bloke hired me to do a job."

"What was in the bullet?"

"If I tell you, will you let me go?"

"No," Severus replied curtly, "but I'll do my best to not torture you to death."

"Good enough for me, mate," the man replied with an eagerness that made Severus sick to his stomach. "Venom from Susie. She's my pet snake."

"And what kind of snake is she?" Severus demanded.

"Inland Taipan, of course." With that, Severus jumped up, grabbed the man by his collar, and threw him out the door, back into the arms of the waiting Ministry investigator. He walked to the fireplace and immediately floo'd to St. Mungo's; leaving Dumbledore to decide what to do about the muggle mercenary. Severus walked out of the fireplace at the hospital and walked straight past the others, barely sparing them a glance. He completely ignored the objections of the security wizard on duty, and walked through the double doors that led to where they most likely had Andraste. For once luck was on his side, and Bill was standing at a desk only a few meters ahead of him, pouring over a chart.

"The bullet had Inland Taipan venom on it, it's an Australian snake." he said to the doctor immediately, skipping any sort of greeting. The man looked up at him for a moment, his eyes thoughtful, and then nodded.

"I guess that would make sense." He snapped for one of the nurses to contact the St. Mungo's branch in Brisbane and get anti-venom. The young woman jumped to do as she was ordered, and came back less than ten minutes later carrying a small box containing 15 small vials, and a second box containing several bags marked Lactated Ringers Solution.

"They said to use a 1:10 ratio at 400 units per/minute, Dr. Williams." Severus followed as his friend grabbed the boxes from the nurse and headed into the room where Andraste was laying. She was worse than he had seen her yet. She was hooked up to a machine that was breathing for her, and had wires and tubes coming off of various parts of her body. Her skin, instead of the pale that he had expected, had a odd yellow tinge to it. He watched in silence as a man that he had known for ten years set to work changing the IV solution on a woman he had known less than two weeks. They knew what was wrong now, and how to fix it. The question was, were they too late?

Severus sat, deathly still, in the chair beside her bed. His only response to Bill's suggestions that he go back to the waiting room and stay with the others, was shifting his blank stare momentarily to his friends face. Bill said that he would update those that were waiting – where they were supposed to be waiting, he added – and would be back to check on Andraste shortly. The next hours passed in a daze for Severus. Bill came in several times to change out the liquid in Andraste's IV. Her condition hadn't started to improve, but it had stopped getting worse, and that was enough to give Severus hope. He wasn't sure why the doctor or Dumbledore had allowed it, but eventually Harry walked in and took the seat next to his. He handed Professor Snape one of the cups of tea he had brought in, and then sat there beside him, not uttering a word. Over an hour went by, Snape assumed, by the fact that Bill had been in twice, and it seemed he was coming in every thirty minutes. Harry left once, only to return quickly with two fresh cups of tea and then sit down as silently as he had before. His presence, which Severus thought he should have found annoying, had a strange sort of comfort in it. After they sat together quietly for another half hour, Severus finally spoke. "Thank you for being there today. We would probably be dead if you hadn't insisted." Harry looked up at him with a slight smile and nodded. More time passed before any one spoke and this time it was Harry.

"I respect you. I always have." Severus opened his mouth to reply, but Harry held up a hand, telling him to wait, that he wasn't finished. "I may not have always liked you, there have been a lot of times that you've been incredibly unfair, but that didn't change that I respected you. Regardless of tactics, you've always tried to push us to be our best, but more than that, you push yourself too, it's obvious in everything you do. You stand for something, and you don't back down from it. That's something that I strive for. I want people to think of me the way I think of you..." he paused for a moment, contemplating that thought, "...only nicer." Severus smiled in spite of himself at that, thinking what an incredible complement it really was.

"I didn't like you and I didn't respect you. I looked at you and I saw your father. I saw a boy that shouldn't have interfered when I should have died. But I do like you now, and I do respect you; as my student..." he took a deep breath, forcing the truth to come, "and as my equal." Harry gave Severus a very sincere smile just as the door opened and Dr. Williams walked in. Bill walked over to Andraste's bedside, yet another full bag of IV liquid in his hand. He changed the near empty one that was there, and then examined Andraste.

"Her blood pressure is normal, and she hasn't had anymore seizures for several hours, so I'm taking her off the respirator," he explained as he removed the tubes that were covering her mouth. When the machine was gone, Severus breathed a sigh of relief to see that Andraste's breathing remained steady and normal. "She's out of danger, now we just have to wait for her to wake up," Bill said with a smile. "How exactly does she manage to get herself into these things?" Severus just shrugged his shoulders at the question, not really feeling like conversing on how injury prone Andraste was. "She should probably wake up soon; send for me when she does." Severus nodded and his friend headed to the door, only to stop just before leaving and turn around with a very genuine smile. "By the way, Congratulations, Severus; it's nice to see you're finally settling down." Severus nodded at him again, wondering to himself about who had felt the need to announce his engagement.

"You know, this is getting old," a weak voice said from the bed, interrupting the thoughts he had lost himself in. Severus jumped up and quickly crossed the few steps to her bedside.

"How are you?"

"Better than one would think," she said with a half-smile. "Was that Harry?" Severus' attention had been so focused on Andi that he hadn't even noticed that Harry had quietly gotten up and left the room.

"Yes, it was," he told her just as Dr. Williams walked in.

"I see my favorite patient is awake. But you know, you really don't have to keep getting yourself hurt to see me, we could just have dinner," Bill said with a bright smile, causing Andraste to laugh and Severus to scowl. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he did a brief examination of her.

"Tired, but otherwise fine."

"So," Bill said, laughing lightly, "you've been stabbed, shot, beaten up, and poisoned. What's next?"

"A vacation," Andraste responded without missing a beat. Andraste and Bill shared another laugh, but Severus struggled to find anything funny about the situation. She came to Hogwarts expecting to die, and this was the fourth time just that had almost happened. He asked her to marry him so soon to assure she wouldn't leave when this was over, but he had no idea how to assure that she'd live through it. "I believe," Andraste said, sitting up and pulling the IV out of her arm, "that I am ready to leave." The smile on Bill's face disappeared as he looked thoughtfully at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea yet, Andraste. You've been through a lot, I'd like to keep you overnight for observation."

"He's right, Andi," Severus agreed, "you should stay." Andraste looked blankly at Severus for a moment; thinking that for someone that hated doctors, he was being rather hypocritical.

"Not gonna happen. I feel fine. I want some dinner and I want to sleep in my own bed."

"You are just as stubborn as Severus is," Dr. Williams said. "Promise me you'll come back if there's any changes... If you start feeling different at all." Andraste gave him the promise he wanted and stood up, removing the rest of the wires and changing her clothes with a wave. She held her hand out to Severus, who was still looking irritated that she wasn't staying but took it anyway and led her out to the waiting room. Immediately she was showered with questions from the people that had been waiting for her recovery; but, as if he was reading her mind, Dumbledore raised his hand to silence them.

"Let us discuss this over dinner." One by one they quickly disappeared through the fireplace and reappeared in Dumbledore's office. They headed down to the Great Hall and all took seats at the Head Table. As if controlled by the Headmaster's whim, a large selection of food appeared before them. They ate as Andraste assured each one of them at least three separate times that she did indeed feel fine.

"Well," she said towards the end of the meal, "Lucious is out of the picture, and that was the point of the day."

"It is a shame I didn't get to kill him myself," Snape attempted to say under his breath, but everyone heard.

"At least we do not have to contend with our Potions Master going to Azkaban, Severus," Dumbledore reminded gently before focusing on Andi. "When do you intend to start Harry's training?" All eyes watched her as she thought for a moment.

"We need to make the potions, which should take about 26 hours. I was thinking, however, that Severus and I should try them out first. I want Harry to know exactly what to expect." There were nods of agreement from all of the adults, so she continued. "We'll start tonight, so it should..."

"You've already lost too much blood," Severus interrupted. "We're not taking anymore."

"Could you let me finish before you jump to conclusions, please? I think that it'd be best for the potion if we fast for 24 hours first, so our blood will be at its purest. Right now only God knows what mine has in it."

"A very wise decision," Dumbledore agreed. "So you should be ready to test by Wednesday?"

"Yes," she said, noticing the odd look on Harry's face. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Um...yeah...I...uh...blood?" Andraste did her best to resist giggling at his nervousness and reply with a straight face.

"Yes, Harry. The potion calls for blood, mine and yours. But don't worry; I'll try to leave you a _little_."

"Thanks," he said with a forced smile. Andi had every intention of letting Harry think on that for a while, but Severus was still sulking quite a bit and apparently not in the mood for jokes.

"Oh, stop it, Potter," he said, his voice reverting back to the tone he had so often used in the past. "We're not taking that much." The tension visibly left Harry's body and he slumped back into his seat with a sigh. "If you are quite ready, Andraste, I think it is time that we retire." Andi gave the others a nervous smile as she stood and followed Severus out of the room. He stalked towards the dungeons one step ahead of her, which she was more than happy to allow. Whatever was going on in his head she had no doubt she would hear about soon enough, and that it probably wasn't going to be pleasant. When he got to the doorway he stood to the side and held out his arm for her to enter first in what would have been a chivalrous gesture if it wasn't for the look on his face.

"_Might as well get this over with_," she thought to herself once he had closed the door and taken a seat on the couch. "What's on your mind, honey?" she asked him in the sweetest voice she could force, praying to diffuse the temperament he was obviously brewing. He stared into her eyes for a minute, the look on his face more challenge than romance. It looked as though he was preparing himself for a fight, and she met his glare with equal determination. "_If he thinks that I'm going to back down before I even knew why he's mad, he doesn't know me very well_," she thought to herself. In the interest of not spending the night having a staring contest, she asked him again, her voice not as soft this time. "Why don't you just tell me what's wrong or get over it?"

Much to her surprise, his look softened considerably. "I don't mean to seem angry, Andi, I'm concerned; I almost lost you again today." She was too shocked by his backing down to reply, so he finally continued. "I am apparently incapable of protecting you, and that bothers me." Andraste did the only thing that she knew to do; she went over and hugged him. They sat there in each others arms for quite a while without a word passing between them. "I don't want to lose you, Andi."

"You won't," she replied, thinking with a pang of regret that it was selfish to pretend that she thought she would survive this...if only her instincts could be wrong for once...


	31. Enter the Draegon

Chapter 31

Andraste walked into class the next morning to a sight that left her resisting laughter. The desk that had been enlarged to accommodate both teachers was covered in a rather high pile of scrolls. Judging by the sheer size of it, they were going to be grading for the next four days straight, and this was only the first of several classes that had to do such lengthy homework. Giving the students only a cursory glance, she sat down and set to work while Professor Snape explained the day's assignment. When he had finished giving them the formula for the simple potion they were to create for the day, he sat beside her, taking one of the thicker scrolls to grade. "Jeff," Andraste said, looking up from the scroll she was working on and getting the attention of everyone in the classroom, not just the young blonde boy she was speaking to. "What is dragon's blood resin?" The shy boy looked up at her for a moment, confused, before answering.

"Um, resin from the blood of a dragon, ma'am?" he stuttered almost incoherently.

"And how would one get resin from dragon's blood?" There was a long silence as everybody waited for his answer.

"I'm not sure, Professor Andraste."

"Would anybody else like to try?" she asked the class as Professor Snape looked on in amusement. A hesitant hand raised in the back of the room.

"You burn it?" Alicia asked more than she said.

"Miss Drayel," Professor Snape broke in snidely, "if dragon blood was flammable, would the dragon not light itself on fire every time it received even a small cut? I doubt the species would have survived this long if that was the case. Would someone else like to venture an answer? Preferably a reasonable one this time." Another hand slowly rose, this time from Miss Warrington – apparently trying to redeem herself for suggesting that Mandrake Root made beer.

"Um, dragon's blood resin is from the dragon's blood plant, not, uh, dragon's blood."

"You are quite right, Sara," Andraste said. "5 points to Ravenclaw. For future reference to the rest of you, anything requiring the resin, or a stick of Dragon's Blood; calls for the plant, not the blood of a dragon. Actual dragon blood is a very potent, but very dangerous substance, and as such is not used by anyone that has not passed their fifth year O.W.L.'s." Andraste and Severus both turned back to the papers in front of them, and the class followed their lead in returning to the tasks at hand. Much to Andraste's surprise, they managed to grade all of the papers before the class was through. "When you are finished with your potions," Andraste said, standing to address the students, "please bring them to the front and collect your essay. Then you are free to leave." The students brought small vials up to the professors in pairs and took their graded homework. "I want coffee," Andraste complained as the second class of the day filed in, leaving a stack of scrolls on the desk that was only slightly smaller than the last hours. As before, Andraste graded papers while Severus settled the students and gave them their assignment. Again, the papers were graded before the period was through. With the third years out of the way for the week, Andraste and Severus set the first year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class to work, and spent the period walking around from group to group supervising.

"I'm so glad that's over," Andraste said once the final student had left. "I'm starving, what time is it?"

"4:30 I would expect," he replied dryly, but with a hint of a small smile on his face. "The same time that class ends every Monday," she looked at him blankly, totally ignoring his sarcasm.

"I'm starving."

"Fasting was your brilliant idea."

"Can I change my mind?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No," he reaffirmed, as a mischievous look entered his eyes. "But I might be able to think of a way to pass the time."

"What, and work up more of an appetite?" she asked, laughing with him and not at him, he hoped. "Not gonna happen. At least not until I get some food." He went dead serious for a moment, looking at her as if she had just announced that his dog had died.

"Then we must find you food, now," he insisted, sweeping her up in his arms and heading through his office and into his living room. He dropped her, with anything but gentleness, onto the couch and rushed to the kitchen with mock urgency, throwing open the cabinets. "I had never noticed," he declared, turning to her, "how little food I actually keep here."

"Well then, let's go to London." Andraste jumped up from her seat and grabbed a ruby cloak from the couch that hadn't been there the moment before.

"And what purpose would that serve?"

"Grocery shopping," she answered happily. Severus looked at Andraste as though she had just suggested that they go wondering naked on the polar icecaps. Andraste couldn't resist laughing at his odd expression. "You've never been grocery shopping, have you?"

"No, I have not, and I see no reason to change that now. If you would like, however, I'm sure we could have the house elves get anything you want."

"Sev...darling...it's really not the same. Let's go."

"I doubt that Dumbledore would like it if we went running around in London, Andraste. Did you forget how many people want us dead?"

"Chicken."

"I am not a chicken. I just have no desire to take you back to the hospital."

"Well, I'm going shopping. Join me or don't," she told him, heading for the door. Severus sighed to himself. He knew full well that it was impossible to change her mind when she had it set on something. With a grimace that said that he knew she won, he followed her through the door.

"Do you plan on giving me normal clothes?" he asked as they walked across the lawn towards the Hogwarts apparation borders.

"Kinda," she said with a smirk, "I plan on changing a lot more than your clothes."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, eyeing her nervously.

"By that, I mean I'm bored... and we're going to go have some fun with the muggles." He opened his mouth to warn her against doing anything stupid, but his objections were met with a finger across his lips. Immediately he felt an odd tingling sensation, but looked down to find that the only thing that had changed was the style of the cloak he wore. He was about to ask Andi what else she planned on doing when he ran his fingers through his hair, only to discover that it was considerably longer. "Let's go try it out," she said, and took off in a run towards Hagrid's hut. He walked after her, wondering what she had done to him. His stride felt longer and his body weight seemed different somehow. By the time he caught up with her at Hagrid's door, it was already open and she was standing inside.

"Rubeus Hagrid," the groundskeeper said, holding his hand out for Severus to shake. He couldn't help but think how odd it was for Hagrid to be introducing himself when they had been working together for years. "Any friend of Andi's is a friend of ours, 'cept that last one o' course, 'd like to ring 'im by the neck and hang 'im out in the forest af'er dark."

"Thank you for the sentiment," Andraste said, smirking at Severus. "Hagrid, this is Draegon. Draegon, this is the Care of Magical Creatures professor. And through there is..."

"Oh 'scuse me. Didn't realize I was in the way," Hagrid interrupted, moving so that Severus could see the others. Andraste started to continue introductions, but was cut short by Hermione hopping up and rushing over, her hand out.

"I'm Hermione, and that's Ron and Harry," she offered, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Severus said, the foreign sound of his own voice confusing him for a moment. It wasn't quite as deep as it he was used to, but it definitely had a silky quality to it, even to his ears it sounded soothing.

"Have you come to stay for a while?" Hermione asked hopefully. Unsure of what to say he shot a quick look at Andraste and received the help he was asking for.

"No, he's just visiting I'm afraid. We're going to go spend the evening in London before he heads home. I'm trying to get him to come back for Halloween, though..."

"Oh, please do," Hermione said, sounding a bit too excited even to herself. "I mean...um...if your Andi's friend."

"Oh, sit down before you hurt yourself, Hermione," Ron laughed from the chair he was still seated in. She turned shades of red that Andraste was sure she had never seen before, and quickly took her seat, staring hard at the empty tea cup in her hand. Andraste laughed and took the lead in the conversation again.

"Hagrid, Draegon was hoping to clean up a bit...would you mind terribly?"

"Oh, right. It's through there then. The loo, I mean. That's what you meant, right, Andi?"

"Yes, Hagrid, thank you." The entire group watched as Draegon quickly headed down a short hallway to the room that Hagrid had pointed at, and shut the door behind him. Immediately Hermione jumped back out of her seat and ran to Andraste.

"Who is he? How old is he? Does he have a girlfriend? Tell me that he's coming back for Halloween, oh please, make him come back! Do you think he'll dance with me?" Andraste struggled to keep a straight face while she was inventing answers for the teenage girls questions.

"A friend, 20's, I don't think so, I'll see what I can do, and you'll have to ask him that."

"If she's quite done swooning, we're curious about a few things, too."

"Yes?" Andraste said, turning to the boys that did not look at all happy.

"What is he?" Ron demanded, "And where is Professor Snape?" Harry finished for him. Andraste couldn't help but smile to herself at the show of loyalty towards the potions master, but wasn't about to give up her fun to comfort them.

"He is an elfin vampire. Interesting combination really. And I have no idea where Professor Snape is, I'm sure he can fend for himself for the evening."

"Does he know you're gone..._with him_?" Harry demanded.

"I appreciate your concern, Harry, and I'm sure Severus would too, but we are quite capable of handling our relationship ourselves...Plus," she added, giving Hermione an impish wink, "Draegon's quite the hottie."

"They're just jealous that they're not that cute," Hermione offered. Severus listened in amusement to the ongoings in the other room as he studied himself in the mirror. His matte black hair was still black, but now it was so dark that it almost appeared blue, and at least 15 centimeters longer. His brown eyes were an odd shade of bright purple, and his already tall figure had grown at least six more centimeters. His body, while basically the same angular build, had muscles more similar to those of someone in their mid-20's, which was about where he would place himself if he was a stranger. It wasn't until he heard Andraste say that he was an elfin vampire that he even thought to check his teeth or ears. Sure enough, both had slight points. He looked closer at the shape of his new face. It was similar to his normal one, but the features were slightly more defined. All in all, he was definitely not upset with the transformation. Smiling to himself and wondering exactly what odd potions Andi had been drinking, he headed back out to the living room.

"Andraste," he said, letting her name roll off his tongue and truly enjoying the sound of his own voice, "if you are ready, mi' amour, we should go."

"Andi said that you would come to the Halloween dance," Hermione piped up, earning herself incredulous looks from the three men, and an amused smile from Andraste, who immediately decided to cover for her...for now.

"I must admit, I did," she confessed, smiling sweetly at Severus/Draegon. "I guess you're stuck now."

"If this is my destiny, then I must accept it," he responded with an excessively resigned tone. "I believe I will see you all then, it was a pleasure to meet you." With that, he gave them all a dramatic bow and swept out of the hut, dragging Andraste behind him by the hand. They walked back in the direction they had come from, silent and composed, for a few minutes. When they reached the apparation borders, she opened her mouth to speak, but Severus/Draegon silenced her with a kiss. As soon as their lips met, he apparated them both to London. When she re-opened her eyes, she was standing in a secluded alleyway. "Do you plan on changing?" he asked her, a half-smile gracing his full lips.

"Oh, I guess that would help," she said. "Now close your eyes." He did as he was told and re-opened them a moment later at her direction. The woman now standing in front of him bared only a slight resemblance to the one he had just seen. Her hair was still just past her shoulder blades, but it was as black as his now, only with red highlights. Her normally blush skin tone was a perfect shade of ivory, and her lips were the color of blood. Her eyes, while still grey, had become so dark that they were almost black. He stepped back, taking in the full effect of the person she had changed into. The flaring legs of her black leather pants had a strip of sheer fabric on the outside, revealing high heeled boots that ran up to mid-thigh. Her shirt, also black, was more of an intricate weaving of leather strips than actual fabric. It was revealing, but not tastelessly so; and the entire outfit was brought together by a black armless cloak clasped with an antique looking silver charm. When she smiled at him, he saw that her teeth were also vaguely pointed; which caused him to check her ears. Sure enough, the one that wasn't hidden by her hair had a point to it, though not dramatically so.

"What a pair we must make," he said, holding out his hand to her.

"Shall we go attract some unnecessary attention?" she asked him, smiling evilly.

"I believe that would be best," he responded as he led her out of the quiet alleyway and onto the busy London street just as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, and immediately they started getting the strange looks they had expected. "There's a park near here, we should head there," he whispered to her, putting his arm securely around her waist, but under her cloak so that it could still trail in the wind as they walked. Everyone they encountered seemed to go out of their way to give the pair a wide berth, and more than one group stared at them as they passed.

"This is fun," she chimed merrily.

"I must agree," he told her, flashing a smile that gave a glint of his sharpened canines to anyone that was watching closely enough. "Although I am not sure that Albus would approve if he knew."

"This is Albus we're talking about," she said with a laugh, "approve or not, I'm betting he knows."

"True."

"She was hitting on you, did you notice?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, genuine confusion in his eyes.

"Hermione." He looked at her for a moment, the bewilderment in his eyes replaced by sheer amusement.

"Yes, she was. It was rather humorous, wasn't it?"

"Rather. Halloween should be fun...It's amazing to think it's almost here."

"Yes, it is. I must tell you though, I normally do not attend the festivities."

"All the better, they won't notice you're missing. And as far as the dancing goes, if they can't figure out that you're Severus, it serves them right for flirting with you."

"I am not going to spend the entire night being hit on by my students."

"I'll try to protect you...a little," she said with a smirk. They walked deeper into the park for quite a while, and eventually were far enough in that they went several minutes without seeing anyone else. Severus leaned in to kiss her, but was interrupted by gang of about ten people that Andraste suspected thought themselves to be the epitome of coolness, complete with studded necklaces and colorful Mohawks.

"Hey freak, Halloween isn't for a couple more weeks."

"I find it ironic," Severus replied, turning towards them, "that _you_ would call _us_ freaks." They looked at him blankly for a moment, spurring Andraste to continue his commentary.

"Draegon, darling, you may need to define 'ironic' for them; I suspect they need small words."

"Of course, my love," he said, looking back at the group. "What I meant is that I find it odd you would call us freaks when you look so...absurd."

"Small words, honey." Andraste reminded playfully, gently touching his hand. He couldn't see the glow that he normally did, but he was immediately overcome with the same feeling of warmth that he normally gets when she passes on her ability to fly. She had, he was sure, just effectively upped the ante. The night was growing dark, and every bit of him was aching to play his vampire role to the fullest.

"I think you two better run along before you get yourselves hurt," commented the one that both Andraste and Severus assumed was the leader of this little gang. It seemed that their rank was somehow related to the height of the spikes they had forced their hair into.

"And I think," Andraste said, taking a step forward, "that the same would be in your best interest."

"You should teach your little girlfriend some manners, Mate," he said, staring at Severus, "before she gets you both in a load of trouble." Severus took a step towards them so that he was once again beside Andi.

"That seems to be a lesson that you are in need of as well," he returned, his voice icy enough to send chills down even Andraste's spine. "_If I met us in a dark_ _park_," she thought to herself, "_I don't think I'd be pushing my luck right now_."

"I don't know how you could be so daft as to think that you could take on all of us just 'cuz you're dressed like you think you're vampires or something, but I think we're going to have to show you both otherwise." The melodic laughter that Andraste responded with was catching, and soon Severus had joined her.

"You find that funny, do you?"

"I'll make you a deal," Andraste offered, her face turning serious again, "We'll give you a five second head start."

"Head start to what?" he asked indignantly.

"Run." Severus said for her, and then together they started counting. "5..." The entire group looked nervously at their leader; apparently at least a few of them were intelligent enough to see they were in over their heads. "...4..." Andraste heard one of them suggest that they walk away without hurting her or Severus. HA. "...3..." The leader was sticking his ground. They insulted him and he wanted retribution. "...2..." One of the younger members tried to turn away, but was pulled back by one of the older ones. "...1..."

"Where did they go?" someone shouted.

"Looking for us?" Severus asked quietly from behind them; a tone of death in his voice.

"I believe they were, Draegon," Andraste replied, drawing their attention to the air above him where she was floating. The looks of sheer terror on their faces made Andraste and Severus laugh again. The punks were getting exactly what they deserved. The group tried to scatter, but each time one would break off from the rest, either Andraste or Severus would appear in front of them, keeping the lot herded much like cattle.

"I offered, Draegon," Andraste said to Severus, but for the benefit of the others.

"You did, they can't deny that."

"Do you deny it?" Andraste asked, floating down so that she was only inches from the leader and purposely letting her fangs show as her eyes changed to a bright, glowing red.

"NO. You did...I'm sorry," he cowered. It was amazing how much his attitude had changed. "Please don't kill us."

"What do you think, Draegon?" she asked, looking over them at Severus.

"Has he learned manners?"

"Yes. Yes I have. I'm sorry," the man answered for her.

"Well, then," Severus continued, "there's only one problem."

"They know what we are now," Andraste said, "and if they were alive to tell anyone..."

"That would be bad." The leader dropped to his knees, tears flowing freely down his face now. "_Oh, how the mighty have fallen_," Andraste thought with a smirk.

"Please," he begged, "we won't tell. I swear. Just don't kill us." Andraste looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, and then looked back up at Severus. She made her suggestion to him telepathically, and receiving a nod of agreement, spoke again.

"What is your name?"

"Eric," he replied, visibly trembling by now.

"OK Eric, I will make you one more offer. The choice is yours. I will let all of your friends go, and you will die in their place; or I will let you go, and they die." Eric glanced back at them, but only briefly before returning his eyes to Andraste and answering.

"Anything. Just let me go." Andraste nodded to him amidst gasps from the others, and stepped to the side; holding her arm out in a signal for him to run. Just before he had left her reach, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her.

"If you ever speak a word of this," she growled, "I will hunt you." He nodded understanding again and pulled away, running as fast as he could and quickly disappearing towards the lights of the city. She turned to the others, who looked frightened and angry.

"What are you going to do to us?" the young one that had tried to leave asked. Before she had the chance to respond the boy continued. "Please. Let them go. I'll stay; just don't kill them for Eric's stupidity." Andraste glanced up at Severus, who looked as impressed with the teenager as Andraste felt.

"What is your name?" Severus asked, floating so that he was beside Andraste.

"Thomas," he replied, doing his best to hide his fear.

"Thomas, you are a brave man. And by far more fit to breathe than your friend," he said, glancing in the direction that Eric had ran. "Because you are willing to sacrifice your own life to protect those that you are with, I am going to let all of you go...on the condition that you tell no one of this."

"Agreed," Thomas said, the tension leaving his composure. Much to everyone's surprise, he then held his hand out towards Severus, who shook it willingly. "Thank you."

"Good-bye, Thomas. I hope that we do not meet again." The group watched as Severus/Draegon took Andraste's hand and flew up into the air above them.

"Can you make us invisible?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and immediately they heard gasps out of the group below.

"Those were..." one began.

"Vampires," another finished. Smiling, Andraste pulled Severus upwards past the tree line, and then broke out laughing.

"Now _that_ was fun. And I believe rather informative for them."

"I suspect so as well," Severus replied. "Thomas will be a great man."

"Thomas _is_ a great man," she corrected. He nodded to her, but she, of course didn't see it. "I am really hungry."

"I think that we've made it to 24 hours. Do you still want to go grocery shopping?"

"No, I'm too hungry to shop. We'll send one of the elves." He laughed at her, sure that that was what he had suggested to begin with, but that was one of the wonders of Andi...


	32. Trading Places

Chapter 32

The next day went much as the last. Severus taught; Andraste graded. The classes went by smoothly with the exception of a few fourth year Slytherin boys that had suddenly decided to follow Draco's lead and be disrespectful to the professors.

"You will both spend your evening in detention," Andraste told them once their insolence had pushed her too far.

"You can't do that!" James insisted.

"Yes I can, and now it's tomorrow night too."

"My dad says you're not even a real teacher," Lin added menacingly.

"Your father's opinion of me is heartbreaking, so we shall add Friday night to your detentions as well."

"She can't do this, Professor Snape," they finally said, trying to plead with their head of house. By this point, several of the Gryffindors were trying so hard not to laugh that they had their heads buried in folded arms on the tables in front of them. Even the other Slytherins were looking at the boys as though they had both grown extra heads.

"You're absolutely right, she can't," he responded with mock anger, turning to Andi. "This is not how I want to spend my evenings, so please let Filch handle the detentions." The two students gasped at his suggestion, they had expected him to overrule her, not make it worse.

"NO!"

"A much better idea, Professor Snape. And I'm sure he could use some help Saturday, as well," Andraste said cheerfully, turning back to the now-panicked boys. "Shall we try for Sunday?" James looked as though he was going to say something else, but was silenced by a sharp elbow in his ribs from Lin. All in all, James and Lin managed to earn themselves four detentions with Filch and lose ten times that many points for the Slytherin house. By the time the last class ended at 7:15 Andraste was very happy with the way the day had gone, and anxious to try out the potion later that evening. When they got to the Great Hall, they both took their seat, but Andraste kept her eyes focused on Harry while Severus was more interested in dinner. As soon as he turned his head towards her, she spoke directly into his mind. "_No food after 8. I'm not going to ask you to fast for the full 24 hours, but I want at least 12 with nothing but water in your system_." He nodded to her and smiled brightly. It wasn't that bad, she told herself, he had 30 minutes left to eat everything in sight, and then he'd be done fasting by breakfast time. Still, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at denying the already too-skinny boy food.

"Tell me Andraste," Dumbledore said, interrupting her thoughts, "of Draegon. I hear that he may return for Halloween."

"Who is Draegon?" Remus asked, looking up from the conversation he was in. "I've heard that name a hundred times today."

"A friend of mine. And yes, Albus, I believe that he will be joining us for the party."

"How wonderful," he said, looking straight at Severus. "He appears to have become the talk of the school overnight. It is not everyday one meets an Elvin vampire."

"_Elvin vampire_?" Remus inquired, "I didn't know that was possible."

"Apparently it is quite possible," Dumbledore answered before turning his mischievous grin on Snape. "Have you met him yet, Severus?"

"No, I have not," he responded, scowling at the older man, "nor do I have any desire to." It was clear to Andraste and Severus that the headmaster knew full well of their evening yesterday, and was informing them of that knowledge in a cleverly disguised fashion.

"Jealous, Severus?" Remus asked playfully, earning himself a scowl but continuing anyway. "If you're not going to be at the party, would you be terribly upset if I escorted your beautiful fiancée'?"

"By then she will be my wife, and I believe that Draegon has already offered to take my place, rather anxiously I suspect," he said, giving Andraste a look that made her have to restrain her laughter. Severus was certainly playing the situation up as much as he could, and so Andraste saw no reason why she couldn't do the same.

"So tell us about this vampire, Andraste," Professor McGonagall said curiously. "And how is it I have heard his name in every class today?"

"Word travels fast, I suspect, Minerva. Hagrid and the trio met him yesterday, and apparently rushed to announce it."

"But he is a vampire? Is he safe?"

"He won't be if he touches my wife," Severus growled under his breath, but loud enough for all of the teachers to hear. Andraste couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through her when he called her his wife, but was able to narrowly avoid another laughing fit.

"He is in no way a danger, you have my word on that."

"So what does he do?" Lupin asked, "I've never met an Elvin vampire, but they do have jobs, right?"

"_Score_!" Andraste thought to herself, "_it's my turn to have some fun_." "I guess you could say that, Remus," she said, almost giggling at her own evil mind. "He plays guitar and sings for a living. Maybe we could get him to do a few songs for us at the party." Andraste intentionally avoided looking towards Severus, but she could feel the dirty look burning into the back of her head.

"How wonderful!" Dumbledore said, standing up. "Can I have your attention, please?" he said loud enough for every student to hear. He glanced at Andraste, who was covering her mouth and had a wide-eyed expression; and then at Severus who looked pale with a slightly green tinge. Once the students had quieted, he continued. "I have a few announcements to make about the Halloween Dance. Because of the various rumors, I have decided to remove the question of who Draegon is." The room filled with the sound of various whoops and hollers, mainly out of the female students; but the headmaster raised his hand to quiet them again, throwing a look at Severus that almost dared him to say something. "Yes, he is an elfish vampire; as well as a singer that we are sure will be rather famous soon." More hollering. "And he has so kindly agreed to perform for us Halloween night," Dumbledore said, briefly smiling at Andi. "On the condition that Professor Andraste performs with him." Andraste, who was leaning in her chair laughing at Severus' expense, tilted too far when Albus said that; and fell the rest of the way back onto the floor. She shyly stood up and righted her chair, knowing that the entire school had just seen her fall on her ass. "She's very excited, as you can tell," the Headmaster told the students with a bright smile. "And we are all looking very forward to it." Instead of sitting back down, Albus leaned towards Severus and Andraste and suggested they join him in his office. Feeling like they were students being sent to the Headmaster's office, instead of professors being invited for tea, they stood and followed him out of the Great Hall.

The three walked in silence past the Gargoyle guarding his rooms, and up the narrow staircase. With a wave of his wand, tea appeared, and he told them to help themselves as he did the same. Once everyone was seated, he sat behind his desk, looking very amused and watching them in silence.

"I don't know why I'm even bothering to ask," Andraste said eventually, "but how did you know?"

"Know what?" Dumbledore inquired, as kindly as ever. "About Draegon, or about the vampires that were wondering the park in London last night? Or perhaps you mean the young men that encountered them?" Andraste sunk down in her chair, feeling as though she was six years old, and wishing that making herself invisible would help.

"Never mind," she said weakly. Albus continued to smile merrily at the both of them for a few minutes, letting them contemplate his feelings on what they had done before he spoke.

"I am looking forward to the performance."

"There will be no performance," Severus countered harshly.

"You are quite wrong, Severus. Because it seems silly to give you both detention, although I must say you very much deserve it; this is your punishment."

"Come on, Albus," Andraste pleaded. "It wasn't that bad."

"The real vampires that saw you disagree. They feel that you have risked their exposure." Andraste looked down and nodded her head, realizing for the first time what they might have done by their prank.

"Well," she asked hopefully, "Severus gets to go in costume, can I?" He seemed to think on her question for a moment, and then slowly nodded his head.

"It seems fair, but the students are expecting Andraste to be there. How do you plan on keeping them from realizing that Draegon is Severus before it's announced?"

"Announced?" Severus interrupted.

"Yes, Severus," Dumbledore assured him. "That is the best part."

"I'll think of something," Andraste said, her voice wavering as she stood. "Can we go now?" As soon as he gave her permission to leave, she headed for the door as quickly as possible. Severus, however, managed to beat her there. The walked down to the dungeons in total silence; both sulking like children.

"You know," she said once they had settled, "this could be fun." His only response was to glare and then inform her that it was time to make the potion. Before she had a chance to say anything else, he swept out of the room towards his private laboratory. "Come on," she said, taking a seat and watching him gather the ingredients he needed, "it's not that bad."

"I have told you already, I do not sing. And I am certainly not going to traipse around on stage like some silly rock star."

"You don't sing, but Draegon does," she said with an innocent smile. "Try," she suggested, waving her hand at him.

"I do not..." he began, but stopped speaking immediately. Although nothing else had changed, his voice once again had taken on the sound that he now recognized as Draegon's. "Give me back my normal voice, Andraste," he demanded. "NOW."

"Not until you sing."

"I DO NOT SING!"

"Wanna bet?" Andraste asked, standing and walking over to him. "I'll make you a deal. If you sing for me, I'll..." she said, whispering the rest of her offer in his ear. When she was done, she gently licked his earlobe and then stepped back, waiting for a response.

"You're cheating," he insisted. Instead of denying it, she just stood there smiling at him. "FINE," he eventually said with a sigh. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything." Severus thought for a moment, trying to decide what would be easiest. After a few minutes, he started softly in on a song that Andraste had never heard before.

"I've given up my life, my breath for freedom. I've tasted every promise this darkened world has made, but given the choice to do it all again, I think on second thought I would have stayed..."

"See?" Andraste demanded. "Draegon can sing." Instead of replying, Severus continued the song, clearly amazed with his own voice.

"I've seen parts of this world unknown to most, I've felt a salty wind on my face, but when I think of what I turned away from, I think on second thought I should have stayed." Severus quieted for a moment, staring at Andraste. "I'll do it." The smile that spread across Andraste's face was so big that it almost hurt her cheeks. "But Dumbledore is going to wish he hadn't insisted on this. Those kids are going to get a Halloween they'll never forget," he said with an evil grin.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Andraste exclaimed. With a wave of her hand she returned his normal voice to him. "I know exactly what we need."

"And what is that?" he asked, returning his focus to the potion he was making.

"You'll see." Andraste went over to the desk and sat down; staring thoughtfully at the quill in front of her for a moment before shaking her head and making a pen appear. "So much easier..." she mumbled. She soon slipped into her own project while Severus concentrated over his cauldrons. She finished just as he was retrieving the blood and ashes mixture from the box that he had charmed to keep it at a steady temperature. She watched him add it to the potions he was making, and the liquid in one turned a soft blue while the other turned bright red.

"It's ready," he told her, filling several vials with each liquid.

"Then let's try it, but here, I want you to read this first." She handed him the paper she had been working on, and watched his face as he read it.

"What is this?" he asked, one eyebrow up.

"Well, an up and coming rock star has to have an original song, doesn't he? It's a duet," she said cheerfully.

"It's disturbing," he told her.

"Well, he _is_ a vampire," she said, sounding slightly offended.

"You misunderstand. It may be disturbing, but I love it, it's perfect."

"Yay," she said excitedly, the smile returning to her face. "Now, would you like to trade bodies with me?"

"Absolutely," he said, handing her a vial, and raising his own. "Cheers." They both drank it down in one gulp, and felt an odd sensation, slightly like being stuck in a vacuum for a moment. Andraste closed her eyes for what she thought was no more than the time it took to blink, and when she reopened them she was staring at herself.

"This is freaky," she said, laughing at hearing Severus' voice come out instead of her own.

"It is...different," he responded, clutching lightly at his throat when he heard himself speak.

"Look at me," Andraste growled, advancing on him. "I'm the mean fearsome Potions Master."

"That is quite enough," he told her, finding that his harsh tone didn't work near as well coming from her voice. Suddenly she stopped and looked at him with an odd expression of elation on her/his face. "Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it," he warned her, finally realizing the full implications of the power he had given her.

"Now, how did that song go?"

"Don't you dare, Andraste." She ignored his warning and started singing the same song that he had been entertaining her with earlier, only this time the words were much different.

"I've given up lots of stuff for nothing..."

"STOP IT ANDI"

"...tasted every pretzel that I've ever made..."

"I'M WARNING YOU!"

"...but given the chance to do it all again..."

"ANDRASTE"

"...I should have spent my time getting laid..."

"That does it. You deserve this," Severus told her, and stormed out of the room. Andraste was left gaping at him for a moment before she came to her senses and ran after him. Whatever he had planned with her body couldn't be good. As soon as she caught up with him she began apologizing profusely and begging his forgiveness, but he completely ignored her pleas. In a desperate attempt to stop him from whatever he planned, she waved her hand and made a solid rock wall appear in front of him. He gave it only a moment's pause.

"So how does this work?" he mumbled, and waved his hand. Immediately the wall disappeared.

"_Damnit_," she thought, "_how did he figure that out so quickly?"_

"Magic, Andi, Magic," he responded as though she had spoken out loud.

"Did you hear me?" she asked him, confused.

"Of course I heard you."

"_Sev, look at my lips,"_ she thought, not attempting to speak into his mind. He turned around for just a second and watched her.

"Are you surprised?"he asked her, still speaking.

"_Yeah, aren't you_?"

"Of course not. This is one of your abilities. Mind reading, remember?"

"_Then why can't I hear your thoughts_?"

"Because you also have a great ability to block. You not being able to read my mind for a change is something I am very much enjoying," and then he turned around and headed back towards the stairs.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Sev. Not one step further," she said, utilizing the vocal power that Severus loved to flaunt. The only response she got was a laugh as he continued on.

"Fine. You asked for it." She continued to follow him, deciding that whatever he came up with she was going to do worse. Her fear began to mix itself with curiosity as she realized that they were headed towards Lupin's rooms. When they reached his office Severus walked into his office and a painting of the moon swung easily out of the way.

"You have company," Severus hollered into the living room. Andraste was still trying to adjust to watching herself move and talk, and was sure it was only downhill from that point. She followed Severus down the hallway where Remus had called back to them from. Lupin was sitting on the couch, having tea with Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Andi, Severus; to what do I owe this unusual pleasure?"

"_Great_," she thought to herself. "_Neither of them know that we've switched bodies_."

"It's nothing," Andraste insisted immediately. "I guess we'll be going now."

"Don't be silly, Severus;" Severus retorted. "Although you are the smarter of us, I think that it's okay if we stay for tea."

"_How dare he_!" "No, Andi. You are by far the more intelligent of us, don't be so modest." Remus and Minerva were watching the exchange, looking partially confused, partially stunned, and completely amused.

"Wait a minute," Lupin said. "Andraste, what can I do for you?" Andraste opened her mouth to respond, but quickly realized that he was actually directing the question to Severus.

"I have a confession to make, Remus." Severus said.

"Please don't do anything stupid," Andraste begged. Severus turned to her with an unsettling smile that she found to be even more disconcerting because she was seeing it on her own face.

"You have no one but yourself to blame, Severus," he said, drastically accenting his own name.

"Yes, Severus. I am rather curious to hear what Andraste has to say," Lupin told him.

"As am I," Minerva added.

"Very well then, I shall continue," Severus said, adding a dark tone to Andraste's voice that she found very odd. "Remus, I'm in love with you. I always have been, I always will be and I want to have lots of little werewolf babies with you. A whole litter, in fact."

"Oh, how dare you! You're a dead man," Andraste said, forgetting for a moment that they didn't realize that Severus was the one in her body. "I'll do you one better than that!" She turned back to Lupin, certain that she was going to win this one. "Lupin, Andraste and I have been fighting about this all night, so please be patient." She suspected that Lupin was in too much a state of shock to attempt to be anything but patient, and it was only going to get worse for him. "Andi seems to think that she deserves you, when in reality I am by far the better partner. I love you. I have since we were in school here together, and although we can't have werewolf babies, I would like to show you my love...," Andraste threw the now fuming Severus a quick smile, "...with a cha-cha."

"Oh, no you don't!" Severus screeched at her.

"Watch me." Andraste grabbed Remus, who was still in a slight coma from the dual shocks he had just received, and pulled him up into her arms, forcefully leading him into a few dance steps while she hummed. When Severus tried to get in between them at the same time that Remus attempted to pull away; Andraste gently pushed Severus away, and dipped Lupin into a kiss.

"I have rarely had students," Dumbledore interrupted from the doorway, "that could get into as much trouble in an entire year as the two of you have in the last 36 hours." Andraste looked up in Albus in shock and let go of Remus, dropping him to the floor. Her initial reaction, which she was sure looked absurd coming out of Professor Snape's body, was to look down and point at her own body.

"He started it."

"You know that the potion works now, please go remedy this mess. I will stay here and make sure that Remus is not going to need counseling."

"Does that mean you don't want to tango with me, Albus?"

"Maybe another time, Andraste."

"_Andraste_?" Lupin questioned incredulously. "Will someone explain to me what's going on?"

"I hope you understand, Lupin," Andraste told him as she grabbed the hand of her own body. "It never would have worked." With that she tugged on Severus and disappeared out the door in a run. Neither of them stopped running until they had reached his living room, where she threw herself down on the couch and tried desperately to stop laughing long enough to catch her breath. "That...was one of...the funniest things...I've ever seen...Did you see his face...when I kissed him?" Severus responded by thrusting a vial of red liquid into her hand.

"Drink it. Now. I want you out of my body." She obliged at the same time that he drank his own, and quickly she felt the same vacuum-like sensation that had accompanied the original change. The first thing she noticed when she returned to her own body was that she was in immense pain.

"Why do my nipples hurt? Is that a side effect?"

"Yeah," he responded, looking thoroughly pleased with himself, "of me pinching them as hard as I could before we switched."

"That was just mean!"

"That's what you get for kissing Lupin with my lips."

"Ha. Well that's the only thing your lips are going to be kissing anytime soon."

"Oh, really?" he asked, standing up from where she had thrown his body and slowly advancing on her. The look in his eyes was a mix between sheer determination and absolute desire.

"Okay, maybe just a few..."


	33. Bloodletting

A/N: I don't think I've said it in a while, so anything that you recognize isn't mine.

xJL

Chapter 33

Morning, as usual, came much too early for Andraste. She was woken by the sound of knocking at the door, and Severus informing her that it was, without a doubt, her turn to answer it. Begrudgingly, she pulled herself out of the bed and quickly prepared herself. As the only act of defiance towards Severus that she could think of, she yanked the covers off of him and tossed them off the floor as she left. When she got to the door, she was greeted by Ron, Harry, and Hermione, each carrying a tray.

"You weren't at breakfast," Harry said.

"So we thought we'd bring breakfast to you," Ron finished for him.

"They brought food," Hermione added, "but I brought the important stuff." She handed Andraste one of the cups off the tray of drinks she held. It only took one quick smell for Andraste to gratefully realize it was coffee. Judging by the color, Andraste was sure the other cup held tea for Severus.

"You're my hero," she said as she sipped at the hot liquid, "let me go get Severus." She turned to head back to the bedroom, but was saved the effort by him walking out, fully dressed.

"We either need to sleep more, or I need to learn to enjoy that vile drink," he said, referring to Andraste's coffee as he took his tea from Hermione.

"Now, could you please take my blood so I can have some of this food?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Sure," Andraste responded cheerfully. "So how do you want me to do it? I could poke around with a needle for a while and try to find a vein, or I can just cut ya." Ron and Hermione stifled laughter as Harry contemplated his unpleasant options. While he stared at the floor thinking about his choice, Andraste made a small metallic bowl appear in one hand and a knife in the other. Severus took the knife from her, and quickly grabbed Harry's hand, holding it over the bowl that Andraste held, and leaving a long thin slice across his palm. Before Harry had even completely registered what was happening, the bowl contained enough blood for them to make the potions.

"I've wanted to do that for years," Severus said, wrapping the boy's hand with the gauze that Andraste had given him. "It's a shame I never got the chance while I still hated you."

"I'm going to ignore that and eat," Harry replied, but the smile on his face clearly said that he was happy that Severus didn't hate him anymore. Everyone followed Harry's lead and focused on the food the three had brought in.

"So," Hermione said casually as she finished a small piece of toast. "Draegon sings?" Andraste laughed and pushed her plate away.

"Yes, he does. But right now we need to worry about class. You guys should go ahead, there's no reason for the other students to see us all come in together." Professor Snape agreed with her, and the three headed towards the potions classroom. Severus and Andraste waited a few short minutes, and then followed. Class was painlessly quick and easy, as seemed to be the norm since Andraste appeared. The students were progressing wonderfully, and finally showing the aptitude that Severus had wanted out of them for the previous five years. When class was through, Andraste asked Hermione to stay behind a moment, telling Ron and Harry that she would catch up. Once the students were gone, Andraste answered the curious look on Severus' face by sending him out of the room, too.

"Sit down for a minute," Andraste suggested, motioning to the chair that Severus normally occupied.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked weakly. Andraste laughed at that and waved it off as very unlikely.

"Actually," Andraste began, "I have a favor to ask of you." Hermione relaxed a bit, and Andraste continued. "Some people might feel that this is inappropriate since you are, technically, my student, but I also feel that we're friends."

"I like to think so."

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page there. If you're up to it, I'd like you to be my Maid of Honor on Saturday."

"Yes, of course, I'd love to," Hermione answered quickly, a huge smile crossing her face. "What do I need to do?"

"Tell you what. Why don't you come by around 11 on Saturday morning and you can help me get everything ready? Oh, and don't worry about your dress; I'm gonna make you one."

"Thank you so much Andraste. This really means a lot to me."

"I'm the one that should be thanking you. I'm sure we'll be friends long after you graduate, and that means a lot to me," Andraste said, sure that her smile was just as big as Hermione's. "I need to go catch up with Severus, but I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione stood up from her chair, and gave Andraste a hug.

"Have a good night, Andi. And thank you for making him more tolerable." Andraste laughed and hugged her back, and then locked the office door behind her and went to go find her fiancé.

"So what was that about?" Severus asked once Andraste joined him in the living room.

"I asked her to be my Maid of Honor." Severus simply nodded his head in response and went back to the paper he was reading. Andraste, with her mind firmly on the performance that they were expected to give, took a seat in the chair across from him and leaned back, trying to decide what songs they should do. "I need a new guitar," she said eventually. "The kids will recognize the one I have."

"I can probably take care of that," he offered. "Let's go home for a bit." She smiled as he stood to retrieve his portkey, thinking how great it sounded for him to suggest they go _home_. If she could just manage to survive this war, there would finally be somewhere she could actually call home. He returned quickly, and soon they were standing in his yard. She followed him through the maze of hallways until they reached an oak door that they didn't go through on her last visit. When he opened it, she felt the need to pinch herself for a moment to be sure she wasn't dreaming. The room was filled with a variety of instruments, but over half of it was guitars – many she recognized as being expensive collectibles. "When I was younger," he explained, "every time I wanted to hear how a guitar sounded, I just bought it, and then I'd put it in here in case I ever wanted to use it later. As you can see from the dust, that didn't happen often." Andraste walked around the room, almost in a daze, before picking out several electrics and two basses. Every instrument she chose was either black or deep blood red.

"These should do nicely," she beamed.

"Very well," he said, looking over her choices. "But I'm going to suggest you bring that one instead of this one." He put one of the guitars she had chosen back in its stand and replaced it with a more expensive model. "This one has a much clearer sound." He walked over to a cabinet that Andraste had completely overlooked in her excitement, and began pulling out colorful envelopes. "Extra strings," he explained. When he was done, he put the guitars in their cases, each with two packages of strings; he shrunk them so that they would all fit into one of his pockets. Then he did the same to two large amplifiers, mumbling that he was sure she could get them to work somehow. Loaded up with everything they might need for the next two weeks of practice, and the eventual show they were expected to put on, they headed back to Hogwarts.

Once they returned, Andraste took it upon herself to change the small closet into a large music room, so that none of the equipment could be seen by visitors. When she was done designing the room to her satisfaction, she turned to Severus, a mischievous smile on her face. "I need to talk to Albus." Without any further explanation, she headed for the door, and he followed her to the Headmaster's office.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore asked as they walked in.

"It's this show you want us to give, Albus," Andraste started. "I don't think you've thought this through."

"I can most certainly assure you that I have, Andraste," he replied as the common twinkle in his eye shown even brighter. Andi smiled at him, having known full well that that was exactly what he was going to say; and glad that she finally felt like they were on an even playing ground.

"We will respect your decision, Albus..."

"Of course you will," he interrupted.

"...But I wanted to remind you that I'm American..."

"I remember that very well," he said, nodding his head slightly and smiling.

"...Some Americans are a bit more...out there than you might expect."

"I'm counting on that Andraste. I have no doubt it will be a delightful show." Andraste shrugged her shoulders at him and left with Severus close behind her.

"What was the purpose of that?" he asked her as they neared the dungeons.

"Fair warning, he has it now."

"Need I ask what you have planned?"

"Sure," she said, walking past Salazar's painting and towards the newly formed music room, "the duet, not so much anymore."

"And what does that mean?" Andraste smiled brightly at him and picked up a bass, plugging it in and starting up the amp with a wave of her hand.

"It means," she said, picking a slow mysterious tune, "that those kids are gonna have the best Halloween ever." She laughed quietly and turned her attention to the guitar in her hand, saying that he should join her. He obliged, picking up the closest electric, and falling into the rhythm that she was playing. Finally, several hours later, they had sorted out the music for the song that Andraste had wrote, and laid out a full plan for the evening.

"I'm not sure," Severus said as he crawled into the bed beside her, exhausted, "what makes them think that I'm the evil one. If they had any idea the things you think..."

"That's why they can never know," she laughed with an exaggeratedly villainous tone as she snuggled up against him. A few short minutes later he began to say something to her, only to find in amazement that she was already sound asleep.


	34. A Gift

Chapter 34

"Do you want me to take care of the first class today while you make the potion for tonight?" she asked him as she walked into the living room the next morning. He looked up from his paper and tea, giving her a soft smile.

"I've finished it already," he said, handing her the cup of coffee that was sitting on the table in front of them. "Mr. Potter will be joining us at eight o'clock this evening to begin his lessons."

"Okay then, since you seem to have this all under control, I'm going back to bed."

"I think not, Professor Andraste. You have a class to teach, there are other issues that require my attention today."

"Liar," she spouted playfully at him, "you just making up excuses so _you_ can go back to sleep."

"Regardless of our relationship, darling, you are still my assistant. So please, go assist me by teaching our first class." Andraste scoffed in displeasure at the fact that Severus had the audacity to pull rank on her, and headed towards the waiting seventh year class. Just before she reached the door she turned back to him, curiosity lighting up her eyes.

"And what is it you plan on doing today?"

"Sleeping," he said with a smirk, causing her to make a pillow appear out of mid-air and smack him firmly in the face as she walked out of the room. Severus laughed and reached for the pillow, only to have it evaporate in his hand. Glad that she, at bare minimum, had gotten the last word in; Andraste greeted the students and set them to work on their latest assignment while she graded the redone essays that were due that morning. The assignment for the day was to begin the preparation of Bascale Serum. The ingredient that they were preparing for the potion would have to sit for four days; which, the students disappointedly learned, meant that they would have to get up extra early on Monday in order to add the next ingredient at the appropriate time and have the potion ready to complete for the following class. Their grumbling and complaints were met with Andraste suggesting that they find a class to take that required less work if they had a problem with putting forth effort. "Your essays, however," she said as the class was beginning to pack their belongings to leave, "are much better. I only wanted to bang my head against the desk a few times, and for that I'm appreciative. Next Thursday I would like four feet on what should be a rather easy topic – why you are taking this class, what you hope to learn, and what you plan on doing with that knowledge. If anyone is wondering, 'my parents wanted me to,' is not an acceptable response, or a reason to be here. Aside from that, have a great weekend and I'll see you all Monday morning." The students filed out of the classroom, most of them thinking that class was actually easier when Professor Snape was teaching it alone. He only yelled at them if they screwed up, she made them keep doing it until it was right.

Andraste watched the clock as the first year Slytherin/Gryffindor class found their way to their seats and began pulling ingredients for the potion she had written on the board. If Severus really was asleep, she was going to give him the rudest awakening of his life after class was over. "What is this?" she asked the students, holding up a plant that was close to three feet long, covered in various sized leaves, and scattered with small berries that shined black. A small hand raised in the back of the class. "Yes, Jule?" Andraste said, prodding the young girl to answer.

"It's a Belladonna plant."

"Very good, 5 points to Slytherin. Now, how did you know that?"

"Um, it's the only ingredient on the board that I don't recognize?"

"Fair enough," Andraste said laughing, "deduction is definitely a great skill. Now," she continued, addressing the entire class, "there's a few things you need to know about this plant. Belladonna, also called Deadly Nightshade, is just that – deadly. This is a very poisonous plant, and ingesting this could, and most likely, would kill you. I am going to slice each of you a small section of the root, and you're going to crush it for the potion that you are making today. As soon as it is added, I expect you to wash your hands. If any of the juice finds its way to your mouth, you will be finding your way to the infirmary very quickly. Am I understood?" The students nodded to her, their hesitation clear on their faces, and she informed them that she would bring each group their piece of the plant before turning her focus on the knife and root in front of her. Soon the entire room was filled with the unpleasant odor that comes with crushing fresh Belladonna, and Andraste had to resist the urge to replace it with the scent of fresh cut roses so that the students would become familiar with the smell.

When the class ended at two, Andraste went back to Severus' room to check and see if he was actually asleep. When he was no where to be found, she headed back to the potions room and prepared the lesson she had planned for her final class. Three hours later, the fifth year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw group was leaving, and Andraste was mildly irritated at the fact that Severus had never joined her for the day's classes. She sighed in exasperation at the lack of communication from him and headed upstairs. If he wasn't around, it was the perfect time to go looking for a wedding present for the aggravating man. Just outside the borders of Hogwarts, she morphed her appearance to that of someone that wouldn't attract attention in Hogsmeade. "_Now_," she thought to herself, "_what to get him_?" She browsed through store after store, deciding that he had all the potions stuff that he needed, and that if he wanted an animal, chances are he would have bought one by now. "_What do you get for the man that buys everything he wants and needs_?" The only answer she could come up with was something that he didn't know he wanted. What that might be, however, eluded her. She spent the next two hours wandering from store to store; beginning to think that there was nothing that she could give Severus that he would actually like. It had to be special, it had to be something that no one else could give him; and that was a tall order in a town filled with silly knick knack stores, geared to separate the students of Hogwarts with their money. Just as she had decided to give up and head back to the school, she stumbled upon a small store that she had never noticed before. The only thing that would lead someone to even think that the dark windows may have concealed a place to shop was the small sign in the corner that read 'Ancient Treasures'. With just a small glimmer of hope, she opened the rickety door and walked inside.

The poorly lit store was filled with the smell of incense, and a thin cloud of smoke hung over the room, burning her eyes as she made her way to the counter. She was greeted by an older witch that Andraste was sure had to be very powerful. When she reached out mentally, trying to sense the other woman's thoughts she was able to read nothing but the fact that she was trustworthy, and seemed to know more about her customer than her customer could ever hope to know about her. Andraste, however, was not sure that she hadn't been mistaken about it being a store, because the shelves and glass cases were all completely empty and covered in dust. "I'm sorry," she said, "the sign in the window...is your store open?"

"Yes it is," the witch responded, giving Andraste a reassuring smile. "And I have what you are looking for right here." She pushed forward a black tray that Andraste hadn't noticed she had sitting on the counter in front of her.

"Wedding rings..." Andraste said quietly, carefully picking up and examining the one that would belong to Severus. It was an intricate weaving of platinum and a shiny black metal that Andraste couldn't identify. The two wound around each other so smoothly that the ring almost seemed alive, and melded together in the front of the ring to form a small 'v' that held a perfect sapphire. The smaller one seemed identical in everything but size, and the woman spoke again as Andraste picked it up to examine it closer.

"They aren't wedding rings," the witch said softly, "although they would suit the purpose wonderfully. They are mind link rings. When he puts his on he will have the ability to read your thoughts, or to stop you from reading his. You will, of course, be able to shut him out if you see fit."

"They're perfect," Andraste said.

"Of course they are. They have been waiting here for you for years."

"But how do you..."

"It is my purpose," she interrupted. "Now, before you go, I have two other things for you." She pulled two small boxes out of the pocket of her cloak, opening the first one and handing its contents to Andraste. "This is for your maid of honor. Give it to her as soon as you see her Saturday morning. She will know what it is for when the time comes. And this," she said, removing the lid of the second box to reveal a small square stone with a cone shaped piece missing from one side, "is the rest of your dragon tear diamond. I can only tell you that you must keep it in a safe place, and that you should tell Professor Snape of it." Andraste looked up in shock when the woman used her fiancé's name. "Yes, I know who you are, but I can not offer you explanation. I will, however, leave you with this: Every moment is significant, and you have already made a great difference – if that was not the case we would have never met." She gave Andraste a quiet smile and Andraste found herself standing outside of the shop again. Only this time, there was no sign in the window. In fact, there was no window. She was staring at the brick that made up the back of a small restaurant. Less confused than even she would expect, she wrapped her hands tightly around the items the strange woman had given her, and walked back to Hogwarts.

"Where have you been?" Severus demanded as she walked through the door. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"My apologies, _father_. I didn't realize I had to have permission to leave." Snape softened slightly at the look on her face, remembering that anger and intimidation would never be a successful way to handle a woman whose temper was as hot as her hair color and more stubborn than even his own.

"I'm sorry, Andi. I was just worried."

"Well, I'm back, and everything is fine," she said, shifting the topic. "But I am hungry, and it is dinner time, so shall we?" Andraste turned around and headed out the door without waiting for a response from Severus. The tension that had risen between them managed to dissipate quickly as Andi told him about the day's classes. Soon dinner had began and ended, and Andraste had just a few minutes left before she was supposed to meet with Harry. "Go ahead Severus," she told him. "I'll be there soon."

"Why aren't you coming with me?"

"I need to talk to Albus."

"Then I'll come with you."

"That's not necessary, someone needs to be there when Harry arrives," she said, and walked off before he had the chance to object any further. "Professor Dumbledore," she called out, catching up with him just before he disappeared behind the statue that guards his office.

"What can I do for you, Andraste?" he asked, motioning for her to follow him.

"I went to Hogsmeade today, looking for a wedding present for Severus..." The light in his eyes grew as he realized what she had come to speak to him about.

"Her name is Alexandra," he said. "I am very pleased to hear that you have met her."

"So, you know her?"

"I have met her before, yes. Do I know her? I strongly doubt that any wizard does."

"What do you mean?"

"She is an Elvin Guardian." He continued his explanation when the confusion in Andraste's eyes grew instead of diminishing. "Elves, as you may know, have a policy of keeping themselves separate from human affairs." Andraste nodded her head at him, showing that she was aware of that. "There is a small group of them, however, charged with keeping the balance in the world, those are the Guardians. They only work indirectly, and often times we may not immediately understand why they have done what they have done." The look on Albus' face told Andraste that there was more, so she sat quiet while he gathered his thoughts. "It was a guardian that suggested Harry's parents change their secret keeper."

"But Pettigrew betrayed them!"

"...And Voldemort killed Harry's parents, and lost his power for years because of it. We are standing here, with a real chance of winning this war once and for all, because of that betrayal. As I said, we may not always understand their choices, but they make their decisions carefully."

"Speaking of Harry," Andraste said, wanting time to process what she had learned, "I need to get to his first lesson, thank you for your help."

"My door is always open to you, Andraste."

"Thank you, Albus," she said, and quietly headed back to the dungeons. When she got there, Harry and Severus were waiting for her and two potions were sitting out on the table. She quickly put away the items that Alexandra had given her, and headed back to the living room. "Cheers, Darling," she said to Harry, raising the vial Severus had handed her and downing it at the same time Harry drank his. The vacuum sensation that she had felt with Severus returned again, and soon she was looking at herself through Harry's eyes. There was a disconcerting feeling about being in a 16 year old boy's body that she couldn't shake, so instead she pushed it to the back of her mind and began the lesson. "Let's see what you can do," she said, a tennis ball appearing in her hand, that she immediately tossed to Harry. "Make it go away."

"How?"

"By wanting it to," Severus answered. Andraste watched as a look of concentration crossed her own face, and the tennis ball disappeared.

"Very good," she said. "Now let's try something else." They went through the same exercise with a variety of objects, until Andraste was satisfied that Harry had mastered the skill.

"That was easy," Harry said confidently. "I thought you said this was going to take weeks for me to learn."

"Don't be so sure of yourself yet, Harry," she told him gently. "Now it's your turn to make something appear."

"What do you want?"

"It's your decision." Severus and Andraste watched for a few minutes as Harry struggled with his new powers. Every time he managed to create something, it disappeared again almost immediately. Eventually Andraste broke in, offering him more explanation as to what her powers entailed. "The things I create aren't permanent, as you're discovering. It will only exist as long as I am willing it to. If you stop thinking about it, it will disappear. You're going to have to train your mind to keep the image consistent regardless of what you're doing." Harry nodded to her and recreated the tennis ball that they had originally practiced. He managed to hold it longer this time, but as soon as Andraste spoke it disappeared. They went through the same practice several times before Harry was capable of keeping the ball in his hand through a simple conversation.

"It's time to switch back," Severus said, handing them each a vial of Snapdragon Fire. Once they had returned to their own bodies, Andraste spoke privately with Severus for a moment, and then addressed Harry.

"Have you finished your assignment for tomorrow?"

"Yes," he said with a bright smile, "my potion turns people blue."

"How very useful," Severus commented sarcastically, but his tone had little effect on Harry.

"Okay," Andraste continued. "Bring the formula for it with you tomorrow, but we're going to work on this during your class since we won't have time Saturday."

Harry agreed willingly, not at all upset about missing potions to work with Andraste, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

"So what did you talk to Dumbledore about?" Severus asked once Harry had gone. She went back to the bedroom, and came back carrying the stone that the woman had given her. "This," she said, tossing it to Severus. "A woman in Hogsmeade gave it to me."

"Let me guess," Severus broke in, his tone containing an edge that Andraste couldn't interpret. "Alexandra, the Elvin Guardian?"

"Do you know her?"

"I have never made her acquaintance. Dumbledore told me that she shared with him a prophecy once; that is all I know."

"What was the prophecy?"

"He has yet to feel the need to share that information with me. He has said that he would when the time was right. What is this supposed to be?"

"She said it was the rest of my Dragon's Tear Diamond. She didn't say what it was for though." Andraste told him. "All she would say was for me to make sure it was somewhere safe, and to tell you about it." They briefly discussed the details of her meeting with Alexandra, Andraste intentionally avoiding the question of why she was in Hogsmeade to begin with. After he asked her the third time, she suggested that they go practice for a while. Together they made their way to the music room, and spent the next two hours rehearsing for their Halloween theatrics.


	35. Get Over It

Chapter 35

By 8:30 the next morning, Severus was teaching class and Andraste was in Harry's body again. "Let's go over what we learned yesterday," she said, tossing him a tennis ball. He threw it up into the air, making it disappear before it got the chance to head back down. Then he held his hand out to her just as a duplicate ball appeared. "So, when is your next quiddich game?" she asked, but Harry smiled in response, tossing the ball from hand to hand.

"You have to do better than that, Andraste."

"Fair enough," she smirked, holding out her hand to him. "Make me one too." He did, but instantly his own disappeared. After several attempts he managed to make two different balls, and hold a conversation at the same time. Soon their two hours were up, and they went back in their own bodies. Immediately, they took two more potions and switched back again. "Practice making different things, I'd like to see how many you can have going when I get back," Andi said, and then walked out, taking the long way to the potions class to be sure that none of the students realized that Harry's body was coming from Severus' rooms.

"How kind of you to join us, Mr. Potter," Severus said, his tone cutting through the air. "To what do we owe this sudden pleasure?" Andraste threw him a small smile that only he could see before responding.

"I don't know Professor Snape; I thought it might, you know, be fun to come to class." The other students gasped at the blatant disrespect that they heard coming from Harry.

"Class begun over two hours ago, Mr. Potter. It would have been _fun_ for you to be here at the appropriate time."

"I needed more sleep, glad you don't mind," Andraste said as she took Harry's normal seat.

"I quite mind, Mr. Potter, and you are welcome to spend the rest of the class period in the Headmaster's office. You will receive a zero for today, and I will expect you in detention at 7 o'clock tonight. Now get out of my class." Andraste threw a final look at the shocked students before smiling at Severus and heading back to Harry.

"You have detention tonight at seven with Professor Snape, and if anyone asks; you slept in and got sent to see Professor Dumbledore when you showed up late." Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Was I horrible?"

"Atrocious," Andraste said, looking around the room to see what Harry had created while she was gone. "Um, Harry, I don't see anything new, did you make anything?"

"Right this way," he said with a mischievous smile. He walked down the hallway and opened a door that hadn't existed when Andraste left. She followed him into an amazing room. The ceiling was easily eight meters high, and looked very much like a magnified version of the night sky. The room was filled with plants of different sizes and shapes, many of which Andraste had never seen before. She stepped inside, finding that the floor had the consistency of gelatin, every step turned more into a bounce, and the gravity of the room was less than it was outside. She turned back to Harry, seeing his look of pride on her own face, and told him to go get Severus; she wanted him to see this for himself. Harry obeyed as Andraste headed to the center piece of the room; a giant trampoline. Severus walked in a few minutes later to find Andraste doing various flips and tricks, and generally looking as though she was having the time of her life. When she saw them come in, she flipped backwards off of the trampoline, landing easily on the soft ground.

"Look what he did," she said, glowing with pride at what Harry had created. "And he even kept it up the entire time he was getting you."

"It is very impressive, Harry;" Severus said, looking at Andraste's body. "We are both proud of you. Now, if you two will excuse me, I would like to return to the class before Mr. Longbottom blows something up." With that he turned around and headed back out of the room.

"Well," Andraste said once Severus was gone, "this would be a great place to practice flying. Do you think you can keep it up while we do that?"

"I'm sure I can," he said confidently.

"Great. Now, to fly, you really need to feel the magic surround you, the same way you let energy surround you when you mediate before astral projection." The room around them flickered several times before Andraste interrupted his attempts. "Don't try so hard. Can you feel the power flowing through you?"

"Yes, I had no idea you were this powerful."

"I don't generally advertise. Now, just let the feeling of it overtake you. Know that you can fly. All you have to do is know." Slowly the golden glow that surrounds Andraste when she's flying overtook the body that Harry was in. He began to rise off the ground, slowly. He opened his eyes; triumph and excitement shining on his face, and promptly fell. "Okay, two things there," Andraste said laughing, "first of all, I'm the one keeping the room here now, it should be you doing it. Secondly, you can't let go of what you're doing, or you'll end up on your ass. Trust me, I learned without a soft ground to fall on just how much that can hurt." They practiced through another round of the potion; and eventually Harry was able to fly competently and keep the room from disappearing at the same time. When Severus finally came in from class, and suggested that it was time for a lunch break, Harry smiled brightly at him and offered to make the food.

"Feel free if you think you can do it," Andraste said, "but you're trying it first." Harry made a large tray appear, and reached for a mini-sandwich, popping it into his mouth. Andraste and Severus both laughed out loud at the expression of complete disgust on his face as he rushed to the kitchen to find something to drink. "So," she said once he returned, still alternating between wiping his tongue on a paper towel and taking large gulps of water. "How was it?"

"Horrible," he grimaced, "but you knew it would be, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I thought it would be best if you learn for yourself." Andraste tossed him a potion to wash it down with, and once they were in their own bodies again, Severus clapped his hands. The house elf that normally assisted him appeared.

"Yes, Master," the small creature said, "what can Sara do for you?"

"We're hungry, Sara. Do you think you could get us some lunch?"

"Right away, Sir," the elf bowed and disappeared with a small pop.

"So why didn't it work?" Harry asked once they were eating the much tastier food that Sara brought them.

"It's like the CD," Andraste said, after she swallowed the bite that was in her mouth. "It's just too intricate. You'd have to be able to make the smell, taste, texture... everything just perfect. Only nature is that impressive." He seemed to contemplate what she had said for a moment, staring blankly into the air above her.

"You make it look so easy, but it takes so much more thought than wand magic. Still, it must be amazing to have power like that. There's nothing you couldn't do... or have."

"Magic of any kind is a huge responsibility, Harry, and sometimes a burden. I didn't ask for this anymore than you asked to be the-boy-who-lived, and sometimes I think I'd be better off without it. But that's the way it is. We deal with it, we move on, and we save the world. That's why we're here, as much as it sucks. That's what matters. Not me, not you, and not if the power is amazing or not. We have a job to do, and a lot depends on us doing it right."

"It's not fair, you know. I shouldn't have to wake up every morning wondering how Voldemort is planning to kill me next."

"Yeah, Harry. I know. But for all it's not fair to you that the world is expecting you to save it, it's not fair to the world that there's not a damn thing they can do to save themselves. At least there's something you can do, you're not helpless; they are." Severus watched the exchange, silently agreeing with what Andraste was telling Harry, yet still feeling just a bit sorry for the boy.

"They are not. They're way older than me, way more powerful."

"I wonder, Harry, if you even have any idea how powerful you are. I can feel it when I'm in your body; even if you don't realize it – at 16 you're one of the strongest wizards I've ever met. So why don't you stop feeling sorry for yourself and be thankful for what that you have." It was obvious by the look on his face that Andraste had hit a very raw nerve.

"I have this power because he killed my parents!" Harry shouted at her, jumping out of his seat. "You don't know what it was like growing up. My aunt and uncle hate me, I got the shit kicked out of me constantly by my pig of a cousin, and every one runs around expecting me to risk my life because of some stupid scar! And you're going to tell me not to feel sorry for myself? Try living my life for a week and see how you feel then!" Severus watched as a dangerous fire began to burn in Andraste's eyes, but for all other appearances she seemed calm. After a moments silence she responded to Harry, her voice cold and even.

"You're parents loved you so much that they died to protect you, and regardless of if you liked living with them or not, your aunt and uncle gave you a home. Now let me tell you something; if I ever had parents I don't remember them, and they certainly didn't love me enough to come looking for me. The only home I have ever had was for six months, with _Jeremy_, and I think you've seen how well that worked out. I never had anyone to guide me, to trust, or to even give me a roof over my head. Since I was 12 I have fended for myself, and all I've known is that I was a freak with powers that even witches didn't have, and that I had no choice but to use them to help people. And no one, I repeat, NO ONE, ever once took the time to help me, even when I was a child. So I am going to stick to what I said, and tell you to stop feeling sorry for yourself. And if you want me to spend a week in your life, you'd better be prepared to spend a week in mine." Harry stood there silently staring at the ground for a minute before sitting back down, his knees pulled up onto the chair.

"I'm sorry," he muttered quietly, "I shouldn't have gotten angry. You're right."

"I know I am," Andraste said, her voice no softer than it had been before. "But it's not about being sorry, it's about understanding that we have a job to do. And that job is all that matters."

"I know..." he said, almost choking out a whisper before his eyes lit up and he turned to Severus. "I don't know if it helps, but I have been working on one thing."

"And what is that?" Severus asked him impassively, wishing that Harry hadn't dragged him into this argument.

"Occlumency. I've been practicing. I think I can do it now."

"How long have you been working on it?" Severus asked, the doubt clear in his tone.

"Only a few weeks. I started after Andraste got hurt because of that last vision... but I really think I have it." Without any warning Severus whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Legilimens!" Just as Harry had said would be the case, the spell was completely unable to penetrate his thoughts. "Very good. I see that with the proper motivation, even you can learn mind control."

"That," Harry said laughing, "was definitely the Snape that we used to know and well, not so much love." Severus gave him a half smile and continued.

"I am very happy to see that you have mastered Occlumency at last, but I want you to continue to wear the necklace. Right now there is too much at risk to put you or Andraste in that danger. And, as we learned, even the most practiced of us are vulnerable at times." Andraste wasn't completely sure if he was referring to the fact that she had picked up on the dream, or that she could read Severus' mind at will, but either way he was right, it was just too risky at that point for Harry to not wear the necklace when he was sleeping. That didn't mean, however, that she couldn't keep it until their night session.

"If you don't mind though, Severus, I would like to use the necklace for a bit. We can give it back to Harry when he comes for his 'detention' tonight."

"I see no reason why that would not be acceptable." Harry took off the necklace and tossed it to Andraste, still obviously somewhat bothered by their heated exchange.

"I have some things to do... I'll see you at seven," he said, and then walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Andraste retrieved the stone that Alexandra had given her, and set it beside her necklace on the table.

"What do you think it does?" she asked, knowing full well he wouldn't have the answer.

"There's only one way to find out." Severus picked up the necklace, and gently laid it in the hole of the larger stone. It was obvious that had it not been for the small clasp at the top of Andraste's diamond, they would have fit together perfectly. "It appears," Severus said, "that the only way to find out is to take apart the necklace."

"I don't want to risk not being able to put it back together," Andraste said, picking the chain up and putting it around her neck. "Let's go practice," she said, standing up and heading to the music room. Severus had intended to question her about the exchange that she and Harry had, but decided to let it go and instead followed her silently. They worked on their performance for quite a while, and were settling down with a cup of tea when Harry knocked on the door. Just over two hours later they had completed his lesson and were exhausted enough to head to bed.

"We're getting married tomorrow," Andraste commented, laying down next to Severus. "Are you nervous?"

"Absolutely not," he said, his voice much more sure than the look on his face. "We need to go pick out rings in the morning." Andraste smiled at him, knowing full well that that wouldn't be necessary. Instead of answering, she kissed him, hoping that he wouldn't see it for the abrupt subject change that it was.


	36. The Stone Lioness

Chapter 36

Andraste woke up the next morning to Severus laying a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Good morning beautiful, are you ready to be my wife?"

"After I get some more sleep," she said groggily, and then rolled back over. "What time is it?" he heard her muffled voice say from under the pillows and blankets she had pulled over her head.

"10:30, I waited as long as I could to wake you up, but we need to pick out the rings so I can send the rest back before Sevan's shop opens." Andraste sat up, tossing the pillow to the side, and looked at the tray he had sitting in front of him.

"They're all so pretty," she said, and then raised her hand, making the box containing the rings Alexandra had given her appear in her hand. "But I want to give you your wedding present before we chose."

"That's fine, but you're still going to have to wait until tonight for your gift." Andi smiled at him and put the small box in his hand. He removed he lid and poured the two rings into his palm. "They're perfect," Severus said gently. "Should I assume this is why you went to Hogsmeade?" Andraste shook her head, smiling brightly.

"Yes, but there's something special about them. You will, however, have to wait until after we're married to put it on and find out what it is."

"I trust it will be wonderful."

"I hope you'll think so," Andraste said, kissing him on the cheek. "Did you get Remus something yet?"

"I do have manners, Andi."

"Excellent, now get out. Hermione will be here any minute, so I'll see you later."

"Three o'clock, beautiful."

"I'm not going to forget what time my wedding is Severus. Now, I love you and get out." Severus smiled and obeyed, opening the door just as Hermione was walking up to it.

"Miss Granger is here, Andi," he shouted behind him as he left. Andraste walked out into the living room, dressed and carrying the second small box that Alexandra had given her.

"You're getting married today. To _Snape_," Hermione said as soon as she saw Andraste. "That's almost a bit creepy."

"I could see how it might be," Andraste said laughing. "I bet you never would have thought that you'd be the maid of honor at Professor Snape's wedding."

"Even I am not that smart," Hermione replied, humor echoing through her words.

"And yet, here you are. Now sit, I have something for you." Hermione sat on the couch, opening the box that Andraste had handed her. Inside was a silver bracelet with a flat black stone on it. Prowling back and forth on the stone was a small, but detailed lioness that occasionally stopped and let out a silent roar.

"Oh my God, Andi! Is this what I think it is? It is! Oh my God!" she screamed, jumping up and giving Andraste a big hug and then sliding the bracelet on her wrist. Immediately it shrunk to fit her perfectly, and the lioness settled peacefully in the middle of the stone.

"Actually Hermione," Andraste admitted, "all I know is that it's a pretty bracelet. A shop owner in Hogsmeade thought it would be the perfect thing for my maid-of-honor." She purposely omitted the part about Alexandra, not wanting to go into the full story of how she happened to meet an Elvin Guardian.

"It's a Leaena Lapideus, Andi," Hermione told her, still sounding very excited. "A Stone Lioness. Look." Andraste watched as the young girl held her wrist up and muttered a few words that Andi couldn't hear. A strange feeling filled the air as Hermione dropped to her knees, and before Andraste had the time to rush to her side, she had turned into a pure white lioness, a perfect copy of the one from the bracelet. "Rrooaarr," Hermione said, her voice and accent still intact. Hearing the pathetic sound come out of such a fierce looking creature made Andi laugh out loud. The lion held her paw up, to show the bracelet to Andraste; it was the only thing that Hermione had been wearing that hadn't turned into fur. But now, however, the small lioness was now a small replica of Hermione. "Isn't it incredible?" Hermione said, changing back into her normal form. "Can we go show Ron and Harry?"

"Of course we can," Andraste replied, wondering to herself why Alexandra had wanted Hermione to have the bracelet. She followed her out of the room and towards Gryffindor tower. Just before they reached the painting that served as a doorway to the house's common room, a voice called out from behind them.

"Andi, wait a minute." They turned around to see Remus running up the stairs towards them. "I need to talk to you," he said as he slid up next to them.

"Go ahead, Hermione," Andraste told her. "I'll catch up with you in a bit." Lupin gave Andraste a strange smile, and then flashed an even odder grin at Hermione as he pulled Andi away by the hand.

"It'll be a while, Miss Granger," he said, "Andraste and I have much to talk about."

"Okay, Professor Lupin," she replied jokingly, "just be sure to have her back in time to get married."

"Oh, I will," he said, pulling Andi away. "Don't worry about a thing, princess." He disappeared with Andraste down the stairs, and Hermione headed into the tower, trying to shake an unsettling feeling.

"I just saw Professor Lupin," she said to Ron and Harry, forgetting momentarily about the new bracelet she wore. "He was acting rather weird."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Andi was with me... oh! Look at what she gave me!" She held out her wrist so the two boys could see the lioness on the stone.

"That's bloody cool for being jewelry," Ron said. Harry gave it a cursory glance before changing the topic back.

"Forget the jewelry. What were you saying about Remus?"

"Oh yeah," Hermione said, brought back to the odd conversation she had just had. "Well, he called me Miss Granger, for one. He never does that."

"That's really not that weird Hermi," Ron said. "Now let's see that bracelet again."

"It was Ron," Hermione said insistently. "He told me not to worry if she was gone for a while, and then pulled her away." The boys watched as Hermione's face paled.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked just before Hermione set off in a run towards the door she had just came in.

"He called me princess," she shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hall.

"Come on," Harry said, grabbing Ron and taking off after her. They skidded to a stop right behind Hermione, who had frozen at the top of the stairs.

"Go find Snape, and see if you can find Remus too," she ordered, and then they watched as their friend turned into a lioness and darted down the stairs.

"Did you... what was... how did she?" Ron stammered. Instead of responding, Harry shook his head and took off down the stairs.

"We have to find Remus first," Harry said as he ran. "We need to know if he's with Andi or not." The boys hurried through the school, making a sharp turn at the Great Hall to cut through to Lupin's office. They were happy to find, however, that several of the teachers were there eating lunch, Lupin and Snape among them. "Where's Andraste? Did you see her?" Harry asked Remus as they skidded to a stop in front of teachers table.

"No I haven't." Lupin replied calmly.

"She's with Hermione. Why do you need her?" Severus asked them, a look of worry starting to crease his eyes. Harry and Ron were still bent over trying to catch their breath, but did their best to reply.

"Hermione...lion," Ron gasped.

"Lupin came for Andi... It's Jeremy...obviously," Harry said, trying to take deep breaths between thoughts. "Hermione is looking...for them." Severus jumped up, knocking his chair over in the process.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"Don't know," Ron replied.

"The map would be of assistance," Dumbledore reminded gently, and the two boys took off towards Gryffindor tower, with Severus and Remus right behind them.

Hermione, in her lioness form, rushed through the halls, stopping only occasionally to smell the air in hopes of picking up Jeremy or Andi's scent. Most of the students she encountered did little more than shriek in terror and jump to the side at the sight of her running by; with the exception of two overzealous prefects that she had to dodge curses from. Finally, thankful for her heightened senses and faster form, she picked up on a trail that she was sure was the trademark rose scent that tended to cling to Andraste. She followed the smell to a second floor corridor that was rarely used, and ran as fast as she could towards the voices that she could hear coming from down the hall.

"I knew you weren't dead," she heard Andi say.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of," Jeremy retorted, his voice cold and harsh.

"_We'll see about that_," Hermione thought to herself; every ounce of anger and fury that she had ever felt in her life building up inside her. As a lion would when it was stalking it's prey, she silently followed the sound of the argument until she was sure that they were around the next corner. As if the animal instinct had taken over, she heard herself growl at the knowledge of how close the man that she hated with everything in her was; and without ever considering any other courses of action, she rounded the corner at a full run, and leapt onto Jeremy, knocking him over and the wand out of his hand. By the time they hit the ground together, her teeth were clutched around his throat, and her claws were imbedded an inch deep into his chest. She clenched her jaw, letting the frenzy of her rage take over, and finally pulled away when she was brought back to reality by a bitter metallic taste seeping into her mouth. She stepped off of him, removing her claws from his skin roughly and went over to Andraste. Once she had turned herself back into her normal form and hugged her teacher tight, she looked back at the man laying on the floor.

"Is he dead?" Hermione said, her tone much more curious than upset. Andraste cocked her head to the side and leaned in a bit, trying to get a closer look at him without getting too close.

"Judging by the blood and angle his neck is at, I would say yes," Andraste said with an odd hint of humor.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Nope. Are you okay?"

"Yes... I just killed someone."

"And how do you feel about that?" Andraste asked her, remembering how it was for her the first time she took another's life.

"He deserved it, so I'm okay with it. I think that's what's weird. That I'm not upset and I should be."

"That's pretty much how I felt when I killed someone too. He deserved it, but I thought that I was supposed to be freaked out. I wasn't then, and I'm definitely not sad to see Jeremy go now. You did me and this world a great service."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Hermione said, looking up at Andraste with a half smile. "You're not going to postpone the wedding because of this, are you?" Andraste laughed, and shook her head.

"Think I should?"

"No. I want a new dress," Hermione said with a grin.

"Yeah, me too." Just then, they heard voices down the hall calling out.

"We're over here," Hermione called in response. Soon Severus rounded the corner at full speed, followed closely by Remus, Ron, and Harry.

Snape looked down at the figure laying on the floor, and then back up to Andraste and Hermione before rushing to Andi and sweeping her up into a hug.

"What happened?"

"Somehow he made himself look like Remus and he brought me here. He's dead now, it's finally over."

"How," Lupin interrupted, tilting his head the same way Andraste had before, "did that happen to him?" Andraste looked hesitantly at Hermione, unsure of what the young girl was comfortable sharing.

"He fell," Hermione said with a bright smile.

"Hard," Andraste added.

"Bloody hell!" Ron interjected. "What'd he fall into?"

"I do not think," Dumbledore interrupted from behind them, "that is of any consequence. And seeing as how he was already thought to be dead, I do not believe that this will be a problem." Albus waved his wand, and the body disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Harry asked the headmaster.

"Into the casket that he was supposed to be in already. I think it would be best if we not tell anyone of this." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Although, Hermione, if you ever want to explain, now is the time." Hermione gave it a moment's thought and then offered the group a quick version of what had happened.

"Andi gave me this bracelet," she said, holding it up for everyone to see. "It let's me change into a lioness and back whenever I want. I followed them here in that form, and then jumped on him. I think I broke his neck."

"Bloody brilliant," Ron muttered. "Wish I could do that."

"Andraste and Hermione are safe," Severus said, "that's what matters."

"You're quite right, darling," Andraste agreed. "Now if you'll excuse us, we were getting ready for the wedding." Andraste gave them all bright smiles, and walked past them, pulling Hermione behind her by the hand; and both of them laughing. The other five watched in amazement as the two girls disappeared around the corner.

"Do you really think they're okay?" Remus asked after a few moments.

"I suspect," Dumbledore said, "that Hermione has not yet accepted what happened, but Andraste, no doubt can handle it."


	37. For The Rest of Forever

Chapter 37

Andraste and Hermione spent the next few hours in the staff garden decorating and redecorating until they thought it was perfect. By the time they had finished there was a wedding arch made out of dark green roses, and several different types of flowers hanging effortlessly in the air. Andraste had put a shield over the entire garden to keep out the mid-October chill, and they had set up two large tables inside a gazebo that she made out of ivy.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Mrs. Weasley called out as she stepped into the garden carrying a beautiful cake that perfectly matched the decorations Andraste had created. "It's nearly time for you to get married."

"I guess that might help," Andraste said smiling brightly. "Why don't you come with us?"

"I would be delighted," Molly said, setting the cake down. The three set off towards the dungeon, talking cheerfully about day ahead of them. When they got back to the rooms that Andraste shared with Severus, Andi stood in front of a mirror, studying her reflection.

"Let's do you first," she said, turning to Hermione. "I was thinking deep blue, is that okay?"

"Sure," Hermione responded, smiling. "Blue's my favorite color."

"Okay. How about this?" Andraste waved her hand and Hermione's robes changed into a full length dress that hung off the shoulders. Her hair was up in a soft bun, with small curls framing her face, and a velvet cloak hung lightly off of her neck. Hermione spun around, delight in her eyes.

"It's beautiful," she said, obviously thrilled. "Now it's your turn." Andraste thought for a moment, and then waved her hand. Just as she had done with the decorations, she made her dress in the Slytherin colors as a way of pledging loyalty to Severus and all that he loved. The body of the dress was deep silver, almost gray, and the edges were trimmed in dark green fur. Just as she had designed her maid of honor's to do, her dress hung off of her shoulders. Hers, however, came to a slight 'V' in the front, and a charm from a necklace hung in the center, a small silver copy of the Snape family crest. Much of her hair was also up in a soft bun, but she had left some of it out so that soft curls still laid across her shoulders, the red from her hair accenting the deep green cloak she wore.

"You look like a princess," Molly said cheerfully. "Severus is a lucky man."

"I think we're the lucky ones," Hermione countered. "She finally made him into a _tolerable_ man." The three shared a laugh over the honesty in the girl's words, and headed back to the garden. Albus, thankfully, had arranged for friends to keep watch over the school; and from the entranceway Andi could see that most of the teachers were present at the wedding. Several of the order members had come as well; and, Andraste noted with a smile, Dr. Williams was also there. She couldn't help but think that it was nice to see him without being on the verge of death, even though she hadn't realized Severus invited this many guests. Luckily, the two tables she made were still going to be enough to seat everyone, which, at first glance, appeared to be close to 25 people.

Molly went ahead of them to take her seat next to Arthur as Remus and Severus walked up to them. Both of the men were dressed wonderfully for the event, Andraste noted to herself, but she couldn't take her eyes off of her future husband. Severus was dressed in a perfect black suit; similar to the ones he normally wore with the exception of the light shimmer that this one gave off when he walked. His emerald green dress robe framed his body perfectly, so much so that Andraste forgot to breathe as she watched him walk towards her.

"My eyes have never seen a more beautiful sight," Severus said as he took her hand. "Are you ready to be my wife?"

"Very," Andraste said, her smile so bright that she was unintentionally glowing again.

"Then shall we?" Remus said, holding his arm out for Hermione to take. Hermione slipped her hand around his elbow, and the two walked out into the garden, followed closely by Andraste and Severus. When they reached the wedding arch that Albus was standing under, Hermione and Remus each split to one side, making way for the other two.

"There is a belief," Albus began once the soft murmurs of the guests had settled, "that if two people are so right for each other that they would gladly sacrifice all that they know for the one they love; that together they can do the impossible – that they can defy the very laws of fate itself. We are here today to solidify such a union. Though the time has been short, we have seen the beauty of real love unfold before us; and that is true cause to celebrate. Severus Snape, if you would like to begin." Severus looked at Andraste, his eyes filling with emotion as he struggled to speak out loud the private words that he had known so clearly moments ago.

"Andraste," he said softly, taking her hand "you have brought into my life understanding, not just of the world around me, but of myself. For all that you are, you have allowed me to be all that I am. While you are not blind to my faults, you love me in spite of them, in spite, often, of myself. Through all of the time I have felt alone, you have changed that; and brought your light into my life. For every moment I have spent with you, I have grown to understand more and more what love is, and for that I owe you all that I am, and all that I will ever be. You are the greatest gift this world has ever blessed me with, and as I stand here before you, to make you my wife, every dream I have ever had is being fulfilled. I would gladly lay down my life for you, and forsake all that I hold dear for one moment of your happiness. I will love you, now and forever, that is my promise." He gently slid the ring that Remus had handed him on her finger, doing his best to fight down the emotion that he didn't want to show in front of so many people. Severus and Andraste were so wrapped up in each other, in the moment they were sharing, that they were completely oblivious to the tears that had begun rolling down the faces of many guests.

"Severus," Andraste began, taking his left hand in hers while the tears that she couldn't hold back traced their way down her cheek, "for all that I have done, I had not lived until I met you. You have brought into my life peace and contentment in ways I had never known were possible. For all that I have been, I was nothing until you, you have taught me to love and cherish life, to love and cherish every moment God grants me on this earth. You have taught me that the power of magic, that the power of all that surrounds us is nothing when compared to the power of love. You have showed me how to open myself, to feel in ways I thought I would never feel, and for that I am eternally grateful. You are the greatest gift this world has ever blessed me with, and as I stand here before you, to make you my husband, every dream I have ever had is being fulfilled. I would gladly lay down my life for you, and forsake all that I hold dear for one moment of your happiness. I will love you, now and forever, that is my promise." She slid the ring on his finger, and could immediately feel the magic bond that the two rings forged, but more than that, could feel the even stronger bond that their love had forged. Albus allowed a moment of silence to reign over the garden before he continued.

"The union that these two have formed today, for all of us to witness; is one so strong that it can never be broken. Through the trials of time, and the twists of destiny, we will find that from this moment on, this love will exist. It will be a constant in a world of persistent chaos, and an example from which we will all learn. It is a great honor for me to have the privilege of speaking these words: Severus Snape and Andraste, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Severus leaned forward and kissed Andraste as the guests at the wedding all began to clap and cheer.

"_I love you husband_," Andraste said, speaking into his mind.

"_And I, wife, love you_." Severus replied mentally "_I understand now why you said the rings were special. Thank you, it means more to me than I could express_."

"_I had hoped it would_," Andraste thought with a smile, taking his hand and turning towards the guests. The wedding reception started immediately, a variety of exotic foods appearing on the tables Andraste had created. After everyone had had their fill of dinner, Remus stood.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Everyone quieted down, and looked at Remus.

"_Oh, no. He's going to do a toast, isn't he_?" Severus said mentally to Andraste, giving her a look of fright.

"_Well, he is the best man. It's his job_."

"_I didn't think this through very thoroughly_." Instead of replying Andraste laughed quietly and turned her focus on Lupin.

"When Severus asked me to be his best man, I must admit that I saw an opportunity. As you all know, though we've known each other for years; our friendship was not always a peaceful one – we have quite a way of getting on each other's nerves. So I thought at first that this would be wonderful revenge. I could stand up here and tell you all that he's an incorrigible bastard with a horrible temperament and a predisposition to moodiness. I've decided not to though." Severus managed to give him a small smile while every one else laughed. "Instead, I'll talk about some of his incredible qualities." Remus paused for a moment, letting silence take over the garden. "Okay I'm done." Again everyone laughed, and even Severus seemed to be handling the speech with a sense of humor. "But really, despite his moodiness, and his less than friendly temperament; we all know that Severus has done great deeds. He is a man of his word, and a man of strength. Surprisingly enough, he is also a man of great luck; he would have to be to be able call someone as wonderful as Andraste his wife. For those that don't know, when he and Andi met there was immediate chemistry. The kind that explodes, and I mean fireball, run for cover, save yourself kind of explodes. During the first 36 hours they knew each other, she made him angrier than I had seen him in years, beat him in a duel by knocking him unconscious, threw wine in his face, yelled at him, embarrassed him, and basically did all the things I'd been wanting to do to him for years. But somehow, regardless of the intense dislike for each other that they began with, they fell in love. It would only make sense that a man as respectable as Severus would belong with a woman as wonderful as Andraste; and that only a woman as strong-willed as Andraste could ever tolerate a man as stubborn as Severus. When two people are as perfect of a fit as these two, there is no doubt that the love they share will last through anything." Remus paused a moment to gather himself, seeing that many guests needed to do the same. He eventually raised his glass, smiling at Andraste and Severus. "I would like you all to join me in wishing these two the best that life has to offer, and a love that will, no doubt, last forever." The entire crowd raised their glasses in congratulations, and then drank to the new husband and wife.

"_That was not as bad as I expected_," Severus whispered into Andraste's mind.

"_It was beautiful and you know it_," Andraste replied, as she leaned over to tell Remus how much she loved his speech. Much of the next hour, though filled with celebration, were spent by Andraste and Severus having their own conversation telepathically.

"_Have I mentioned how much I love your gift, wife_?"

"_Only a few times, husband."_

_"Are you ready to go home?"_

_"Home. That has a nice sound to it." _With the cake finally cut, Severus announced that he was taking his new bride away for the evening, and they would return the next night. After another round of congratulations from the guests, they headed to the Hogwarts border and apparated back to Chateau de Toujours se Rappellent.

"I have something for you," Severus told her after they had settled in, and changed into less formal clothes. He led her through the back exit of the house, towards a building that she hadn't seen before and a large fenced in area. Severus walked up to the fence, blowing on a small silver whistle before handing it to Andraste. A few moments later a pair of black horses came running towards them.

"The stallion's name is Homam, the mare is Sadalbari. I know they could never take Sarine's place, but I thought you might miss riding." The look on Andraste's face showed him how pleased she was with his gift.

"They're beautiful, Severus," Andraste said, reaching out and laying a hand on Sadalbari's neck.

"Would you like to go for a ride, Mrs. Snape?"

"I would love to," Andraste said. "Can you ride bareback?"

"I think I can manage." The horses, as if they had understood the conversation, walked up so that their bodies were in line with the fence, giving Andraste and Severus an easy way to mount them. A moment later they took off at a full run towards the trail that led to the beach. Severus could tell by Andraste's posturing just how comfortable she felt on a horse. She closed her eyes and spread her arms out, completely trusting Sadalbari to keep her safe. The horses slowed as they reached the trail that led down to the water, carefully picking their way down the loose rocks of the steep slope. The wind was growing cold, but both Andraste and Severus failed to notice. The peacefulness of the time they were spending together was too priceless to let the weather ruin it.

"Let's stop here," Andraste said after they had ridden a few miles down the beach. They were in a secluded alcove; a perfect place, in Andi's opinion, to watch the sun set. Andraste dismounted and walked over to a large flat rock. With a wave of her hand she warmed it enough to take out the chill, and a large plush blanket appeared stretched across it. Severus took off his cloak and laid down beside Andraste, using one arm to prop himself up, and covering them both with the thick green material. They watched in silence, wrapped up together, as the sun faded into a blaze of colors behind the water.

"I love you, Husband." Andraste said softly as the last of the light left the sky and the October stars began to take its place. Overcome with emotion and unsure of his own ability to speak, Severus answered with a deep kiss and then pulled her close to him, holding her tightly and resting his head against her neck. The warmth of his body pressed against her, and the feeling of his breath dancing along her neck was enough to make Andraste realize all over again that she had never known love this strong was possible. She pulled back from him, just enough to put her lips to his, and kissed him as if the world was going to end as soon as they let go of each other. Overcome with a sudden sense of urgency, she undressed them both with a wave of her hand, and pulled him on top of her. He slid into her as they kissed, moving at first in rhythm with the waves that were pounding against the rocky shoreline. He held her close, letting his hands roam over her body but his lips never leaving hers as they made love more powerfully than either ever had before. Eventually, neither able to hold off any longer, they exploded together in a flash of glory and passion, and then laid there wrapped up in the thought of each other, and watching the stars trace across the sky.

They talked and laughed through the night, making love three more times before the sun began to rise from behind them.

"I am so tired," Andraste said, snuggling close to Severus.

"Then let's go home and sleep the day away, shall we?" Andi agreed happily and apparated them directly to their bedroom, having sent the horses back hours ago. Almost as soon as their heads reached the soft feather pillows on the bed, they were both sound asleep.

It was past three o'clock when they finally woke up, hungry enough for food and each other that the rest of the day seemed to speed by. Before either of them realized that time had begun to pass, night was falling again and they had to head back to Hogwarts.

"I don't want to go," Andraste whined, burying her head in Severus' shoulder. "Can we just tell them we died?"

"Of course we can," Severus said, his tone sarcastic as he imagined the letter out loud. "Dear Albus. Please excuse our absence from Hogwart's for the next decade. We had an unfortunate accident and died. Sincerely, Professors Severus and Andraste Snape. That is almost as believable as 'my owl ate my homework'."

"Are you trying to tell me," Andraste asked incredulously, putting on a phony English accent, "that owls don't eat homework? You must remind me to have a talk with the second years, I don't believe they know that." Severus chuckled and then reached over her, pulling the covers off her body and tossing them on the floor behind him in one swift move.

"Up, beautiful. Reality calls if we like it or not." Andraste growled viciously and made a leap for the covers he had thrown to the side, only to have him kick them farther out of her reach. "Don't make me apparate us back with you dressed like that," he threatened, eyeing her naked form. "That might be a little more than the students need to see."

"Fine!" Andraste sent him an unpleasant look and stood, dressing herself in her normal way. Less than an hour later they were standing in their dungeon room again, pondering how to spend the evening. After a few graphic suggestions from Severus, Andraste finally decided that they needed more rehearsal time, and they headed to the music room.


	38. Dinner and a Show

Chapter 38

Every day during the next week was much the same as the one before it. They spent their mornings and afternoons in class, their evenings teaching Harry to use Andraste's powers, and their nights planning and practicing for the Halloween show. Severus, although still not fond of the idea of performing, was beginning to look forward to the treat they had planned for the students. The only question they had left to sort out was how to separate hundreds of young wizards from their wands, and Andraste insisted that she had that one under control. It was finally Friday again, and Andi was anxious for the party the next night. The week's classes were over, and all she had left to do was get through one more lesson with Harry and then she and Severus would head into their final rehearsal.

The lesson, however, promised to be an interesting one; he was advancing quickly, but Andraste wasn't quite sure that she was comfortable with what they were going to do that night. Part of being Andraste was acting like her, and so Harry was going to sit at the head table and Andraste with the Gryffindor's. If the experiment was successful, no one would comment to either of them that they were behaving strangely, so the only two that knew what they were doing were Severus and Dumbledore; Severus, for obvious reasons, and Dumbledore because it was impossible to keep anything from him anyway. Besides, it didn't hurt for him to see the progress that Harry was making.

"Bottom's up," Andraste said, raising her vial to Harry. Once they had traded bodies, Severus gave a hard look at them both.

"Potter," he began, the ice in his tone making Harry involuntarily flinch. "I expect that you will behave as is befitting a professor. Do not embarrass me."

"Of course not, Professor Snape," he assured. "I'll be on my best behavior, I promise." Severus turned on Andraste, giving her the same cold stare he had given Harry, only to be met with laughter.

"Surely you don't think that _I_ would be anything but an angel, do you?" Severus almost laughed at how absurd her faux angelic stature looked on Harry's body as she made a golden halo form above her head. Harry responded quickly by adding a small set of horns that caused the halo to hang lopsided.

"Enough, both of you," Severus growled. He was thoroughly uncomfortable with what they were about to do, even more so than Andraste. While she was worried about how Harry was going to handle himself in her body, Severus couldn't help but be frightened that she would find some way to use the situation to her advantage. If anyone could, it was Andi; and for all the traits of the other Houses that his bride possessed, she certainly had an overabundance of Slytherin cunning.

"Andraste, you go first," Severus instructed, and she obeyed, heading to dinner and pretending to be the infamous Harry Potter. She walked into the Great Hall and headed to Harry's normal seat beside Ron and Hermione.

"Where have you been Harry?" Hermione asked as soon as Andraste sat down.

"I was talking to Andi and Severus," she whispered so that only they could hear. Ron and Hermione both gave her shocked looks. "Damnit," she thought to herself. "I screwed up already."

"He let's you call him Severus?" Hermione questioned a bit louder than she had intended. The tone in her voice, mixed with the use of the Potion teacher's first name was enough to draw the attention of several people around them.

"You're friends with Snape? Like, greasy git, deatheater, hates-your-guts Snape?" the seventh year boy beside Fred asked in disbelief. Andraste saw the all of the Order members around her stiffen in irritation, but everyone remained quiet, for fear that jumping to Snape's defense would seem odd to those around them. Andraste responded the best way she knew how, she reached for the salt that was in front of the older boy, and accidentally knocked his drink over in the process.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, trying her best to sound sincere. George and Fred, seeing the opportunity that 'Harry' had provided, picked up where she left off.

"Let us take care of that for you Michael," Fred offered.

"We just learned a great spell for cleaning," George continued. They both raised their wands at the same time, and shouted "Eluolutum." The spell started at the wet spot on his robes, unraveling all of the fabric the boy was wearing. It continued until he was sitting in the Great Hall with a pile of thread at his feet, wearing nothing but boxers.

"Well that's not right," Fred said cheerfully.

"Maybe we should have practiced that one more," George agreed.

"Sorry 'bout that, mate," they said in unison, and then turned back to their food. A moment later, while the embarrassed boy was obviously trying to decide what to do and the others were attempting to mask their laughter, they were approached by two teachers, one of who was the topic of the entire conversation.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Chelson? Or did you simply forget to dress yourself today?" Snape asked, his voice more amused than irritated.

"It...I" he began to stutter, trying to explain the situation, but Andraste broke in before he had the chance to blame it on anyone.

"It was my fault Professor Snape. I spilled his pumpkin juice and when we tried to clean it, well...I don't think his robes were very well made." Harry, who had been watching the situation from the safety of Andraste's body, had to fight down the laughter. For all he had to behave while he was being his teacher, his teacher definitely wasn't doing the same.

"Thank you so much for your explanation, Mr. Potter," Snape said, giving Andraste a very stern look. "Although I fear you will be even more of a thorn in my side tonight than you usually are, so I suggest I not need to come back to this table."

"Or you'll what, Professor Snape, sir?" Andi countered with a mischievous grin, earning gasps of shock from those that were listening.

"Or I shall leave you in detention for the rest of the school year."

"I shall take my punishment as a man should," Andraste said, putting her hand to her heart and feigning somber resignation. "But yet, am I a coward?" She asked, looking around with a dramatic flair. "Who calls me villain? Breaks my pate across? Plucks off my beard and blows it in my face? Tweaks me by the nose? Gives me the lie I' the throat as deep as to the lungs? Who does me this?"

"That is quite enough of the Shakespeare Mr. Potter," Snape said, the look in his eyes getting near murderous.

"Ha, 'swounds, I should take it, for it cannot be but I am pigeon-livered and lack gall to make oppression bitter, or ere this I should ha' fatted all the region kites with this slave's offal. Bloody, bawdy villain! Remorseless, treacherous, lecherous, kindless villain! O, vengeance!

"Harry, I'm warning you," Harry said, wondering if he'd be able to salvage his reputation when he had his body back. In response she smiled and turned to the rest of the school, who were intently watching the display before them.

"Why, what an ass am I! This is most brave, that I, the son of a dear father murdered, prompted to my revenge by heaven and hell, must like a whore unpack my heart with words and fall a-cursing like a very drab. A stallion! Fie upon't, foh! About, my brains." She punctuated her point by letting her head fall against the table with a dull thud. Her performance was quickly acknowledged with applause from the Gryffindor table that the rest of the school immediately joined in.

"Follow me, Mr. Potter. Now," Snape said harshly and then stalked away. Andraste smiled at the students around her that were watching with a mix of humor, pity, and fear for her safety, and then stood to follow Severus and Harry. Andraste, of course, had no fear until they reached the door to the Great Hall to find the Headmaster waiting for them.

"Let us speak in my office," Albus said, and led them all the short distance. Once they were all in, Severus began.

"What do you think you're doing? You're worse than the students!"

"Do have a sense of humor, Severus," Dumbledore broke in before turning to Andraste. "Would you like to explain yourself?"

"Yes, sir," she began, trying her best to sound innocent. "The way I see it, I just got Harry a few more weeks' detention at least. And no one should be suspicious."

"Brilliant, Andi," the real Harry said, earning himself a dirty look from Severus.

"Then we shall leave it there," Albus continued, "but please act as Harry would for the rest of dinner. Do you think that would be too hard for you?"

"I'll do my best, sir," Andi said, staring intently at the ground; looking up only to give her husband a dirty look when he scoffed at the implication that she could behave. Soon they all walked back into the Great Hall, Andi using all of her acting skills to make herself look as though she'd been yelled at and threatened within an inch of her life. She sat back down solemnly and focused on her food, giving the other students only a weak smile.

"Well?" Ron demanded impatiently. "Tell us what happened then."

"Two weeks of cauldron cleaning," Andraste said quietly. Everyone gave her sympathetic looks except the Order members, who knew full well that the time would be spent working on their plan against Voldemort. The rest of dinner passed without mishap; while Andi had fun teasing Severus she didn't want to push her luck with Dumbledore. When everyone was done eating, she told Ron and Hermione that she would meet them in the tower and headed towards the dungeon. She had barely reached the stairs however, when Hermione called out for her to wait.

"Going to get your body back, Andi?" she asked once she had caught up.

"That obvious, huh?" Hermione laughed in response.

"Harry doesn't often entertain us with Shakespeare... And he never calls Professor Snape Severus."

"That one was a genuine mistake," Andi admitted as they walked into her living room where Snape and Harry were waiting.

"As a matter of record, Mrs. Snape," Severus said, his voice still chiding, "Harry performed perfectly. No one had any idea it wasn't you, although I suspect you can't say the same."

"I love you too, honey," Andi said, tossing Harry a vial of potion. As soon as they were back in their own bodies Severus coldly suggested that the students leave.

"What the bloody hell possessed you to do that?" Severus demanded once they were alone.

"I already told you," Andraste said sweetly. "Harry needed more detention."

"Convenient excuse, but I don't believe that was your reasoning dear. Maybe you just like to make a spectacle out of yourself, is that possible?"

"One would think anything is possible, Draegon," she said and then headed towards the closet that concealed there music room. Severus let out an audible sigh, thinking to himself that he had married the craziest woman he had ever met, and followed her.


	39. Trick or Treat?

A/N: Haven't said it for a while: This isn't mine... Well, the plot and Andraste are, but the HP stuph, not so much. Thank you for reading... and to those that review... SUPER THANK YOU! This is my first FF, more so a preparation for the full original book (staring Andraste) that's in the works... and any suggestions, comments, criticisms, compliments, or insults are much appreciated. (Well, not so much the insults, but I'll take what I can get.)

* * *

Chapter 39

"Are you ready for this?" Andraste asked, stepping back to admire the transformation she had done to Severus.

"I feel like a fool," he said, staring into the full length mirror in his bathroom. There was no denying that she had, of course, done a wonderful job changing him into Draegon; but the upcoming events of the night had him feeling even more anxiety than he had on his wedding day. Had it not been for the inordinate amount of pride he possessed, he may have mentioned the stomach ache that he interpreted as nerves and found comfort in the fact that Andraste had a similar one.

"You'll be fine. But we need to go, the feast is starting."

"Are you sure we didn't forget anything?" Severus asked, trying to postpone the inevitable. "Or we could always wait until after dinner to go." Andraste couldn't help but laugh at the uncharacteristic display of apprehension that her brave ex-spy and fearsome potions master was showing at the thought of facing the students he normally towered over.

"No we didn't, and no we can't. Let's go," she said, pulling him out the door. Before he even had the time to gather himself for the task ahead, they were standing at the entrance to the Great Hall. Luckily they had postponed their arrival enough that most people were already seated at one of the many tables scattered around the edges of the room; but, Severus found with dismay, that did nothing to make their entrance inconspicuous.

"_Of course they'd notice us_," he thought to himself, "_how could they not notice a vampire and a girl with orange hair_?"

"_Do you not like my hair_?" she asked him in her own thoughts, more to point out that she could hear what he was thinking than to actually inquire about his opinion. "_I was thinking about leaving it this way for good_," she teased.

"_Had I wanted my wife to have orange hair, I would have married Tonks_."

"_Good point_," she agreed, laughing out loud. Andraste made a point to carry on the conversation, effectively distracting Severus from his nerves throughout dinner until Dumbledore stood.

"Now that we have all finished this delightful meal, I believe it is time for the party to start. As Professor Snape has once again chosen to avoid the festivities, I am going to hand the floor over to our other Professor Snape, Andraste, if you would." Andraste stood up from her chair and waited for the students to settle back down.

"I'd like to start by introducing you all to Draegon." Severus raised his hand and waved in acknowledgement to the cheering students. "I'm sure many of you have questions, and he said he would be delighted to answer what he can throughout the course of the evening. As for the performance you have all been waiting for," she said, pausing while more clapping and hollering arose from the crowd, "you're going to have to wait a while longer. We would like to enjoy ourselves for a while before I end up totally embarrassed." She looked to Albus for an approving nod, and once it was received, continued. "The normal rules apply. Aside from that, have fun." She waved her hand and the brightness that shined through the Great Hall dimmed considerably, leaving only a thin row of candles and the glow of magically carved pumpkins to light the atmosphere.

Mist swirled around their feet as costumed students began to head towards the dance floor, already moving to the music that filled the air.

"Would you care to dance, Draegon?" she asked, leaning towards Severus.

"Do you think your husband would mind terribly?"

"Oh, don't worry about him, he's a cranky old coot," she said teasingly, rising from her chair and pulling him up after her. Students watched eagerly as Draegon led Andi into their midst, some going as far as to try to duplicate the complicated dance he was leading her in. It wasn't until the sound of the first song was replaced with applause that either realized that the kids had formed a large circle around them and were paying more attention to them than they were the person they were dancing with. Much to their amusement, Hermione didn't waste a moment once they stopped dancing.

"You never told me you could dance, Andi," she said brightly, bouncing up to them in a way that seemed to fit the winged fairy she was dressed as. "You were incredible, Draegon. Oh, you probably don't remember me, do you? "

"Of course I do, Hermione," Severus said, concealing the humor that he felt. "Andraste has talked of you much, I almost feel as though you were my own student." Hermione looked away for a moment as she blushed; missing the discreet pinch that Andi gave Draegon.

"So you already know that I'm an obnoxious bookworm then, and much too stubborn for my own good."

"That is not always a bad thing," Severus responded, thinking about how many times the girl's studious nature had saved the day...and his wife.

"It's not always a good thing either," Hermione quipped back.

"Everything must be balanced," came a voice from behind Hermione that made her jump just a bit. "Draegon, why don't you show Hermione a few of those steps; while I do believe I'm too old to tango, I seem to recall Professor Andraste owing me a dance."

"I'd be delighted, Headmaster," he responded, slightly concerned by the fact that Hermione really did seem delighted. Albus pulled Andraste off to the side slightly as the next song began, one that Severus was displeased to discover was a slower waltz.

"Can I ask you a question, Draegon," Hermione said shyly after a few minutes of casual conversation about the weather and life at Hogwarts.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"You have, uh... I mean... you're a vampire, right?" she finally spit out.

"Yes I am, and no I won't make you one, too," he laughed.

"No, that's not it," she said, a bright blush rising on her cheeks. "I was wondering, I mean, what was it like the first time you... you know."

"I'm afraid I don't know, Hermione," he said gently, truly curious as to where this was going. "Could you be more specific?"

"Thefirsttimeyoukilledsomeone," she said, staring so hard at the wall behind him that she almost tripped over her own feet.

"I don't think I caught that, could you try again slower?"

"The first time you killed someone!" she said, exasperated enough that everyone within ten feet of them heard.

"Oh," Severus said, seeing for the first time how bothered she was still was about Jeremy and irritated at himself for not noticing before. "Let's go talk somewhere more private, okay?" he said gently, putting a hand on her back and leading her towards the door of the Great Hall. Once they reached the top of the staircase that led to the school grounds, Severus sat and gestured for Hermione to do the same. He studied the young girl for a moment, thinking to himself how odd it was that he had come to adore her so much in the last few weeks. She didn't just embody the characteristics of a Gryffindor, she had the best traits that all of the Houses prized.

"I'm sorry," Hermione finally said. "This is a mistake, I don't know why I'm even bothering you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said, resting a hand on her shoulder so that she wouldn't get up. "Andi told me what happened, Hermione. I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I'll answer them if I can. I just have one of my own first."

"Yes?" she asked quietly, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"I'm flattered that you came to me, but why didn't you talk to Andi about it?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered, wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye. "She's so busy... getting ready to save the world and stuff... I didn't want to bother her with something so stupid. And Snape...have you met her husband?" she asked, and then continued without waiting for a response. "I know he could help... I mean, I know he feels really bad for some of the stuff he's done and it's just... everyone hates him but he's actually really nice, and I know that he would understand...but I don't want anyone to think I'm not glad that Jeremy's dead... it's just that I'm only 16 and I already killed someone, and it was so easy. All I remember is wanting him dead, and then he was, and there was so much blood," she said, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Hermione, look at me," he said, turning her chin so that she was facing him and looking her straight in the eyes. "What happened is hard, I know it is. Taking someone's life is a very serious thing, and it's going to take time for you to move past it, but let me ask you this... did you enjoy killing him?"

"No," Hermione said, the look on her face horrified. "Of course not, I did it to protect Andi."

"And that's the point, Hermione. You didn't enjoy it... you did it to save someone you love – and that's what counts. You're not a killer and you'll never be. You love life way too much for that – and that makes all the difference." Hermione stared into space for a moment, letting his words sink in. "It's going to take time to really move on Hermione, but it wasn't your fault... the first thing you need to do is understand that."

Hermione looked up, giving Draegon a small smile. "Thank you. It helps so much just being able to talk."

"Sometimes that all it takes," Severus replied with his own smile. "But as a matter of course, I suspect that Andraste and Professor Snape would want you to talk to them. Nothing is so important that they don't have time for you... and besides," he offered with a smirk as he stood and offered her his hand, "last time I checked, they expect you to help save the world; and saving people seems to be a trait of yours."

"Thank you, Draegon, really."

"Anytime, Hermione. You know where to find me," he said as they walked back into the Great Hall and he headed towards Andraste.

"_No, I don't_," Hermione thought to herself as she watched him walk away.

"What was that about?" Andraste asked when Severus walked up to her and Albus.

"We will discuss it later, mi amour. For now, I would like another dance."

"Actually, Draegon," Albus broke in, "I believe that we've promised the students a show."

"I still don't think this is quite fair, Headmaster," Severus said, his voice dripping with a last minute groveling attempt.

"Oh, let's just get it over with," Andraste insisted, grabbing Severus' hand and walking towards the front of the Great Hall. With the music dying down at the end of the song the students were dancing to, it didn't take long for them to notice that Draegon and Andraste were up on the stage, strapping on guitars and doing what only a few students recognized as last minute tuning. There was also, some of the students noted with curiosity, a person that they didn't recognize situated behind a large black drum set. The activity up on the raised platform was enough to cause everyone to gather closer, and quiet the noise to an excited buzz. Andraste scanned the audience as she prepared, grateful that Hermione, Harry, and the Weasley kids had all managed to find spots in the very front; there were at least a few truly friendly faces for her to focus on. All remaining noise silenced as the room went black, with the exception of the deep blue glow that surrounded the elfin vampire..

"I usually play for muggles," Draegon began, his voice soft and dangerous, and yet filling the air of the Great Hall. "A beautiful cult of silly children, desperate to believe that vampires are real, and magic may just exist." A cheer rose up from the crowd, a room of people that never realized how blessed they were to have the abilities they possess. Draegon raised his hand to silence them, and continued. "While I must admit they do provide wonderful snacks," he said, wiping the corner of his mouth to be sure that no one missed his point; "tonight is a wonderful treat for me as well. Tonight," he hissed, "tonight I take the stage with a woman that has refused to become like me over and over again... the only woman I have ever given this offer. Instead of eternal life, instead of the eternal bliss I have offered her, she has chosen to marry one of your kind, to stay with your kind, and to teach you." Another cheer rose up from the crowd as Andraste began to glow a quiet, deep red. "Tonight, you will get your wish, as I may just get mine," he said, accenting his sentence with a deep laughter as Andraste gave him a concerned look. "But, first, yours... You wanted to be entertained, and we will most certainly oblige. Mi amour," he said, focusing on Andraste, "would you?"

Andi nodded and began to pick out the first chords of a song that only a few of the students – mainly muggle-borns – recognized. It only took the first few notes of the intro for Harry's face to light up in gratitude as he started singing along to "Real World," a full speed, full band version of the first song she had played for him. It was obvious that even the students that didn't know the song they were playing were immediately entranced by Draegon's silky voice and advanced guitar skills. Even Harry was so involved in the show, that he was completely oblivious to Ron's laughter and attempts to get his attention, until finally Ron gave up. Cheering rose throughout the room as the song ended, but it was quickly silenced by Draegon holding up a hand.

"This life you live... your 'real world', is a land of fantasy and fiction to muggles, just as my life is something that most of your kind will never know." He stopped for a moment and surveyed the students with dark eyes. It was obvious that some of the younger ones were already feeling unsettled by the atmosphere he and Andraste had created, and he got a small sense of satisfaction out of knowing what they had in store. "Tonight," he whispered, letting malice seep into his voice before raising it dramatically, "tonight that all changes!" The doors to the Great Hall flew open and fifty vampires soared into the room. While they were a variety of different ages, the dark eyes and hair that Draegon possessed were common to them all. Students gasped and a few reached for their wands; only to find that where their wands once were, there was but a single black rose, something traditionally thought of as a warning from a vampire... a warning that the one that bared it would soon become a vampire themselves. "You seem to be noticing," Draegon said with laughter, "that things are not going quite as you may have expected."

"Draegon," Andraste demanded as vampires lined the stage and circled the students, "what's going on? What are they doing here?"

"Shhh, mi amour. All will become clear soon enough," he said before turning his focus back to the frightened students. "As I was saying. This does not mean that the show won't go on, on the contrary, I assure you it is a show that you will never forget." He looked back at Andi for a moment and then put a black bass in her hands, whispering something that none of the students could hear.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," Andraste insisted, fury raising her voice above the crowd.

"Play it or they die!" he hissed at her. After a moment of silence she reluctantly obeyed and began to play a slow dark rhythm that Draegon added to with his guitar. A few moments into the song, as vampires stalked slowly through the frightened students, he began to sing in his deep, captivating voice. "A darkened mist can swirl around my heart; to match the cobra curled around my waist. Blood from my last kill still dripping from my lips; a bittersweet fresh metallic taste. As the night grows dark the wind grows colder – it would freeze me half to death if I could feel. It's been forever since I knew the warmth of another," he sung, beginning to advance on Andraste. "Unless, of course, the other was a meal. It doesn't hurt that much I've often whispered. It will all be over, soon just close your eyes. But I can't help but believe that life is tragic; since every time I kiss a girl she dies." He was steadily getting closer to Andi, even though she was moving back for every step forward he took. "It's the cost of dark love, but I love it."

"Though I'm not sure she would feel the same," Andi weakly added.

"Every single one I've taken – how I loved it," he responded.

"But they were dead before they knew your name," Andraste spat out at him, seeing the look of fear and concern on the students... all of them except Ron; who looked oddly amused. Draegon set both of their guitars to the side as he reached Andi, but the music continued to play as he continued to softly sing, holding her in an unpleasant grasp in front of him.

"So let me whisper to you all those sweet words, lose yourself in the warmth of my breath. Try not to scream if it starts to hurt – After all, my dear, all it is is death." To the horror of the students, he accented his point by sinking his teeth into her neck and holding her struggling body against him for a moment before letting her drop limp to the ground. The stunned children watched as her figure began to writhe on the floor, and small aspects of her looks began to change. Painful screams echoed through the Great Hall as Draegon continued to sing, but faster and harder this time, raising his voice above the sounds of the suffering woman at his feet. "It's the cost of dark love, but I love it. It's the price you pay so I can have my fill. It's the night, it's the hunt, it's the full moon above... the look of wonder in the eyes of my kill. It's the sacrificial lambs for my species, It's the way my laugher echoes through the night. The price of dark love but I love it. It's the thrill of the kill..."

"It's the bite," Andraste quietly finished for him as her screams ceased. Students gasped as he leaned down, offering the creature that was their teacher his hand. She took it and stood, facing the crowd. Her once red hair was the darkest of blacks, and her gray eyes had again deepened to a shade only a fraction lighter than her hair. Her skin, although normally fair-toned, had become pale ivory, and her blood red lips wonderfully framed the teeth that had become obviously longer and pointed. While Draegon's vampiric features were tempered by his elfin blood, hers were not.

"Calm, my children," Andraste said, attempting to sooth the frightened students. It was obvious that some of them were on the verge of panic, and that would have taken all of the fun out of it. "The night is young, and there is much fun to still be had. Do not think of Draegon as evil for what he has done; if I wished it or not, he has given me a great gift... although I pity the one that must tell your potions professor." Her comment had the intended effect, and made some of the students laugh nervously. They were obviously totally pulled in by the show they were watching, the moments they were experiencing; so much so that none had noticed how calm the other teachers remained. "As a matter of fact," she said, baring her teeth maliciously, "I think I could get used to this."

"You won't have time," an angry voice shouted from the middle of the crowd. Before Andraste or Severus could pinpoint the source of the disturbance, Draco Malfoy had made his way to the front and lunged himself, dagger in hand towards Andi.

"What do you think you're doing?" she sneered, jumping back from his reach as Severus twisted the knife out of his hand and held him by the collar. Draco struggled against Draegon's grip, his face red with fury.

"You killed my father, you bitch! I'm going to kill you myself, and that traitor, as soon as I find him!"

"Is that so, Malfoy?" Draegon asked quietly, venom seeping through his voice as he shoved Draco to the ground.

"Well," Albus said, standing from his chair and getting the students attention; "this is definitely a new development, but I have never been one to see a party go to waste. So do try to enjoy yourselves. Draegon, Andraste, bring him." The students watched in shock and confusion as the two escorted Malfoy off the stage as though nothing had happened. Only a few had come to their senses enough to realize that the other vampires had disappeared, and none had yet to realize that their wands were back in their proper forms.

They followed the headmaster to his office, Draco floating behind them, struggling against the hold of the spell that Severus had placed him under.

"What is the meaning of this?" Albus asked once they were settled, his voice soft but clearly angry nonetheless.

"I don't have to answer to you, I'm not your student anymore," Draco spat at the headmaster.

"You are quite right, Draco. You are not my student anymore. However, you have just made an attempt on the life of one of my professors; so you can answer to me or you can answer to the Ministry. It is your choice."

"Then send me to Azkaban. As a matter of fact, I welcome it." Tears were starting to roll down Draco's face as Andraste reached into the bare surfaces of his mind. What she saw there horrified her, and made her understand why Draco would rather kill her and go to prison than face his life.

"Headmaster," Andi said softly, "can I have a moment alone with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Absolutely not!" Severus shouted, his voice louder than even he expected. "He just tried to kill you."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Draco demanded at the stranger. His life was falling apart and he had no desire to let any more people then necessary witness it.

Andraste kept her eyes on Albus, completely ignoring the outbursts from both of them. "I'm taking him downstairs for the night, Professor Dumbledore." Her voice was soft, but there was no doubt that it was full of determination. The confusion on the faces of those around her would have been enough to make her laugh, had the situation not been so serious.

"That is not possible, Professor Andraste," Albus said. "You know I must contact the Ministry. What he has done is a very grievous offense."

"Quite the contrary, Albus," she said quietly. "He has done nothing but add to the show that we were giving the students. And I would testify to nothing else." Her eyes were full of the silent challenge that few were willing to give the Headmaster; one of the things that both lightly irritated him, and made him respect her. With her mind made up, she went over to where Draco was sitting without waiting for a response from Albus. Kneeling down enough to be eye level with him, she offered him her hand. "Please Draco," she said, using a word that he had rarely heard in his life. "I would like the chance to answer your questions." Draco studied the woman in front of him. In his eyes, she had been the catalyst that made his entire life fall apart and he hated her for it; but no one had ever given him a choice before, or offered him the chance to have his questions answered. He was taught that with great ability came cruelty, that there was no good and bad, only power and those to weak to seek it. That principle had ruled his life; and as his own magical powers grew, he had become more and more of a slave to the beliefs that his parents beat into him. And yet, sitting in front of him was the most powerful witch he had ever met, asking him to _please_ let her answer his questions.

"Why don't you just let him send me?" Draco whispered so that only Andi could hear. "I don't understand, I tried to kill you. You should hate me."

"Come with me and I'll explain," she offered, a small smile touching her still vampiric lips. Instead of responding verbally, Draco placed a hesitant hand in hers and stood. They headed to the door without another word.

"Does he have to come?" Draco asked Andi, noticing that the stranger was leaving with them.

"Yes, he does Draco," she said, squeezing his hand in reassurance. "You'll see why when we get downstairs." The two men followed Andi to the dungeon in silence, both lost in their own thoughts as Andraste tried to steel herself for the task ahead. She had no idea what it would take to get Draco to say what she already knew, and prayed that Severus would give thought to his own life before he responded to Draco's with anger. He, of all people, should be able to understand most what Draco was going through.


	40. Slytherin Lessons

Chapter 40

Andraste led them in silence to the living room, and let them both sit quietly while she opened a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass.

"Isn't he a bit young for wine?" Draegon asked snidely, earning himself yet another angry glare from Draco.

"I think he's old enough to make that decision himself," she said before turning to Draco and putting a glass in his hands. "Am I wrong in thinking it seems like it's been far more than sixteen years?" Draco nodded slightly in response, grasping the glass with both hands and sipping at it slowly.

"Where's Snape?" he asked eventually, "and why does your little vampire friend have to be here?"

"Do you promise to stay calm?" she asked him, wanting the full truth to come out before either gave in to another outburst. As soon as he agreed, Andi waved her hand lightly, and Severus was sitting before them, once again in his own form. The look of shock that formed on Malfoy's face slowly gave way to confusion, and then burning anger.

"You!" he seethed, baring his teeth much the way Severus did as a vampire.

"Yes, Malfoy. _Me_," Snape shot back, his voice cold and vicious.

"Stop it. Both of you," Andi insisted. "We're not here to fight. We're here to talk."

"I have nothing to say to him," Draco told her, never taking his eyes off the man in front of him as he stood up and set his glass on the table hard enough to spill much of its contents. "This was a mistake. I never should have come down here."

"Draco," Andraste said, her voice close to pleading. "Listen to me, please."

"NO!" Draco shouted, his anger obviously building as he met Severus' cold stare. "You betrayed us, you bastard."

"And if I had the chance, I'd do it again. Your _master_ is nothing but a megalomaniacal psychopath." Severus' eyes barely had time to register what was going on before Draco had jumped out of his chair and lunged himself at his former teacher, knocking them both to the ground.

"Don't you _ever_ call him my master again. I will NEVER serve him!"

"Is that so?" Severus asked, standing and then pulling Draco up behind him, seeing the horror in the younger man's face as he grasped his forearm and pushed up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark. "Then what is that?" The hurt that built in Draco's eyes was more than the pain of a scar fresh enough to still be bleeding; it was shame that he would forever bear the mark of a monster.

"This is your own fault," Andraste said to them as the zippers that formed on their mouths kept them from screaming with the anger and astonishment that was clear in their eyes. "Now," she said, not even attempting to hide the amusement that she felt, "are you two going to sit down and behave, or should I make you?" Much to her disappointment both begrudgingly sat down, staring at her with frustrated resignation. "We're going to act like adults. That means no screaming, yelling, or physical contact of any kind. Understood?" Both nodded in irritated concession as Andraste removed the zippers with a wave of her hand and walked over to Draco, again kneeling at his feet. "May I?" she asked gently, pushing up his sleeve. Tears were starting to roll down his cheeks again as he stared at the wall, refusing to look at the mark Andraste was studying.

"I didn't have a choice," he said simply. "Someone had to replace my father, and my dear mother volunteered me." Severus watched in silence as Andraste looked at Draco's face intently.

"Draco, we didn't kill your father. I'm not going to lie and say that we wouldn't have, but fate decided otherwise."

"I don't care if he's dead. It's just..." Draco said, his voice shaking with the emotions that were threatening his entire body. "I hated him...but he wouldn't let them mark me until I was of age. As soon as he died my mother offered me up to her master."

"Do you want this?" Andraste asked softly, reconfirming the obvious. "If you could take it back, would you?"

"Of course I would," he said, his tone borderline offended that she had even asked. "I don't want to be tied to him. I don't have a master, I never will. Especially one like that."

"How long ago?" she asked, not feeling the need to specify what she meant.

"Today. A few hours. It still hurts."

"It's impossible, Andi," Severus interrupted, sure of what she was intending. If there was a way to remove the mark, he would have done it years ago.

"Don't be so sure, Severus. It's still fresh, I might be able to."

"Might be able to what?" the young boy asked.

"The mark is a type of soul magic, Draco. It isn't just physical. It seeps in and marks your soul, too. But, as fresh as it is, I might be able to get rid of it...if you want." Draco didn't reply, but the look in his eyes was enough to convince Andraste to attempt it. Without another word to either of them, she stood up and headed towards the room that contained Severus' private stock. When she returned a few moments later, she was carrying a small vial that her husband knew to contain the precious Phoenix tears that Fawkes had given him. Uncorking it, she drew a thin line of the liquid across the center of the mark on Draco's forearm. The two watched in silence as she then set the vial to the side, and cut the tip of her finger with a knife that they hadn't noticed. After she had set a line of her own blood to either side of the Phoenix tears, she clasped both of her hands over the mark and began to chant quietly. Ten minutes passed as under her breath she spoke words neither could hear; but the change in her expression was obvious to both. As her concentration grew, her skin paled and a gray glow began to envelope her. Severus watched in silence, desperate to stop what she was doing for fear that it would have a personal cost for his wife, but knowing that she was too stubborn to listen. When she finally pulled away, her voice was weak and her hands were shaking; but the mark that had marred Draco's skin was gone.

"It's done," she said, trying to push herself to her feet, but settling for leaning against the couch instead. Draco stared at his arm in stunned silence as Severus rushed over to Andi's side.

"Is she okay?" he asked quietly, amazed that any one would do for him what she just did.

"Yes," Severus said. "She's just tired. Stay here, I'm going to take her back to the bedroom."

"No, I'm fine," she objected, laying back on to the couch. "I just need a minute."

A less than comfortable silence had settled over the room by the time Andraste began to regain her strength. "If you two would just talk, this would be a whole lot easier," she said, rubbing her temples in hopes of ridding herself of the recently acquired migraine.

"How did you know what to do?" Severus asked as soon as he felt Andraste was up to talking.

"Instinct, the way I do everything." She looked hard at her husband for a moment, before turning back to a still astonished Draco. "You're going to have to stay here until this is over now. You know that, don't you?"

"Why?" Draco asked, unsure of how to react.

"The mark connected you to Voldemort," Severus broke in. "I'm sure he knows that it's been removed, and I doubt that he is pleased."

"I can't come back," Draco said desperately. "The other Slytherins..."

"Will be dealt with appropriately," Professor Snape interrupted. The anger that Andraste had hoped was gone with the dark mark showed itself in Malfoy's eyes again.

"That's what started this you know," he said snidely. "As soon you met your little Gryffindor girlfriend you stopped caring and started 'dealing' with us."

"That's ridiculous Malfoy," Severus replied, ignoring the Gryffindor comment because he himself had wondered before what house his wife would have been in. "Professor Andraste being here changed nothing."

"How can you say that? You used to be there if we needed you. You don't give a damn about any of us anymore."

"Language, Malfoy," Severus said, his tone harsh and cold.

"Severus, calm down," Andraste interrupted. "Draco, what makes you think that?"

"It doesn't even matter," he said, refusing to meet either of their eyes. "I can't stay here."

"Draco," Andraste said gently, "you don't have a choice. It's too dangerous for you anywhere else." Draco was staring blankly at the wall, obviously contemplating his lack of options when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Severus excused himself to answer it, and a few short moments later Andraste and Draco could hear arguing coming from the hallway.

"This really isn't a good time, I'll tell you her stopped by."

"Just let us see that she's okay," Harry pleaded. "Then we'll leave."

"Damnit," Andraste said under her breath. "Can you help me with something?" Draco gave her a look of confusion, but quickly nodded his head to agree. "They're going to see Draegon, not you. And be nice." Andraste waved her hand and transformed Draco into the Elvin vampire that Severus had been playing the role of. "It's okay, Severus," she shouted. "Go ahead and let them in." Severus did as she suggested and had to hide his own surprise as he walked back into the living room to find Andraste having a glass of wine with Draegon. "Hi guys," she said, addressing the trio that had followed him in. "Why aren't you at the party?"

"I, um, where's Malfoy?" Harry stuttered.

"Oh, that," Andraste said laughing. "That was Severus. He was just helping me get off the stage."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Ron said, eyeing Draegon suspiciously. "Professor Snape is Draegon."

"What would give you an absurd idea like that?" Severus asked, his voice somewhere between genuine curiosity and mild irritation.

"Really, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "_that_ is just silly."

"No, it's not," Ron insisted, slightly irritated at having to defend himself once again. "I'm sure of it. Professor Snape was Draegon. So you," he said, wheeling around to face Severus, "you have to be Malfoy."

"That is what we said, Mr. Weasley. I was Malfoy. Now I'm me, and Draegon is still Draegon. Must I write it down for you?"

"Ignore him," Harry said tersely. "We just wanted to know that you were okay. Are you coming back to the party?" Andraste and Severus had to hide their irritation when Draco spoke for the first time.

"Of course we are. If you want to go ahead, we'll be there shortly."

"Sure, Draegon," Hermione said, looking at him as though she would do anything he requested. "Come on, guys." Without waiting for another word, she grabbed each of the boys by an arm and headed for the door. Severus and Andraste sat in silence until they were sure the students were gone before speaking.

"What were you thinking?" Andraste demanded, her voice harsher than she had meant it to be.

"No," Severus said, a small smile forming on his lips. "It will be fine."

"Oh, stop it," Andi said, shooting him an irritated look. "You just don't want anyone to know that you're Draegon." Severus started to defend his decision, but was interrupted by a small laugh coming from Draco that slowly grew in volume.

"And what do you find so funny, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You," Draco said, trying to control his breathing enough to talk. "You're...with the..."

"Are you having trouble speaking?" Severus demanded angrily. Draco took a deep breath to calm himself and then continued, his voice finally even.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just... I just now realized that since you were Draegon, that you were the one up there singing and playing guitar. Of course," Draco said, pausing with a humored grin, "I'm not the only one that knows. It's a good thing he's too stupid for anyone to ever believe him."

"Draco," Andraste said sternly, "he is not stupid. And if you're going to be out there as Draegon, you are going to have to behave. I like them, and you're going to have to like them too."

"But do not," Severus interrupted, "use your appearance to your advantage. If I find out that you did, you will have to answer to me, and it will not be pleasant."

"And stay close to us" Andraste added as she stood. "Let's get this over with, but understand this conversation isn't over – and a lot will depend on how well you handle yourself tonight." Andi barely had time to collect herself and wonder if the evening was going to end in disaster when they walked back into the Great Hall. Severus and Draco had been quietly talking during the walk, a great improvement in Andi's eyes, but she was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she hadn't paid any attention to what they said. "Let's go talk to Professor Dumbledore," she said, heading for the small group that Albus was standing in. They had gotten only a few steps towards him when he noticed their presence and met them half way.

"Have we resolved the situation?" Albus asked quietly, giving Draegon a hard look.

"Yes we have, Headmaster," Andraste replied. "And Draegon will be on his best behavior, you have my word."

"I certainly hope so, Draco," he said, staring the vampire in the eyes. "As long as you are in my school, especially appearing the way you do, I expect nothing less than perfect behavior. Do I have your word?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry about earlier," he said, looking intently at the floor.

"It is forgotten. I do, however, expect the three of you in my office in the morning. I would like to know what you plan on doing on a more permanent basis; you can't simply stay Draegon forever." Albus gave them all a small nod and turned away, heading back to the conversation he had been in.

"What?" Andraste asked innocently, trying to decipher the look Severus was giving her.

"You look like your planning something," Severus said warily.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Your plans tend to get me in trouble, darling."

"They do not!" she said, starting to defend herself, but stopping when she saw the look of amusement on Draco's face. "And what do you find so funny, Draegon?" she asked, emphasizing his assumed name.

"Nothing, Andi," he replied with a smirk, knowing that this was probably the only time he'd ever get away with speaking to her so casually. "I just owe you an apology."

"For what?" she sighed, unsure of if she even wanted to know.

"For calling you a Gryffindor," he said laughing. "You're Slytherin through and through."

"I need a drink," she said in response to the look of agreement that Severus was giving him; and then walked off, leaving them laughing behind her.

"Albus," she said quietly, interrupting a conversation about American candy that he was having with the Weasley twins. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Excuse me, boys. Do try to behave," he said, winking mischievously at Fred and George before leading Andraste off towards the refreshment table.

"You know, Albus, if I didn't know better; I'd say you were giving those two ideas." The headmaster gave her a mock look of astonishment and smiled brightly.

"What they do with the knowledge of my travels that I pass on is out of my hands, my dear. Now what can I do for you?"

"I have a stupid question. What house do you think I would have been in?"

"That is much more an interesting question than a stupid one, and something I myself have wondered. All I am sure of is that it certainly would not have been Ravenclaw; you are far from studious," he said with a teasing smile. "You plan like a Slytherin, but rush in like a Gryffindor; and you certainly possess the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. And while you do have the snake's desire for self-protection, you surely have the lion's bravery if need be. It seems to me that you possess all of the best qualities of the houses, sometimes to a fault, my dear." He let the conversation fall quiet for a moment while she thought on his words.

"You realize that wasn't much help, right?" she asked, smiling brightly at him.

"Well then," he said, "if you would like, tomorrow we can let the Sorting Hat tell us."

"I'll think about it," she said, giving him a hug that surprised him, but made his eyes light up with fatherly love nonetheless. "I'll let you know tomorrow," he heard her chime; then he watched her walk off, amazed at how much a part of life at Hogwarts she had become in such a short time.

Andraste made her way through the groups of students to a crowd of Slytherins that were gathering in the corner. She had no doubt that she would find Draco and Severus at the middle. "There you are," she said, weaving through the kids until she had reached her husband's side. It was obvious by the change in mood as soon as she approached that Draco wasn't alone in his opinion of her, but judging by how they moved out of her way, they at least respected her power. "You know, I'm married to your head of house," she said, addressing the students unexpectedly. "You're eventually going to have to deal with that. I can be a very powerful ally to all of you, or a friend to none of you. That is your choice."

"It seems to us that you've already made _your_ choice, Professor," Jacob, one of the older Slytherins said in a way that made him sound like a younger Severus.

"I will not warn you again to watch your tone with her," Severus said viciously.

"No, it's okay," she told Severus before turning a harsh glare on the student. "And what makes you think that?" she asked him, letting authority fill her voice.

"You're constantly with the so-called "Golden Trio," the boy said, ignoring Snape's warning to be respectful. "Just like all the other teachers, you let them do anything. Even Professor Snape is turning into one of them."

"You know what?" Andraste said, not even attempting to hide her irritation. "I'm going to explain this one more time, and it will be the last time. You all have ten minutes to find the other Slytherins and meet me in your common room. Anybody not present will receive a week of detention." Without stopping to listen to the objections that they were in the middle of a party, she walked off heading for the Dungeon hall that held the entrance to the Slytherin rooms. Severus, who was trying to pull himself away from the complaints of his students, watched as Andraste had a brief conversation with Albus that left them both smiling in a way that made Severus uncomfortable.

She had managed to reach the bottom of the stairs before Severus caught up with her, Draegon tailing close behind. "What was that about?" Severus asked, concerned at how much her temper seemed to have flared.

"That was about the fact that I'm sick of the way they treat me. I can't make them like me, but I can sure as Hell make them respect me."

"She's right, Professor Snape," Draco said, knowing full well that he probably shouldn't get involved; but figuring that he knew those particular Slytherins better than either of his Professors. "You telling us to respect her only makes us think she can't stand up for herself. She has to earn it, you know that."

"We both know that, Draco," Andraste replied. "But I don't think any of them are going to like what I've got in mind."

"And what do you have in mind?" Severus asked warily as Draco found himself grateful that he wasn't technically a student anymore.

"You'll have to wait and see," Andraste said as she walked into the Slytherin common room. She had called the meeting fifteen minutes before, and was pleased to see that every one of the students was in attendance; they had at least learned not to take her threats lightly.

"It was a wise decision for you all to join me," she said walking to the front of a room with a hand raised to silence those that were talking.

"You don't have a right to do this," Jacob said, staring at her the same defiant way he had in the Great Hall.

"Mr. Slade," Severus began, but he was quickly interrupted by Andraste.

"You are quite mistaken on that account. I am a professor here, and therefore I have every right to do this. You have all treated the staff of this school with disregard for long enough. Professor Snape is not the only one here that you must have respect for, and you are going to learn that if it kills all of us. So, since you seem so keen on challenging me, I am going to give you all an opportunity, once and only once; starting with you Mr. Slade."

"And what would that be?" Jacob asked disdainfully.

"If you want to test me, have enough courage to do it the proper way," she said, walking up to him so that their faces were only inches apart. "Or shut up and show some respect. Of course," she added, turning back to the rest of the students; "maybe courage is only a Gryffindor trait."

"How dare you!" Jacob exclaimed angrily. "We're a hundred times more brave than any Gryffindor!"

"No, Mr. Slade," Andraste replied, allowing her husbands normal venom to seep through her voice. "As you pointed out in the Great Hall, I know more than one Gryffindor well; and as of yet, you have done nothing to prove yourself worthy of comparing yourself to them in any way."

"I don't need to prove myself to you."

"Do you or do you not wish to challenge me, Jacob?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous.

"I'm not that stupid. I know full well that you're more powerful than I am."

"Far more," Andraste added. "Does anyone here think that they are capable?" The room fell completely silent as the students glanced nervously at one and other. "That is what I thought," she said, glaring at those around her. "Until such time as one of you feel yourselves accomplished enough to challenge me, you will treat me with respect. But I will give you fair warning, I doubt such a time will come. Now, I want you all to listen very carefully. It is obvious that you feel I prefer the Gryffindor's, some of you having gone far enough to say that I'm one myself." She gave a quick but disdainful glance at Draco. "That is ridiculous, because you all know full well that I don't belong to any house. I will tell you this much though. I detest cheating, I detest lying, and blatant rudeness is something I can obviously not stand for. I have seen all of those things in this house in ways that go far beyond youthful idiocy. I want you all to take a good look at your Head of House. He is honest, he is strong, and he is worth the Slytherin name. I have no doubt that Salazar would be horrified at what you have turned his proud house into."

"You know nothing about Slytherin," a too-brave-for-his-own-good 6th year said.

"Do not interrupt me when I'm speaking," Andraste said, her voice still quiet, but taking on a lethal tone. "The Slytherin house has become one known for treachery, but it takes no intelligence to be cruel. You will all learn to play by the rules, or you will answer to me." She waved her hand and the 6th year boy lifted in to the air and flew to her, hovering above the ground as she looked up at him. "Have I made myself clear, William?"

"Yes ma'am," he said, terror in his eyes as she turned him on his side and let him drop to the floor with a quiet thud.

"Tomorrow morning," she continued, "this will be answered once and for all. I would suggest you all hope that it doesn't turn out that I am Slytherin. It would not bode well for you. That said, I will be back at 10 a.m. I expect two of you from each year to be ready to leave with me. Decide who it is yourselves." Andraste turned and walked out of the common room, hearing Professor Snape address the students as she left but not caring what he was saying to them.


	41. The Sorting Hat Song

AHHHH! I hate computers, but ALAS! I got the dang thing to work. So, sorry it's been so long since I've posted. I just moved and stuff and life's been hectic with the holdiays and all... The good news is that I'm getting back into my grove, so there should be at least a chapter or two a week. (Hopefully way more) These next two chapters I uploaded together becuase I find this one to be too short... together they're about the length of one of my other chapters. So anyways, enough ramblin' out of me. Aside from: The HP stuff isn't mine. Andraste and the plot are. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 41 

"I'm trusting you, Draco," Andraste said as they left the Headmaster's office the next morning. She had laid out the plans for him the night before and then given him what he considered not near enough time to sleep on it and come to grips with his new role at Hogwarts; with all that was expected of him and the amount of faith that Professor Andraste was putting in him. He didn't have any more time to ponder it however, in less than five minutes Andraste was going to be sorted for all to see, and then she was going to make the announcements that would solidify a new part of his life and force him to find a new part of himself.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Albus said, rising from his seat to speak to the students. Rumors had, as usual, managed to circulate amazingly quickly; and much of the student body was awake and anxiously waiting news of what was to come. "I am happy so many of you have decided to join us this morning. The first matter at hand is to give Professor Andraste the same opportunity that you all received on your first day at Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat, as usual," he said, gesturing lightly to the hat that was set on the table before him, "will speak, hopefully briefly, on the job it has today; and then after being sorted Andraste will make a few announcements." The entire room quieted, struggling to hear as the Sorting Hat began.

"Yet again I come to you

You all well know the story

Of how my presence came to be

In all it's aging glory

And while it's been done before

Part way through the year

Never can I recall

A professor standing here

And yet I have a job to do

The one for which I'm known

So place me on the proper head

I'll find the proper home"

Albus did as the hat requested and gently picked it up and placed it on Andraste's head. It sat there in silence as minutes passed while Andraste smiled confidently and nodded her head occasionally. It was obvious to all that watched closely that she was having a conversation with the hat, just as many of the first years had done.

"I would like to speak," the hat said eventually, leaving the students to speculate in shock as Dumbledore gently removed it from Andraste's head and set it back on the table before them. They needed only to wait a moment before the hat began again.

"Slytherin was pureblood cunning

Gryffindor was always brave

Hufflepuff was true and loyal

And Ravenclaw had brains

The four of them together

Were always quite a team

They built this school for all of us

And then they left you me

But year after year I sort you

Into the house that you belong

And all the time I've wondered

If what I'm made to do is wrong

And here I face my quandary

You see my purpose is dividing

The very one before me

Whose purpose is uniting

You placed me on this woman's head

And again told me to choose

Yet for once I'll do what I know is right

And therefore I refuse."

Shock spread through the crowd as students and teachers alike sat in stunned silence. Never before had the hat refused to sort someone; and it seemed that Albus and Andraste were the only ones unsurprised. The Headmaster stood from the table, his smile cheerful and the twinkle in his eye even brighter than usual as he raised his hand to silence the whispers that had risen up across the room. "As you all know, this is completely unprecedented. However, as we always have before, we must trust the judgment of the Sorting Hat. We live in uncertain times, and I can say that I agree with the Hat in the belief that while Hogwart's will always be home to Professor Andraste, she believes too deeply in helping us to unite to have that undermined by saying that she belongs to one particular house. That being said, she has something wonderful in store for you all; something that should deepen our understanding of each other and hopefully begin to mend the deep tears of ignorance that has been perpetuated at Hogwart's and in the wizarding community for much too long. It is with a very hopeful heart that you will all learn to put the foolish bickering of our ancestors behind you, that I hand the floor over to Professor Andraste."

Andi stood and surveyed the room of young faces around her, quietly asking God to guide her in the upcoming days. Changing someone's behavior could be easily accomplished with threats of detention, but changing the notions of distaste and distrust a person was raised with could easily prove to be the impossible. "There was a man in muggle America just 50 years ago that lived, and eventually died, for his beliefs that we were all created equal. Just as everyone in the English wizarding world is raised knowing the name of Merlin, Voldemort," she paused for a moment; giving the students a look that quickly hushed the gasps caused by hearing the dark lord's name; "and Harry Potter. Just as you know these names, everyone in America, wizard and muggle alike, knows the name of this great man. Martin Luther King Jr. believed that we are all the same. We all have the same feelings, experience similar traumas, hope for better times, and pray to whichever god we believe in. What few know, however, is that he was a wizard, the grandson of one of the most powerful witches in American history. But the hatred he saw around him – people being judged on their ancestry, skin color, religion – anything and everything; it moved him to put aside his wand and fight with the most powerful magic, the most powerful weapon anyone in this world could hope to possess, words and love. While he often focused on bridging the gap between ethnicities, the message was the same for all. It doesn't matter where you were born, or who you were born to... In that same way, as I stand here, it makes no difference if you love to study, if you're the most cunning person in the world, if you're one whose loyalty can be trusted above all others, or if you possess the natural bravery to charge into any situation. It takes it all to succeed. The greatest of plans would never be great without cunning. Bravery would be nothing more than suicide without research and careful planning, and if you don't know the one beside you to be trustworthy and loyal, all is lost before it is even begun. Every one of these traits aren't just helpful, they're _vital_ to success. And none of them," she said, pausing to look at he quiet faces around her. "None of them are anything without integrity and kindness. It is with that in mind that we are adding a fifth house to this great school, one that Draegon Ferremor and I will head together." Andraste raised her hand to silence the whispers of the students that had quickly grown into a low roar as a fifth table appeared, stretched out on the opposite side of the Great Hall, facing the Head table with the other four tables between. Floating above the table was a large banner with a Golden Eagle in the background, and smaller representations of the other house animals in each corner.

"It is my understanding," Andraste continued, "that you were all instructed to choose three students from each year. I would appreciate it if those that have volunteered, or have been volunteered," she added with a small smile, "would take their seats at the new table." The professors watched as students began to stand in small groups and walk hesitantly towards their new house table. Ron, Hermione, and Harry; Andraste noted without surprise, were leading the Gryffindor pack. Once everyone had settled, Andi headed towards the new table as well. She stood behind it, facing the school, and continued. "Welcome to Unity House," she said, addressing those before her. "Look around, for the next two weeks those that sit with you are your housemates. You are not Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, or Ravenclaws; you are members of the Unity House. Just as with any of the others, you will eat, sleep, and study with your housemates." Andraste looked up, again focusing on the entire student body. "Each and every one of you will spend no less than a two week period in Unity House, longer if I or Draegon feel that need be. When every student in the school has spent two weeks there, we will start rotations again. Any points you win or lose during this time will be given or taken from your Unity House team, the first rotation of students being team one. The team with the most points at the end of the year," Andraste took a deep breath to steady herself for the commitment she was about to make, "I will take flying. And yes," she added in response to the gasps and murmurs around her, "I mean flying the way I fly. Without brooms." Applause erupted through the Great Hall that Andraste silenced with a dark look. "I'm not done. Since we are obviously not going to change your course schedule mid-term, while in the Unity House you will spend Thursday nights in a new class with your housemates, studying – quite frankly – whatever I feel like teaching that night. When your two weeks is over, you will be required to spend no less than one full day and two evenings a month with your Unity House team; although I would be very pleased if you voluntarily spend more than that. To be assured that everyone is behaving appropriately in Unity House, Draegon will be residing there with you. While he is not technically a professor, he does have the authority of any other member of the staff and very sharp teeth to back it up with, so I would suggest you behave. And yes," Andraste said, letting out a low whistle that brought a large Golden Eagle to her side. "I have one final introduction to make. This is Talon. He will also be a permanent resident of Unity House, as he will be acting as my eyes and ears when I am elsewhere. Those of you that have had previous experience with a Golden Eagle know that they encompass all of the traits I have spoken of. He is cunning, intelligent, brave, and loyal – but above all he has integrity and kindness." Andraste walked back towards the head table as Talon flew back to the high rafter he had been perched on. "Please gather your belongings and meet Draegon and myself in the Entrance Hall by 10:30, as of that time you will not be able to regain entrance to your normal houses, with or without the password." Andraste retook her seat with Severus and Draegon and began to eat, doing her best to keep an eye on the hesitant introductions going on at her new house's table.

"_Have I mentioned that you never cease to amaze me, wife?_" Severus whispered softly into her mind, offering his support in an effort to calm the nerves only he could see she was feeling.

"_Do you think it's going to help anything?_" she asked him, partially hoping that he would say yes even if that wasn't what he truly thought.

"_Only time will tell, Andi; but look at all you've done for me_."

"_I didn't do that, Severus. You had it in you, you just needed to let it out_."

"_Maybe they do too, beautiful_," he responded before turning back to his own breakfast.


	42. Unity House

Chapter 42

"Just stay out of our way and we'll do our best not to hex you to death," they heard a Slytherin sneer to another student as they rounded the corner to the Entrance Hall.

"It's all you, Draegon," Andraste said, giving Draco a small smile. He nodded and walked ahead of Andi and Severus, towards the student that he knew to be a trouble causer even by Slytherin standards.

"You are at a distinct disadvantage, Slade," Draegon said, positioning himself so that his vampiric form was towering over the boy that had given Andraste so much trouble the night before. "You see, I have very little patience for idiocy, and you apparently have the misfortune of being an idiot. I suggest you all listen to me very carefully," Draegon said, glaring harshly at the students around him. "Your professor put it nicely this morning, now I'm going to put it honestly. You will learn to cooperate with each other. You will learn to work together, and you will learn to do it with a smile. My dear friend seems to believe that each and everyone of you actually possess the ability to be decent human beings, or I would not have agreed to put my own life on hold to help her with you miserable prats. I, for one, stand beside what she said. I can be a great ally to any of you, or a friend to none of you. It is your choice, but I will not," he growled, giving Andi and Severus a quick look to see the reassuring approval on their faces, "I repeat, I WILL NOT tolerate ignorance. Thanks to Mr. Slade here, magic is forbidden until 8 a.m. tomorrow, so you will all be carrying your things to your new quarters the muggle way. Now, follow me."

Andraste and Severus watched with impressed amusement as Draco, in his new form, led the grumbling students away. "I think he's going to do just fine," she said hopefully.

"You gave him a second chance at life, Andi," he whispered low, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "One would hope he can handle it from here, what do you say we…" he said, leaning into her as he made his suggestions.

"Severus!" she replied, attempting to chide him but finding her voice caught in her throat as her cheeks began to burn a red somewhere between embarrassment and lust. "You don't have to go, but I do. This was my idea, remember?" Andraste walked away from Severus quickly, catching up with Draco before she lost all of her willpower and forgot about Unity House completely. "The password to the house is 'Integrity'," she told the students as they approached the normally unused section of Hogwarts. "The door is charmed to only allow professors and those that live here in, just as your normal dorms are set to prohibit your access."

"Mrs. Andraste," Hermione piped up as they walked into their new home. "Who was that a painting of? I don't think I've ever seen him before."

"His name was Aedon Kamler," she said, resisting the urge to stiffen enough that only Severus and Hermione were able to see the change in her demeanor. "You'll notice that this particular painting does not move or talk, and I promise you all," she smirked, "that it is better that way. Now if there are no other questions, the girls dorms are down that hall and the boys are that way," she said, pointing down the hallways that led off of the large common room. "Find the door with your year level printed on it; that will be your room for the next two weeks. I would suggest you all go make yourselves comfortable and start to get to know each other. The more of a headache you make this, the longer you're going to end up staying here, even if that means making every student in this school a permanent resident of Unity House."

"I want everyone back down at one for lunch," Draegon added as the students headed to their dorms. "Miss Granger, my quarters are through that door. Please meet me there after you drop your things off." Hermione blushed and nodded before continuing down the hall with the other girls.

"Draco," Severus seethed quietly, "if you even think about..."

"Can we talk about this in private, please?" Draegon interrupted, and then headed towards his own quarters without waiting for responses. They followed Draco into his new living room, Severus obviously already angry as they both waited for him to talk. "Could you at least sit down?" Draegon asked as he took his own seat.

"If you abuse your position in any way, Draco," Professor Snape began, "I will personally…"

"Severus," Andraste interrupted quietly as she pulled him towards the couch, "let's see what he has to say."

"Thank you, Andi," Draco replied, his insecurity at the situation clear in his eyes as he stared between the floor and the two professors. "Professor Snape," he began, "I should probably start by telling you that I heard your conversation with Granger last night. I wasn't trying to listen because I had no idea that you were Draegon, but I did hear most of it." He hesitated for moment, looking up to find nothing more than blank expressions on his companions faces. "This is my chance to do things differently, and I really want to. I don't want to be my father…I know, I mean the entire school knows that you two are close to the Gryffindors, those three in particular, and it seemed kind of like Granger was close to you as Draegon too." Draco took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was going to say, and then continued, talking much faster than he was before. "You said I could tell one person that you said was okay, and I think it should be her." Severus stared at Draco with suspicion, but Andraste was the first to reply.

"I'm very proud of you Draco," she said, giving him a reassuring smile. "I know this is hard for you, but you made the decision based on what's best for everyone, not just what you want. That goes a long way in showing me that I was right by trusting you." "_Say something reassuring, Severus,"_ she whispered into her husbands mind, but he was spared the necessity by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Draegon said, barely loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Hello all," she said, offering greeting to her two professors before turning to the one she knew as Draegon. "You wanted to see me?"

"Sit down," Severus said, answering before Draco had the chance. Once Hermione had settled herself in a chair, the older man continued, ignoring the look of confusion on her face. "What you are about to hear can not leave this room, Hermione. That means no telling Ron or Harry, is that understood?" The young girl nodded as Severus turned to his wife. "You're the secret keeper, so you are the only one that can tell her, Andi."

Andraste's eyes flicked briefly from the two men in front of her and then back to the apprehensive girl that she had become so close to. "Why don't you two make the rounds? I want to talk to her alone."

"He told you, didn't he?" Hermione started as soon as the other two left the room and she had moved over to the couch next to Andi. "I was going to tell you, I swear. I just…Oh God, Andi, I'm so sorry," she said, collapsing into tears and wrapping her arms around her professors neck. "I'm glad he's dead, I swear I am."

"Hermione," she whispered softly, trying to gently console the girl and yet still bring her back to the intended topic. "Look at me, honey." Andraste gave her a moment to wipe the tears away, and then continued. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for. He did tell me, and all I had to say is I'm glad that you talked to someone, but Hermione; that's not what I need to talk about."

"It's not?" Hermione questioned as blush rose to her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I just assumed. But I guess you wouldn't need to be a secret-keeper to talk about that would you?"

"I'm thinking probably not, though if you need to talk about it, I always have the time."

"Um, well," Hermione stuttered, clearly embarrassed by her own outburst, "I think talking to Draegon helped, but what _did_ you want to talk about?"

"Actually, we need to discuss Draegon. There's some things that we feel you should know."

"I'm not in love with him, I swear," Hermione said quickly, stumbling through her promise. "I don't even like him like that anymore."

"That's definitely a good thing," Andraste replied, "but that's not what I wanted to talk about either." A fresh blush rose up on Hermione's already red cheeks as she put her head in her hands and concentrated on the floor.

"I'm going to just shut up now."

"I'm not sure," Andraste laughed, "but I think that might be for the best." Andi straightened her demeanor a bit, and then continued. "Hermione, this is very serious, and you have to handle this as carefully as possible. No one can even suspect that everything might not be what it seems." Hermione nodded and listened intently as Andraste began to go into detail of everything that happened, starting with Severus originally being Draegon to how Draco came about playing his current role. "I really think he wants to change, and I'm asking you not to hold who he was against him. You need to remember, it was him that suggested you be told, and he knew that we were only willing to tell one person." Hermione sat back and closed her eyes for a moment before looking back up at Andraste.

"So you're saying that Ron was right?" Andraste began to laugh lightly at the flimsiness of Hermione's response, but quickly regained herself.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying. Just out of curiosity, did he mention how he knew?"

"Yeah, he said he could tell as soon as Draegon started playing guitar. Only Snape is that bloody brilliant," she said, doing her best impersonation of her red-headed friend. "He had a hard time believing that there could be two people on the planet that played guitar that well. Oh, and he said something about the way Draegon was holding the guitar was the same way Professor Snape does. But he also said he doesn't care as long as he plays for us again."

"I'll see what we can do about that then," Andraste said. "But in the meantime, could you please let Draco start with a clean slate? You're the only one that knows, and if you could it wouldn't even hurt for you to show him a little support. It would mean a lot to me."

"I'll do what I can, Andi. But there's a condition."

"And what would that be?" Andraste asked with mock wariness.

"Don't ever tell anyone I was hitting on your husband. Because Ewww."

"You have my word," Andraste dead-panned, and then they both broke out laughing. The two chatted for a few minutes about less than important topics before Severus knocked at the door to announce their presence and then came in without waiting for a reply.

"All of the students are settling, and seem to be behaving for the most part. How is everything here?" Hermione studied Draco for a moment, seeing an uncertainty in him that she had never seen before. Gone was the cocky boy that she had hated for so long, and in his place, even in Draegon's form, was a terrified kid desperately looking for reassurance.

"Andi," Hermione said quietly, "could you drop his charm?"

"It's up to him," she replied, looking to Draco for an answer.

"It's fine," he mumbled, shuffling his feet against the floor much the way students tend to do when they've been sent to the headmaster's office. Draco's form melted back into how she knew him to look as Hermione stood up and walked over to him with determination that made Andraste proud, and then held out her hand for him to shake. He stared at her for a moment, as if unsure what he was supposed to do, and then tentatively placed his own hand in her outstretched one.

"You made the right decision, Draco," Hermione said, addressing him by his given name for the first time. "I'm glad you're on our side now."

"Thank you Gra- Hermione. You know," he said, his eyes only briefly leaving the floor to glance up at her, "I'm sorry for…"

"It's part of the past," she interrupted, waving her hand dismissively. "What matters is the now, and now there's no reason for us to be any less than friends. I know what your doing is hard, and I'm here if you need to talk," she gave Severus and Andi a quick glance. "You know, to someone your own age."

"You really must spend a lot of time with Professor Andraste," Draco replied, smirking in a much more friendly way than he used to, "you sound just like her."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Hermione beamed. "But I'm going to go settle in. I'll see you at lunch if none of you need me before then."

"Thanks Hermione," Andraste said as the younger girl headed towards the door. "Could you stop and remind Harry he's supposed to be in my office after lunch?"

"Sure," Hermione replied, smiling mischievously. "Detention or tutoring?"

"Whichever."

"Then detention for missing tutoring it is."

"We'll see you later," Andraste laughed. Once all good-byes had been said, Severus turned to Draco with a gentle reminder that he should behave in a way appropriate to his role as Andraste changed his appearance back to the vampire the students expected to see. Soon the two professors had left him to settle in as well, and were on their way back to their own room.

"So what's on the schedule for today's lesson?" Severus asked as Andraste flopped herself down onto their couch.

"I figured we could kill two birds with one stone. I'll start teaching him how to use my shields, and you can start teaching me how to use a wand."

"I was thinking about that," Severus finally answered after a few moments. "His wand may not respond to you."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Andraste replied flippantly. "If all else fails we can go get a new one."

"Very true," he said, looking around the living room with worry. "But how much stuff is going to get broken seeing if all else has failed?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Andraste laughed.

"Have you ever seen a wand react badly to someone? I heard that Mr. Potter managed to destroy half of Ollivander's before he found one that worked for him."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest, that if you can behave this time, we switch and you can try my wand. If it doesn't work for you then we'll know that you need to go get a new one in Harry's form before we start teaching you how to use it."

"Works for me," Andi said, as she got back up off the couch and headed to their private lab. A moment later she returned carrying four of the vials that she had marked as the potions made for her and Severus. Soon after they had each drank their first one, Severus walked over to his own form and pulled his wand out of his robe.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Severus incanted, pointing his wand at a throw pillow and causing it to hang in midair. "This is one of the first spells a student here learns." Once he allowed the vase to settle back onto the table, he handed the wand to Andraste. "Now you try."

"Easy enough." Andraste repeated the charm that Severus had used and put the wand through identical motions, only to have the spell that should have levitated the pillow spark and fizzle. "Well, I guess that answers that question," she said, handing Severus' wand back to him.

"Just as I thought. I suspect finding your appropriate wand is going to be a task indeed since you don't normally use one. I also suspect, however, that once we find you one it will concentrate your magic even more."

"So let's go get one after lunch," Andraste said, shrugging her shoulders and heading towards the door. "Speaking of, it's time to eat."

"Andraste," Severus reminded gently, "the potion first."

"I love you, honey," she replied without stopping.

"The potion, Andi!" Severus demanded firmly. The only answer he got was a light laugh as Andraste walked out and towards the Great Hall – still in his body.


	43. Pieces of the Puzzle

A/N: Blah blah blah. It's two in the morning you know what goes here. For those of you I know are reading this, btw, thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou! I'm sorry I've been so lagging in updates, but I had moving, christmas, getting married, and my new husbands birthday all in a 5 weeks span.. I'm so happy I fianlly have time to relax and write again. Yay! To those of you I don't know are reading this, thankyou thankyou... you'll get two more if you review.

Love all, smirks n smileys and all that jazz...

xJL

Chapter 43

"_And what, exactly, do you think your doing?"_ Severus demanded, using their mind link because of how close they were to the Great Hall.

"_It's my turn to be the fearsome potions master_," Andraste retorted. "_Don't worry. You'll have your reputation back as a bastard in no time._" She slowed her half-run to Severus' normal gait, glancing backwards quickly to shoot him a fierce glare. "Are you coming, Andi?" she asked him, effectively using his voice to achieve the demanding quality he had so often before storming into the Great Hall and taking Severus' normal seat. Severus, hoping he could keep her damage causing to a minimum, followed her in.

"So glad you two have decided to join us for lunch," Albus said as they sat down.

"I thought it best," Andraste replied as a small smirk formed across the face she was enjoying wearing, "that we keep an eye on the mess my dear wife has created this time."

"It may be a mess at first," Dumbledore said after a moments contemplation, "but I think that the end result will astound us all. Speaking of." Andraste and Severus both looked up to see Draegon leading in the newly formed Unity House, with Hermione at his side. They watched as students took their seats, each one sitting with students from their own year instead from their original house. Hermione was the last to sit, leaning towards Draegon and saying something that he replied to with a nod before he turned and headed towards the head table.

"I like the seating arrangements" Andraste said as he sat down beside her and began to fill his plate. "It was a good idea."

"It was Hermione's, not mine," Draegon replied. "She seems to be getting really in to this whole unity thing."

"One that knows her would suspect she would enjoy it," Severus said, still trying to adjust to having Andraste's voice come out when he spoke.

"It seems to be going well so far," Draco continued with a smirk. "I think they're too afraid of me to do anything wrong."

"At least," Andraste said, "it should cut down on the crushes they get on you."

"Yeah," Draegon shrugged, "there's a downside to everything."

"There will no doubt be difficulties," Albus broke in, "but I believe that you will be able to handle them properly. However, do not be shy about asking for help if you feel it is needed, Draegon."

"Thank you, sir," he answered, staring down at the plate of food in front of him. It was obvious that he was still uncomfortable with facing the Dumbledore, even though he was told that all was forgiven.

"There are other things that must be discussed," the Headmaster continued. "There will be a short staff meeting concerning the situation directly after lunch, you are expected to attend."

"Yes, sir," Draco stuttered, finding himself suddenly worried, something that both Andi and Severus were quick to notice.

"So, Draegon," Andraste said, trying to lighten the subject. "Have any of the students asked you to sing for them yet?"

"A few," he responded as his smile returned. "But I think I made it clear that it wasn't going to happen. We all had another talk before lunch and it came up."

"Really," Severus asked. "And what was the talk concerning?"

"Well, it was Hermione's idea again. I'm offering them their use of magic back if each year can come up with one way to help make Unity House run smoothly. We're supposed to talk about their ideas after lunch."

"What a wonderful idea," Albus said, his eyes twinkling as usual. "It's good to get them involved in the decision making." Andraste, as much as she tried to banish the thought, couldn't help but wonder if he ever took his own advice. She knew that the old man had secrets that could answer everyone's questions, but for unknown reasons felt it better to leave those most involved in the dark. Suddenly finding herself very irritated, she slid a vial of Snapdragon Fire into Severus' hand, and discretely drank her own. As soon as she felt the familiar vacuum feeling and looked down to see her own hands instead of her husband's, she stood up.

"I have a few things to do; I'll meet you in the Headmaster's office." Without waiting for a response, she headed over to the Unity House table.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked them all, forcing a cheerful smile onto her face. When she had gone through the required niceties, she went over to Harry. "Can I have a word with you?" He nodded and stood, following her just past the main door. Once she was sure they wouldn't be overheard, she stopped and turned to him.She quicklyexplained the change in plans for the day's lesson, and suggested she meet him after the Unity House meeting.

"Can Ron and Hermione come to Diagon Alley with us?" he asked hopefully.

"Not this time, we need to hurry," Andraste said, and then stopped, and stared into space for a moment. "You know what? Screw it. I need a break. Go ahead and bring them, we'll have dinner at Chateau de Toujours se Rappellent."

"At where?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at the mile long name that he assumed was some sort of fancy restaurant.

"Professor Snape's house, and the name is a long story. I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Cool," Harry said, giving her a huge smile before he turned and ran back to the Unity House table. Andraste quickly headed back to the rooms she shared with Severus and contacted Hermione and Ron's parents, getting permission from them before she informed Albus or her husband of her decision; and then quickly flooed the house elves to let them know to have dinner ready. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she sighed and headed towards the Headmaster's office, still unable to shake the irritation she felt. When she got there, she found that she was the last to arrive. Noting that once again only the teachers that were also Order members were present, she ungracefully threw herself onto the couch between Draco and Severus and waited for Albus to begin.

"_What's wrong?_" Severus asked, whispering into her mind as they paid only a token of attention to what Albus was saying.

"_Nothing._"

"_Don't lie_," he insisted. "_You're not very good at it_."

"_I'm just in a mood, I'm sure I'll get over it_," she said, and then blocked out his ability to mentally communicate with her. When she had completely returned her focus to the ongoing meeting, she found herself being asked to once again explain Draco's situation. She quickly squeezed his hand to reassure him, and then launched into the full story of how he ended up playing the role of Draegon. After Andraste had snapped at both Remus and Minerva everyone realized that, for some reason, it wasn't a good time to raise concerns. Albus suggested that they focus on arranging the tutoring sessions for Draco, since that was the purpose of the meeting. It was quickly done after a brief explanation by the Headmaster that Draco was required to continue his courses, even if it was privately, as long as he was at Hogwarts.

"Andi, can I have a private word with you?" Albus asked as the rest of group headed for the door. She told Severus she would be along shortly, and then waited impatiently for the room to clear out.

"Just so you know, Albus," Andraste began before the Headmaster had a chance to speak, "we have to go to Diagon Alley to find a wand I can use in Harry's form. I've already contacted Ron and Hermione's parents for permission for them to come, and then we're going to have dinner at the Chateau."

"You should have asked me first, Andraste," he said, using the tone that made the other teachers shut up and listen. "But seeing as how you accidentally forgot, it is fine this one time. Please do not forget again."

"I didn't forget, Albus, and you well know that so let's stop with the games. I simply felt that the information was not needed."

"As the Headmaster of this school, what goes on with the students is information I need Andraste. Without it, I can not make my decisions properly."

"Your absolutely right, Headmaster," she said, almost spatting the last word at him. "It is hard to make decisions without all the information." Andraste took the moment of hesitation on Albus' part as her chance, and briskly left the room without another word. Refusing to give in to the emotions coursing through her, she forced herself to walk slowly and calmly back to the dungeons. When she reached her rooms Severus and the students were there and waiting for her, bright smiles on their faces that faded when they saw the look on hers.

"Let's get this done," she said, downing the potion that Severus had already set out and signaling for Harry to do the same. "If I don't have a drink in my hand in thirty minutes, I'm going to throw a temper tantrum that will make snakeboy look like a nice guy."

The students sat back open mouthed, not sure what to say because they'd never seen Andraste in such a bad mood. "Well then," Harry said once he was in Andi's body. "Let's get this done so I don't have to watch myself mope." Andraste smirked lightly at Harry from where she was sitting on the couch, arms folded across her chest.

"I promise my mood will improve once I'm over the legal drinking age again," she mumbled as she stood. "I'm going to apparate us there, its quicker." Not wanting to push her luck, Hermione suppressed her questions about Hogwart's wards, and held on to Harry's body, just as the others did. With a quick pop they were standing just outside Ollivander's, and Andraste shrugged them off and walked ahead without a word, either ignoring or not seeing the looks they were giving each other.

"People have tried to kill her without her being in this bad of a mood," Ron observed as they watched her disappear into the wand store. "What's up?"

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually," Severus said calmly before ushering them all inside.

"Severus," Ollivander greeted as he rushed past Harry and the other students. "And you've brought your wife with you. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Snape," he said, kissing her hand.

"Mr. Ollivander," Andraste interrupted, thinking to herself that it was amusing to see Harry's reaction to having his hand kissed. "I'm sorry but we're in quite a hurry. I need a new wand."

"Ahh, yes, Mr. Potter. May I ask what happened to the one that you had?"

"Nothing happened to it, I just need a new one." Ollivander gave Harry a strange look, but shrugged it off and headed to a nearby shelf.

"What is this?" Andraste asked him as he searched through wands, looking into a glass case that made up the front counter. Inside was a single wand that looked nothing like the ones that she had seen wizards carry. Instead of being made of wood, it appeared to be carved of crystal, and the core was made of clear liquid.

"A display piece," Ollivander said, thrusting a wand into her hand. She gave it the obligatory wave and a spark shot off from it. Ollivander quickly grabbed it from her, mumbling something that sounded like 'here we go again' as he headed back to the shelves.

"What kind of display piece?" Andraste asked as he continued to search.

"A very old one," he answered as he shoved another wand into her hand. Without even waving the wand he had given her, she set it back in its box.

"How much?"

"It's not for sale, Mr. Potter, and it would be of no use to you – it is a display piece and nothing more."

"Okay," Andraste said, putting her hands on her hips impatiently. "If it was for sale, how much would it be?"

"Mr. Potter," Ollivander said, obviously getting just as exasperated as Andi was, "that wand is over 5000 years old, and there is not a wizard alive capable of wielding it. Merlin himself found it useful as nothing but displaying a piece of our history, and even if it was for sale, I seriously doubt that you could afford the small fortune that it would cost, even if you are the-boy-who-lived!" Andraste quieted for a moment, wondering if the others could feel the power emanating from it.

"Could you come here a moment?" Andi asked the others who had been watching the on goings in silent amusement. Ollivander backed off to make room for the others that were stepping forward. "Can you feel it?" she asked in a whisper as they gathered around her.

"Feel what?" Harry asked, seemingly voicing the question in his friend's eyes. Severus, however, looked at Andraste contemplatively for a moment before looking to Ollivander.

"What is it?"

"It's Therion's wand," Andraste said, answering for him.

"And how would you know that, Mr. Potter?" Ollivander demanded, his eyes narrowed with suspicious confusion.

"I'm not sure," Andraste responded quietly, ignoring the questions of who or what Therion was that were coming from the other three.

"I am going to ask you myself this time," Severus said, meeting Ollivander's eyes. "How much is it?"

"Does that mean you can feel it, Severus?" Andraste asked quietly, forgetting that she was supposed to refer to him as Professor.

"No, I can't," he said, before looking to Ollivander for an answer to his question.

"I won't sell it, Severus. Especially not to a teenage boy."

"Ollivander," Andraste said, her voice quiet but firm, "if I can use it, will you sell it to me?"

"If you can use it, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said, laughing "I am obligated to give it to you, but I doubt it will come to that."

"Why would you have to give it to me?"

"Because my ancestor made it," he said, his tone turning serious. "When Therion died, it was given back to him and it has been in my family since then. For 5000 years only one other has been capable of using it, and when they died it was returned to us again. If you can use it, by the laws of my inheritance, it is yours until your death."

"How much do you know of Andraste?" Andraste asked him, ignoring the look of confusion Severus and the others were giving her.

"Little," he said, giving Andraste's body a quick glance. "There are rumors of wandless magic, and some powers that we don't normally possess, but that is it."

"It is a long story that I don't intend to share with you," Andraste said, "but I feel it is best if you know. I only have the appearance of Harry Potter, just as he only has the appearance of being me… it is a safety precaution in case someone attempts to kidnap him." Ollivander nodded his head, obviously concentrating on her words. "That, of course, means that I am Andraste."

"Is this true?" Ollivander asked, looking to Severus for the reassuring nod he received.

"I'm telling you this because it is my death that you'll be waiting for, not Harry's. Do you understand?"

"Completely, but do you truly think you can use it? I have heard that you couldn't use any wand."

"I have no doubt," Andraste responded, raising her hand above the display case. "Come," she whispered, and immediately the crystal wand flew into her hand, somehow going through the glass case without breaking it. As it made contact with her, the core began to shimmer and a whirlwind of matching color surrounded her.

"I have…I am.." Ollivander stuttered, "it is yours."

"I appreciate your understanding," Andraste responded cheerfully, and then headed out the door without another word, leaving a stunned group behind her.

"Would you explain that for us, please?" Harry asked.

"Let's discuss it over dinner," she said, leaving no room for argument as she walked to the nearest alleyway. As soon as they were all touching her, she apparated them to the place she now called home. Before most of the group had even opened their eyes, she was flying, literally, towards the fence at the back of the property.

"I'll be in in a little while," she said, shouting to them over her shoulder. As she came to a stop at the fence, they heard her let out a long whistle.

"Let's go inside and give her a few minutes," Severus said in a way that made it clear it wasn't a request.

"Sir?" Harry started, hoping Professor Snape's mood wasn't going to be as volatile as Andraste's.

"Yes?"

"She still has my body." Severus sighed in realization that Andraste may lose track of the time and forget to take the second potion. He pulled two vials out of his pocket and handed them to Harry.

"Take these to her and get your body back. Just have the house elf that answers the door bring you to us."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said as he took off flying towards Andi, and the other three headed towards the house.

"Hey," he said as he landed next to her.

"I forgot I had your body." Instead of replying Harry handed her a vial as he drank down his own. Once they were back in their proper bodies, she looked at him with a smile. "You know how to ride?"

"Absolutely not."

"No time like the now to learn." With a quick wave of her hand a saddle appeared on one of the two horses. "You're going to take Sadalbari," she said as she climbed the fence and mounted the stallion bareback. "I've never ridden Homam and I want to." Harry shrugged his shoulders and followed her lead, using the fence to mount the saddled horse. Once they were both situated, Andraste started Homam off at a quick trot and Harry brought Sadalbari up beside her.

"Faster," Harry said, stating his request as a challenge. Before long they had barreled full speed down the long path that bordered the entire property and were back at the fence they had started from. "That was," Harry said, breathing heavily from the exertion and adrenaline of the fast ride, "one of the greatest things I've ever done. That is just a great as flying."

"To me," Andraste replied with a laugh as she climbed off her horse, "that is flying. You ready to go inside?" she asked him as he dismounted. They made the walk back in silence, and were almost to the manor before Harry finally spoke.

"What's wrong? I mean, you've been upset all afternoon."

"Nothing, really. I just don't like being lied to, and as far as I'm concerned, being denied the truth is the same thing."

"Oh," Harry said, a smile lighting up his face. "Dumbledore piss you off?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Andraste replied laughing. "Does that mean I should join the club?"

"Pretty much," Harry said with a smirk as he pushed open the door. They were immediately greeted by a house elf holding a tray with a glass of red wine on it.

"Miss, you're back! Master told me to tell you he's in the dining room, and that it's been over 30 minutes but he doesn't want to be married to snakeboy, Miss." Both Harry and Andraste broke out laughing at hearing a house elf refer to the darkest wizard in over a century as snakeboy as the glass was placed in Andi's hand and the elf disappeared. The pair quickly headed towards the living room, Andraste surprised that she could still remember where it was. By the time they got there she had finished her glass of wine, and immediately went to the open bottle Severus had sitting on the table and refilled it.

Dinner went smoothly for the most part, with the exception of Andraste consuming two bottles of wine on her own. Severus finally stood up and announced it was time to return to Hogwart's when Andi started making snide comments about the headmaster being a hypocrite.

"He knows something, Severus," Andraste said quietly after a few hours of grading papers and another bottle of wine. "And we deserve to know too."

"Andi, what's wrong? You've known he's been keeping secrets since you got here, why do you suddenly care?"

"I'm going to go talk to him," Andraste said firmly, standing up.

"This isn't a good time, Andi. You're drunk."

"Yes, Severus, I am drunk, and No, Severus, this is a great time." Severus had no choice but to follow Andraste up the stairs as she stormed into the Headmaster's office without announcing herself. "You might want to leave," she said, directing the statement at McGonagall and Lupin without actually looking at them.

"I think it's quite alright if they stay, Andraste," Albus said, the twinkle in his eye diminishing as he spoke. "Please, sit down, both of you. Would you like some tea?"

"I don't want to sit down, Headmaster, and I don't want some tea. I want the damn truth for a change."

"And what are you referring to, Andi?" he asked, keeping his tone soft and even, even though the look on his face was very serious.

"Let's stop the games, Albus. You've been hiding something from us and we deserve to know what it is." The headmaster looked at Andraste for a moment, before turning to Remus and Minerva.

"My deepest apologies, but maybe it would be best if we had tea another time." Both quickly took the hint, and headed towards the door. "Please, sit down, both of you." Albus asked when the other professors had left. Against her better judgment, Andraste sat down beside Severus and took the cup of coffee that was thrust into her hands.

"You know, since you've come here I've began to love you as I would my own daughter, and you, Severus, know I look at you as my son."

"Albus, please," Andraste said, her voice close to pleading, "we know you love us, you know we love you – that I hold you in nothing but the highest respect, but just tell us, please."

"Very well," he said, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose briefly. "Severus, do you recall me telling you of the prophecy that Alexandra told me?" Severus nodded, but it was Andraste who spoke.

"You mean the Elvin Guardian that gave me the rings?" Albus shook his head and continued, looking at Andraste.

"I knew that you would come here years ago, and just a day before you arrived, Alexandra visited me to remind me of what was to come." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

"A fire shall ride in on night, though the power of night is the ashes – to clash with ice and temper both – four corners will unite – Earth and Wind and Rain shall bond together to save the saviour, but fire shall fade with nothing more than embers to start the flame anew. The fire will ride in on night, though the power of night is the ashes."

"You are, without doubt Andraste, the fire it refers to. Just as Severus is ice and the four corners, the four houses. Need I continue?"

"That would make Sarine…"

"The night, yes. I puzzled for years over the prophecy, it is just recently that I believe I truly understand it." They both watched as a variety of emotions crossed her face before Albus finally spoke again. "We're not going to let you die, Andi. We'll find another way."

"I accepted it before I came here, Albus. I don't think we will find another way."

"What are you two talking about," Severus demanded, an edge of panic in his voice. "The prophecy says that the flame will start anew, you're NOT GOING TO DIE."

"No, Love. The prophecy says that the fire will fade with nothing more than embers to start the flame anew."

"It's the same thing," he insisted, "that means you'll live."

"This isn't how I wanted to tell you," Andraste said, her voice caught by the tears she was refusing to cry, and her eyes dry as she stared blankly at her husband.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm two weeks pregnant, Severus. It means the baby will live, not me."


	44. Coming to Terms

A/N: In case I haven't said it enough, anything belonging to JK Rowling, needless to say, does not belong to me. Thankyou very much to those who have reviewed, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Sorry this chapter is so short, but it seemed like the right place to stop, and I'm hoping to post 45 tonight too, so it's not really cheating... Thankyou again for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

xJL

Chapter 44

Severus searched his wife's face for some sign of what he might be missing as he sat in shock, desperately trying to grasp all that had been said in the last few minutes. "When?" he asked when he finally recovered his ability to speak. "How do you know for sure?"

"When we were working on the astral projection, I could see a different energy around my body," she began slowly, trying to explain even though so much of her wanted nothing more than to just break down. "I had Dr. Williams do a spell on me a few days ago; he said that I'd been pregnant for just under a few weeks… since the night before I got shot." Severus stared at her, still as death as emotions raced through his eyes.

"I'm not going to let you die," he said quietly before turning to Albus. "Our letters of resignation will be on your desk in the morning, effective immediately. I'm taking my wife somewhere safe. Somewhere away from this school, and that bastard, and this bloody war."

"I'm not leaving, Severus. I have a job to do," Andraste said before the headmaster had a chance to respond.

"You're right. You do have a job to do. It's called being a mother, and Damnit, my child is not going to grow up without one!"

"Maybe he's right, Andi," Albus said, the resignation in his voice clear on his face. "Maybe you should go."

"And what then, Albus?" Andraste asked angrily as she stood. "Run away and let Harry die and Voldemort win? Maybe I should just go tell the kids now that I was full of shit, and my life really is more important to me than their entire world! I am not leaving, and it would do you both good to accept that!" Both men started to reply, but were met with the door slamming behind Andraste as she stormed out of the office. Andraste ran blindly down the stairs and headed towards the main door, pulling it open quickly and charging forward only to find herself colliding with someone and ending up in a pile on the front steps.

"Andi," Remus said, standing up and offering her his hand, "I didn't think I'd run into anyone out here, or" he said with a smirk, "anyone would run into me."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, dusting herself off.

"Think nothing of it. Where were you in such a hurry to?"

"I'm not really sure. Flying I guess."

"Really?" he asked, his smile brightening. "Would you mind if I join you? Harry was telling me about it, I'd like to try myself."

"Um, yeah, I guess." Andraste leaned forward and spread her own glow to Remus, briefly explaining the basics of flying to him. He picked it up quickly, and soon he had followed her to the spot above the lake that she seemed to prefer.

"Now that we're up here," he began, his demeanor turning serious, "would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Andraste sighed and put her head in her hands.

"This wouldn't be anything like you wanting to go to the boat, just to see the boat would it?"

"A bit. So what's going on?"

"Are you sure you want to know? Because I think I'd rather not even know myself."

"Try me," he said with a sincere smile.

"Okay." Andraste took a deep breath and quickly summed up all of her worries. "I'm stressed. I'm hormonal. I'm pregnant. I'm scared. I'm going to die. There."

"Whoa. Did you say your pregnant? That's wonderful, Andi. Congratulations." Andraste just gave him a weak smile in response so he continued. "As for the stressed and hormonal, I'm pretty sure it comes with pregnancy. As for the dying," he said, his voice softening a bit as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone is scared. It's natural in war. But we're all going to get through this together." Andi looked away from him, the tears she had refused to cry in Dumbledore's office starting to flow.

"I think you misunderstood me, Remus. I'm not scared that I'm going to die. I'm scared because I am going to." Remus gently turned her facing him and wiped away one of her tears.

"What would make you think that, Andi?"

"That thing that Dumbledore's been hiding, it was a prophecy. He knew I was coming here before I did." Andraste quietly told Remus of the prophecy and it meant, along with the rest of the conversation she had with Albus and Severus. "How could they want me to just desert everything and leave? I don't understand."

"Come on," Remus said, gently pulling her hand downward. "Let's go down, I want to show you something." He led her in silence to the shore, and then around the border of the lake until they reached a large boulder. "I used to come here at night when I was a student, and now that I'm a teacher I still do sometimes. I used to just sit here and throw rocks and wonder why the world seemed to have made so many choices for me. Why I couldn't just be normal. Eventually, I started putting a mark down each time I visited." Andraste looked at the boulder for the first time, seeing that the side of it was covered in hundreds of lines, some old, and some obviously more recent. "You know what I figured out?"

"That life's a bitch and then we die?" she asked quietly, making a half hearted attempt at a joke.

"No, Andi. That the world doesn't have control, no matter how much it seems like it does. We're the ones that get to make the final decisions and we're the ones that have to live with those choices. I made the choice to go wondering into the forest at night, and I have to live with the consequence of that. You made the choice to stay, even though you know what the prophecy says, because I don't think you could live with the consequences of leaving. But what you have to understand, is that a prophecy is nothing more than a prediction of what might happen; and often times, we, ourselves, put it in motion to be part of the past, instead of a potential in the future."

"How so?"

"Well, take Harry for example. Had Voldemort not tried to kill him to stop the prophecy, he never would have marked him as his equal. The entire thing would have been null and void from the start. Voldemort himself put the prophecy in motion. And with what you're doing now, you're using it to your advantage. Harry is supposed to kill him, but you plan on doing it. Just from Harry's body. Are you following me?"

"But I'm already here, Sarine's ashes have already given us a way to defeat him, and with any luck, Unity House will bring the four houses together. It's already in motion."

"It is, Andi; but that doesn't mean we can't find a way to bend the rules a bit." Remus pulled Andraste into a much needed hug, before sliding his hands to her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "You have a child that needs their mother, a husband that needs his wife, and a lot of people that love you. We are going to keep you alive, prophecies be damned. Understood?"

"Yeah, I think I understand." Remus gave her another quick hug before pulling her by the hand back towards the school.

"Come on. I suspect that husband of yours is crazy with worry."

"I guess we should go back," Andraste said, a small, but sincere smile finally on her face again. "You want to walk or fly?"

"Definitely fly," he said with a huge grin. Moments later they had soared the distance between the lake and the school, and were parting ways by the stairs that led to the dungeon.

"Thank you, Remus. Really, you have no idea how much better I feel."

"You're important to me, Andi. To all of us. I will always be here if you need me." Andraste gave Remus a smile and headed downstairs, finally feeling capable of facing the storm that was her husband again.

"Where have you been, Andi?" Severus asked, embracing her as soon as she walked in. "I was so worried when I couldn't contact you with the ring. Where were you?"

"I ran into Remus. We talked for a bit."

"Are you okay?" he asked, not even blinking about her being with Lupin.

"Yeah, I am. He gave me a much needed pep talk. Let's sit. I think that maybe we need to talk."

"Listen to me, Andi," Severus said, cupping her face in one hand while pushing her hair back with the other. "You can't die. I need you. Our child needs you. Please, let me take you away from here. I don't beg, and I'm begging you."

"Severus, you know I can't leave. But we're going to find a way, and we're going to get through this; prophecy or not." Andraste led him over to the couch and pushed him down, situating herself on his lap, and running her hand through the hair that she loved so much. "You know, when Remus and I were talking, he made a really good point. We're bending prophecy rules by me going after Voldemort in Harry's body, but it's going to work; I'm sure of it. We can find a way to bend this one too. I don't want to leave you Severus, and I want to be there to watch our child grow up."

"Child. We're going to have a baby," he said softly, his face registering the realization of her pregnancy.

"And how do you feel about that?" Andraste asked, still uncertain that she herself had fully accepted that she had another life inside her.

"I don't know. I suspect Voldemort scares me less."

"I think I might be with you on that one, but I'm excited at the same time, does that make sense?"

"Of course it does, it's exactly how I feel. However," he said, his voice getting a much firmer tone. "You are going to start taking care of yourself."

"What are you talking about?" she said indignantly. "I take fine care of myself."

"Andi, it's a miracle that you're still pregnant after getting shot. And you have to start eating healthier."

"Well, I'll do my best not to get shot again," she said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Andi. That's our baby inside of you, and," he said, an angry realization dawning in his eyes, "what the bloody hell do you think you were doing getting drunk?"

"De-stressing."

"No more, Andi. Not until after the baby is born. You know it's not good for him."

"Him?" Andi asked, getting sidetracked by Severus' assumption.

"Of course it's going to be a him," Severus re-iterated arrogantly. "And he will grow up to be proud and honest and strong, and a seeker for Slytherin."

"And what if it's a girl?" Andraste asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him defiantly.

"Then she will grow up to be just as beautiful and kind and intelligent as her mother. And, of course, we will have to keep trying until we get a boy."

"You know what they say, Sev," Andi wiggled suggestively as she leaned towards him. "Practice makes perfect."

"They say that, do they?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in mock questioning.

"I'm not really sure, but it's a good excuse." Instead of responding, Severus stood, with Andi still in his arms and kissed her as he carried her to the bedroom.

Later that night, he laid in bed watching her sleep as he so often did, thoughts running through his mind as he brushed his fingers across her stomach. "You need to give me some inspiration here, baby," he said, moving down so that his head was laying just above Andi's hipbone. "You need your mommy and so do I." For the first time in his life, Severus felt truly unsure of what to do, or where to go. For all the fear he'd faced, none of it compared the constant ache that came with the potential of losing the world he'd so recently found. Not knowing the answers was never something he handled well, and now that so much was at stake it felt like his entire life was breaking around him. Without the solutions he so desperately craved, he did something he hadn't done since he was a very small child. With his head laying on her stomach, and his arm wrapped around her waist, Severus Snape silently cried himself to sleep.


	45. I'd Never Let You Go

A/N: This doesn't belong to me, except for the stuff that belongs to me. Another short chapter, now I'm going to run before you find knives.

Chapter 45

It was dark, so dark that even light from his wand seemed smothered by the weight of it. "Traitor," he heard Voldemort hiss from close-by, though the sound seemed to echo around him and he couldn't pinpoint which direction it was actually coming from. "I knew you'd come."

"Where is she?" Severus asked, doing his best to hide the fear he was feeling as the monster ripped his wand from his hand with a whispered word.

"Where is who?" Voldemort asked coyly. "Your little wife or the child she carries?"

"Where is she?" Severus asked again, only to hear a chorus of laughter in response.

"Silence," the half human instructed the death eaters that Severus could feel all around before addressing him again. "Did you really think you could keep her from me, Severus? Have you already forgotten what we do to traitors, or did you truly believe that you could keep her safe?" Voldemort stared at Severus for a moment, allowing himself to bask in the horror that his ex-deatheater was experiencing. "I'm feeling generous tonight, so I will give you a choice." Severus' stomach turned, he had been forced to witness far to many of Voldemort's choices to ever believe that either option would be pleasant. Dreading whatever it was he was about to hear, he braced himself, praying he could get them out alive. "If you kill the child," the snake continued, his voice almost cheerful, "I will let your mudblood bitch go. If you refuse, we will kill them both. Or perhaps…" Voldemort added with a hiss. "Perhaps you would be so wise as to save yourself; if they were both to die at your hand, I might be persuaded to spare you."

Severus' head spun as he felt like he was hit with a thousand curses at once. He would die, he held no illusions about that; but the only way to save his wife was to murder his unborn baby. The nausea that threatened to overtake him increased a hundred fold as he heard a scream; one that he had no doubt belonged to Andraste.

"Time is ticking, Severus," Voldemort whispered into his ear as the scream faded. "And my death-eaters are growing bored with their new toy." The knowledge of what they were most likely doing to his wife was too much for Severus as he dropped to his knees quicker than if he had been hit by Crucio; and threw up the dinner from the evening before. "_When life was still perfect_," he thought to himself.

"She's ready for him, Master," a deatheater said as he entered the room and bowed at Voldemort's feet.

"Come Severus, your precious wife is waiting." Barely capable of registering his surroundings, he felt himself being hoisted from the ground by two deatheaters and pushed towards the stairs that led to the cellar. He forced himself to continue on, step by step until Voldemort turned to him with malicious eyes.

"What is your decision, Severus?" Thoughts raced through his mind as the knowledge of how much Andraste would hate him if he killed their child tore at his heart. She hadn't said it, but he could see in her eyes the night before just how much she wanted this baby. He wished with everything in him that he had told her the same; that he wanted it so badly it hurt; that he wanted to grow old by her side and do his best to temper the mischief she would no doubt instill in their children. But like most other things he had truly wanted in his life, the child was being ripped away from him; his only chance was to save the mother, his wife.

"I'll…kill…the…child," he said, his breathing ragged and already hating himself for having merely spoken those words.

"Wonderful," Voldemort said with a vicious smile as Severus found himself having his wand pushed back into his hand as he was thrust into the small, poorly lit cell with Andi. He had barely begun to open his mouth to speak to her, when his thoughts were brought to a screeching stand still, and he heard himself scream as his world was violently ripped away from him. Barely registering the laughter he could hear as Voldemort walked away, he stumbled to Andraste's side, pulling her up to him. She was covered in long cuts, more blood than he had ever seen soaking her skin and the dirty cot that she laid on. Beside the bed lay her clothes, discarded and bloodstained, and on top a part of her body Severus' mind knew as being what once filled the gaping hole in her abdomen, what held his now dead child.

"Andi, please no," he begged, clutching her still form, even as the blank look in her eyes answered his ultimate question. She was gone. The body that once held his wife was destroyed beyond repair, as was the soul he once possessed that loved her so strongly. "I'm sorry, Andi. I'm so sorry," he whispered as he pulled her limp body onto his lap and cradled her in his arms. "I love you," he said quietly as he closed his eyes for the final time, incapable of living without his wife and child. Without another thought, he pointed his wand at himself and spoke his final words. "Avada Kedavra."

The world floated through an impatient oblivion for days as Severus watched those around him prepare for the funerals. Voldemort, in an act of twisted gloating, had delivered the bodies to Hogwarts by portkey, and Severus had no choice but to let his spirit follow. He tried in vain to get someone's attention – anyone's; but even the Bloody Baron and the other ghosts seemed oblivious to his attempts. "Why aren't I with you?" he asked Andraste's empty body as he watched people come and go, saying their final goodbye's. He wasn't alive anymore, but he wasn't dead either. He was trapped somewhere in between, his mind helpless to do anything but replay his life – the mistakes he had made, and the things he might have done to save her. While his mind and heart spent every moment shaking with sobs, his form allowed no tears to come, allowed no release of the guilt and loss that he felt. Each moment passed the same as the last, locked in a nightmare he couldn't wake from. He began to understand slowly what had happened the night she was taken. There was a traitor in the castle, someone with enough access to sneak in to their chambers while they slept and apparate away with Andraste.

Severus watched, as time passed meaninglessly until the day that their bodies were to be forever sealed in the ground. Hundreds gathered around the two caskets, those that knew them best the closest. At the head, Albus stood to lead the processions; at the other end, three Gryffindors sat on the ground clinging to each other. He listened as Albus began, as the words to a song he hadn't heard in years drifted through his mind.

_If I could tell you now how much you meant to me_

"We come together today in mourning, just as we came together such a short time ago in celebration."

_Just how much I treasured every moment that we had_

"Tragedy, as is so horribly frequent in times of war, has fallen upon our lives."

_But it's too late for second chances, and I never had the chance to say good-bye_

"Two professors, one we have all known for years, and one we've known for just months but loved all the same…"

_I had this crazy dream for our family_

"…have lost their lives to the very cause that so many of us devote ourselves to."

_I had this foolish thought you'd always be right there_

"In times like these it's so hard to understand the madness that seems to haunt us…"

_And the morning that I woke to find you gone, was the morning I learned how to cry_

"…There is no easy answer to why people such as these…"

_I tried so hard to keep you safe – Please forgive me_

"…two people that had so recently found something so real in each other…"

_I'd gladly take your place – Please believe me_

"…had to be lost to something that now seems so insignificant."

_If I could have another chance – Please God let me_

"He was a strong, honest man; with a seriousness that only Andraste could balance."

_I swear to you I'd never let you go_

"She was a kind, gentle woman with mischievous side that only Severus could calm."

_If I could tell you know how much I'd gladly give_

"If ever there were two more right, I have never met them."

_To just stand here and hold you in my arms_

"It is with a heavy heart that we lay them to rest today, and with a prayer…"

_But it's too late for that, I know it. And I never had the chance to say it all_

"…that their loss will not be in vain. We must come together, now more than ever…"

_I had this crazy thought I could protect you_

"…we must unite and be there for each other in times as hard as these…"

_I was so sure I'd keep you safe here by my side_

"…we must, with our own actions, show that their lives, that what they fought for…"

_The morning that I woke to find you gone, was the morning I wish I hadn't woke at all_

"…was not lost with them." Lost. It was the only word Severus could hear. The only way he could describe how he felt inside as he watched them cover his wife's body.

"Please, Andi," he begged again in vain, laying over her coffin though no one else could see him. "Please, please don't leave me."

_I tried so hard to keep you safe – Please forgive me_

_I'd gladly take your place – Please believe me_

_If I could have another chance – Please God let me_

_I swear to you I'd never let you go_


	46. Dropping the Bomb

A/N: Well, didn't this just take forever to update? Sorry bout that. Life caught up with me.. hopefully I'll be able to get a lot of it finished up in the next few days though. As usual, I don't own it. I know it. You know it. Most of all, JK Rowling knows it. Have a good one, don't forget to review, sorry about the vicious cliffie, feel free to make suggestions for things you'd like to see happen, and have a wonderful day.

Smirks n smileys xJL

--------------------------------------

Chapter 46

"Severus. Severus! Wake up," a soft voice said as he was being shaken, called back to the land of the living. "You're dreaming, Severus. Wake up." He forced his mind to awaken, his body still wracked with unshed tears and truly feeling like he had visited death.

"Andi?" he asked wearily, unsure if he could believe what he heard, before his eyes shot open. "Andi," he cried, sitting up quickly and wrapping his arms around her. "You're okay. Thank God you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked with a loving smile, pulling away enough to brush his hair out of his face, though he quickly pulled her back and held her close, whispering in her ear.

"It doesn't matter, beautiful. You're here, that's all that matters." He said, pressing his face into the curve of her neck and never letting her leave the cocoon of his arms he had brought her into. ""I love you Andi. I know I don't tell you enough, but I love you so much. If I ever lost you…" Severus let his sentence trail off, knowing full well what he'd do, but also knowing how she would react to such a statement.

"We talked about this, Angel. You won't lose me. I'm going to grow old with you," she said, trying to comfort him before she stopped talking and pressed her lips to his; a call he answered with gentle but demanding urgency. He deepened his kiss as she pulled him on top of her, never letting their lips part as he slid inside of her. With all the pent up emotion and desperate need to hold her that he still felt from his dream, he made love to her as though their very lives depended on it.

Two hours later Andraste finally pulled herself away from the warm embrace that Severus had kept her in since he woke. He had refused to tell her what he dreamt of, but judging by his reaction it wasn't hard to figure some of the basics out. The few vague comments that he made, coupled with his refusal to let her leave his sight left Andraste sure that she had died in his dream, but she couldn't shake the feeling there was more to it that Severus wouldn't share. Andi pulled herself from the bed, her muscles protesting as she stretched. "You hungry?"

"I'll order food," he said quickly.

"No, let's go down and eat. I want to see how the kids in Unity House are doing." Again Severus objected, but eventually gave in when it was clear that Andraste wasn't going to.

A few minutes later, after Andraste insisted on dressing him because he was going unusually slow, they left for the Great Hall. Severus, though he had never been comfortable with public displays of affection, and quite the opposite, tended to maintain a professional distance from his wife in front of the schools students and staff, kept his arm wrapped securely around Andraste's waist from the moment they stepped in the hall.

"What's going on honey?" Andraste asked as he sat down next to her, scooting himself closer to her, and draping an arm around her chair. "I promise I won't run away." Severus opened his mouth to respond, but was cut short by Lupin coming up behind them.

"Morning. How are you doing today?"

"We're fine, Lupin," Severus growled before Andraste could answer for herself. "Find someone else to bother."

"Severus!" Andi exclaimed with irritation. "I'm sorry Remus. I think he got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Remus laid a playful hand on Andraste's shoulder and smiled brightly at Severus.

"Maybe you should go back to your room and try again."

"Get your hands off my wife, werewolf." Snape growled, sneering at Remus in a way Andraste hadn't seem him do in ages while simultaneously knocking the other professors hand away. "Now, I believe I suggested you go bother someone else." Andraste stared at Severus for a moment, so horrified by his words that the apology she knew she should offer Remus died on her lips as he headed down the table to his own chair.

"What was that?" Andraste demanded after she recovered from the shock he had given her. "No… I don't even want to know. I'm going to call it a fluke and pretend it never happened. Now if you'll excuse me." Andi pushed away her plate of untouched food and went to stand, only to find that her husband had stood faster and was pulling her chair out for her. She ignored the unusual gesture and headed towards the Unity House table with Severus just a step behind her all the way.

"Morning peoples," she greeted to the students as she came up beside Draegon, doing her best to disregard her new found shadow. "So how is everything going?"

"Pretty good. Only a few of them are complaining about the scheduled mealtimes."

"So you're going to do this permanently then?" Andraste asked, curious because she had assumed it was just for the first day.

"If it's okay with you, it'll be permanent for this group. I let them pick three of the ideas from the meeting yesterday, and this is one of the ones they chose. The next team will get to pick their own."

"So what else are they going to do?"

"The older students are matching up with younger ones to give them tutoring two nights a week… and I should add that they agreed to keep doing it at least one night a week when their stay is over." Draegon continued, spurred on by Andraste's approving smile, but slightly more hesitant. "And, of course, we need permission for this last one… but they want to start back up the dueling club and have matches with the other teams. I told them I'd have to talk to you about it," he added quickly. Andraste looked around at the table in front of her, noticing for the first time how many of them were stealing expectant glances and trying to listen to the conversation she was having with Draegon. The only exception she could readily notice was Harry Potter, who instead of occasionally looking her way, was blatantly doing it and giving her a huge smile.

"This wasn't by chance the sixth years idea, was it?" Andraste asked with a smirk.

"Potters, to be specific," Draegon said quietly. "But as much as I hate to agree with him, I think it's a good idea. We learned a lot even with the idiot Lockhart running it. And then if we had matches between the teams…" It was obvious to Andi that the normal students weren't the only ones that wanted it, Draco did too.

"I don't see what it would hurt," Andraste said after a moment's contemplation.

"Is that a yes?" Draco's face still had the expressionless mask that it usually held, but Andraste could see the excitement he was trying not to show burning in his eyes. The students had wanted a new dueling club for quite a while, but none of the teachers had felt they had the time to run it.

"That's an 'I'll see what I can do'. I'll give you an answer this evening." With a quick goodbye to all, Andraste headed towards the door, once again aware of her silent shadow as he came up beside her and slid his arm around her waist.

"What do you think?" she asked him as she pushed away the memory of his behavior at breakfast. "You know that you'll have to do the demonstrations for them, not me."

"I think that if you have made up your mind, it does not matter what I or anyone else thinks, and that you know I'll help you however I can."

"That wasn't an answer."

"And if I said I think it is a horrid idea, would it make a difference?"

"Probably not," Andraste replied honestly.

"Then I believe it was an answer."

"Fine," Andraste said, turning her attention to the classes ahead of her. After a few minutes of silently putting out the supplies for their first class, she turned to Severus again. "Would you mind starting the class alone so I can go talk to Albus?"

"I would mind it quite a bit," he said in a tone that almost made Andraste feel like a student instead of his wife. "We can talk to him at lunch."

"I bet you can probably handle it, honey," Andi said teasingly. "Tell you what, I'll make them promise to behave before I leave."

"While I am quite sure that I could easily handle teaching the prats without your momentous wisdom, you have a job to do that does not include running around worrying about extracurricular activities like some dundering first year. We will speak with the Headmaster at lunch." Andraste opened her mouth to rage at him, but was cut short by the arrival of the first few students, and soon a constant stream that filled the class. Caught between seething inside at his treatment of first Remus and then herself, and apprehensive curiosity about his sudden change in behavior; Andraste spent the following third year classes in silent contemplation, while her hands graded papers on autopilot.

"If we go now we can still talk to Albus before he leaves his office," Severus said as the last of the students drifted out.

"Actually, Severus," Andraste responded, wishing he had tried to talk to her during a curiosity phase instead of an anger one. "I am quite sure that I can handle talking to the headmaster without your momentous wisdom."

"I have no doubt that you can, which is why I have every intention of letting you badger him into this ridiculous idea by yourself. Shall we go?" Severus stood, purposely ignoring that she had basically said that he wasn't invited.

"It isn't a ridiculous idea!" Andraste exclaimed indignantly. "It's going to…"

"It is going to, no doubt, put more unnecessary strain and stress in your already busy life. But I have not tried to stop you, therefore there is no reason for you to yell at me."

"First of all, I was not yelling," Andraste said, her voice rising with each word. "Second of all, even if I was I think you have given me plenty of reasons today." Severus took a step towards her, the look on his face softening but his eyes still hard and probing.

"If I have upset you, please understand that my actions were nothing more but the unfortunate result of a sleepless night." Severus tilted her head up so that she was looking in his eyes. "Will you forgive me?"

"Will you stop being a jerk?"

"I will do my best. Now, if you want to speak with Albus before lunch we need to leave."

"Fine, but I really can handle it on my own, how about if I meet you in the Great Hall?"

"Would you deny me the pleasure of my wife's company?" Severus asked, intentionally increasing the silky quality of his voice that Andi loved so much, and letting the words roll off his tongue in a heavy whisper.

"No," Andraste said helplessly, missing the glint of satisfaction Severus had in his eyes as he slid his arm around her waist once again and led her out of the classroom.

"Albus, I'm glad we caught you." Andraste greeted as they walked into the office. It was obvious the headmaster was on his way out, but he returned the greeting cheerfully nonetheless. "To start with, I owe you an apology, Albus. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me."

"No," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "It is I who owe you the apology. Both of you. I shouldn't have kept what I knew from either of you for so long, but you must forgive an old man for believing that nothing is sure. Sometimes, not even that which has passed."

"Some things are for sure," Severus interjected quietly. "She will be fine." The determination in his eyes was enough to make it clear that the topic was closed, so Andraste interrupted the uncomfortable silence with her reason for being there.

"I've drawn up the Unity House schedule for the rest of the school," Andraste said, pulling a parchment out of her pocket and handing it to Albus. "I did my best to group personalities that I thought would be most successful together." He unrolled it and let his eyes briefly skim it, nodding in approval before he tapped it gently with his wand.

"It's posted in the each of the common rooms and on the main board," Albus said, putting it in the pocket of his own robes. "Now, when do you wish dueling club? I think it would be best if we hold matches the last day of each rotation, beginning at the end of the second, of course." Andraste stared blankly at the headmaster for a moment before she began shaking her head.

"I spent all morning figuring out how to convince you. Couldn't you at least have let me get through the speech?"

"My sincerest apologies dear, by all means, convince away," he offered, the smile in his eyes as outspoken as the laughter in his voice.

"Well now I would just feel silly." Andraste sighed and returned her attention to the matters at hand. "I thought we could do it on Monday's and Wednesday's after dinner, and I think it would be best if it was only for fifth years and up. I don't want any of the younger ones to suddenly decide they have what it takes to join in a real battle." Albus nodded his head in approval as he motioned for them to continue talking as they headed out the door. "Severus and I will supervise them, and I was hoping to get other teachers to each take a team."

"I'm sure Minerva and Remus would be happy to help. Have you decided how you intend to run the matches?"

"Yeah. I want to set up an arena and have mock war games. I think the students will love it as much as I do."

"Do you intend to reschedule the training sessions you have with Harry those nights?" Severus asked, speaking for the first time since they left the classroom.

"As far as I'm concerned," Andraste responded, "this is going to be part of his training. There's a lot more to using my powers, or even his own than can be taught in a controlled environment. None of these students are going to go out in the world and find that they get fair warning before someone starts throwing curses at them. Even if Voldemort wasn't more and more of a threat everyday, they would still need to learn to think on their feet."

"Have you considered the possibility that some parents may object to their children being taught to fight?"

"There is a very fine line between teaching them to fight and teaching them to defend themselves, Severus. I plan on walking it carefully."

"It is settled then," Albus interjected as they paused just before the entrance to the Great Hall. "I will inform the staff today, and we will make the appropriate announcements after dinner."

"Who would you suggest we have handle the fourth team?" Severus asked Albus as they sat, scanning the main table for likely candidates.

"Why, you of course."

"Albus, I must insist…"

"So must I," the headmaster interrupted. "Andraste will have Draegon to assist her, you can head your own team." Andraste smirked, seeing how easily her husband bowed to Dumbledore's authority, far easier than she herself ever would.

"Actually," Andraste said, irritated by her husbands sudden over-protectiveness, but set on defending his wishes nonetheless. "I thought it would be best if the professors rotate teams instead of heading just one of them. If we do it that way the students will have the chance to learn from everyone's different perspectives instead of being limited by the strengths of just one professor." Albus stared thoughtfully at her for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. "More so, I would like both Draegon and Severus working with me since I'll be supervising the whole thing." The headmaster opened his mouth to reply, but Andraste continued anyway. "There will be times when I will not be myself, Albus. Severus must be there to supervise them. Besides, I believe Flitwick and the others would be a great help if they're willing."

"Andi," Albus said kindly, "many of the teachers have other obligations. If they all had the time to run a dueling club, we would have one already."

"Albus," Andraste's voice was barely above a whisper but deadly serious just the same. "As you well know, there is a war going on, and I'll be damned if these students are going to be left without a chance at living through it. More so, it's a war I'm expected to give my life to, they can sure as hell give up a few nights a week."

"Andraste, I would prefer if only Order Members participated." The look on the headmaster's face made it clear, even to one that regularly challenged him, that his mind would not be changed.

"Why, Albus?" Severus asked, finally rejoining the quiet conversation.

"For the sake of humoring an old man," he said with a smile, purposely avoiding the question. "Tell me Andraste, if I was to lend my own experience to the dueling club, would that satisfy you?"

"Yes, it would," Andraste agreed after a moment's contemplation.

"Very well, consider it done." Severus opened his mouth to question the headmaster again, but was stopped by Albus jovially turning and heading for his seat at the Head Table. "Who doesn't he trust?" he asked under his breath, more to solidify his thoughts in his own mind than to evoke any response from his wife. Andraste, however, didn't hear him and headed back towards the dungeons feeling for the most part triumphant. "Do you not plan on eating?" he asked as he followed her into their quarters. In response Andi quickly called a house elf and a few minutes later they were sitting on the couch with sandwiches in hand, Severus lost in his own thoughts while Andraste sketched out the arena she wanted for the war games.


End file.
